Two Can Play The Game
by BigTimeWriterAndRead
Summary: What happens when 18 yr olds Amelia and Chloe get involved with bad guys? "I thought they were Killers, one-night stand guys and Just bad news?" JamesxOC LoganxOC NO SLASH! Rated M for swearing, Sexual preferences. R&R Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This Is My First Story That I Am Posting On Here. So Let me Know What You Think. I'm Not The best Writer But I Enjoy Writing. Especially About These HOT Guys! LOL So Amelia And Chloe are the main Characters. Read to Find Out more. I'll Try To Update as much as Possible =) **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>

**Amelia's P.O.V**

"Amelia!" I looked around hearing someone call my name. I was just out walking to the movie theatre to go and meet up with some friends.

"Amelia!" I looked around seeing no one. I was confused and just carried on walking as if I didn't hear anyone.

"Amelia... How many times do I have to call you! wait." I looked behind again and noticed a blonde girl walking in the distance. She was wearing a skirt and a cream colour cardigan. I recognised that face finally.

"Chloe? Oh... Chloe it's just you." It was Just Chloe- One of my closest friends. She was more like a sister too me. "I couldn't see you when I heard you call my name a few minutes ago."

"Did you not, I could see you perfectly."

"Sorry my eyes are acting weird again. Anyway how was it then? What did he say?"

"I don't know I didn't go to see him. He's a prick! Saw him kissing her face off down at the dinner. He's an ass! Simple."

I Smiled. I smiled the biggest smile! I felt no pity for her. She should've listened to me in the first place.

"I hate saying this... but you were right!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you, could you please repeat." I had a huge grin on my face and wanted her to repeat herself. I told her he was a jack ass! Dak! Dak Zevon! I never liked the guy. We went to the same school together and I've had to see his face through my years in high school. He was a player! Played and toyed with girls' hearts and my friend, my good stupid friend Chloe fell for his charade! She always went for those types of guys.

"You know what I said. I just thought he was serious but bastard. I'll get him back."

"Oh Yeah... I knew he was serious. I mean that day I saw him kiss at least 60 different girls, that shouts serious don't you think?" I sarcastically hinted at Chloe. That guy would never be a in a relationship! We laughed it off and continued walking down the streets.

We were just talking about what film to watch. There was not a single film that we would actually enjoy watching. Yet we both wanted to watch a film. As we were walking along the empty street, We could suddenly hear a murmur in the distance. We knew it was a bad idea to stop and want to hear but it sounded too intense to ignore.

"Chlo... Can you hear it too?" I quietly whispered into her ears looking around to see were the whisper was coming from.

"Shhh, Amelia! No we are not going to listen... Keep walking!" I stood still and looked at her. I heard the whisper get a little louder.

We realised it was coming from a dark ally way just around the corner. No one would ever walk through that ally way as there was always danger lurking around. We knew the best idea was just to walk back or take another route but, I wanted to hear. I slowly walked a little closer to hear what was going on.

"James, Put him fucking down!"

"Fuck you Logan! This bastard better not open his mouth about this! Fucks with my sister again and I'll chop his fucking balls off and feed it to the dogs!"

"I'll fuck your sister all I want."

I jilted my head a little forward just to see if I could see who it was.

"Amelia... Stop it! They're going to see you!"

I shoved Chloe off of my shoulders and peeked through the ally way. The taller guy in the brown hair, had his hand clenched around the guy's throat and I could see his face turning a light shade of purple. He was wearing a leather jacket with a white-v-neck t-shirt under neath and skinny jeans. But not too skinny. His hair was placed on his head, with not a hair out of place. They were torturing the guy. The other guy with the shorter hair stood there with his hands fisted and a vexed look on his face. He was wearing a t-shirt with leather tight jeans.

"Fuck YOU! Shut that fucking whole of yours before I shove my fist up your fucking mouth." James looked angry. He was pissed. Before I knew it he swung a punch right in the pit of his stomach and Logan kicked him to the floor and punched a big one right through his jaws.

My eyes shot open as I saw how they beat the guy up.

"Oh My Gosh!" I stupidly gasped out of my mouth. It was a little louder than I thought.

"Fuck! James there's someone there..." I was assuming the guy that spoke name was Logan. His eyes turned directly to me and I quickly pushed back my head and gave a scared look to Chloe. She mimed to me 'YOU IDIOT'

"You got fucking lucky! Just watch what I do to you when I see you again, " James Kicked him in the pit of his stomach once again and I heard the both of them shuffling their way towards us.

"Oh shit. Chlo! Why didn't you just push me to walk away? " I was starting to shake. Chloe was looking tensed. She hated being in situations like these.

I tried to walk away as if I never even heard anything, but my body didn't allow me to move. I heard the footsteps getting closer and I held my breath waiting for the worst. Chloe tried to walk but she wasn't leaving either. I put us in a heap of trouble.

The both of them came out of the Ally way and directly looked towards us. I tried not to make eye contact with them and I was standing there still. My breathing was increasing heavily. Chloe was there with me against the wall and we both were scared out of our guts.

"It was these too chicks over here." The guy in the Short brunette hair walked towards us.

The guy with flat brown hair slanted to one side walked over to me. I was against the wall and tired to walk away. I began to take a step until he pushed me back onto the wall. My head hit the brick a little hard but I couldn't feel the pain.

"You saw nothing right..." He said in a seductive voice. His lips were half a centimetre away from mine. I could feel him breathing... almost tasting his breath. I looked to the other side, trying to avoid the contact. My heart was pumping a little louder worried what he was going to do to me.

His left hand was leaning against the wall and his right hand made its way around the back of my waist. He held it tightly and pushed my head to directly look into his eyes.

"Remember... You saw and heard nothing..." He said once again. I just nodded my head and looked into those eyes. They were Brown, with a light shade of green. I was getting uncomfortable. His hand that was on the back of my waist was roaming around my back and I wanted to move. I felt his hand coming in contact with the strap of my bra. I arched my back trying to get his hand to move. His lip were almost about to touch with mine, I wasn't going to let anything happen. I didn't want anything to happen. I was terrified to move. What if he did something to me?

"Please... Can I leave? I-I Promise I w-w-on't say a w-w-ord."

"Don't worry I won't hurt you! I believe you! Let's just seal this with something special."I suddenly felt his warm soft lips push against mine. I tried to push him back but he wasn't moving. I tried to do something but he continued to pressure his lips onto mine. I finally had the strength to push him all the way back and I began to walk off fast. I tried to walk off and I saw Chloe. The guy in the shorter hair – Logan - had his hands all over her and she wasn't retaliating.

"Is the fun over already?" I presumed the taller guys name was James. He smirked.

"You JERK!" I had the guts to scream out to him. How fucking dare he? I recognised him. I recognised the both of them. They were defiantly from our school. The bad guys from our school. He stayed with his 3 friends. And all three of them were guys to stay away from. They were big trouble.

He smiled at himself when I called him a jerk.

"Alright Logan Funs over! Let's get out of here. She's keeping that gorgeous mouth of hers shut." He pulled on Logan's Shoulder and pulled the two animals apart. I was shocked to see Chloe kiss him back!

I looked at James in disgust. How dare he touched me! The both of them got inside the black Bentley. And drove off as if nothing happened. I Starred at Chloe. And she fixed herself up. 

**Chloe's P.O.V**

Amelia always does that. She always had to manage to get us in some sort of trouble. I tried to get her to leave. But she just didn't want to move. The only thing I could do was just stand there. So I just let her have her fun!

"Oh shit. Chlo! Why didn't you just push me to walk away?" She opened her mouth! She had to look didn't she? We both looked at each other getting terrified. They were walking towards us. Who knew what these boys were capable off? I wanted to run. But we both couldn't move.

They both came walking towards us and the shorter guy walked directly towards me. The taller guy went straight to Amelia. I tried to hint at her so we could leave but the taller guy blocked my view.

"You shouldn't be out at this time..." He had short hair. He had brown glowing eyes and a cute smile that was actually quite irresistible. He walked over towards me and put both hands on my waist and pulled me closer. I didn't know whether I was feeling comfortable with this or not.

"I'm 18. I could be out wherever I want and whenever I want."

"Oo, Your the feisty type aren't yah." He began to lean a little close invading my privacy.

"Depends... DO you like feisty?" I tried not to show my fear.

"I Love Feisty!" He smirked and winked at me. He leaned in close and I felt him lightly press his lips against my lips. I wanted to retaliate but I couldn't force myself to. I wasn't kissing him back till he pulled me up against him and I found myself kissing him back.

When the other guy pulled him off of me... I looked and noticed at the my guy smiling at me. I couldn't help but blush. It wasn't like me to do something like that. As they both drove off I fixed myself up and noticed Amelia looking at me. My cheeks flush red and I just walked ahead of her.

"Chloe.. Are we not gonna talk about what just happened?"

"What? Nothing happened." I continued walking off.

"But your lips tell a different story..."

"What I kissed him. Big deal." I tried not to make it a big deal.

"Wow. You are funny Chloe. You just kissed him. You were all over him."

"It wasn't like I had sex with guy..."

"It could've led to that..."

"Get over it Amelia... And Plus he was good looking..."

"Chloe! That's Logan And James.. The Bad guys from school. You even said you would never associate with them."

"I knew I recognised him. He's cute. Actually he's hot."

"Look at you! I was there scared out of my guts and there you are calling the guy who WOULD'VE killed us HOT."

"Well they didn't kill us now did they...?" I wasn't going to deny it. He was hot. But I did have that fear of him doing something bad to me. "Amelia. Forget the movie. Let's go home and rent out a film to watch."

"Trying to change the topic as usual. Fine! Let's not talk about it."

"And What did James.. James was it? What did he say to you?"

"Egh! Jerk! Forcefully pushing his lips against mine. Stupid prick!" She was pissed. She hated those forceful type of guys .

"He weren't that bad you know,"

"Chloe... Shhh. Best for you not to talk." Yeah I was pretty sure she was pissed.

We went back to my house and didn't even rent out a film. We watch a film that was showing on TV.

"Amelia, You staying?"

"Yeah if you don't mind. Can't be bothered driving back home."

"Don't worry about. Amelia... Is it weird I wanna see logan again?"

"What do you mean is it kind of weird? Of course it's weird."

"I bet you want to see James?" I don't know why but I couldn't get that kiss out of my head.

"No Way. No thank you! Just NO!" I Looked at her and dazed off again. It was weird that I was feeling like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay First Chapter done. What did You Guys Think. Please Leave Reviews =) Anonymous Review Enabled :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Again! I'm Back With Chapter 2! These couple of chapter will be about them all meeting. SO ber with me. It will get interesting. I Promise. And PLease Review. =) I Might update again in a couple of hours :) Let me Know what you think. **

**Onto The next Chapter.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Why does school always have to start so early? It's 7:50. I want to go back to bed." Chloe was in the passenger seat as Amelia was driving. Amelia woke up at 5.30AM and left Chloe's house just so she could go back to her house and have a shower and change her clothing

"Has any one every told you, you moan too much?"

"Shut up! You're just in a bad mood."

"Me? Darling I'm in a great mood you're the one that woke up from the wrong side of the bed."

They entered the school car park and parked their car on the right side of the car park.

"Get your ass out of the car Chloe, I can see you're almost about to fall asleep."

"Blah blah. Do you ever stop talking?"

"RUDE. Now get out!" Amelia got out of the car and Chloe dragged herself out.

Amelia locked the door and both of them made their way inside the school.

"I have chemistry first period so I'll catch you later." Amelia walked of the opposite direction to Chloe and Chloe went and joined the other girls from her first period.

Amelia went inside the chemistry classroom and sat down at her bench. She was looking around to find that everyone had paired up for lab partners and she was the only one standing. She looked around to see if anyone was standing partner less but everyone had partnered up.

"Anyone looking for a partner?" I had to make it clear I was looking for a partner.

"A Partner in bed, Sure thing babe" Amelia turned to the left and there he was- Dak. He disgusted her. She couldn't stand the sight of him.

"Fuck you Dak. And Plus I heard you're no good in bed so Suck on this Asshole" She showed up her middle finger and the whole class were giggling with their partners..

"That's enough Amelia. You can work on your own for now, for next lesson we'll get you a partner." Mr Sherman had looked at Amelia weird and began to start his lesson.

"We have to begin the titration, and mak- Another late comer. Welcome Mr Diamond; please have a seat beside Amelia. You both will be lab partners."

**Amelia's P.O.V**

Great. Just Great. I was getting use to the idea of having no lab partner. I was perfecting fine working on my own. But then James. They guy from yesterday's incident had to show up in my class. To make things worse he was going to be my lab partner. He was wearing a grey v-neck t-shirt this time. I couldn't help but notice his Muscles almost ripping out of that shirt. He was wearing skinny jeans but this time they were black and a little tighter then yesterday. There was not a single hair out of place on his head. He walked over to my bench and grabbed the seat beside me. He looked at me and smiled. But I just looked at Mr Sherman.

"Who would have thought we'd be here together again." He faintly whispered into my ears. And I didn't want to reply back. I shuffled my seat away from him. This year was going to be tough if he was my lab partner.

"Now keep your safety glass on. And remember to slowly add each iodine solution to the acid and then 5 drops of bleach. "

"Let's begin." I slowly muttered out of my mouth. I began to get the beakers ready before I added the solution but all I could see was James looking at.

"What? Are you gonna help or not?" I tried not to sound rude. But I couldn't help it.

"Can't a guy just look?"

"Not when this guy has work to do."

"Those lips of yours sure know how to talk let alone kiss." I felt the pressure on my cheeks. I slowly began to blush out of embarrassment. "I know you enjoyed it. I could've gone deeper but I was a busy man." I looked at him and raised my eyes brows. He was playing with all the solutions and not doing the work correctly.

"You shouldn't be doing that." I leaned over to get that way from him, and suddenly he was opposite me. He was looking directly into my eyes and then back on my lips and then in my eyes again. I tried to move a little but he was holding on to my hands.

"You know you want too." He was leaning in so closer and I felt his lips press against my lower lips. I Stepped back and noticed he was smiling away.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Why did he always to that? I felt like he couldn't control his urges. I knew the type of guy he was. He was the one night stand guy. Along with his other petty friends.

"I like the way you kiss. Turns me on." He whispered in my ear sexually. And again I pushed him back.

"What the fuck? Keep shit like that to yourself. I can't believe I'm going to be partnered up with you for the next year." This was going to be a hard year. As soon as I heard the bell I grabbed my bag and rushed out of the class. I went to the cafertieria to find Chloe and Jen- Our friend- sitting at a table chattering away.

"ARGH! Chlo! I officially hate chemistry. He tried it on me again!"

"What are you on about? Oh wait.. You know who is in your class?"

"Yes THE YOU KNOW WHO IS IN MY CLASS! Tried to kiss me again."

"Dak Tried to kiss you?"

"What the hell? Who the hell is talking about that bastard? I'm talking about James! From yesterday?" Chloe was clueless most of the time.

"What? No way. That must've been interesting. Erm, Amelia... Why are they walking towards us?"

"What?" I was confused at what Chloe was talking about. I turned around to see Him and Logan walking towards us. I wanted to walk away but before I could they had arrived.

"Hello ladies. Is it okay if we can have a word with the both of you?" I looked at Chloe who was totally eyeing Logan and he was smiling away.

Jen walked off. Everyone in the cafeteria where looking at as if we just did something bad. They thought the guys were going to do something to us. We slowly walked off and followed the guys. James was walking with me and put his hands around my shoulder. I shoved it off and continued walking ahead.

We arrived outside and Logan and Chloe had walked off. She left me alone with James.

"You and I alone again." He had a smug look on his face.

"Keep your lips to yourself."

"Logan likes your friend. He couldn't stop talking about her last night. Haven't seen him like this in a while."

"Logan has feelings?" I was shocked to what he had told me. I didn't know these guys were capable of having feelings.

"We're human you know!" He sarcastically answered back.

"But you guys are like one-night stand type of guys?"

"That behaviour of his is gonna change. I had to slap him across the head for him to shut up about her. Didn't work." I was really interested at what information he was giving me.

"I know the type of guys you are. He's going to break her heart." I knew that Chloe felt the same way about Logan.

"I guess you don't know us that well. " I was beginning to see a change in James's personality when we were talking about this.

"What if he does?"

"What if he doesn't?"

"Have you ever, you know had that feeling?" I didn't know if I wanted to ask that question or not. I didn't know him well and I began to ask about his past experience.

"For Logan this is his first. I've never seen him like a faggot. Well like that."

"I think it's cute." He didn't answer the question I told him to answer. Made me think he never had that feeling before. It was nice seeing the softer side of James. Maybe I didn't know him well.

"You would think that wouldn't you." He smiled and I never noticed how capturing his smile was. I never noticed how captivating his eyes were either. I felt like I was seeing a different side to him. Not that violet ass side.

"I've got to go; I have a lesson in 5 minutes." I smiled at him slowly not knowing the feeling I was getting inside of me. I started to blush when he smiled back and I was trying my best not to blush.

"I'll be seeing you in my dreams tonight. Giving me the pleasure of the life time down below." And the ass was back. Disgusting. He was having dirty dreams about me.

"Keep that information to yourself." I shaked my head and rolled my eyes and walked off. I had a small smile of my face. It was weird because I hadn't felt this way in awhile. My heart was beating a little faster than it normally would. I looked back to see if he was staring back or just off to another girl but he was actually staring back.

**Chloe's P.O.V**

"Is it okay leaving them two alone. " I asked Logan before we walked off on our own.

"It's fine. She'll be fine. She'll find herself falling for him."

"I doubt it." It was nice seeing him again. I remembered those eyes. The brown beaded, glowing eyes of his was so attractive. And His smile was what won me over. "So what made you want to talk to me?"

"I don't know. Just wanted to see you."

"Won't that ruin your bad boy reputation?"

"Not with a hot chic like you." I laughed quietly. I never would've thought I'd get feelings for someone like him. I would go for the wrong guys all the time. But this time I felt like this wasn't a bad idea.

We were away from the crowd in this little corner. It was always empty there.

"Seriously though, How comes all of a sudden you wanted to talk to me?"

"Maybe, because I just wanted to." He smiled at me again. I don't know why I was feeling like this. "What was all that about yesterday?"

"What that guy? He's an ass. Simple."

"I kinda figured."

"We've got a lot against him. Feel good to sometime get that anger out of him."

"What anger?"

"Just anger." He wasn't the type to give out a lot of information. So I didn't strain him much. He only had just met.

"I've got anger. Can I let it out on him?"

"Be my guest. It would look sexy seeing you beat up his motherfucking ass." He winked at. He held his hands around my waist. And pulled me in a little closer. This time I liked it.

"It looks better when you do it." I could feel the atmosphere around us change. He looked in my eyes and I saw those brown beady eyes look at me with lust. A gentle, lingering touch of his lips pressured against mine, i felt little nibbles on my lips. I clasped my hands around his shoulders and his hands were tightly wrapped around my waist. Our Bodies were pressing closer together as the passion reaches an overwhelming level. He pushed me against the wall and I could feel his crotch press against my thighs. I allowed him to roam around my mouth as I roamed around his. We slowly started descending. I felt more passion this time. He looked at me and I looked at him back. I didn't see that bad boy in him. I saw someone else. Someone who I felt I could relate to.

"Come by tomorrow to my house. All the guys are gonna be there and you can bring your friend."

"I'll see you tomorrow then." I fixed myself up. And he was smiling at me. He was quite the kisser. A really good kisser. My feeling for him was expanding. We both walked out of the corner together and he walked off to the opposite side. We both had a smile on our faces as we walked off. I saw Amelia in the distant and walked faster to get a hold of her.

"Amelia. Wait?"

"Well...?"

"Well, what... We kissed..." I wasn't going to give her the detail. But that was only for me to know.

"You whore! You used tongues didn't you?"

"Fuck you. And tomorrow come with me... Please. To his house. The other guys are gonna be there. And I really like him..." I smiled at her and I was looking at her pleadingly.

"Fine...And FYI I know he really likes you too." She grinned at me ang walked off. I couldn't help but blush.

* * *

><p><strong>And Chapter 2 Finished. =) Let me know what you think. Anonymous review Enabled :) And I'll update in a couple of hours so stay tuned. HAHA I sound like I'm some comentator.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**HI Again! I was meant to upload another part last night but i was really tired. And was Busy listening to MUSIC SOUNDS BETTER WITH YOU =D Love the song. Anyway I checked my email last night and found so many people subscribing THANK YOU SO MUCH! And thank you for those that left a comment as well. This chapter isn't my favorite... Hope You Enjoy it..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**James's P.O.V**

'Nah. I'm waiting for Logan... He's going to talk to some chic... Don't leave that mother fuckers sight! Tries to mess with me again and he'll wish he wasn't alive." I was on the phone with Kendall. He was at the warehouse where we would all just hang. It was abandoned so we took over.

"You done with her?" I saw Logan walking out of the corner with a big grin on his face clearly he just tongued the girl. And I could see he wanted to do more. "How was she?"

"She's fucking gorgeous." I could see that Logan was actually dead serious about her.

"Dude, you genuinely like her don't yah!" He didn't reply back to what I asked him.

"I Invited her to come by tomorrow. With that friend of hers."

"You invited Amelia too?"

"Yeah... Problem?"

"No. I was Just checking, She's Hot! Nuff chit chat... we have work to do. We have to meet Kendall and Carlos in the warehouse. They've got him."

"Finally! Teaches him to tamper with my car. Fucking tired to kill me! When I see the guy he's gona be a dead guy after!"

"No, were not going to kill him. I want to see him suffer!" I was walking towards my car till I saw Amelia With her friend. I showed her a quick smile, and got inside my car.

"Dude, You like her?"

"What? Who?"

"That chic near my chic"

"Who? Amelia? She's my lab partner you bone head. I've gota be nice to her to get some work done. Who knows she'll probably give me more after?"

"You fucking ass, is that the only reason why your being all nice to her?" I knew that wasn't the only reason why. That wasn't even a reason.

"Shut up! She's just you know, there?" I didn't even know what I meant. I was a little confused myself.

"Whatever. We're here. "

"Get the gun out from under the seat,l and the rest Carlos will sort out. Shit is going down!" We got out of the car and went inside the abandoned warehouse, ready for the action to take place. 

**Amelia's P.O.V**

It was the next day. I wasn't bothered going with Chloe but if I didn't go I knew she'll get pissed with me. I didn't even know were those guys lived. Chloe got ready. I wore simple skinny jeans, with a plain black top and a jackets. Chloe wore a cute dress that looked comfortable.

"You don't even know where the guys live..."

"So.. Your point, Logan's coming to pick us up."

"You told Logan where I live?"

"It's not like he's going to do anything... with your ADDRESS."

"Still, I like to keep things secretive. My parents don't even know where I live."

"Yeah they do, I saw them here the other week..."

"Shush! So where is this guy of your-" Before I could finish the sentence I heard a doorbell. I went over to answer it and it was Logan.

"Nice place you got here..." He entered the house and walked straight to Chloe.

"Thanks..."

"You ready?" He held Chloe but the waist.

"Yeah." She was blushing and followed Logan out.

"Amelia, I'll be your escort." I turned around to see who it was and to my surprise it was James.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, bone head over there dragged me here..." He looked at logan who had walked off with Chloe."Let's go.."

"Wait,"

"I don't like waiting..."

"Well tough..." I looked at him and he was leaning against the frame work of the door. I was just checking everything In your apartment before we left.

"You've got a nice ass..."

"You fucking perv. Keep your eyes to yourself." I was laughing and shaking my head. He made me blush but made me more self conscious whiles I was sorting things out.

"I like them roaming around." He smirked at me and I could see he was thinking about something I didn't even want to know.

"Before you start humping the wall can we leave?"

"You'd like to see that wouldn't you?"

"What is wrong with you?" I couldn't stop laughing... I pushed him out of the door and locked the door.

I entered his black Ferrari and couldn't see Logan or Chloe in sight.

"So what is this whole thing about? Why are we going to whosever house it is where going to?"

"We are going to our hang out place. Logan wants to get to know what's her name, so he just invited her, blah blah I don't give a shit."

"Her name is Chloe! Should I be afraid?"

"Afraid of what? Afraid to fall for me? No don't be you'll love it." It was unbelievable how smug he was.

"James, DO you always have to make such ass-e-fied comments... and pfft me falling for you. Keep dreaming."

"Don't worry babe, I dream! I dream good!" I rolled my eyes at him. He was a jerk and I could see that but he was a hot jerk. That was undeniable.

After a 30 minutes drive, I noticed James pulling up against the side walk next to a warehouse. It was in the middle of nowhere. There were trees around the warehouse and it almost looked camouflaged.

"Erm... where are we?"

"Welcome to the Warehouse." I stepped out of the car and I noticed Logan's car nearby. They must've have arrived I thought. I walked through a huge door and walked inside the place.

I entered the place and saw it was dark with no natural light coming through. There were electronic lights. There were boxes against the wall and a big table in the centre of the place. There were sofas, Chairs, TV and even a kitchen way in the other side of the huge place.

I noticed so many rooms. Some were obviously turned into bedrooms and other were either a gym, game room or just an empty room. There was a hallway on the left side of the place which led to more rooms. But I didn't go upstairs.

"YO Dude, pass me the lighter..." James got a cigarette out from the package and Carlos- I presumed - through him the lighter. Just around the corner I saw a guy. A girl was sitting on top of him. She was blonde as well as the guy. His hands were all over the girls back as the girls lips were all over his. I tired not to look but it was kind of hard to miss. I could see them using tongues and she kept luring her body onto his.

"This is Carlos By the way..." I Smiled at Carlos who was sitting on the sofa watching TV, he smiled at me back...

"So you with ma bud James?"

"Is that what he's been telling you?" I raised my eyes brows and looked at James but he was way too focused on smoking.

"No, but that's what we hear when he's screaming out your name whiles he's sleeping." My cheeks flushed red. I thought James was joking about the dream thing but it seemed as if it was true.

James walked over to Carlos and pushed his head. "Fuck you Carlos."

"Dude you can't deny it you're all like FUCK AME-"

"Erm... Can we please change the topic."

I looked at James who was glowing red. He looked away and I couldn't help but giggle quietly.

"Anyway... That guy all over that girl is Kendall. And That Girl over Him is Jo... YOU FREAKS GO GET YOURSELF A ROOM!" He yelled out to them, and they jumped up in fright.

"They've been going out for fuck knows how long."

"Wait... HE has a Girlfriend. I thought he was the on-"

"One-night stand guy. No. That's my man Carlos over there."

"Well don't give it away." Carlos didn't look like that type.

Kendall and Jo finished their little smooching session and walked over to me. Jo fixed herself up. She was pretty and he was... HOT. He had green eyes and blonde hair. He had the smile with the dimples.

"You must be Amelia?" Jo walked over and gave me a hug.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Just a guess." She looked at James who looked away and went to the kitchen.

"And you're Jo and this must be Kendall."

"James's girl right?"

"Why does everyone say that? We're not going out and we never will."

"You just saying that know... Just wait." He smirked at me and then leaned over to Jo and started slowly kissing her on her neck. I Knew this was my queue to leave. I walked over to the kitchen and James was getting a can of soda out of the fridge.

"Where's Chloe and Logan?"

"He's probably showing her around or having sex." He smirked at me and threw me a can of soda.

"O...K too much information, And I doubt Chloe would do that. She's only known him for like 2 hours."

"I guess you don't know Logan, the guy can get into any girls pants in two hours, but I think he's going to take it slow with her. I can tell."

I opened the can of drink only to find out that someone had shaken it up and it all sprayed all over me and James.

"What the fuck? Arghhhhh!" I screamed out getting all soaked. And James was there laughing his head off. "Why you laughing your all soaked too?"

"It's Funny." He was still laughing.

"Oooops, Sorry! That can was meant to be for James to open." Carlos looked around and he was laughing as well I was standing there clueless of what to do.

"Come with me i'll give you something to change into." I followed James into a HUGE room. It was a bedroom.

"DO you guys live here?"

"Most of the time. We don't really bond with our families so every now and then we just all crash here."

He walked over to his waredrobe and was getting a shirt out. He threw me a shirt.

"Wear this for now I'll put your top in the wash." I smiled at him. As I was about to change I noticed James taking off his t-shirt. I tried to look away but I didn't want to. On the top of his shoulder I noticed he had a tattoo. I couldn't really see it from where I was but it looked like a heart with thorns wrapped around it. His body was just beautiful. That all I could say.

"Liking what you see?" I Shook my head to notice James looking at me and smirking. I tried to look away as fast as possible but he had caught me.

"You've seen my upper half now let's see yours." I Gasped and chucked a pillow at him. He was laughing and caught the pillow. "I was joking. The bathroom is across the hall, first door to the left."

"Thanks."

You walked away and noticed Logan and Chloe on the opposite side.

"Amelia... This place is HUGE. Logan showed me around. And then we went out to get something to eat."

_Feeewww. She didn't sleep with him._I thought to myself. Maybe Logan actually did really genuinely like her. I Knew for sure my feeling for James are jumbled up.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that part. I'll try my very best to update in a couple of hours. And Please leave a review =) Anonymous review has been enabled =)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! And so many people are subscribing! Thank You! I was struggling to write something for 4 hours -.- stupid Writers block. Anyway hope you enjoy this part. Let me know what you think. =)**

**Onto the next chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

**Chloe's P.O.V**

"You guys actually live here?" Logan and I were in his room. He had showed me around the place and it was a huge place. We were in his room. I was just looking around the place and he was sitting on the couch in his room.

"Well yeah. None of us really go to our own homes. It's just fucked up."

"what do you mean?"

"I practically live here. James left his family. Carlos hardly speaks to his dad and Kendall, well Kendall's mom and sister disowned him."

"Woah... Why? What happened to you guys? Where you always like this?"

"In Minnesota we got ourselves into some trouble. James still sees and speaks with his sister. But his parents told him to stay away from their family because they thought he kept trying to ruin it. So he just left. And Carlos's dad is a cop. His dad thought he was a messed up kid. And he never spent time with his dad and he was the only child. He grew up by himself in other words." I walked over to Logan who grabbed me by the waist and sat me down on his lap. My hands were around his neck and I sat shocked to hear what these guys went through.

"And what about Kendall?"

"He was acting up in school, he flunked classes. He almost put someone on their death bed, he was a heavy drinker and Mrs Knight just got fed up and kicked him out. He sister became scared of him. Yeah we stuck by each other ever since then." He was fidgeting with my fingers and I was twirling my fingers in his brown hair. I could see he was uncomfortable talking about it.

"How about you?" He stopped talking for a while. He sat still and I could almost see his anger trying to burst out. I thought I said something wrong. I was getting a little apprehensive. "You don't have to tell me." I quickly spurted out before he busted out of anger.

"I can't fucking stand my family. That fucking man that's been living in our house made my life hell. I don't know what my mom sees in that bastard." I saw his eyes that were red, his hand were clenched and his teeth were also compressed.

"That man changed everything! My mom and I were fine together. And that bastard came in and ruined everything. I saw how she use to cry every night when that filth bag raised his hands on her, he use to beat me and one day I got fucking vexed and chucked an iron at his face. I smashed everything and anything on him, my mom wasn't gonna leave him so I left. " His hands were still clenched. He was so angry it seemed as if he was going to break something.

"I'm so sorry..." I held his hand trying to calm him down and he held my hand tighter.

"Don't be. I'm 19 and I can fend for myself. Don't need either of them! I still know they're together. I can't fucking stand that man!" at that very moment I actually could see who the real Logan was. He wasn't as tough as he seemed. I understood why he had so much anger in him. All that anger makes him do what he does now.

"And that's how you ended up here... and is that why you have your bad boy act on?"

"Act? This is just me now. I won't let anyone fuck around with me! We all moved to LA and I stuck by these ass-holes every since." He lightened up a bit. He released his fist and showed a quick smile. It was so quick of Amelia and I to judge these guys. We never got to know them and now that I got to know Logan he was a different guy than I expected. "Enough chit chat, let's go make you something to eat."

"You can cook?"

"Why does everything I do sound so surprising to you?" He chuckled and carried me out to the kitchen.

"Well, cause... you're you." He plunged his lips into mine and I held him around his shoulders. I'd never thought I'd end up liking Logan Mitchell. I was dead scared of him when they first moved into school and now I feel like he's a part of me.

"Where's Kendall and Jo?" Logan yelled out to Carlos. Logan Had put me to the floor and walked to the kitchen.

"I thought you could hear them." Carlos replied back. I looked confused, until it was complete silence. I was hearing moans and a lot of _FUCK JO_. I raised my eyebrow and looked towards Logan who was acting as if it was normal.

"Does that not bother you?" I tried to not hear what was going on.

"We're use to it. These guys are at it almost every day." Carlos turned the TV volume louder.

"What the fuck? Do those two always have to fucking moan so fucking loud?" James walked in and he was shirtless. My mouth almost dropped after seeing his body. His muscles where perfectly toned. Straight after Amelia walked in as well and I noticed her wearing James's Shirt. My mouth dropped opened. James was shirtless and Amelia was wearing James's Shirt. The only thing that popped up in my head was SEX. 

**Amelia's P.O.V**

I changed into James's shirt. I soaked my jumper in warm water and left it in the bathroom to dry. I tried to remember which was James's room. I entered and I wish I hadn't entered.

"James my sh- Oh FUCK. I mean oh my. I mean I'll leave now." I slammed the door shut and ran to the correct room. I had entered to see Jo and Kendall all over each other as if they were animals. I tried to un-see what I just saw but it scarred my mind. I didn't want to see Kendall's package. But wow it was a big package. I shook my head trying to regain what I was going to say to James but I was too in shock. I don't think they noticed me in the room.

I rushed downstairs and their moaning was getting louder. I walked to the place where everyone was."Does anyone not hear that?"

"We're use to it." Carlos yelled he wasn;t the TV volume was Loud he was trying to block the sound.

Chloe was looking at me weird."Chloe... everything okay?" I walked over to Chloe and shook her.

"You're wearing James's Shirt. And James isn't wearing a shirt. And you both came out together and, you totally just had sex." She whispered into my ears and straight away I punched her on her hand lightly.

"Eghhh. No! NO! Get that thought out of your head, you idiot. My jumper got soaked and James gave me his shirt to WEAR. Gosh." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Sorry... anyway, are you enjoying your time here?"

"Surprisingly yeah I am."

"I told you, you would. "

"Dinner is ready... I'm not the best cook I just made Mac and cheese." Logan was cooking. Now that was a shocker to me. I walked over to the kitchen and James had gotten me a plate ready.

"Nice of you guys to join us." James was looking behind me and I see Kendall and Jo walking their way towards the kitchen. "You guys are fucking loud."

"At least I'm getting some action around here." Kendall put his hand around Jo's waist and kissed her on her cheeks.

I looked at James who was once again smirking at me. I looked at him and could see what he's thinking.

"Not happening Mister." I pushed him out the way and went to go sit on the couch with my plate of Mac and Cheese.

"How do you know what I'm thinking about?" He walked over to where I was sitting with a big grin and put his arms around me.

"This is really good Logan." I yelled out to him, he replied back with a simple smile he looked at Chloe waiting for her verdict. Judging by his smile, Chloe Loved it.

"Are you not eating?" I notice James not eating anything. He was sitting beside me watching the TV.

"No, not hungry I ate an hour ago..." Although he ate an hour ago he did take some off of my plate.

"Are you not going to go home tonight?"

"Er, no. This is my home." I scrunched my eyebrows and looked at him.

"I thought you said you stay here every now and then?"

"Did I say that? My bad. I stay here. Sometimes with my sister but when she's not busy."

"What happened to your parents?" I didn't know whether I should ask that question or not. He tensed up when I asked him that question.

"I don't have parents. They're dead to me." I looked at him and he was flicking the channel as if there where endless amount of channels.

I didn't know if I should let him explain or just leave it at that. "What happened?"

He stopped flicking the channel, he breathed in and began speaking. "Something happened in Minnesota. We didn't want to get involved but those fucking idiot got us involved. We were innocent. But those bastards played with us! Got home that night and my fucking parents found out. They didn't believe a word I said and so I acted how they thought I was. They thought I was bringing the family down and was a bad influence to the family and so I couldn't fucking take it anymore and left." The tone of his voice had so much anger wrapped around it. I could almost feel how angry and hurt he was.

"I never kne-"

"Nobody knew. Why would I go advertising shit like that?" He relaxed a little and leaned back on the sofa. His arms were still around me. It didn't bother me anymore. "My sister moved to LA couple of months ago and she's never judged me like my fucking parents. They told her she could never speak to me but she was only a year younger. So she made her own choice" She was my age. James was a year older than. I never actually knew him to begin to judge him.

"Explain to me what happened that day in the ally way then? And By the way You fucking jerk!" I hit him on his hand. I still didn't yell at him for forcefully kissing me that first time we 'met'.

"ouch, what was that for?"

"For fucking kissing me!"

"Ohh." He was chuckling to himself. "Your lips were a little irresistible." He smiled and his smile was heart warming.

"Oh shut up." I lightly pushed him and then leaned back on his arms again.

"Anyway that whole ally way situation was because of Jett. That bastard tried it with my sister. I was so close to killing him. He fucked around with her and I swear I was going to rip that fucking dick of his." He was getting aggravated yet he was so proud he was about to kill him.

"Ahh, I see. You love her don't you?"

"I would do anything to protect my sister." I have never seen this side to him before. It was so attractive. I couldn't believe that I was beginning to get feelings for him. And this wasn't no minor crush. He was stroking my arms and it was really comforting. "How about you? Tell me something ab-"

"Ahh Fuck! Who heard that?" Kendall got up from his seat and rushed over to the small room near the kitchen. It was like a security camera room. "Shit! SHIT! How the fuck did they know we were here?"

I was looking worried. The guys had all jumped up and their faces all turned to anger.

"How the fuck did they know? Who the fuck opened their mouth?" James stormed up and the guys were all pacing around the place.

"Carlos get the Ar-15! Kendall get the 22 and 357 pistols!" Logan dragged some guns out from under the floor board.

"Logan, whats going on?" Chloe was asking in panick. I was terrified.

"Fuck this shit! Those bastards should've not showed their faces here!" Kendall chucked James a piston and James loaded it up.

"James... What happening?" I had the courage to ask.

"Don't worry about, just go upstairs through that hall way and stay there! Don't you dare come downstairs!" I took my purse and swiftly made my way up the stairs that James showed me. They were all preparing for themselves. Some one had come. But who?

"Babe listen you have to go upstairs and stay there. Jo You have to go with her! If they know you're here you're fucked!"

"Yeah I know." Jo looked nervous. She grabbed her phone and gave a quick kiss to Kendall. "Honey be careful. Love you."

"I will, love you too." He kissed her back.

"Jo, look after those two. Keep them occupied. Make sure they don't come downstairs." James looked at me and he had a worried look all over his face. I was beginning to get scared for him. What if something happened to him? I looked over to Chloe and Logan gave her a kiss before they departed. Jo leaded us upstairs into an abandoned room that looked like it hadn't been touched in forever.

I was trying to hear what was going on. I heard screaming yelling and breaking.

_You're fucking dead. *BANG* _It sounded like James_._ I heard a gunshot and all three of us looked at each other fearing who it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay That chapter is done. What do you guys think so far? hope you're enjoying it. I promise to update soon. I have a week off so i might update twice a day. I'll try my very best.<strong>

**Anonymous review enabled. let me know what you think =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the Late Update. I went shopping today... and bought nothing. I had writers block all day and finally figured something to right. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for those that left a review. And if you haven't then please do, i'd love to know what you think of the story so far. I'll try to update sooner. **

**Anyway onto the next chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5:<span>**

**Amelia's P.O.V**

"Keep your head fucking down. Keep your hands down!" They were screaming. They were yelling. I could almost feel the atmosphere from downstairs.

"Oh my god. Please tell me that is not a gunshot. Please tell me that it is not what I think it is?" Chloe was pacing around the room. Jo froze in the center of the room trying to capture what is happening downstairs with her ears.

"We can't stay in here knowing someone could be possibly dying or DEAD downstairs. I don't care if you're staying here or not but I'm going downstairs." I rushed over to the door and leaned over to open if. Before I could turn the door knob, Jo grabbed onto my wrist.

"What use are you going to be downstairs? You're going to risk your life by going downstairs! DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT JAMES SAID?"

"For all I know JAMES COULD BE DEAD DOWNSTAIRS!" I pulled her wrist off of my hand. I slammed open the door and slowly walked downstairs.

"Amelia! GET BACK IN HERE! How do you think I'm feeling right now! You might not be with James but Kendall is my boyfriend! Don't you think I should be more scared than you right now?" Jo was standing on the top of the stairs almost screaming at me. I quickly walked back to the room and shut the door quietly. "If you didn't like James you wouldn't have cared as much as you are caring right now!"

I looked at Chloe who hadn't said a word to me. She was terrified her whole body was shaking. Jo was still standing near the door not letting me go downstairs. "Jo! I NEED TO SEE IF EVERYTHING IS OKAY DOWNSTAIRS!"

"WHY? WHY DO YOU CARE!" She kept throwing that question at me. I had to check if everything was okay downstairs. I wasn't going to sit here and stay frozen when I know I'm capable enough of doing something.

"FOR GOD SAKE JO, MOVE!" I pushed Jo out the way.

"Amelia..." I heard a little quiver come out of Chloe's mouth...

"Yeah..."

"Please check if Logan's OK." She looked as if she was almost about to cry. She knew not top stop me because i was stubborn like that. I walked over to her to give her a comforting hug. When suddenly_...*BANG*_ we heard it again. I Shot up and stormed my way to the door...

"AMELIA! DON'T! YOU'RE RISKING YOUR FUCKING LIFE!" Jo yelled back at me.

"If I have to risk if for James, so be it!" I said it straight to her. I was done denying my feeling for James! I felt something for him. And that feeling was strong and it was not willing to disappear. I rushed downstairs and quietly walked through the hall way.

"KEEP YOUR FUCKING MOUTH SHUT! DON'T MOVE!" The yelling was getting louder. I tried to see what was going on and I felt my heart stop beating. Not only was there one but two bodies lying on the floor with blood gushing out.

Logan was holding a gun to some guys head. He had blonde hair and i could see a snake sleeve tattoo. I couldn't see who it was on the floor. Carlos was standing there still, not moving an inch. A guy with black hair and a piercing on his bottom lips, had a gun pointing right in the middle of Carlos's head. And Kendall was pointing the gun at that guy. This was too intense. I couldn't see James. My heart was pounding a little faster. Logan shuffled a little to the side. And my mouth dropped open.

I almost lost the feeling in my legs and my heart was pounding like never before. I could feel a tear streaming down my eyes. I covered mouth with my hands to make sure I didn't utter a sound. James was lying there as if he had no soul in him.

"DROP YOUR FUCKING GUN!" Kendall screamed out to the guy in front of him! The guy wasn't willing to do what Kendall told him to do. As the guy leaned closer to Carlos with the gun Kendall walked a little closer.

I have never seen any of them in this state. Before I knew it _*BANG*_

I shot my eyes closed closed and covered my ears as fast as I could, fearing to open my eyes to see what had happened. Someone had shot someone and I didn't want to see who it was.

"DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT IF HE SHOT ME?" I heard Carlos's voice. I opened my eyes slowly to find another victim on the ground. I didn't know whether he was alive or unconscious.

"Well he didn't! mother fucker was pissing me off." I Looked to see Logan had shot the guy who was about to shoot Carlos. He grabbed on to the blonde haired guy and held him by the neck and punched him right in the core of his stomach causing him to cough out blood! "Now tell your mother fucking friend that his fucking plan backfired!"

I walked over quickly to the body on the floor and caressed it in my arms.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" I had tears flowing down my eyes. The guy that was coughing out blood looked at me. Carlos hit him in the back of his head with his gun and the guy ran out of the warehouse. There were three bodies on the floor lying there. And I caressed James' body in my arms.

"Kendall!" I turned my head clockwise to see Jo run over to Kendall who had pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm Okay babe!" He pierced his lips onto hers. Logan walked over to Chloe and wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her. She was really shacken up by the whole situation. And there I was. Holding on to James praying he woke up!

"Carlos... Is he going to be okay?" I managed to utter out of my mouth.

"I'll be just fine." I looked down to see a very handsome guy smirking at me. His eyes were glowing and his smile was shining.

"Jamess!" I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in for a hug so tight that it indicated I didn't want to let go. I then hit him on his arm. "You fucking idiot." And then I pulled him in for a hug again.

"Ouch... Why do you do that?" He smiled at me. I looked around to see everyone else smiling at me.

"Faking to die! Scaring the shit out of me!" I replied back!

James got up and pulled me up too. He opened his shirt and I saw he was wearing a bulletproof vest. "I knew these things come in handy! Nice call Carlos."

"No problem dude. It's just you're the one everyone tends to shoot first." Carlos crossed him arms and leaned against the sofa with his legs crossed as well.

I felt really stupid. No wonder why no one was making a big deal about him lying on the floor almost dead. I noticed he had a big gun wound on his shoulders just underneath his tattoo. I touched his tattoo and i finally read what it said:_ You Are Never Alone, _And then he had the heart with thorns wrapped around it under. I shocked to find that quote as a tattoo. "That's beautiful."

He just smiled at me. I grabbed the a clean cloth and dabbed away the blood around the gun wound. He had pulled out the bullet and i could almost feel his pain.

"This looks really bad." I began to clean the gun wound with alcohol.

"Ahhhh! Feels even worse! That burns!"

"Ohh sorry..."

"It feels good with you touching it though." He looked at me and i smirked at him.

"So you would care if I died?" James looked at me whiles i cleaned up his gun wound. I looked around acting as if he wasn't speaking to me.

"Who are you speaking to?" I scrunched my eyebrows as if he didn't ask me a question. James put his hands around my waist. He held it firmly.

"Admit it. You know you care." He looked into my eyes. And I knew he could see that I did care.

"Well I had to care cause there was a guy dead on the ground."

"You know that's not what I meant. Who are you kidding? I know you care."

"If I said yes what would you say?" I didn't want to admit it to him. He would act all smug.

"Depends. I might just do this." He leaned over to my neck and started softly kissing it. He held me closer and tighter. And I wrapped my hands around him never wanting to let go. He slowly worked his way up to the edge of my jaws and I felt his soft lips press against mine. I didn't retaliate. I kissed him back and I put my hands around his neck. This felt right! Finally.

"Ehem. You both can take your kissing fest somewhere else. And we have to get rid of these bodies. And I know these mother fuckers are still alive!" Carlos was poking them with the broom. I started blushing and went back to caring for James wound.

"oh yeah, erm take them somewhere, beat them till they get fucking amnesia and leave them somewhere. Fuck cares what happens to them." Logan blurted out and kicked the guy again in his stomach.

"Why did these come here?" I was still confused at what had happened an hour ago.

"I never didn't know they knew where we were. They're after something." That all James said to me, which bought up even more questions in my head.

I looked around and saw Chloe, she still looked like she was in shock. 

**Chloe's P.O.V**

I was still shaking. Everyone was all sitting around the sofa as if nothing happened. I couldn't get my head around what I had just experienced.

"Chloe Are you okay?" I was sitting beside Logan. He whispered into my ear quietly and he was holding my hands.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine." I was fidgeting with my fingers. I was clearly not fine. I noticed Logan looking at Amelia and Amelia shrugged her shoulders. She finally made her feeling for James clear. Yeah, I was happy for her.

"I'm going to get a drink, anybody want one?" Amelia got up from her seat and she was looking at me clearly wanting me to go with her to the kitchen.

"Get me a cherry soda." Logan blurted out.

"I want one too." Carlos joined in.

"Lemonade." Kendall yelled out.

"I was asking out of kindness. Anything for you Mr Diomand?"

"Just your fine ass back on the sofa." I could see Amelia blushing. She tapped James on the head and walked off.

"Chloe, I'd like some help please." I heard Amelia call out for me. I took a deep breath in and walked over to Amelia in the Kitchen.

"What?" It aggressively came out of my mouth.

"Whoa! What's gone wrong with you?" She stood there looking at me and my sudden reaction. I didn't know how to tell her. I didn't know how to tell myself. I was scared. That fear I had when I first met Logan was back. Did I want that fear to stay with me?

"Sorry, I'm just a bit shaken that's all."

"yeah I can see..."

"Anyway, so what's up between you and James?" I tried to divert the subject. I didn't want to think what I was thinking. It was probably just a phase.

"I don't know." She was smiling. And I knew that cute little smile of hers. I knew she had feeling for him.

"What's that suppose to mean? Amelia, I knew you'd like him," She was blushing. She got all the can of drinks out and stood there still blushing.

"It's not a big deal."

I had a small laugh blurt out of my mouth. "Of course it's a big deal."

"Nuff about me Chlo. Are you okay?" She held me by my shoulders and looked into my eyes again. I knew she would figure out the truth when she looked into them so I tried to avoid the contact.

"I told you, I'm fine. I just get scared when it comes to stuff like this." She hugged me and took the drink to the guys. I still stood there. I noticed Logan getting up and walking towards me. I acted as if I was busy doing something.

"You okay? I'm sorry you had to witness all that." He wrapped his arms around me while I was 'doing the dishes' he lightly nibbled on my neck. I turned around and wrapped my hands around his neck. He lifted me up and out me on the counter. His soft lips touched against mine and I twirled my hands around his head. I took a quick breath...

"I'm just fine." I smiled back at him noticing that it was all just a phase i was just shaken up by what i saw. He once again held me on my thighs and pulled me forward. His hand started roaming around my back. His hands made it under my dress and he was grabbing on my skin on my back.

"LOGAN!" We both stopped what we were doing. And looked at Carlos who was calling us. "GO fuck your girlfriend in your room! I just cleaned the fucking counter." He looked at me and started smiling. His dimples were just so sexy. Made my heart melt.

"Not tonight..." I whispered into his ear and nibbled on to his neck. I felt his crotch harden as i jumped of the counter. I pulled my dress down and held onto Logan's hand and pulled him back to where everyone else was seated.

"What are we going to do about this?" Kendall had pointed out about what had happened earlier.

"We'll think of something. Those guys fucking found us. We need to keep these girl hidden."

"Do you think they saw me?" Jo was panicking a little.

"No..." Kendall responded.

"Wait, why would they want Jo?" Amelia started questioning.

"She went out with that fucking ass hole before. Tried to kill her and I saved her." Kendall had Jo on his lap and she plunged her lips onto his.

"Why did he try to kill you?" This was like Amelia to be asking all these question, I just sat back and listened.

"I didn't shoot Kendall." It went silent. I was still confused at why this whole thing has been happening.

"I'm so confused." I looked at Amelia who also looked confused.

"That still doesn't explain why they came here? What do they want?" Amelia once again questioned.

"They're here. They're here from Minnesota." James had answered her question. I don't know what sort of trouble these guys have gotten into but I hope it didn't interfere with mine and Logan's relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay That chapter is done. Please let me know what you think. Your reviews mean a lot to me and inspires me to carry on with the story. Thank you so much for taking time to read it =)<strong>

**Anonymous Review enabled =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back With a Another Chapter! **

**Was out all day today and then was stuck. I didn't know what to write for this chapter. ****Hope you guys enjoy this part.**** The story is now getting a little interesting. Thank you for the reviews =) And enjoy this next chapter:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

**Amelia's P.O.V**

It was 1am. The whole warehouse was echoing with the sound of rain clattering on the roof and thunder rummaging around the sky. You looked over at everyone. Carlos was lying on the ground sleeping. Kendall was on the single sofa, his head was resting on the head of the sofa and Jo was sitting on top of him with her head resting within his neck. Logan was sleeping on the longer sofa with his hands wrapped around Chloe and she was leaning on his chest fast asleep. And there I was leaning on James' shoulder. His hands were around my back holding onto my ass. I knew it would make its way there.

Everyone was asleep. The clattering of the rain kept getting louder and louder. I slowly got up trying to make sure James's head didn't fall or he'd suddenly wake up. As I was about to leave I felt someone grab onto my hands.

"Don't go." I turned around and see James's eyes closed yet his lips were moving.

"I'm just getting a glass of water." I whispered back to him. "Plus it's getting way too late I need to go home."

"You're not going home at this time. It's fucking raining and you don't have your car. And its Saturday tomorrow, so no School."

"But I'd still like to go home."

"No." He straight away responded.

"But-"

"No," Once again he cut me off.

"i-"

"No,"

"You're stubborn aren't you?"

"So I've been told." He got up and walked with me to the kitchen. He then lightly kicked Carlos on the floor. "Dude! GET UP!"

"AHHHH Fuck!" He woke up and rubbed his head. "You fucking dickhead you almost kicked my dick!" Carlos got up and started rubbing his stomach and dragged his legs to his room.

"Got to wake up the other dicks..." He walked over to Kendall and started pulling his hair slowly. He got Jo's fingers and started strolling it around Kendall's Neck.

"What are you doing?" I whispered across the room to James.

"Ahh Fuck JO! That feels good!" Kendall started moaning lightly. James was behind the sofa chuckling away. And then after he slapped him across the head.

"WAKE UP YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" He screamed into his ears causing Kendall, Jo, Logan and Chloe to all wake up.

"What the fuck man?" Logan was struggling to open his eyes.

"Go to your fucking rooms!" James walked over to me and started chuckling to himself.

They all got up and slowly shuffled to their bedrooms. Chloe was completely out of it and Logan just lifted her up and took her to his room.

"Night Chlo." I yelled out to her.

"We are now alone." James looked at me and walked over to me.

"I want to go to sleep." I leaned on his chest resting my head. I was really tired and really wanted to sleep.

"Come here. You can take my room." He pulled me to his room. I jumped on the bed.

"Is it okay if you give me a pair of your boxers, I can't sleep in my jeans." I didn't want to ask but I really was tired and needed a good night sleep.

"Here, and you should wear this t-shirt," He threw me a pair of his boxers and a black t-shirt.

"Thank you... erm..." I stood there looking at him and he stood there looking at me.

"What?"

"Turn around?" I looked at him and he started smiling and turned around.

"Fine." He chuckled and turned around. I quickly got changed and folded my jeans and his shirt and put it on the side."I'm going to see that body of yours one day."

"For the mean time keep dreaming it about it mister."

"Fuck yeah i will! You;re goo din my dream you know!"

"You fucking ass... I told you too keep those thoughts to yourself." I was begingin to blush.

"I can't help it!"

"You can look now." I started getting in the bed and started snuggling up in the big king size bed.

"You look comfortable. I'll be sleeping on the couch. Call me if you need anything, so don't need anything." He took a pillow and slowly started walking out of the room. I looked at the space left in the bed. 2 more people could've fit in the bed. I couldn't believe I was going to say this but it was his room, I wasn't going to let him sleep on the sofa.

"James?"

"yeah."

"You could always sleep here." He stood there. I smiled at him.

"You're trusting me in the same bed as you."

"Yeah why not? I mean it's your bed. And i'm sure you can control your urges." I showed him a quick cheeky smile.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel weird?"

"Oh that boat has sailed."

"If you insist." He shut the door and turned the light off. "Erm...I only sleep with my boxers. Is that okay?"

"If you feel comfortable like that. I've got no say." It didn't bother me. He got inside the bed and fixed the duvet to his likings.

We both laid on our back looking at the ceiling. I could hear the trees ruffling.

"So is this how your days normally are?" Sleep hadn't approached me yet. So I decided to make conversation.

"Pretty much. I didn't know they'd take that approach first. Who would've thought Jason was that stupid to send his little minions to us first. Bad move."

"Jason? I still don't understand anything."

"He's a dick! A fucking manipulative asshole! Ruined it for everyone."

"Is he Jo's Ex?"

"Yeah. If he found out she was with Kendall she'd be a dead bitch right now. He hates us. He hates her. She didn't shoot Kendall cause she felt something for him, and all that crap. And Jason was about to shoot her, Kendall got involved and that's how the hatred increased."

"Okay so, I know why Kendall and Jo hates him or have something against him, but what about the rest of you?"

"It all started off in Minnesota. Bastards found us here."

I was hesitating to ask this question but I needed to know why. Why it all happened? "What happened in Minnesota?"

I could feel his muscle tighten and his wrist tighten.

"We got involved with these guys. They fucked us over big time. Something happened there. We got into this huge fight about the fucking money. He didn't give us our share. We did the fucking dirty work for him. And then we got sent this money from the this guy that died in a fight after. It got bad and it all ended with shooting his fucking friend! Now we think he's after more."

"All this in Minnesota? What more could he be after?"

"More money. I know that bastard. He's after more money. He's after revenge. He wants to kill us! We aren't letting no shit like that happen." So much vengeance was coming out of his mouth. I could almost feel his anger. I moved my hand under the sheet over to his hand and held it tightly trying to comfort him.

"Nothing's going to happen right?"

"Not if I'm still alive." It went quiet. He was determined to finish this off but I was fearing how it was all going to end. "Enough about me... Before I could get to know you better some little bastards interrupted us."

"Well, there's really not much to know about me."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah pretty much." I turned to my side and so did he. We were both facing each other.

"Come one there must be something, why do you live on your own?"

"Well, I hated being at home. They would always target me. Anything happened in the house I would be the cause for it. Every time my parents starting arguing I was the blame for it. Every time I went out I was up to no good. They hate me, and I hate them so I just left."

"Whoa... See now that's interesting."

"Well not really, they still check up on me. They beg me to come back to the house but no way. I'm not living a life like that. They think they can act like my parents when I've fucking moved out, and when I move back in the whole fucking routine starts again. I just don't want to deal with it."

"You've got your own freedom now."

"Yes and I'm living it large!" I smiled at him rubbing his hand. It was nice talking to him when he's not being a complete ass. My eyes slowly drifted away. I closed my eyes and was beginning to fall asleep, until I heard banging against the wall. My eyes opened and so did James'.

"Whose room is next door?"

"Kendall's." He yarned.

We both looked at each other and bursted out laughing. We heard Kendall and Jo moaning. James looked at me...

"No James! Go back to sleep!" I chuckled.

"Hey, i wasn't thinking anything, you bought it up."

"Don't lie to me, i know what you were thinking!" He pulled me closer to him...

"well i was thinking of this." He pierced his lips into mine. I out my hands around his head and his tongue made its way in my mouth. It didn't feel weird. it felt nice. I held him tighter. I nibbled on his bottom lips and he wrapped his hand around me.

"AHH FASTER! FASTER KENDALL!" Me and James Stopped kissing. Once again we busted out in laughter.

"Before you get too excited lets go to sleep."

"FUCK JO!" Kendall moaned out.

"These idiots didn't go to bed. That dick of his has a mind of its own." He got the pillow and out it covered his ears. I tried to fall back to sleep again but couldn't help but laugh a little.

**Chloe's P.O.V**

My eyes slowly began to open. I looked at my phone to see it was 3.45am. I looked around and see myself in a room. Not my room. I got up from the bed and noticed Logan sleeping on the little couch besides the bed. He had tucked me into bed. How sweet of him. I was quietly rummaging around the bed trying to not wake Logan up.

"You're awake?" I looked towards Logan who speaking to me.

"Oh yeah... the rain is a bit too loud woke me up."

"DO you want anything to eat?"

"No I'm good thanks." I sat on the bed and just looked around the room. "Logan why were you sleeping on the sofa, there's enough room in the bed you know." I looked at him, he looked so tired.

"I didn't want you to think I was taking the advantage. I thought it would be too awkward for you." I looked at him who looked like he was almost about to fall asleep.

"I trust you. And get inside you look like you're about to knock out." I moved the duvet across the bed. He opened his shirt and undressed himself into his boxers.

"I sleep in my boxers." He yarned at me.

"I can see that." I started laughing.

"See anything you like?"

"Wow, even when you're tired..." I chuckled and so did he. I got back into bed and he snuggled up. I just looked at the ceiling and was wondering what an odd day I had today. I had a lot of fun but it was really weird. It was weird that a girl like me was actually falling for a guy like Logan. Everyone are scared of these guys and there's me, who possibly might be his girlfriend.

"What you thinking about?" I looked over to him to see his eyes were closed yet he was still speaking.

"Just about today, how different it was from my other days." I quietly replied back to him. He shuffled a little closer to me as did I. He got his arm and put it around me and I moved in closer to his chest and leaned on his shoulders.

"Well how was your day today?"

"It was a really good day. Apart from the whole shoot out think." I put my arms around him and slowly my eyes began to close. It wasn't like any other normal day but I spent time with I guy I was beginning to fall for.

"I Promise your days will get better. And I'll be here to protect you from it all!"

"Do you go through this every day?"

"We were expecting this to happen but the dumb fuck Jason did that as his first move. Sending those bastards here were a bad choice!" I can tell he was a getting tired. I still didn't understand anything but I thought it was best for me not to know.

"Why is it all happening?"

"Money, revenge, More money! We got payed from these scum bags and they want that money. Its our money! And he wants revenge after his fucked up friend died!"

"You guys are going to be fine right!"

"Perfectly fine!" I moved in a little closer to logan and he held me tight. I really hoped everything wil be fine. We both slowly started to drift to sleep.

* * *

><p>"You dumb fucking idiots! Last time I send you fucking morons to do a job for me!" These idiots were unbelievable. I wanted them to fucking take one of them and no they come back with 2. Last time I sent them to do work for me.<p>

"But Jason, I saw a girl there? Well before fucking garcia hit me on my head"

"What do you mean you saw a girl?"

"She was holding onto James when we shot him."

"James' girl." I grinned. So Mr Diamond had a girlfriend. "Was James lying there dead?"

"I don't think he was dead. But he got injured pretty bad. I was quiet proud of my wor-" Before another word uttered of that dumb fucks mouth I punched him across his jaws.

"Don't be proud of that you fucking dick! You didn't do what I asked you to do. Was Logan, kendall and Carlos still standing!"

"Ye-yeah"

"And you call your self fucking proud!" These fucking idiots did nothing as I asked. Those 4 bastards we're going to get it. I'm getting that money of mine; I'm getting that revenge of mine. And if I can't get my money then I'll have to hurt them one by one. Kill them even if I have to do.

This is going to be an interesting war. It's going to be fun! And I want to start off with Jame's Girlfriend!

* * *

><p><strong>That part is done. Hmmm any thoughts on what is going to happen.. leave me a review please. <strong>

**Anonymous review enabled. **

**I'll try to update soon. Thank Youuuu!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I was meant to update yesterday but I was really busy and didn't know what to write for this Chapter. Okay so things are going to get heated up soon. Please do leave a review, it would really mean a lot. I'll try to update sooner. I'm not getting many reviews but I'll still update for those that read it :)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

**Amelia's P.O.V**

A cold breeze flew passed me. I had a shiver go down my spine and my eyes slowly shifted open. I looked around in shock wondering where I was but I then realised I didn't go home last night. I spent the night here. I spent the night in a warehouse. I looked to my right; I had a small morning smile of my face. I spent the night with James. _WAIT! I SPENT THE NIGHT WITH JAMES. _Well it didn't bother me. Why? Because I had the best sleep of my life. I've never felt so warm, so secure. His hands were gently over my stomach gripping onto my waist. He looked beautiful when he slept. His lips looked so soft, it was a light shade pink and _I'm going to admit it those lips were good at kissing._

_Maybe it's a bit weird that I'm just staring at him. _I shifted my body to the left a bit until I felt something hard. I scrunched my eyebrows hoping it wasn't what I thought it was. James started shuffling a little closer to me. Idiot was on a boner. I shook my head and tried my very best not to start laughing. It was pushing against my thigh, he kept moving closer and I tried to move further away. I knew that If I touched it, it would turn him on even more.

"Ahhhh Amelia! Fuck Amelia! Ahhhh!" A small whisper and moan was coming out of James's mouth. So that was an awkward situation. He was moaning in his sleep... _about me. I tried not to think this but what was i doing in his dream that made him go hard._

I slowly decided to get out of bed to go and clean up. Before I could actually get out of bed James grabbed me by my hand and pulled me back into the bed.

"Don't leave yet..." I heard a small murmur coming out of his mouth.

"You're awake, I need to go and get dressed." I didn't know he was awake, hearing him moan whiles sleeping made me think that he has fast asleep. Enjoying his dream..._With me in it._

"It's too early to get up."

"And it's to early for you to be moaning and groaning." I slowly whispered into his ear.

"You heard that?" His eyes were still closed and he had a small smirk on the edge of his lips.

"I tried my best not to."

"You do know I knew you were awake. Babe I did that on purpose."

"Whatever James. You were fast asleep."

"You were good you know."

"Shut up. I tell you this many times, too much information."

"But you were good. I can't keep that to myself." He was smiling and he started pulling me into him. His lips decided to started roaming around my neck and he was nibbling on it. I wrapped my hands around his neck and was giggling a little as it felt ticklish.

"Hmm, James I don't really compliment you enough." What he was doing around my neck felt so good.

"Oh don't worry you compliment me enough in my dreams."

"Wow. You seriously need to stop dreaming." I chuckled a little. James held be by the waste and span me around leaning on me. I was on the bed on my back and he was on top of me. My hands were on his back, lightly scratching his back with my nails. I could tell he was enjoying it. He was nibbling onto my neck until I felt him starting to slowly bite into my neck. Slowly he started sucking and began to mark his spot on my neck. A little moan escaped from my mouth and i held onto him tighter. His lips slowly trailed up my neck to my lips. Our lips locked with each other and I then gave him permission to enter my mouth. I roamed around his mouth in every corner as he tried to do the same to mine. I felt his crotch against my thighs and it was still hard but this time I think it had gotten harder. I took a gasp of air before continuing any further. James slowly moved onto his back while in I was the one on top of him. I lunged my body onto his and held his hair and began to slowly nibble o his bottom lips.

He held be around the waist and his hands found its way to my bra strap. He didn't sleep with a shirt so his bare chest was there. I nibbled on the bottom of his lips and started slowly kissing him down his neck and oh his chest. He then viciously grabbed onto the t-shirt I was wearing and pulled it off of me until I was lying on top of him with just my bra and his boxers he lend me to wear last night. Once again he spun me around and I was lying on my back. He began to place small trails of kisses across my stomach and then onto my chest. My hands were slowly drifting near his crotch area. I didn't know whether I was ready or not but it felt like the right moment. He made me feel completely different. He made me feel more alive. my hands grabbed onto his crotch and I heard a big moan, urge out of James.

"Ahh Fuck!" He breathed out. I grabbed onto it again and he thrusted his hip onto my thighs, He gabbed onto my body and started pressuring his lip onto mine again.

"You guys awake." At that moment, Logan stormed into the room with Chloe by his side and me and James completely stopped what we were doing. I rushed under the covers and tried to hide my face out of embarrassment and James rolled his eyes and turned around and his back.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" James looked at Logan almost pissed off. I started giggling. I looked at Chloe who was laughing at me and Logan looked so confused but he knew what he had almost caught us doing. "Get the fuck out of here you idiot! Great timing bro!"

"Oo, I guess you both are WIDE awake. And your welcome bro." He chuckled and slammed the door behind him.

"Oh my gosh, James! That was so embarrassing." My whole face turned red! He looked at me and started smiling his winning smile.

"These idiots have perfect timing for everything! I don't see him bothering Kendall or Jo!" I leaned on his chest and still couldn't stop laughing out of embarrassment. He wrapped his arms around me and I was staring at him.

"James?"

"Yeah..."

"You've got good skills with your hands." I had to put that out there for the fun of it.

He had the most smuggest look on his face. "I knew you'd say." He was so proud of his work!

"You idiot!" I lightly slapped him on the chest and then go out of the bed. I put on the t-shirt that I had on before James took it off and headed to the bathroom. "Now get up."

"But we're not done yet." He once again grabbed my hand and pulled me in. I sat on the edge of the bed and gave him a small peck on his lips.

"Yeah we are! Now get up!" I smiled a cheeky smile at him and walked off to the bathroom. I quickly cleaned myself up. I grabbed my Jumper that had dried up and wore that and threw James t-shirt to the laundry pile. For guys, they were quite organised. I wore my jeans and brushed my hair and made my way out to the kitchen where everyone was.

"Good Morning." I looked at Kendall, Jo, Logan and Chloe and they all returned a smile.

"Hmm must been a GOOD morning for you wasn't it Amelia?" I looked at Logan who was still laughing about what happened earlier.

"Shut up." I started blushing and walked over to grab some breakfast.

"There's chocolate chip pancakes! And I made them! Help yourself." Logan grabbed me a plate and Chloe gave me two pancakes.

"Chloe you feeling better today?"

"I'm feeling just fine." We exchanged smiles.

"And the biggest dick out of us all has entered." Kendall spoke out as he saw James walk toward the kitchen.

"And what? Jealous I've got the biggest Dick out of you guys." He smirked and entered the kitchen and walked toward me and put his hands around my hips kissing me on my neck.

"No you are the biggest dick!" Carlos walked into to the kitchen as well. Kendall raised his hand to give a hi-5 to Carlos and Carlos returned the favour.

"What I saw in the bedroom should stay in the bedroom dude."Logan blurted out. James looked at Logan then looked at Kendall and Jo.

"We're nothing compared those too loud animals over there! Seriously Kendall How Louder can you scream FUCK JO!" Jo got embarrassed and Kendall started getting red. But I could tell he couldn't care less. "Anyway, we need to figure out what to do about Jason and his little minions."

"We need to find out where he's staying first or else we're getting nowhere." Logan looked at James, trying to come up with an idea. The topic was now getting serious.

"We don't have that money he's after. It's in the safe house on the other side of town, and the faggot owes us our half as well." Carlos added onto what Logan had said. I found it shocking how all this can start over a feud over money. But this guy was after revenge as well.

"But knowing him he's going to do something unexpected first." James sat on the stool and pulled me to sit on his knee.

"wait, so you guys don't know we're he is?" I was beginning to get a couple of idea forming in my head. Maybe there was a way of knowing where these guys lived.

"No." Kendall pointed out.

"I might know a way. Jo do you still have his number?" I asked Jo knowing that this Jason and Jo had a History together. It was quite possible to be able to find out where he lives.

"Yeah, But I don't know If he's changed it..." Jo looked at her Iphone and started scrolling through the contact list.

"You still have his number?" Kendall looked at me and then looked at Jo. He didn't seem too happy about this.

"Erm, yeah what if he called me. I would know it's him." Jo had an automatic response and was trying to keep Kendall calm.

"Why would he call yo-?" Kendall once again tried to question her until James cut him off.

"Kendall, DROP IT! She's actually helped by not deleting it." James cut him off and looked at the number Jo had saved."Okay, so Logan you track the bastard's address, once we've got his address everything else will be easier."

"What are you guys planning to do then?" Chloe glared at each of them waiting for a response.

"We're going to take it easy first. Try to negotiate with the bastard. And if that doesn't work...We'll kill him." James face was serious. He wasn't joking around about it which made me more concerned about them.

"We don't know his next move. Do you think he'll send them here again?" Logan looked at James who wasn't too sure how to answer the question.

"If he does we'll have to be suited. And as for these girls you guys are going to have to stay up there. And Jo you're going to have to be very careful." James warned Jo then glared at Kendall who had calmed down.

"Yeah I Know." She held onto Kendall hand squeezing it. I could see the fear in her eyes. It had me worry of what this Jason would do if he found out about Kendall and Jo. This guy is practically hated for so many reasons by these guys. 

**Chloe's P.O.V**

Everyone was in the kitchen trying to figure out their next move about this whole situation and there I was hoping it would all just blow over. Amelia is a sucker for these kind of 'adventures' as she likes to call them. But I'm not a big fan of these things. Do people really need to always fight? But my feelings for Logan were way to strong to let him go because of what he is. I've accepted what he does but I just really hoped he didn't get himself in to too much trouble. But that was probably too late to ask for.

"So once you find out the address what is going to be your next move?" I had to know what their exact plan was going to be.

"Well, he made the first move by sending those retards here, and we made our first move by almost killing those retards that came here. So we're waiting for him to come up with something now." Logan answered my question which bought doubt to my minds. What if the situation worsened? I had to stop thinking negative. "Don't worry about it, It will all be ok." Logan comforted me with a hug and I held him tight. "Okay I'm going to go and try to find this douche bags address."

"I'll help you with that." Carlos got off his seat and walked to the electronic room with Logan.

"Kendall and I will get the guns ready and see if there's anything else we need to know about this asshole so Kendall you'll make some calls."

"And let me guess, us girls will end up doing the dishes." Amelia looked at James and he smiled at her, nodded his head and walked off.

"STEREOTYPICAL AND SEXIST! I CAN DO WHAT YOU DO BETTER!" She yelled out to James as he walked off and James yelled back: _I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY._

They both were so cute together. Now that it was just us girls I wanted to get to know Jo a little better. She would always be spending time with Kendall so Amelia and I haven't really got to know her properly. I wanted to know what happened between her and Jason.

"So Jo, What is all this Jason business about?" I told her straight up. No point trying to make small talk with her if I wanted to get to the point.

"Yeah what exactly did happen between you two? What made you choose Kendall?" Amelia agreed with my question and stopped washing the dishes.

"Oh well, Jason and I had been going out for almost 4 months. And I didn't know about these guys until one night Jason found out about these other guys giving Kendall and the guys the money rather than him. It was basically a Job Kendall, Carlos, James and Logan had to do and they got payed for it. Now Jason wanted that money and he wanted revenge cause they also killed his friend. He got face to face with the guys and he wanted me to prove my loyalty to him."

"And this is when he tried to get you too shoot him. Not only for loyalty but for revenge as well as getting that money. He was going to make you shoot all four of them wasn't he?" Amelia had added. This whole situation was really intense.

"Exactly. I was going to shoot him but I couldn't. I didn't have it in me. And I don't know Kendall was different and I actually felt something for him. Jason was about to shoot me if I didn't shoot him and then Kendall saved me. James then shot him in his hand."

"So this will explain all his hatred. He wants them dead so he could have that money and possibly have you back as well." I summed it all up. I understood what was going on. And now that I understood I knew what the boys where going to have to go through.

"Exactly. But I love Kendall and that will never happen. We've been together for near enough 6 months."

We went back to washing the dishes again and cleaning the counter top. We got to know Jo a little more. She was really sweet. She was the same age as me and Amelia – 18. Her parents both had died in an accident and Kendall was the only person she had left. But she now has us.

* * *

><p>This was now getting a little more fun. They didn't have a clue about this. Slowly by slowly they're going to start feeling the pain. Just wait! I'm going to do something unexpected.<p>

"Thanks babe! Just make sure you let me know earlier. I'll have to give it time before I can actually make any promises to you. But you are doing well." I hung up the phone after talking to someone who I can almost trust. I was so intrigued to find out what those asses think I'm going to do. I just have to be ready with everything they through at me. Once these guys are dead one by one that's when I'll get that money and justice would have been served. Perfect. The phone rang again...

"Anything new?"

_Jason, I've got them all believing, its all good._

"Perfect. Now settle them in so they don't expect anything."

_Can I just stop here?_

"SHUT UP YOU WHINY LITTLE BITCH! Now you will do as a I say, Like you've always have."

_And you promise what you told me._

"You can trust me Jo. Don't worry."

I hung up the phone again. Hmm don't worry at all Jo.

* * *

><p><strong>And that Chapter is done.. You didn't expect that did you know? Lol Please Let me know what you think! I need to know if I should continue with the story and if it is good enough for me too be working on it. <strong>

**Anonymous review Enabled. Thank Youuuu XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI everyone! I'm back with another chapter. So for the Long wait. I was meant to post a chapter sooner but was busy with home work. Thank you for the 2 that reviewed on chapter 7! Thank You! And Big Time Superheroes Was hilarious last night! Love it!  
><strong>

** Anyway this chapter was a hard one to write because i didn't know what to write, but the drama is slowly starting. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter =) ****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Amelia's P.O.V**

I sat back on the chair near the table and just looked around the whole warehouse. Chloe was besides me and we were just randomly talking.

"How on earth did this end up happening to us Amelia?" Chloe had dozed off and she had a really big grin on her face. _How did we end up here?_ I was so scared of these guys, and now it's Logan and Chloe and Me and James. James Diamond. He was the guy everyone was scared off. He was the one-night stand guy. It was just weird. But a good weird.

"I'm asking the same question to myself."

"I DID IT! I DID IT!" Carlos came running in with with a pen in his hand. Chloe and I got up in curiosity.

"You did what?" I asked him with enthusiasm.

"CARLOS. GET BACK HERE! You did not do it! I did! Don't listen to him." Logan walked into to the room and went straight to Chloe and wrapped his hands around her waist from the back kissing her on her lips.

"What exactly did you do?" Chloe looked at the two guys in confusion.

"Yeah, What did you do?" I once again asked waiting for them to respond.

"I Foun-" Before Carlos could finish the sentence Logan interrupted.

"You Mean _**I **_Found the Address." He had such a cute smile on his face and I could see Chloe eyeing that smile of his. "After just an hour I found the bastards address."

"My boyfriends the smart one." Chloe had a cheeky smile on her face and kissed Logan like never before.

"Egh! Please... Logan, Chloe please... Can we go back to being excited about finding the address?" Carlos looked away when the two was kissing and I stood their admiring how happy she looked.

"O...k I'm just going to walk away and see what James and Kendall are up to... If you- aww forget it I doubt you both are even listening." Chloe and Logan had dozed off in their little make-out session.

"Amelia, I'll join you." Carlos and I let them 2 have their privacy and went to the room where James and Kendall were.

"So now that you have the address what's the next move?" I ask intriguingly to Carlos.

"Well, he lives quite far. Other side of town. But I think we're going to go check it out."

"Wait, You're just going to go check it out. What if something happens there?"

"Whats the worst that can happen? We're not going to see him Just check out how the place looks.."

"What's the point?"

"I- I th-, you know you should be interrogating the other guys, I have no idea what's next."

"Wow, you're great help aren't you Carlos."

"Well, yes, yes I am." He was proud of himself... and i was wondering about what. He made me laugh! He wasn't as scary as i thought he'd be.

As me and Carlos where walking to the other end of the hall, I heard a small murmur coming from one of the rooms. I stopped in front of a room. I think it was Kendall and Jo's room. I could here Jo speaking to someone over the phone very faintly. Carlos walked off and i was still standing by the door. I didn't know if I wanted to hear what was going on or walk away but she seems like she's in a very deep conversation with someone. Before I could enter the room, the handle of the door was moving and I acted as if I was just walking pass.

"Oh Hey Amelia!" Jo had looked a little uneasy. She put on a fake smile and we both just stood there.

"Hey Jo." I replied back to her. I don't know why she was making this situation weird for the both of us.

"How long have you been there?"

"Oh, no I was just going to see what James and Kendall are up to, I was just walking pass." Okay now that was very weird of her to ask.

"Oh, because I thought you were waiting for me or something, you should've just knocked and entered." She looked at me and smiled at me. Okay maybe that made a little more sense. But I wasn't waiting there, well at least I don't think I waited there long enough.

I laughed along quietly trying to lighten up the mood. "Yeah, so I'm going to go and see what the other guys are up to." I smiled at her and walked off 3 doors to the next room. She fidgeted with her phone and then walked off the opposite direction. She was defiantly acting a bit odd. But I didn't read into it too much.

"And there comes the in the girl with the fine ass." I entered the room and James sat on the couch in the room and awaited me to go sit next to him.

"You're a pervert you know that." I slapped his arm lightly and he pulled me onto his lap and began to pierce his lips onto mine. His soft lips sent little shivers down my spine. And a small smirk on my lips.

"Not you too." Carlos rolled his eyes and went back to loading and un-loading the guns that Kendall had laid out.

I giggled and sat up properly on James lap. I leaned against him as he held me around my waste.

"So now that We have the address thanks to Logan-"

"Hey I helped too." Carlos cut off james before he could finish his sentence.

"Sor-rree. Now that we've got the address thanks to Logan and _CARLOS_, we know where all the plans and attacks are going to be."

"So that's good news. But what if he doesn't make a move no more. What if he's done battling?" I asked the three boys that were in the room.

"You are soo Funny Amelia." Kendall was laughing. He looked at Carlos who was shaking his head and laughing as well.

"what's so funny?" I looked confused.

"The thing is he WON'T Quit. We now Jason and that prick is no quitter. He's going to come after that money, He's going to come after Kendall, and He's going to come after me. He's going to come after all of us. Just so he gets his hands on that money!" James looked to the ground and I could feel his muscles tense.

"But, I want my fucking half for that job we did for him." Kendall was getting angry.

"Calm the Fuck Down Kendall! He's after us right now, so we have to worry about that after! He'll kill us for it. He'll kill me for revenge. I know that for sure." I looked at James who looked at me in reassurance. I held his hand and he held mine tighter.

**Jo's P.O.V**

I knew I could hear a creak outside my door. I walked over slowly to open the door to see if anyone was there or even listening. Oh no, we didn't want anyone listening. If anyone found out, then, that would be it for me.

I walked over to the door and opened it very slowly only to find Amelia who was waiting by the door. Well I say waiting because she looked like she was waiting. Well it looked like she was walking by. Let's hope she was walking by. I had a little chat with her. I could feel how awkward it was. She walked off to see James, and I walked off the opposite end. I had my phone in my hand too scared to let anyone even go through it. I had a lock on my phone. If anyone saw it they'll find out what I was up to. I can't let that happen. I walked into the living area only to find Chloe and Logan having a make out fest.

"opps, did I just walk into your bedroom." I said as a joke. Well to them it was a joke but seriously was it their bedroom for them to be lip locking all over the place.

"Oh, sorry Jo," Chloe started to blush. She fixed herself up and tried to look descent. There was nothing decent about those two girls. I put on my fake smile and walked over to the couch and had a seat. Chloe and Logan joined me.

"Alright Logan, we need to come out with a Plan. Or we need to figure out what Jason's next move is going to be?" I turn my head around to find James walking towards us. Kendall was right behind and I Put on a smile for him. And there came Amelia and Carlos right behind.

"Hey babe." Kendall walked over to me and lifted me up and sat me back down on his lap. I put my hands around his neck locking my lips with his. I held onto my phone a little tighter thinking it was going to drop or something.

They were all talking about Jason. Jason this, Jason that. And there I Was observing every little detail they were coming up with.

"So are you going to pay him a visit?"I asked curiously. I had to know what they were up to. It was my only way to get what I wanted for Jason.

"No not yet. I know he's going to send those idiots of his back again, First I just want to check out where he lives. The surrounding, so we know what to expect next time or if something happens." James once again told me. They had no idea what was coming ahead of them. And I wasn't planning to tell them.

Jason has promised me something big! And he better keep his words! None of them can find out, or that's it for me. That's it for me and Kendall. He was black mailing me and I have to do what I have to do. This was going to be tough. It's going to be hard sneaking around these guys. And now that there's two more girls involved it was going to be even harder. But Jason had promised me as well as Black mailed me. I didn't want to die. I knew if I didn't do as he told me too he would kill me. I have to wait and see where this all leads to.

**Amelia's P.O.V**

"Okay so next week we're going to go check this place out." Carlos had concluded.

"I want to come." I Pleaded. I really did want to go. I wanted to see and experience it. They were just going to go check it out. I was certain nothing was going to happen.

"No." James said straight away without even hesitating.

"What? No James I want to come."

"Amelia, No!" He once again shut me up.

"James... I want to come! You're just going to see the place."

"Still. What if something happens? I'm not risking it with you! Amelia you're not coming."

"James! I'm not going to be stuck here! Plus what if the guys come here?" I tried to convince him to change his mind.

"Well you're not going to be here, You'll be at your place."

"Amelia, are you sure you want to go?" Chloe looked at me. I think I knew what she was going to say. "I want to come too."

"What?" Logan looked directly at her. "No."

"See Logan, now you know how it feels." James looked at Logan then looked at me still saying no.

"You both are not risking your life." Logan had added.

"We are just going to see the place! As you both said!" I was determined to go.

"I'm up for it." Chloe looked at me, and I know she was up for an adventure.

"Well we are just going to look." I could see that Carlos was one our side.

"NO!" Logan and James Said together.

"Are you kidding me!" I couldn't believe they were not letting us go. "James we are both stubborn. But pleaseeeeeeee can I come, I'll even stay in the car if you want." Hell no, I wasn't going to stay in their car.

He sighed and looked at logan who was thinking the same as James. Well I hope he was. "Fine! But anything goes wrong we are out of there within a split second." I had a big smile on my face and wrapped my arms around James. Chloe looked pretty excited. This was going to be the most interesting thing she would do.

I looked over at Jo who wasn't even paying attention to anything. Kendall was talking to Carlos about the plan. But Jo didn't look like she was even paying close attention. Something weird was going on with her. But it didn't bother me. Yet.

...

The whole day had gone past. I went back to my house to grab a few clothes and some of my things. I wanted to stay with James for a while. But my apartment was still there to go to.

We were sitting on the sofas in the warehouse. It was a little chilli so James had his hands wrapped around me. It was just us in the living area.

"James," I slowly whispered to him.

"Yeah."

"I left something in my apartment."

"And that is?" He looked at me curiously.

"My cell phone."

"What? You left your cell phone in your apartment."

"Erm yeah, I forgot to take it, when I got my clothes."

"Let's go." I didn't even need to beg him. I was stupid enough to leave my place without my cell phone. _Smart Move Amelia._

"Seriously?" I asked him and yeah he was serious. He had his cars keys in his hands._  
><em>

Within about 15 minutes we had arrived at my place. It wasn't the biggest apartment, it was Kind of small but cosy.

"And this is the famous Apartment." James had entered the place for the second time today.

"James, you know I never gave you a tour of this place." I grinned at him,

"Oh... Well, I can see everything from here." He laughed and held me by the waist.

"That is very true." I giggled. "Okay so there's the kitchen, the store room, this is my little living room, and here is my bedroom.

"this is a nice room." He entered and started snooping around my draws. He pulled out the first door. And i started blushing knowing that was my private draw.

"And look what we've got here." I started blushing and pulled out lingerie. Well that was embarrassing. It was a lacy lingerie and I hadn't wore it in ever. I don't even know why i kept it after some stupid ex of mine gave it to me. "You would look so sexy in this." James pulled it out and started examining it.

"Erm, that was given by an ex by the way." I had to tell him he would just throw it away for me.

"Hmm, well he had good choice didn't he." I gasped. I was really hoping he'd throw it away. I walked over to him and grabbed the lingerie and put it away. I lightly slapped him in his arm.

"Shut up!" I laughed and just fixed my bed up.

He grabbed me my wrist and whispered to my ear. "Seriously though, you'd look so fucking sexy in that thing." He bit his bottom lips and I could almost sense what he was thinking. His eyes were glowing like they always did. He looked hot. He looked sexy.

"I know you'd like it if I wore that." I slowly whispered back into his ears trying to tease him. He held me closer to him and he locked his lips with mine. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he kept his hands around my waist and one hand up my shirt. I was nibbling on his bottom lips and he then starting kissing his way down my neck. I felt him grip his teeth into my skin and started slowly sucking. A little moan escaped from my mouth and he then worked his way back to my lips. I could feel him wanting permission for me too open my mouth and so I did. His tongue roamed around my mouth and I felt his hardened member down below pushing against my thighs... He pushed me against the bed and I lifted opens his shirt. I lifted my arms up and He lifted open my shirt right after only leaving me in my bra underneath. He started kissing my stomach and leaving little wet kisses all over my stomach and then to my breast. He cupped onto on my breast and started squeezing it. He once again worked his way up to my lips and we both kissed not pulling each other apart. I was in the mood to tease him today. My hands started roaming around his back and were in the hem of his trousers. I felt his crotch pushing against me wanting some attention. My hand slowly touched his thigh but I didn't touch his bulge. I could see how frustrated he was getting and it was sexy. I was about to grab onto his crotch until I felt a vibration coming from the side of is pocket. Our lips were still locked together.

"Are you... going to... Answer that?" I said in between kisses. He shook his head. But the phone kept ringing and ringing. He didn't bother with it. Once again it began to ring. He stopped.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He got the phone out from his pocket and answered it. "Great timing Carlos!" I was giggling. He looked pretty sexy like that. "What?" I looked at james who's facial expression changed with in 2 seconds. "Yeah we'll be right there!"

He got off the bed. And put on his shirt.

"James is everything okay?" I went to pull on my shirt and James looked really concerned and Mad.

"Chloe Just got shot." He said it as calmly as possible. Not even flinching. I couldn't believe a word he just said. My lips started to tremble. He held me in for a hug knowing what my possible reaction would be.

"Wh-what?" He grabbed my coat and I grabbed my cell running out of my house after James locked it. We go into his car and my hands were trembling. I was about to call Logan to see what happened until I realised a text from an unknown number. I read the message and started trembling even more.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? Please can you leave a review! Would mean alot! College starts... Which means i will try my very best to update very often! But please review... so i can know if i should carry on with the story.<strong>

**Thank you guys SOOO MUCH! Anonymous review enabled =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone...**

** k-m & Ameeeliaaa (p.s i love the name Amelia Lol) - I haven't read 'shawty want a thug' :/ this idea is based around one of my English coursework that I have been working on in college... We've been working on crime and deviance and how that is captured in stories. So this is similar to my coursework. I'm pretty sure my story has different aspect to the one you have compared it to. But thanks for the review.=)**

**Anyway I managed to write another part before I come back from college with tons of work to do. Here's the next part. Enjoy =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Amelia's P.O.V**

My fingers were trembling. I couldn't breathe after what James had just told me. Chloe got shot. That was out of the blue. He must've been mistakenly heard. And to top everything off I Got a message from someone. I don't know who but this some one knows where I live and knows I'm with James. No one knew that. I don't know why this person messaged me: _I__ know__ where __you __live. __Both __you__ and __your __boyfriend.__Watch __out!_

"Don't worry Amelia; everything's going to be okay." James was holding my hand while driving with the other.

"How could this have suddenly happened?" I just about got that out of my mouth. I was so clueless. Maybe someone was meant to shoot one of the guys but they shot Chloe instead. I could almost feel a tear coming out of my eyes.

"Hey don't cry! You've got to be strong in situations like this! Don't you think Carlos, Kendall and Logan got shot before, how do you think we all managed it! You have to stay strong." He was actually right. But this had never happened before. So I didn't know how to be strong. It was just so unexpected.

I started sobbing a little and James looked at me not keeping his eyes on the road. He rubbed my back trying to comfort me. I looked up at him who was smiling out of reassurance. I looked at the road and noticed something odd. A car, more like a van wasn't on the right lane. It was coming straight for our car.

'James... JAMES.' I was panicking and tried to get James's attention back on the road.

'Yea-' he looked straight ahead. 'Oh shit.'

He put both hands on the wheel straight away and swirled his car around to the left. But that still didn't stop the car in front of us. James tried to get back on the right lane as fast as he could.

'JAMES' I screamed out one more time before *CRASH*

...

Slowly my eyes started to flicker open. I was hearing sirens, chatter, screaming and most of all I could hear my heart beating the loudest it had ever beaten. I couldn't completely open my eyes. I tried to adjust from my seat but it had looked like the whole car had spun over, leaving us upside down. I tried to get out of my seat by there was a shooting pain on the right side of my abdominal. I tried to look down and see what disaster had struck in my body and I see a glass that had stabbed itself right in my right abdominal. It was bleeding a lot and I could hardly move. I tried to utter a word for help but my voice was not expanding.

"James…" A quiet voice came out of my mouth. I wasn't in the car alone. I tilted my head to the right and tears started streaming out of my eyes. He was lying there unconscious. Blood was oozing out of his head and his seat had crushed against the wheel. I could see blood pouring out of his left side which looked liked something had gone through him. He was losing too much blood. "James, Can you hear me?" I managed to get one of my hands to cup his cheeks but he didn't move at all.

"HELPPP." I screamed out from the top of my lungs not caring if my pain hurt me. James was losing way to much blood and he had to get to the hospital fast. "HELP." I Screamed out one last time before a killer cough escaped my mouth causing me to cough out blood. I don't even remember how this happened.

"There's one that's awake. Get the paramedics here now!" I heard a man screaming to someone else. "This is the fireman. Charlie. Stay calm and don't move. Has the driver awoken?"

I was crying again, I couldn't speak loud, when I tried to speak the shooting pain intervened. The pain was too much to handle. "He's…. Losing….too much blood." I tried to speak as loud as I can.

"Okay, the paramedics are here. We are going to get both of you out of here. Stay calm and don't move." The Fireman was really reassuring. I didn't have it in me to panic. I just knew that there was a possibility of me dying.

The fireman decided to cut through the doors and the glass in order to get us out safely. My neck was beginning to hurt. The pain kept getting worse and worse.

"We've got her." The 2 other fireman, pulled the car apart and lifted me up slowly and put me on the gurney.

"Ahhhh…" I screamed in pain. I held my side tight. "Please get him out!" I pleaded in tears. My breathing wasn't balanced and the panic had kicked in once I saw how the car had flipped over and the position James had been left in. I didn't want anything to happen to him! This was my entire fault! The paramedics put a mask over my mouth trying to control me to breathe and rolled me onto the ambulance to take me to the hospital.

"What about James?" I gasped out of the mask.

"He'll be out soon and he'll shortly be taken to the hospital." The brunette paramedic put her hand over my stab and began to observe it trying to not make any sudden moves.

"Harry, this is in really deep. She might have ruptured a lot of muscles and cells." She briefly whispered to the black haired paramedic. I was fearing for James' Life more than my own. "What's your name sweet heart?" The guy asked me while putting pressure near my cut on my left hand.

"Am-Amelia." I managed to speak out.

"Okay, Amelia, we've arrived at the hospital and we're going to take you straight to A&E you may need and operation." This was not what I had planned for my day. None of this was.

They pushed me out of the ambulance and all I was hearing was a whole load of hospital talk.

"Hi Amelia, I'm doctor Fern." I tried to smile at her but it just wasn't coming out.

"Okay, get me some morphine, a blood bag, take some blood test and call the operation theater to let them know we are ready. Ruptures muscles and cells can be fatal." The doctor examined my cut and my stab. She looked stunned at how deep it had gotten in.

Before I could even think the worse my eyes slowly lost the will to stay open.

...

...

...

"GUYS!" Carlos had screamed out. He was running to everyone who were in the living area all seated and comfortable.

"What's up man?" Kendall screamed out to him.

"I just got a phone call from the hospital, James and Amelia just got in a car crash."

"WHAT!" They all said at once.

"How did this happen? How did they get in a car crash?" Chloe was beginning to get emotional.

"Wait? I thought you got sh-." Carlos expression was confused. He looked at Jo who avoided eye contact. He shook his head and everyone got there things and raced their way to the hospital.

"Logan, is everything going to be okay! This was not meant to happen! How could-" Chloe couldn't finish her sentence without crying. Logan caressed her and stroked her whispering to her ear: _everything__ will__ be__ fine.__I __hope._

They rushed to the hospital and had arrived in record time. Chloe rushed over to the receptionist. "We're looking for James Diamond and Amelia Wilson." She was panicking. She thought something like this would never happen but she was wrong.

"Yes, they both are undergoing a surgery right now. No further information is known." The receptionist had no other information. Tears started flooding her eyes. "They're both in surgery." Chloe quivered out of her mouth.

Logan once again pulled Chloe in for a secure hug. Carlos, Kendall and Jo went to sit down and Kendall had his head buried in his hand with Jo rubbing his back.

"Where is he? Where's my brother?" They all looked to the entrance only to find Alyssa – James's sister.

"Alyssa? What are you doing here?" Carlos got up from his seat and walked over to her.

"What do you mean what am I doing here! I just found out my brother is in hospital after an accident! I should've known you idiots where behind it all."

"What the fuck?" Kendall got up from his seat and walked near Alyssa.

"Every time he is around you jackasses he always gets himself into trouble!"

**Chloe's P.O.V**

James's sister was completely different to James. They both had the same nose but other than that, they looked really different. The both had good looks. She had long brown straight hair and a really cute smile.

"Fuck you Alyssa! We weren't behind this!" Kendall was getting really aggravated. From what I could see it looked like Alyssa wasn't a big fan of James's friends.

"You always say that and we are never behind anything that happens!" Logan looked at Alyssa who was vulnerable after hearing about her brother.

"Alyssa, none of us expected this. It was all out of nowhere." I tried to calm her down.

"And You are? Are you one of their whores?" She looked at me as if I was a prostitute or something. Wow, I felt so offended.

"Shut your fucking mouth Alyssa!" Logan tightened his fist and held me around my waist. He whispered in my ears "Don't worry about what she says."

"FYI I Am Chloe and I'm -"

"And She's my girlfriend." Logan had finished my sentence for me. She looked surprised.

"yeah right, like any of you are capable of having girlfriends! Now that the hell happened with my brother."

"We are trying to find out the same fucking thing." I could see Carlos was getting frustrated with her,

"Like you guys even give a shit. You turned him into what he is now!" She snarled at them all.

"You know Alyssa, shut your mouth! Seriously! I'm not losing my temper with you cause you're James sister!" Kendall looked at her in so much anger.

"Alyssa, calm down. We're still waiting for the doctors to come out." Jo had tried to calm Alyssa down and pulled her over to have a seat.

"Thanks Jo," She replied back looking a lot calmer.

"And Alyssa, you're not the only one who is sick worried, my best friend more like my sister is in that hospital bed too trying to fight for her life! So we all do GIVE A SHIT!" I tried not to quiver whiles I said that. But my first impression of Alyssa wasn't too great. I leaned on Logan's shoulder as he kissed my forehead in comfort.

"Bare in mind, she is also James's Girlfriend." Carlos pointed out. Alyssa widened her eyes as if she was shocked to hear that news.

"What? He has A Girlfriend and he never told me!"

"Maybe because you disappeared after and didn't tell him anything and went to fuck his fucking enemy!" Kendall looked so pissed. I've never seen him this angry before. Everyone looked at Alyssa and he had gone red out of embarrassment.

"Who?" I whispered to Logan.

"That guy, Jett." I gasped out of shock. That was probably who they were pounding in the ally way first time we met them.

"Fuck you Kendall! Seriously shut the fuck up!" The atmosphere was so different. I felt like someone was going to attack someone but obviously no one would do that.

"Is anyone here for Ms Wilson?" A doctor had come out from the operating theatre room.

"Yes, That's me." I got up and everyone else got up with me.

"The surgery was successful, we managed to get the glass out and also managed stop any rupture from happening. She'll be out soon; you'll be able to meet her shortly." The doctor smiled and walked away. I signed out of relief yet I still had another fear in me.

"She's okay, thank god!" Carlos signed out. "But where's James?"

My exact question.

"Can someone please explain to me how this whole thing happened?" Alyssa sat in the corner and her eyes were puffed red.

"We don't know! They got in an accident! That's all I Know." Logan answered her.

I went over to go get some water and Carlos followed me.

"Chloe, can I speak to you?"

"What's up?"

"I think this is all my fault."

"What? Why would you think that?" I looked at Carlos with curiosity.

"Jo came screaming into the room while I was watching TV saying you got shot. She heard you scream apparently over the phone."

"What?"

"Yeah, and she told me too call James and Amelia here straight away and I think that's How the whole thing took place."

"Wait? Why would Jo make up that I got shot? I was out with Logan he wanted to get a few things so I went with him."

"She said that Logan called her in panic and said you got shot and she heard you screaming and then she came telling me."

"I still don't get it! I was with Logan the entire time! He didn't even call anyone."

"I don't know, I'm confused as well. See, If I hadn't called James he wouldn't of rushed over."

"But it's not your fault Carlos..."

We both stood there looking at Jo. Why would she do such a thing?

"Anyone Here for Mr. Diamond?" Me and Carlos walked over to the doctor as did everyone else.

Alyssa pushed pass everyone to come to the front and question the doctor. "yes that's me." I saw Kendall roll his eyes at her.

"Well," He opened his mask and It didn't seem like the best news. "He will have to be in full watch. He has a shattered left rib cage that is making it hard for him to breath. We manage to surgically remove the glass that went deep in almost through his stomach. He has a concussion. And we are now just hopping for the best. He lost a lot of blood and we're not sure if he will be waking up anytime soon, you'll be able to see him shortly."

Everyone's eyes widened. Kendall buried his head in his hand and Logan had his fingers on his temples tying to make sense of it all. Carlos stood there looking at the floor and Alyssa had tears flowing out of her eyes. I stood there not moving a muscle.

I looked at Jo who was sitting besides Kendall and she looked as if she had dozed off to a completely different world.

"Alyssa, it will be okay." I tried to comfort her. But she just walked off.

Carlos and I looked at Jo and there just wasn't something right about what she did today.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm so what are your thoughts... Any thoughts on James's Sister.. Or Jo even? Thank you for Reading and Please do review =)<strong>

**Anonymous review enabled**


	10. Chapter 10

**I AM SO SORRY For updating really really LATE! I promise i will try to get better and updating sooner. When i want to write a part i get stuck. (I know the song stuck came to your mind Lol) I'll try to update sooner. **

**AND Who watched Big Time Secrets? OMG JAMES *_* STUNNING! And Poor Carlos... Logan Was a HOT PSYCHO LOL and Kendall LMAO! Figure skating! haha And NOW CANNOT wait for Music Sounds better With you Music Video! need to prepare myself! Lol**

**Anyway Enjoy this chapter Not my best chapter :( But please do read and Enjoy and thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong>

**Chloe's P.O.V**

_Chloe, Chloe wake up... Amelia's in her room._ I could hear someone slowly whispering in my ear. I fell asleep waiting for Amelia to come out from the operation theater. My eyes slowly widened as I saw Logan holding a cup of coffee with his mesmerizing smile.

"This is for you. And Amelia's in her room now. You can go and see her." He handed me the coffee and I slowly took a sip. I rubbed my eyes and flung my hands over Logan.

"Thank you."

I walked over to Amelia's room to find her lying on her bed with her eyes closed. Her face had cuts, and one of her arms was in a cast. Her face was pale and it looked like she hadn't seen sunlight in years. I couldn't stand seeing her like this.

I walked over to her and sat on the chair beside her bed. I held her handing hoping she would wake up soon.

"Amelia, this was never meant to happen. And for some reason I feel responsible for it." I quietly whispered to myself and also hoping Amelia had heard it.

I looked behind the glass window to see Jo and Kendall standing there. Logan walked inside the room after and rubbed my back ensuring if I was okay.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen." I could feel a tear about to fall out of my eyes.

"It wasn't your fault Chloe. It could've happened to any of us." I could see Logan was trying to be really reassuring.

"How's she doing?" at that moment Jo walked in to the room. She was acting very odd recently. I'm not the only one that has realised it, Carlos had too. Who would lie about someone getting shot?

"She's still unconscious." I looked back at her and couldn't stop staring at all her cuts and bruises.

We all walked out of the room and we were hoping that she would wake up soon.

"Any news on James?" Kendall walked over to the waiting area and asked Alyssa.

"Like you give a shit."

"Is it going to be wrong if I hit her?" I heard him whispering to Jo.

"I can hear that asshole." Alyssa shot back at him.

I didn't understand why they all hated Alyssa so much. And why Alyssa hated them. I thought it might have been because of the whole Jett thing but there seemed to be more to it.

"Guys the doc said James is in his room now. We can go see him." Carlos came running in the waiting area and Alyssa rushed out of the place pushing past everyone in her sight.

We all walked over to James' room and Alyssa went in first not letting anyone else go in.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but James's Sister is a bitch." I slowly uttered.

"We know." They all said at once.

"Why does she hate you guys so much?" I questioned her motives.

"We're not quite sure. All we know is that she hates us cause of how James is. It's not our fault!" Carlos began thinking. I'm guessing there was more to it but they were hiding something.

"I don't give a shit if she's in there, I'm going in." Kendall barged open the door and went in.

"Get the fuck out." Alyssa screamed out.

"Shut your fucking mouth." Kendall snapped back.

The atmosphere was getting too much.

"Can you guys just stop with your bickering? James is on the Fucking hospital bed and you all are attacking each other like there is no tomorrow! Just STOP!" I couldn't handle all the negative energy around. There was complete silence in the room. No one uttered a world and we all just observed James.

He looked worse than Amelia. He had a bandage around his head; he had cuts and grazes everywhere on his hands to his face.

"I've never seen him this battered." Kendall looked as if he was going to punch something. Jo held on to his arm and wasn't looking at James. She then walked off after. Alyssa stood Near James stroking his hair.

"James... If you can hear me know that I'll be here for you." Ok so maybe Alyssa was a bitch that really cared for her brother. But I was going to find out the real reason for all the hatred.

One by one everyone left James room. We all went back to the waiting area hoping for some good news later.

"Where's Jo?" Kendall looked around as did I and couldn't see her in site. Once again the place was silent.

"I will blame you guys for everything that happens to my brother."

"And we blame you for..." Carlos Looked away, I didn't know what he was going to come out with.

We heard a sudden phone ring and everyone's head went to Alyssa. She got her phone out and looked to see who was calling. It looked as if she was deciding to answer the phone call or not. She walked away slowly to answer the phone call.

"I seriously cannot stand that bitch! There's Mrs and Mr Diamond, James then there's her, the bitch of the family!" Kendall had a disgraceful look on his face, like he was ashamed that she was even James's Sister.

"I'm going to go check on Amelia..." I got up and walked away from the negative area. I walked pass a little hall and saw Alyssa on the phone, I wanted to walk away but the conversation she was having sounded interesting. Plus I heard my name.

"No! James hasn't woken yet! ... How on earth am I supposed to know how that happened! ... Jett you promised nothing will happen to my brother!... YES there's another girl Chloe! You Promised nothing will happen to JAMES! Get over it...Fuck You then!" She hung up the phone furiously and I tried to quickly rush away.

"Chloe?" I heard her call out my name. I stopped and hesitantly turned around.

"Yeah."

"Was just checking if it was you." She twitched her nose and walked off. That was odd.

"Alyssa, you should really be careful with who you trust."

"And that's coming from a girl who probably doesn't even know half the things her boyfriend has been up to." She walked off and I followed her. I wasn't having her stupid behaviour take an effect on me. And i wasn't going to let her talk to me like that!

"Excuse me! I'm not the one fraternising with the enemy." I snapped at her. I held her shoulder and span her around.

"Don't You DARE touch me!" She hissed at me. Bitch was getting rude. I stepped forward and I was a centimetre away from her face.

"I can do what I want! Whatever that phone call was about it better not harm anyone! Especially Not Amelia."

"IS that a threat?"

"You'd wish it was." I stabbed back at her. She was speechless. I wasn't going to sit there and let her talk or act the way she was acting. She's up to something. Especially with Jett in the picture... she is defiantly up to something.

"Chlo, you okay?" Logan walked over towards me and rubbed my arms. He looked at me in his loving adorable way and I just hug him and rested my head on his shoulders.

"I'm fine, Just wish Amelia would wake up by now... and I think I just made an enemy." I had a smirk on my face. I looked towards Alyssa and so did logan.

"Welcome to the club." He smiled his sweet smile.

"Logan, You know that day where you were almost killing jett?"

"Yeah, I remember that day... What about it?"

"Well why were you almost killing him?"

"Hmmm, well you should really ask that question to James. He messed with his sister, and I just beat him up for the fun of it. I can't stand how the bastard acts like a douche bag. Why the sudden curiosity?"

"Are Jett and Alyssa still together?"

"I don't really know. If they and James finds out, He'll be dead and so will she."

"IS that the only reason why you hate Jett?"

"He was there... In Minnesota."

"Oh." I didn't ask any more question, I was still confused. We went back down to sit and I realized Jo wasn't there.

**Amelia's P.O.V**

I was breathing. I could hear. Yet I was struggling to move. I tried to open my eyes but my whole vision was blurry. I couldn't see a thing and I felt as if I was blind. Every ounce of my body was in pain. How did this happen to me? I was getting my phone from my place and the next thing I see is that I'm in a hospital. Where was James? Where was everyone?

I tried to keep calm and my breathing was unsteady. I could hear a little murmur coming from the left of the room in the corner. I couldn't see who it was. I couldn't recognise the voice.

"No, he's still passed out. And she is still unconscious... I did what you asked me to do... No, James's Sister showed up... how I was meant to know... No! I Won't! Not yet... FINE!" I didn't know who she was. Well I think I didn't know. I tried to alter my head to see who she was but my sight was too blurry to even mentally arrange a picture.

She walked over to me and she was looking down at me. I think she thought I was still unconscious.

"Oh little Miss Amelia. We are going to have fun with you! Your 'boyfriend' is going to suffer once we are done with you."

_Wait. What does she mean by done with me?_ I could feel her hand on my gas mask and she was trying to move it away from me. I tried to open my eyes again to make it seems as if I was awake. At that moment when she put her hand on my mask, someone luckily came through the door.

"Alyssa, you okay?" Said the girl who was about to pull of my mask! I was guessing the girl that walked through the door was Alyssa.

"Yeah... Just came to check up...So this is Amelia eh?"

"Yes... "

"James's Girlfriend... Hmmm." I could sense some thinking going on. I wanted to know what was going on. I wanted to move but I couldn't I wanted to scream but I was stuck!

"I'll be right back." And it was now Just Alyssa in the room.

"So Amelia, You are the cause for this... I presume... You're probably just another one of his whore-ish girlfriends, he don't give a fuck about you!" Whoa. I didn't know who this girl was and she was already judging me. I wanted Chloe! I wanted James! I wanted to get out of this mess!

"What are you doing in here?" I recognised that voice. It was Chloe!

"Why do you care?"

Chloe never replied back. She walked over to me and was stroking my hand and hair. I wanted to wake up! I wanted to let her know I could hear.

"Chl- chl- chloe." I slowly forced the words to come out of my mouth.

"OH MY GOSH! AMELIA!" She flung her hands around me and hugged me. My eyes were slowly opening and my vision wasn't as blurry. I tried to get up but it was almost impossible.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY I AM Right NOW! I THOUGHT I LOST YOU." Chloe was in tears. Nearly everyone came in through the door. I saw Logan, Kendall, Carlos And I was guessing the other girl was Alyssa.

"It's about time you woke up." Carlos Joked. He Smiled at me and I tried to smile back.

"Amelia right?" Alyssa asked me. I slowly nodded my head. "Oh well, hey, I'm Alyssa James's sister. I can't believe what had happened to you and my brother. I just don't know how you must be feeling. I know for sure we are ALL in shock." O...k so this was James's Sister. I was a little shocked. She was totally different to how she was speaking before anyone came in the room. I looked around at everyone and they were all looking at Alyssa like what the fuck... maybe I wasn't the only one that realised.

"Where's James?"

"Honey, James is still unconscious, you both had an operation and the doc said it will take time for him to regain consciousness. " Chloe tried to break the news to me calmly. I quickly got up and felt the worse pain shoot up my back and side.

"Hey hey hey, don't worry it'll be okay, stay calm lie down." Logan adjusted my pillow. I felt a small tear flow down my eyes.

"How did this even happen?" I slowly asked. I saw Jo walk in through the door and she bought her scent along with it. I had a cold shiver down my spine and realised it was her that was speaking to me earlier when I couldn't move.

She didn't smile at me. She didn't even look at me. I was too drained out to even know what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 is done... Please do leave a comment. Anonymous review enabled. The next 2 chapters are slowly leading to the big drama.<strong>** It will get very spiced up soon. Some romance and More violence/crime... **** So bare with me guys. **

**I have a lot planned in this story. A lot of shockers will be coming your way. And I will try my VERY best to update as soon as possible. **

**If there are any thoughts on the story please do leave a comment.  
><strong>

**Thank Youuuuu! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh my, I didn't realize how long it has been since I last updated. I am so sorry. You know, college these days. I've gotten emails about a lot of people favoriting (yes I know, not a word lol) the story and putting it on story alert. So I'm guessing many of you are reading. **

**Thank You guys! **

**Okay time for the next chapter. I was stuck, So i was listening to ELEVATE! Best Album Ever! Lol**

**Anyway Onto the Next chapter Enjoyyyy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Chloe's P.O.V**

It was a Monday morning. And Yes a School day. I wasn't going to leave Amelia all by her self in the hospital. What if something happened. I wasn't going to risk it, "I can't just leave her, What if som-".

Logan interrupted me as he walked in through the door of Amelia's room. "Nothing is going to happen. Babe, Listen you have to go to school, They won't even give a shit if we and the other dicks don't come in."

"But Log-"

"Chlo, Just go. I'll be fine." Amelia fixed herself up and adjusted herself on her bed.

"You heard it from Amelia yourself." Logan responded back to her.

"I'm going to be late. I'll go tomorrow. It's almost 9." I looked at my watch and realized it was only 8.

"I'll drive you." Logan grabbed on to his keys.

"What about James?" I had to come out with some excuse. I was not going to go to school!

Logan looked at me and he twitched. "That bitch of a sister is in his room. Doc said he's stable. Now if the cops come then this is a whole new story..."

"What? Cop? Now I'm defiant-" Cops? What? No way, I was certain, I was not going to go.

"I was joking," Logan smiles his sexy smile and walked over towards me and lightly pressed his lips on top of mine. "I'll pick you up after 3rd period."

" I cannot believe you are making me go... to school! What if they ask about you?"

"Like they give a shit."

"Amelia, I'll see you in 3 hours." I hugged Amelia and gave her a kiss on her cheeks. She smiled at me in return and I walked out of the hospital room.

I followed Logan out. I kept staring at him as we were walking. A guy that doesn't give two shits about school is forcing me to go. I was not expecting that. Why would he want me to go? I rather spend my time with him.

"How's he holding up?" As I was daydreaming about Logan I never realized we stopped to talk to Kendall and Carlos.

" I wish we knew, the bitch in there hasn't got out of the room. But we heard he's stable." Carlos rubbed his forehead and looked back at James' room.

"Where's Jo?" Logan asked. I was curious too. Where is Jo? Recently she's been acting really odd. She's been lying, sneaking around. Even Carlos has realized. I look towards Carlos who is also looking at me. I shrugged and so did he.

"I sent her back to the warehouse. I told her to go get some sleep and she wanted to get changed." Kendall replied back with his head buried in his hand.

"Where you off too?" Carlos folded his arms and looked at me and Logan. He had a cheeky smile on his face, making me blush. I knew what he was thinking.

"Carlos? Really? At a time like this? You're thinking about Sex." I look at Logan who is smirking and I see a little smile on Kendall's face. "Logan... I have school remember?" I raised my eyebrows and shook my head. I don't think I was ready for that step.

"Oh," He snapped out of his little fantasy world. "Yeah, I'm taking her school. If she's missing and Amelia's Missing things are gona get a little suspicious." Guy's got brains. I guess that makes sense.

" Yeah..." Carlos chuckles and shakes his head. "Take her too school. I get it." He looked at Logan again, he was clearly enjoying this idea. I rolled my eyes, and could feel my cheeks getting bright red. And there's Logan slowly biting his lips. Oh gosh, he was doing that sexy smile he does. I had to fix my head and I started walking ahead.

"I'll see you guys later. Logan since you're soooo lost in your thoughts, I'll walk to school." Carlos waved a quick good bye as i walked off.

"I'm coming." Logan chuckled and followed me out. We walk over to his car and we both got in.

I quickly went back to my place changed and grabbed some books. I looked at the clock and I was defiantly going to be late. It was 9.15 already.

"C'mon Logan do I Have to?

"You're here already," I get out of the car. My badass boyfriend was making me go to school. Woah. He is such a Badass.

Before I could get out of the car Logan pulled me by the hand, he pierced his lips on to mine and I felt a tingling sensation that left me speechless. He was soo good at doing that to me. "I'll see you in 3 hours." He slowly whispered in a seductive voice. I walk out of the car and start to walking inside the school. I was still left speechless. The feeling the guy gave to me is just indescribable.

**Amelia's P.O.V**

"Carlos, I hear a ringing? Can you hear it?" I was hearing these funny noises in my ear. My back was killing me and my arm was hurting so bad. My legs were still weak and I guess I was beginning to start to move a little.

"What the fuck are you on about Amelia? What sort of drugs are these people giving you?" Carlos was keeping me company as Chloe was in School. He was lying back on the sofa and just watching TV. The thing he does most.

"Um, Carlos, How's James doing?"

He adjust his seat and sits up right. He clears his throat. It seemed like he was going to give me some bad news. "Well, Amelia. His fucking sister has hogged the fucking room, Leaving James in there to suffer and wake up to her bitchy face."

Wow. Was I expecting that? No. I couldn't help but laugh out loud yet be really confused. "Who, Alyssa? She seems really nice?"

"HA. HA. HA." If I had to give an award to someone for the best sarcastic laugh I'd give it to Carlos without hesitation.

"What?"

"I'm not even going to go in depth with how much hatred I have for her. So when you're feeling a little better you'll find out for yourself." He forced a smile and looked back at the TV. I was worried about James. He still hadn't woken up. They said he was moving around. But he hadn't opened his eyes or spoke. I was worried sick about him. I wanted to go see him. But the amount of times everyone pushed me back on to the bed was uncountable.

"Carlos, Can you do me a favor please?"

He looked at me suspiciously. "Depends?"

"I can almost walk properly. Please can you take me to James room. I need to see him."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh gosh, you're going to have like some sappy moment..."

"Carlos, I'm serious. I don't care if Alyssa is in there. I need to see if everything is okay with him. I just need to see him. I need to talk to him. I feel responsible for all of this! If I didn't leave my phone in my house, then this wouldn't have happened."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Back Up... Amelia, this was not your fault. If i had to blame one person I'd blame..." He stopped talking. He starting mumbling and cursing.

"Carlos? Who?"

I tried to re-call everything that happened. I closed my eyes and I remembered seeing flashing lights, sirens, people screaming. I had to think before that. I was in the car with James. Panicking. Over what? I suddenly then realized.

"Oh my god. Carlos. James said Chloe-"

"Got shot." The both of us said together. I looked at Carlos who was playing around with a string.

"I'd blame myself. Jo told me Chloe got shot. I called up James straight away. But then when I got the call you both were in hospital, I ran straight to Logan and find Chloe sitting on the sofa...Not shot."

"What? Why would Jo lie?" Jo? O...k So there was something odd about the girl. But why would she lie about a shooting.

"The question that has been haunting Chloe and I. Now I want to take you to see James just so you can piss off Alyssa. She can't kick you out of the room."

I had a grin on my face. How can Alyssa Be so bad? Why do they hate he so much? I was presuming that Chloe was probably thinking the same. But She has Logan and he's fine, nothing to worry about. And There's me. I want James. SO bad.

Before I could get off the bed, I noticed the nurse walk in the door. She was really nice. Her name was Bethany and shes been looking after me. "you okay there, Honey?" She was so sweet and incredibly pretty.

"I'm doing Just fine, How about you babe?" So typical. How did I know Carlos would respond to that. I look at Bethany who is shaking her head and smiling at the same time. She gave me my medicine and I quickly threw it down my throat.

"I'm perfectly fine!" She flicks her brunette hair back and exits the room. I look at Carlos who had her eyes glued on her.

"Carlos," I called once, no reply, "CARLOS!" I softly yelled out to get his attention. He snapped back to reality. "Checking her out ey?"

"She's Fucking hot. And did you see that ass! I need to get laid."

"C'mon are you serious. You can't keep having sex with anyone."

"Watch me!" He winks and helps me off the bed.

"Egh! Please!" I Lightly slap him on his arm. I get off the bed slowly and Carlos was like my walking stick. I held on to him. He opened the door and looked both sides to see if the halls were empty. We slowly walked out of the place and walked over to James room. As we were walking Carlos' eyes were stuck on someone. I look at him, he was clearly perving On Bethany while she was with a patient.

"Carlos! Focus!"

"How the fuck can I focus, with a fine-ass nurse over there." He was getting so turned on it was freaking me out.

"Dude! Please!" I chuckled. No one saw us. I arrived at James room and saw Kendall seated.

"Kendall, What are you doing?"

"What are _YOU_ doing?"

"I'm here to see james. Now, you?"

"Ahh Just waiting." He casually responded. "If you go in there, She can't kick you out. You're his Girlfriend and she can't do anything about it. This is perfect. Get the bitch fired up." O..k Kendall hated her too. Damn, this girl must've done something bad.

I took a deep breath in and held on to the handle and walked in to James' room.

"What the fuck did I say? Don-" Before Alyssa could finish her sentence she turned around to looked stunned by me. "Oh Amelia. Amelia. Is it safe for you to be walking?"

I didn't care what she was saying. James was there. Lying on the bed. I've known him for a short period of time but I haven't ever seen him like this. It actually pained me to see him like that. Carlos helped me walk closer to him. I sat next to him. I gripped onto his hand. I needed him awake. I needed to hear him say _Everything's going to be okay._

I felt him squeeze back. I was shocked_._

"James." I Whispered into his ear. I then noticed a small smile appear to the side of his lips._ Oh my gosh. He could hear me._

"Ameliaa." I heard a small quiver come out of his mouth. _He just spoke._

"James?" I responded back my name.

"James? Did you-" Alyssa looked at James. Stunned.

Carlos had his eyes wide open. And Kendall walked into the room, "Did he just talk?"

He just talked. I thought Carlos told me he couldn't talk. I look at Kendall who's looking at Alyssa, then at Carlos and he was doing the most cheekiest grin ever. I looked at Alyssa and she looked pretty pissed. Why? Cause James said my name?

"James? You Just talked? You're Okay?" I put my hands around him and hugged him tight. He put his hands around my waist and held me tight. I look back at Alyssa and wow, she looked like she was burning. She stormed out of the room and Kendall started laughing.

"Why the hell didn't you just talk when you could, rather than giving us a heart attack?"

He smiled his million dollar smile. Even at a terrible state, he looked so damn gorgeous.

"I wasn't Bothered speaking. Plus I was enjoying me sleep!" Stupid ass. He did this on purpose!

"Dude, that was priceless!" Kendall walked into the room, and Carlos and him were cracking up.

I gestured a look to them to shut up. They were taking the piss out of James' sister. Not cool.

"You Okay man?" Kendall asked him with a huge smile!

"Been Better." He tried to get up a bit.

"James why do you do that?" I looked at him and he was smirking. I helped adjust his pillow for him.

"I know how it annoys you." His smirk was getting bigger. He may have a cast around his hand and half broken ribs but that didn't bother him. Seeing him smile actually made me forget about my pain.

"Now, What is this whole Chloe got shot business about?"

* * *

><p><strong>Done... Well What do you think? Let me know :) Anonymous review enabled! Not my best chapter but this is leading up to the BIG drama. I will Update ASAP! Holiday's near so I'll spend some time writing couple of parts. <strong>

**Let me Know what you think of this Chapter and the previous Chapters =)**

**Thank Youuuuuu! =]**


	12. Chapter 12

**O...K I have realized I Am Such a Bad Author.. and a Bad Author Hostess Kind of person. LOL! I Should really be more involved with my reviewers! So In Every Chapter from Now on I'll Ask A Random question about the story or the Boys in general =)Anyway, Late night writing. I'm trying to get to the Fun stuff But it will take time Lol Well not too long.**

** Okay QUESTION: **

**So The Couples have Been Made... **

**Chloe and Logan & James And Amelia... Time for Couple Names... What Will be their Couple name? JAMELIA, AAMES LOL or CHOGAN, LOE Hey This is hard! Haha **

**Enjoy the Next Chapter peeps And Thank you for those that reviewed, Favortied and Alerted the Story...LOTS OF LOVE TO YOU GUYS!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>

**Amelia's P.O.V**

"This shit don't make sense?" James sat up as I tried to adjust the bed position. "So Jo? Jo said Chloe got shot. Seriously, why they fuck would she say that?"

"Fuck Knows! But she was probably just fucking with us?"

"Woah, If she was then she has the most fucked up mind ever?" I replied back to Carlos. This was weird. Why would anyone lie about getting shot. Isn't that just messed up?

"Does Kendall know?" James asked.

"That dick is so smitten by her. I doubt he'd think his bitch is a bitch. Where the fuck did he disappear to anyway?"

"Where else?" James raised his eyebrows. "An Empty warehouse... Jo, Him, Alone. Yeah not that difficult to put together."

"Fucking hell, Guys getting more action then I have for the past few days! Need to get my game on! Bethany here I come. Literally."

"Aww, Carlos That's disgusting!" I rolled my eyes at him. James chuckled along with Carlos.

"I know You'd enj-"

"Uh-hem, Garcia I wouldn't go their if I were you." James raised on of his eyebrows and looked at me. Protective James. One word: HOT.

Carlos left the room. Poor guy actually thought he'd get it on with Bethany. Yeah he may have the chocolate glossy eyes, and a Mexican latino smile any girl would ran after, but Bethany, I don- who was I kidding, he'd fuck and dump that girl by tomorrow. I'm not going to lie Carlos was quite the catch. He may be a dick...sometimes... but he's, Well, he's just Carlos. Makes me think. I should've really not judged these guys before I labelled them as killers, rapist and just bad news. Well I'm not going to deny it. They were hot. I did refer to them as HOT killers, rapist and HOT bad news, But now they're just guys. Hot guys. Yes, they are bad guys, but who wouldn't love that. I'm probably one of those stupid girls that falls for one of them. Was i Stupid to fall for James slowly?

"You feeling okay?" I snapped out of my little day dream session and tilted my head to look at James. He moved a little to the right and tapped besides him gesturing me to lie down with him.

I Slowly moved myself next to him hoping I don't hurt myself let alone James. I heard little moans coming out of his mouth and every 2 seconds I kept saying _sorry_.

"I've been better of course. But I think that question is best suited for you?" I leaned on the pillow slowly. I've know this guy less than a week and I'm already in the same bed as him. _Woah Amelia, you sure know how to take it slow._ Yes we've slept together in the same bed, but that was because I felt bad for him sleeping on the floor. But now we're on the hospital bed. Side by side. Who would've thought. Last week I was in school, cussing the shit out of Dak. And Now, I almost died.

James cocked his head and looked at me. He was smirking at me. I met his gaze and he was still smirking at. "What?"

"I'm perfectly fine! This pain is minor! I've been worse. Plus the view I'm getting is perfectly fine..." He mumbled out. I looked towards his eyes again.._.Stupid Dick_! He wasn't even looking at me.

"You fucking perv. Seriously even when you're half DYING you look down my top! Dude Please!" I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but chuckle but blush out of embarrassment. I fixed my top. And he grinned like he just saw more than I wanted him to.

"Is it my fault you're practically shoving it in my face."

"Shut up! This area is OFF Limits!"

He groaned and I slowly got up to place myself on the chair besides his bed. Every move I took it pained. I didn't want to show James I was hurt. He'd think I was weak. He had worse injuries and seeing him not complaining motivated me to be strong.

"James, You know you're sister's here right?" I don't think he even realized. He said he loved his sister. And that they were really close. But I guess he left out the part where she can be a ... Let's be nice... a hand full.

He looked towards me with his Hazel green eyes, and I swear I thought I was lost in them. " She did? Is she here now?"

"Yeah. I think so. She was here... with you... A Lot."

"Hmm, No hello to the sis, bro?" Speaking of the 'devil'. Alyssa had walked in to the room.

"Ali, you're here?"

"Well, Duh! I don't see anyone else looking after you?"

"Oh, Amelia, this is Alyssa. Alyssa, Amelia."

"Mmhmm, we've met." I smiled at her. And she didn't even flitch. Wow. Girl, you should know I kinda like your brother so play it cool would you?

"Fuck buddies." She was mumbling under her breath. That was loud enough for me to hear. Wow she makes a beautiful impression doesn't she?

"Alyssa!" James snapped at her. Ok that was unexpected.

"What? I just said how are you, For fuck sake You're worse than I remember!"

"Oh Ali, now's not the fucking time to lecture me. Seriously! And I've got a fucking bone to pick with you!"

"What is it know big bro?" She rolled her eyes at James and I'm shocked why she hasn't been slapped yet. I mean if I had a sister, she wouldn't dare speak to me like that.

"You know what? I'll get to that a little later. "

"Mhhm. shows how much you care." Was she asking to get slapped by his brother... because I sure was tempted to punch her.

"Fuck you Alyssa. This is why I've stopped coming to your fucking place. You're just as bad and mom and dad!"

"Get one thing straight James, at least I came to fucking visit you in this shit hole! The least you could've done is wondered if I was around rather than getting it on with your fuck buddy."

"Erm, Excuse me I Am In the room and I Am NOT his fuck buddy," What the fuck did she think she was playing at. "Alyssa, James is not at a state where he can argue right now so can you just leave or something?"

"Amelia, I can handle it," He gestured me to sit down, "Get the fuck out of here Alyssa! And Tell Fucking Jett to keep away from you or I'll seriously fuck him up! I tell you this all the fucking time Stay away from the prick!"

"Woah, Big bro Woah! You're friends have seriously fucked you up haven't they!"

"Everything okay in here?" Logan entered the room and Chloe came walking in. Just the person I wanted to see.

"Ask her." I hissed back. He eyed me and looked at James.

"You guys a couple?" Alyssa asked me.

"Why does it matter?" I told her.

"'Cause it fucking does! Problem bitch?"

"ALYSSA! Shut the Fuck Up?"

"Dude, Cam down. Alyssa get the fuck out of here! I thought you fucking cared about you're brother?" Logan pushed her out of the room.

"Fuck you Logan." Alyssa Diamond. James's Sister. Isn't she a beaut. No wonder why everyone loves her. Alyssa stormed out of the room. I remember James telling me how much love he has for his sister. She is one to love. Hardly!

"What happened?" Chloe looked utterly shocked and I mouthed _nothing._

James looked at me apologetically. "Yeah that was my sister. She has... issues."

"Mm, Interesting issues. And she's the one with Jett?"

"It kills me to say this but yes the BITCH is still with Jett."

"She's probably just... you know... shocked that you're in this state. I mean I would be, you know...Pissed?" I didn't even know what I was saying. No way in hell would I be pissed if I had a brother who was in hospital. I'd make sure he was okay and make sure he's perfectly fine. Not bitch out like Alyssa did. I imagined her a bit different. Nicer for starters. And Well not... what she is now.

"I love how you are so naive and innocent. It's sexy!" He reached out his hand gesturing me to hold it. I am not innocent. I was just confuse-talking. If that makes sense that is.

"Hey, I am not innocent." I raised my eyes at him and sat besides him again carefully.

"Trust me James, this girl is not Innocent." Chloe looked at me and smiled her devilish smile and then looked at James who was smirking.

Logan held Chloe by the waist from behind and rested his chin on Chloes shoulders. "And how would you know this? How do you know if she's not innocent?" I saw a small grin on Logan's face, and I can almost sense what he was thinking.

"Yeah, Chloe how do you know if this little sex on legs is not innocent."

"Babe, let's just say Chloe and I were drunk one day. Chlo isn't innocent either Logan." I winked at Chloe who had a big 'O' on her mouth. She was cleary not expecting that. But the reaction of James and Logan were priceless. They both looked so turned on I was pretty sure Chloe and I were going to get fucked right there!

"You are such a tease." James pulled me in with his hand that was not injured and placed his lips on top of mines. His lips were so soft. I missed the touch of his lips.

"But you'd like to see that wouldn't you." I bit his top lips lightly and moved back to place my self on the little sofa. He winked at me and smiled his sexy smile.

"I sure would." I heard Logan whisper into Chloe's ear. I wanted to laugh so hard. Poor girl was blushing then nudged with her elbow into Logan's stomachs, and Logan held her closer and kissed her on her neck.

**Chloe's P.O.V**

"Yeah, I understand. I'm sorry about that I Just came back from school. But I'll make sure she rest." Bethany – the nurse – practically almost yelled at me. She walked into James room to see Amelia next to James. Amelia wasn't supposed to be out of her bed. She's meant to be resting.

"Amelia, this is for your benefit. Don't get out from your bed until the doctor or I advise you too. Please. You could've done some serious damage to yourself."

"Bethany, I'm fine. I was strong enough to move." Bethany May look nice but she was sure feisty when it comes to her job. She placed Amelia in her bed and tucked her in and made her have her medication.

At that moment Carlos walked into the room, with a huge smirk, and was starring at Bethany. What did I miss?

"Carlos? You ok?" I looked at Carlos who looked at Amelia. Amelia looked at me and then nodded her head and smiled.

"Perfectly fine."

"And Amelia. Control your FRIEND Over there." Bethany smiled at Carlos and winked at him. Wait._ She just winked at Carlos_. She left the room and Amelia smiled at carlos.

"Carlos? What was that about?" I Asked him nicely.

"She had a break. 10 minutes break. It's all good." He replied back whilst running his fingers through his head.

"You dirty Whore!" Amelia replied back to him. Oh Carlos.

"That's My middle name, babe."

"I see you both had a good time whiles I was away. Then Amelia got me in trouble. Thanks Amele!"

"Welcome hon." And she smiled her pleased smile. She looked like she was getting better. And she was getting better fast.

"Where's Jo, Kendall and Alyssa?" I've been here for 2 hours and I feel like I've missed out on so much.

"Kendall and Jo are back in the warehouse, I think. Or he's back to see James. And Jo is- well I don't know, and Alyssa got told to fuck off by James. So she's probably gone with Jett. I think." Amelia closed her eyes and replied to my question.

"Aww man I missed it. You know about 30 minutes before you woke up... I heard her speaking to Jett."

"Wait? What? What did she say?" Carlos snapped his head up.

"She was just talking, and she was saying something about _you promised not to hurt my brother_, Something along that line."

"Why? What is she on about. Not hurt James. Seriously what the fuck! What the hell. We've got Jo acting up and now Alyssa and Jett are messing with us too? My head hurts." Amelia said it all in one breath. "And before i was conscious, i am pretty sure Jo was up to something, I can't clearly remember what she was saying. But she didn't seem to happy with me? What the fuck did i ever do to her?"

"Jo Taylor? Messing with you? Now that is a shocker." Carlos cocked his eye brows and looked so confused.

I nodded my head. Why were they acting so weird? I didn't sign up for a bitchy sister or a girlfriend who's acting like a two faced bitch. It was really weird. Amelia and I are different people. But that's what works with us. I've noticed I like to find out things before assuming things. But with Amelia she needs to get to the point. And she gets pretty feisty easily. I had a weird feeling that she was going to confront the both of them. But I think its way to soon to assume that. As i was deep into my thoughts I heard someone's phone ring.

Carlos took the phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"What's up?... alright. What? NOW!... Fuck this shit?" He got up from the seat and stormed out of the room.

I looked at Amelia and She looked at me. What was going on?

* * *

><p>"No the place is empty now.. Kendall and I left an hour ago and won't be back until late."<p>

"I'm sending my boys in. It better be in there!"

"How Am i suppose to know if it's in there or not! I'm only doing what you told me to do! And You promised to keep your mouth shut!"

**"**Shut it Taylor! You were never so whiny when you were mine!"

Yeah, Jo taylor was my bitch once upon a time. But i've got her wrapped around my fingers. She'll never know what I've got planned her her!

"Well things have changed Jason!"

"Clearly, You're still a Bitch. Fucking over your boyfriend."

"Fuck You Jason!"

Jo is my only access to the fucking bastards. I'm going to get my money! And I'm going to get my revenge! And if she doesn't keeps her mouth shut, one by one i will cause pain to her and her fucking little boyfriend too. I don't even need to do that, i can always open my mouth. Yeah I'm fucked up too! But do i give a shit? No!

I'm sending my men in to their fucking warehouse to raid the fucking place. Let's see what they've got in there! I believe Logan and James got themselves some chicks. It's like they know what i have planned for them! They are making my job way too easy.

I Hung up the phone. Poor Jo, bitch doesn't know what she's got herself into. I'm just going to patiently wait for the fucking dicks to make their next move. After they find out i raided their shit hole, they'll surely make some stupid move. Something like coming to check up where I am. And then, BAM! That's when it all goes down!

* * *

><p><strong>I Think I'm slowly building up to like the big drama. What do you guys think? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Late night writing. I have sleeping issues lol! Anyway, you remember the question right?<strong>

**the Couple Names? James and Amelia, Logan and Chloe..?**

**And And And.. Feel free to ask ANY QUESTIONS! And I want to Know who you're favorite BTR guy is... I CALL JAMES! XD **

**Thank you guys for reading.. And Please dooo reviewwww! =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY! CHRISTMAS BREAK! So I'm finding time to write! I've gotten emails about people Favoriting/Alerting the story! So thank you guys for that! You ELEVATE my day.. See what I did there... Yeah not funny? Okay! I'll Shut up! Lol Anyway... **

**Want to thanks... BTRLover for being the only one that reviewed Chapter 12.. The ONLY ONE! Please guys if you're reading let me know if i should carry on or that you're reading. It's like a boost of confidence... :') And thanks to others that commented on previous chapter a while back and hope you see this if you're still reading =)  
><strong>

**BTRLover - Thank You for the review! :') The only one that actually reviewed chapter 12! Thanks a million! Hmm Well Keep reading to find out Whats going to happen! And Jamelia and Chlogan! Perfect! Once again thank you for reviewing! Much love babeee!**

It's what's underneath your skin,

the beauty that shines within,

you're the only one that rocks my world,

My cover girl.

**~Cover Girl - BTR~**

~Song I was listening too while writing this chapter~

**Anywho, My lovely readers I made this Chapter long. And late at night as well! Enjoyy! **

**On to the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13:<strong>

**James' P.O.V**

"What's going on?" Carlos stormed into the room.

I chuckled at how gullible the little dick could be! Kendall and Logan stood beside the bed.

"What?" Carlos slammed the door behind and walked roughly towards me. I told the idiot Jason was in the room and was going to shoot Logan. Yeah I'm a dick! Need to have some fun whiles I'm in here. Not for long though!

"Nothing." I sniggered.

"What the fuck! You ass why'd you piss me off like that then? Why you dressed?" SO I scared him, well angered him a little. Sue me! I'm Just sick of being stuck in the same fucking room!

"Garcia, Shut it! I'm getting out of this shit hole! These ass's think I'm gonna stay in her for another week. They must be fucking kidding themselves."

"So you're gonna leave? What tonight?" Kendall responded to me. Hell yes I was going to leave.

"With fucking Jason out to kill us yes! I'm getting out of this shit hole!"

"What about Amelia?" Logan had asked.

"What about her?"

"Are you going to leave her here?" Logan responded.

"Yeah, why not? It's not like she's going to die now is she?" Okay maybe that was a bit harsh. Truth is she'll be safer here. With everything going on, it's best she stayed here. I've had worse injuries before. I had a fucking bullet go right through my heart. Nahh well besides it! I survived! I survived a lot of shit. And this fucking rib-cage shattered shit isn't holding me back! I forgot how it felt to feel pain! Actual pain! In fact, I feel like I forgot how to feel any sort of emotion other than fucking anger! That's all I feel these days!

But, I've got to say, ever since I've actually spent time with Amelia, it's been weird. I mean she's insanely hot. She's got the fucking ass. The fucking boobs, she's got those beautiful light brown beaded eyes. And even a smile that can turn a gay guy straight. And those lips. Those delicate pink soft lips of hers, I could kiss them all day! Wait. What the fuck am I saying? She's an Ordinary girl!... Maybe that's what I liked about her so much. Yes I said So much! I fucking like this girl a lot! And she makes me feel these weird feeling. There are so many chicks out there that throw themselves at me. Little whore bags! Ahh, I wouldn't blame them. I'm a fucking charming guy! I'm James Diamond.

"Dude, What's on your mind?" Logan nudged me to gain my full attention. Even when I think of her I can't stop myself. It's like I want to be with her 24/7.

"What the fuck does this look like? You some dumbass therapist shit." Ever since Logan's been going out with Chloe, he's been a real softy. When he gets pissed he gets pissed. Haven't seen this side to Logan ever since he left his mom with the shit!

"Fuck you! I was just saying! You just seem different. "

"He's thinking about Amelia. She's fucking hot dude! How'd you pull her? She doesn't even look like the type you'd go for? Or She doesn't look like she'd go for guys like you!" Kendall blurted out before I could even answer.

"Wow Kendall, Jo's gone and straight away you're hitting on my girl!" I smirked. She's my girl! And she's not a whore. She's not a bitch. She's my girl! "Firstly, Any girl is my girl as long as they please me. If you get what I mean! And 2 it's nothing serious. She's just... Amelia." She is just Amelia. She's not fake. She doesn't try to impress me. She's not fake. Like many bitches these days. She's just Amelia.

"Someone's falli-" Logan almost blurted out.

I interrupted him before he could finish that sentence."Don't even fucking say it! I will beat you to the ground!" I know what he was going to say. My feeling will never go beyond what I feel for her now! The Word Love Sickened me! I don't even think LOVE exist in this fucked up world!

"Woah! Calm down, you idiot! I'm going to say it! I am fucking head over heels for Chloe! She's just fucking everything a guy wants in a girl! As idiotic as that sounds I don't give a shit!" I've seen the way they act around each other. Was expecting Logan to feel like that.

We headed out of the hospital hoping we wouldn't bump into the docs or the nurses. I tried to rush my way out. I got a cast on my hand. My ribs are fucking shattered. But I was good! I've felt better of course but I'm not in pain! I could live! We arrived at the parking lot and quickly but carefully I shoved myself in the passenger seat while Kendall took the wheels and the other two at the back.

"Dude, you and Amelia are like good together!" Carlos slowly uttered. "Plus, I like her, so don't fuck this up. Out of all the girls you've ever bought home she's been the best one."

I couldn't help but have a grin on my face. As much I tried to hide that grin i couldn't. "Alright, alright. Nuff of this! Kendall where's Jo?"

"She's gone to check on the girls I think, why?"

"How's she been?"

"err, good! Why the questions?"

"She hasn't been a little off or weird?"

"No. We had good sex before we came here, and the way she was screaming my name, felt like everything was fucking perfect."

He'd always have to bring it up! What a dick!

"Yeah yeah yeah, we fucking hear it every day." Carlos uttered out.

"Not my fault you don't get no act-"

"Ehh, I just banged that hot nurse about 20 minutes ago, so suck on your dick bitch!"

"Woah, Carlos! Hot nurse Bethany?" Logan asked

"Dude, you got yourself a girl. Bethany's my bitch! Getting some action tonight!"

"Yeah keep it down! And Kendall, it's just I've noticed she's been a bit off?" I had to find out why Jo's being a little bitch.

"Well you just woke up from a half dead-coma shit. Everything seems off with you!" He just freaked out at me.

"I was just fucking asking!"

"Since you're up and runni- well walking, what we gonna do about Jason?" Logan pointed out.

"We give the fucker a visit next week, ouch- in two weeks!" I yelped a little whiles the car drove over a bump on the round. Because of the pain I thought maybe I'll give it two weeks to fully recover.

"Curious questions, Where did you dearest sister Alyssa disappear to?" I heard the sarcastic tone in Kendall's voice. I know the guys tried to hide the fact they hated my sister from me, but she is what she is.

"I don't know! She fucking pissed me off! Told her to fuck off!"

"Thank God." Kendall replied back.

I shot him a look and he shut up straight away.

We arrived at the warehouse. Carlos went to lift open the entrance and we found the place open. We shot each other a look. As we lifted it higher, we saw what happened to the warehouse. Rage instantly shot up to my brain and I could almost feel anger between all four of us.

**Amelia's P.O.V**

I hated being in the hospital. I felt so restricted. I'm a wild girl if I say so myself. Not too wild, just I liked my freedom. I can walk, but no. They didn't let me out of the room. Carlos left the room in a hurry about 2 hours ago and never returned. It got Chloe and I worried. About an Hour ago I told Chloe to go home. She probably left with Logan. I think tonight she actually went to her house. And I was stuck in the hospital. I looked at the clock and saw it was 1am. Already! Time flew. I couldn't help but wonder what James was up to.

Every time I thought of him my stomach flipped or danced. I don't know how to explain it. I just smiled more. I didn't plan to get myself involve with anyone. But if I thought about it, how involved were James and I? I do have the fear that maybe I'm just one of those girls he probably dates for a week or something. But if I actually thought hard was he capable of dating someone a week? Maybe I was his record. If I was one of those bimbo girls he'd normally go for he'd probably manipulate me to have sex already. But I couldn't get intimate like that with him without really knowing what he's really like. Yes I've kissed him and it would go a little out of control but I kept myself detained. I'm not a virgin, and that was probably one of my biggest mistakes ever. And the person I lost it too was something I promised myself I'd never talk about. But ever since then I haven't spoken about it to anyone. And never will. And I don't think there will be any sex between us two. Probably he's still with me so he can fuck and dump me after. I know how to control myself and not to fall for his charm. Maybe I slightly was. But wait...

He's been in fights. He got suspended from school. I'm pretty sure expelled from other schools. And now the whole Jason thing. I may be the reason we got in an accident. Maybe there are more events like this too come. Did I make a right choice to stick with him?

Ok, So I liked this guys a lot and all I'm doing is degrading him. But that's what I do when I begin to date. And James is just going through one of my procedures. He's an ass. But he is just so attractive. Those beautiful hazel brown eyes can make a girl weak in the knees. And his smile can make a girl blind! And when our lips meet, its a total different experience. So much more passion. He comes off as a hard ass/ bad guy but I can sometimes sense his vulnerability. As much as he tried to hide it from me, I could sometimes sense it when he spoke about his parents or what had happened in Minnesota. He was more than just a guy that came off as a dick, he's doesn't show any emotions but I can see it in his eyes. And something about that is attractive.

This is what hospitals do to me. I over analyzed things. What if the guy didn't even feel the same? I couldn't go to sleep. I just couldn't help but wonder what everyone was up to. I wanted to get up and go check on James, but at this time, the nurses that were on night duty were like hawks.

"Knock Knock?"

I jilted my head towards the door and responded. "Come in."

"How are you feeling?"

Thank goodness. Someone to come and save me from my misery. "CHLO!" It's 1.30am. What was she doing out so late?

"Couldn't sleep knowing you were all by yourself in the hospital." She had a faint smile on her face.

"Chlo? Everything okay?" I knew straight away something was up.

"Nothing. Can you not see the bags under my eyes. I'm tired but I can't sleep." And she smiled her fake smile. _Wow Chloe. Seriously, you're going to be like that?_

"Are you sure?" I asked her again. Maybe she was just tired, but then what would she be doing here so late?

"I'm fine! Why would something be up?"

"You're fake smiling. Seriously, everything okay?"

"Everything is fine!" She reassured me.

"Fine then. Be like that. Since you're not opening up, do you want to help me go to James' room?"

"Erm Honey,"

"yh?"

"James said he'll come see you tomorrow, well he'll come see you in the morning. And you should rest?" She quickly said in one breath.

What was she one about? "Huh? Okay... Can't I just go see him?" I Shuffled out of my bed.

"He's not in his room." She slowly mumbled out.

A sudden alertness hit me. I feared something had happened to him. "What? Where is he? Why? Why did he move? Did something happen?"

"No, no, He hates hospitals." Aww, something we both had in common. Okay I know how sappy for me to think like that. But I hate hospitals too.

"So...?" Chloe wasn't making any sense.

"He left; He called Carlos so they can go to the warehouse. And he said it's best for you to rest."

It took me 5 minutes to process what Chloe had just told me. "WHAT?" He's gone? He had fucking worse injuries than me and he left the hospital. What if something happened to him? What the fuck! If he can walk then I can run! Get me out of here Chloe!" I pulled the covers off of me and swung my legs over the edge of the bed.

"Amelia, No! You're not strong enough." She reached the covers and tried to lay me back down.

"And James is?" I pushed her hand away from me as she was trying to push me back to sleep. "HE has a shattered rib for goodness sake. I'm only suffering cuts and bruises on my hip and arm! I can fucking run if I want to."

"Amelia, Calm down. I think it's best for you to stay here as well. With everything that's going on there."

"What's going on there?" I scrunched my eyebrows and was beginning to get more curious.

She huffs out, and sits down. "The place got raided. All their guns, and other weapons are gone and the place is just a mess. The people that raided were clearly looking for something more. They don't know how they got in. And James is pretty pissed. Well all four guys are and Logan told me to leave. He didn't want me to witness him pissed and James doesn't want you to see him like that."

What was he? My dad. No! He doesn't tell me what to do. I have a choice to stay in the hospital or not, and I feel fine. The stupid pain can disappear or stay I don't give a shit. If James was able to handle himself then so can I.

"Chloe, I'm 18 years old," I got out of the bed trying my very best not to let out a moan because of the pain and walked over to my clothing slowly, "I'm leaving this place. Even if I don't go to the warehouse, I'll just go to my place but I hate being in the hospital!"

"Amelia, James said to stay here, h-"

"SO what, you're his bitch now?" That wasn't meant to come out like that. I looked at Chloe, who looked at me wide eyed. I have never said such a thing to Chloe before.

"Amelia? I'm saying and doing this for your benefit too! And If you're going to bitch out like this then why should I even bother!"

I instantly felt terrible about what I said. I was just pissed that I wasn't allowed to go home and he was.

"Chloe I'm sorry, I'm just aggravated that he got discharged, and I didn't?"

"FYI HE didn't get discharged he walked out!"

"WHAT! And Now he's telling me to stay here! WHEN HE CLEARLY KNOWS I'm DOING JUST FINE!"

"Amelia! We all think this is best for you! And the fact that you think I'm bitching out is just fucking ridiculous!" She stormed out of the room. And I stood there in the room feeling guilty. I wasn't meant to say that to Chloe. It came out wrong, and it was just a stupid reason to get pissed off at her. It wasn't her fault. I should in fact be happy that they cared. And be happy that HE cared, but no instead I'm bitching out.

Despite what Chloe said I still got dressed. If James left, then so could I. I wore my clothing slowly and opened the door quietly keeping in my pain. I looked left and right to see if the coast was clear and I swiftly walked out of the place.

"Excuse me? Amelia. Amelia is it? Where do you think you're going?" I heard a soft voice from behind. I turned around to see my other nurse – Charlotte, who looks after me at night - rush over to me.

"I feel fine. I'm 18 I can leave if I want to."

"But you're not recovered fully, you could cause some s-"

"Serious damage to myself. Blah blah, I heard it before. But What if I feel fine and the pain is not going to last long? What if I can handle it! I can leave! I hate hospitals plus I'm making a smooth recovery!"

Charlotte sighed out and then grabbed a little book out of her pouch and quickly wrote down something on a paper. She handed it to me and I see a prescription.

"Take these 4 times a day for 1 month. If you feel any horrible pain please... PLEASE come here straight away! Stay safe!" I pulled her in for a quick hug, and she smiled at me. I rushed out of the hospital feeling all my pains and tried to locate Chloe as fast as possible. I saw her enter her car and rushed over to her car.

"Chloe. Wait." I said in between breaths. I couldn't deny it. I was in pain. But I was strong enough to handle it.

"Amelia! What the hell!"

"Chloe I said I'm sorry! I'm just.. Egh I don't know, I should be happy that you all care and that James actually cares, its just the nerves of him to tell me to stay when he knows I'm better than he is feeling!"

"Yeah I know. But he's just caring. And Logan said he's never seen James so caring."

I rolled my eyes. But I was secretly smiling. How could I seriously be angry at that?

"I'm seriously sorry for what i said though."

"It's okay. It happens! James is all yours honey." What? This wasn't about if James was mine or not.

"This, isn't about if he's mine or whatever it is you're trying to indicate."

"Whatever amele. But I can totally see you falling for him. You're just worried about him therefore you started bitching out. You're just worried for him. It's kinda cute." Okay so she's making me blush.

"Logan's hot." I had to change the subject. Wine her up or something.

"He's off limits hun." She cutely giggled. I was expecting that.

Chloe drove up to the warehouse in 30 minutes. After nagging her to take me there rather than my own home I told her to bring me there.

Chloe ran out of her car to help me out the passenger seat. We walked up to the place and I heard sweeping of the floor (clearly Carlos was Sweeping) and chattering.

Chloe entered first.

"Babe, it thought you went home to sleep?" I heard Logan walk over to Chloe.

"Couldn't sleep so went to see Amelia, she was awake."

"How's she doing?" I heard James ask her with serious concern to his tone.

"Ask her yourself." I walked out from behind the wall.

"Amelia, what the hell you doing out from the hospital?"

"I can ask you the same thing."

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaahh! End of chapter.<strong>

** Hope that was an OK chapter for you guys. SO I realized that when i read stories i don't like it when everything happenes so fast, and that my technique is to build up to everything. So hopefully that is what I'm doing.**

**SO please let me know what you expect in future chapters, Or if you want more Chlogan Scenes in next chapter... More romance or Action, or cute stuff? Just ask me anything. Let me know guys! **

**Love you tons for reading! And will love you A Billion for Reviewing :')**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyy Guysss! I'm in a very vulnerable state right now. Thank you! Thank you guys so much for reading, reviewing, author alerting, favoriting.. .And all sorts. It really means so much! And just thank you! I was shopping and my phone kept going off and it was reviews... :') I was so emotion in the store that I had to leave the queue and get myself together! Lol! Left my boyfriend in the queue though! And he paid for it! So yeah I felt even happier after! LOL **

**Mpa123 – Thank you for the review! :') Means alot! And I'm glad you're liking it! And yup! More Drama... Noted! =) **

**AmeeraMaslow – Please don't jump off a cliff! Lol and Thank You for the review babe! Means a lot! And Jamelia Cute scene in future chapters... Noted! =)**

**MaganRoseMaslow – Thanks Honey for the review! Means A LOT! And glad to know you are liking the story! ;') And Action and Romance in the next chapters.. Noted! Well have a read let me know what you think! =D**

**Ally0101 – Babbbbeee! Thanks! THANKS A TON! Your review made me smile so much! Glad you're liking the story! Romance and drama in future chapter... Noted! Hope you enjoy the next chapter! **

**Wonderstruck Fantasy – Thank You for the review Love! And More Jamelia Action... Noted babe! Thanks! **

**BTRlover – Thank Youuu! And Thank you for reviewing! Glad you are liking the story! Lots of Love babe!**

**Emmi3 – Honey Thank You So Effing Much! And I will not leave this story unfinished! May take every now and then to update but will never forget about it! Babeee Thanks for putting a smile on my face by reviewing and Liking the story and Just by reading it! Much Lovee! **

**MaslowLuver – Heyy Gurlllll! Thank you for reading and reviewing! And I am Glad you're Loving the storyyy! Lots of Lovee Babee! **

**My Lovelies... Time for the next chapter!Hope You enjoy this chapter... It's a little Longer than the other chapters...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14:<strong>

**Amelia's P.O.V**

"Amelia! You're not strong enough to be out of the hospital!"

"James are you serious? Look, you can barely walk properly, I practically ran out of the hospital! I'm fine!"

"Amelia, I drove you here!" Chloe slowly added in.

"Chlo... Shhh!" I through a quick glance at her.

"Now is not a good time for you to be here. And look around! Look at the fucking mess in here. Just go to your own place, stay there tonight!"

"Amelia, James is right! It's a fucking state in here and you'll just make it messier!" Carlos walked over with the broom and started sweeping around me.

"Carlos! I am not a messy person! I can help clean up!"

"Just go Amelia!" James sternly spoke.

"You're not my dad!" I spoke with clenched teeth.

"But I can be your daddy if you want!" He started smirking. Was he serious? He winked and it was getting me more aggravated. I was trying to be serious and there he was acting like... JAMES!

"James! Seriously! You're gonna turn that phrase into something remotely dirty!" I grunted and crossed my hands and stood there firmly, Whiles James was still smirking!

"Amelia, something can happen to you!" James spoke whiles getting a can of soda.

"When did you care so much!" I huffed out. When _did _he care so much?

"I don't, I just don't want to be responsible for your death." He smiled. He was actually smiling! Great! That makes me feel wanted!

"You fucking dick! Nice to know you care!" I hissed back.

"James are you fucking kidding me! We said we liked her so for god sake be good to her!" Carlos blurted out.

"Babe, Wait I was joking!" James held on to my shoulders and I pushed his hands off.

"Remember how I told you your jokes weren't funny?"

"No... you've never said that to me..."

"Well then, YOU'RE JOKES AREN'T FUNNY!"

"A, amy! Amelli! Babe!" James laughed a little.

"What the fuck! Stick to Amelia! You don't want me here, then fine I'm out!"

Carlos nudged James and Kendall shot a look at him.

"Stop her you dick!" Carlos whispered.

"Babe, Listen! I was joking! You can stay here tonight if you really want to! I was just thinking what if the dicks return! Just thinking out side of the box!"

I rolled my eyes and he walked well staggered over towards me!

"See James, I don't understand why you wouldn't even tell me you left the stupid hospital when clearly you are the one that is injured and in pain. I would've let myself out the second day!"

"Are you seriously going to argue with me because I left the fucking place... and didn't tell you?"

"Yes! You didn't tell me! If you had told me I could've left the place as well! And I feel Way better than you look! You must be in the worst pain right now!"

"I don't feel pain, so I'm good!"

"Oh really... What if I do this?" I moved my hands across his rib cage and I could feel his abs. I had a light smile on my face. Once I reached the area where I knew it would hurt him I slightly poked it. I was trying not to be too hard because I knew the pain would be like a knife being jabbed in. He moved his self back a little. And I couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh k, Ok I get it! But you're a girl. You guys take time to heal!"

"I'm pretty sure I told you this before... that's you're a sexist PIG!" He chuckled and leaned over slowly and placed his soft pink lips delicately on top of mine. The weird jumping jack feeling in the pit of my stomach was back. This kiss was so different to the way we normally kiss. It was gentle and not forcefully placed on me. With the hand that wasn't in a cast, he put it around my waist delicately holding me close and I tried my very best to lift my arms up and place it around his neck. Funny thing was I didn't feel pain. As cheesy as this sounds I felt fireworks. Haha! Yes Fireworks!

I could feel all eyes on us and I knew before it did begin to get rather rough, I bit his bottom lip slowly and departed from him with a small smile of my face.

"Egh! Guys please! Take your make out session to a room where I don't need to physically hurt myself to un-see you both undressing to have fucking sex in front of our eyes!" Carlos said it all in one breath and continued sweeping the floor. I looked at Chloe who was smiling at me and Logan had his hands wrapped around his waist seductively looking at Chloe.

"Well what do you say! How about we get our self a room..." James whispered slowly but sexually into my ear.

"I say yes," I replied back into his ear slowly and seductively. His eyes shot upon and I was giggling. "I'm knackered, I need to sleep." He sighed out, "James, even with all your pains you still think like an ass you know that!"

"Only when I'm around you babe!" He winked at me and I pulled him slowly to his room to actually get some good night sleep!

****3 WEEKS LATER****

Chloe, Logan, Carlos and Kendall have been going back to school during those three weeks. I was healing fast and so was James. I had to go back to my place and stay there for a week as the school nurse would come and check up on me. And during the hours where the school nurse never came James would come and keep me company.

He made a super fast recovery. If I were to look at him now it didn't even seem like he was in an accident. Sometimes he'd let out a little groan if I were to lean on the left side of his chest. Sometimes he'd groan so loudly on purpose just to scare the shit out of me! Yeah wasn't really funny when I was almost in tears for thinking I almost killed him with my elbow nudge. He was right, it took him about three weeks to recover and well I was feeling so much better. Well I almost was. Just had a small bruise on my left hip that wasn't much of a pain.

Chloe went back to her Parents house at least 3/4 times a week. Her parents were getting worried about her. But Chloe wanted to move out and live on her own. I told her she could come and live with me but she thought she'd be high maintenance. But her parents haven't warmed up to the idea of her moving out. They still don't know about her and Logan. And if they do find out I don't think they'll be too happy to find out that Logan is a type of guy that's involve in stuff her parents are completely against. As for my parents, they're never really around me much. So they were really not a worry to me. Logan and Chloe have been nearly inseparable every since they've been going out. Carlos told me that Logan had the worse anger issues ever, and Now that he's with Chloe he's a calm guy! But it seemed as if he could fight better and retaliate better. They thought he was like that just to show off to Chloe. Kendall saw it as a good thing.

As for Jo, I haven't seen her around much. I go to the ware house ever so often, but when I do go there, she's busy with Kendall or just not around. It's like she's hiding from me.

It was a Friday. We had a week off next week because of some teachers training thing. So I thought the whole week I'd spend it in the warehouse. With the guys and of course James. In two weeks it's been unbelievable how close we both have gotten.

"AMELIA!" I heard Carlos yell out as I entered the warehouse. "You're back! Finally, Place has been pretty shitty without you!"

"Nice to know I was missed!" I hugged Carlos and walked over to Kendall who was on the phone with Jo I assumed.

"Jo, babe, listen where is this all coming from... We were fine yesterday... I don't fucking understand why?... It's not like I was fucking sleeping with the girl!... I didn't even look at her!.. then what is it about!... Ahh fuck you! You're wasting my fucking time..." He threw his phone across the floor and wiped his forehead with his hand. He looked at me and smiled a very angry smile.

"I'll say hello to you later." I whispered and tip-toed off.

"No, It's just Jo's being a fucking bitch." He sighed out. "Well, Hello Amelia!" He tried to smile a real smile and his dimples melted into his cheeks and made me weak in the knees. Why haven't I seen these sides to the guys before? It was just ridiculous how different they are to what they come across. _Note to Myself: DON'T BELIEVE RUMORS!_

"Where has she been lately? Ever since I came out from hospital I've seen her once or twice." It's like she completely disappeared... or she was creating a distance between us.

"She's been in and out of the place since you were at yours. She's been bitching out a lot recently. She's always on her fucking phone and she's just wasting my time now!" He was getting aggravated. Their relationship had hit a bump on the road. Finally Kendall's beginning to realize that there's something dodgy about Jo.

"Oh Well, hmmm. People tend to act weird." I slowly laughed, thinking to myself _what the hell am I on about_? "Well, Hope you work things out." I smiled at him and walked off to the sofa. So Kendall and Jo are having problems. I wonder if this has something to do with what she's been up to. If only I actually knew what she was up too?

"Heya Amelia!" I turn around to see Logan and Chloe walk into the warehouse as well. Everyone was here together. It was like the first time we hang out. But this time without the fear of being raped or something.

As I settled in to the warehouse and moved all my bags into James' room, I realized everyone was a bit off. They all seemed to be in some sort of Rush. Even Chloe. I felt like something was going on tonight. I got out of the room and went into the kitchen to find Chloe near the fridge.

"Everything ok?" I asked her.

"Yup. Fine!" She responded back with a smile.

"hmm... I'm going to go take a shower." I walked out of the room still a little confused at everyone's behavior.

After 35 minutes, I came out of the shower. I rinsed my hair quickly and suddenly, heard a lot of people speaking coming from the living room place. I stopped what I was doing to see if I could hear a little better. I'm not one to eaves drop. Okay I Lied. I'm here where I am because I eaves dropped the first time I met James. But would the second time hurt me? Suddenly I heard voices that were escalating. I came out of the room and walked over towards the kitchen and hid behind the wall. I recognized a voice...

"We can't just fucking go their empty handed! He'll fucking shoot us until every limb in our body is detached. "

"Logan, Fucking focus! We don't owe him anything! HE FUCKING OWES US REMEMBER!" James yelled out and slammed his fist onto the table. I gulped and was confused at what was going on exactly.

"So what do you want us to do then? What the fuck does he want us to do!" Kendall exclaimed.

"We go see what the fucker wants! Tonight! We're going to go and see what he's up to! Pay him a little visit!" James gritted his teeth.

"Wait, So what do I have to do?"

"Chloe you have to keep Amelia away. She wanted to come with us. She's fucking stupid to thinks we'd actually take her with us!" I heard James speak. What are they up to? They're planning something. Without me! And Chloe's involved.

"So I'll keep her detained. In here?" Chloe whispered. _Detained? What the hell? Was I prisoner?_

"Yeah. They won't know you both are involved! And if they find out god knows what they are going to do with you both."

"Logan's right! We can't risk her being there!" James sat up straight from the sofa.

"So we're going to end this tonight?" Carlos asked.

"He fucking raided the place and took all my fucking weapons. He took my fucking Ar-15! And the 357! I'm coming back with them and the fucking cash you owes us as well!" James' voice was getting rougher.

"So let me get this straight quickly. He thinks you guys owe him money, but that is actually your money. And In Minnesota he took more money from you guys when originally that money was yours." Chloe was always the person to understand everything so late.

"Yeah. There's two stacks of cash! We've got our one hidden and he wants that! But its ours! And He near enough took the other cash when we were in Minnesota." Kendall quickly made it clear for her.

"Is this why he's messing around with you guys?"

"And that fact that his friend got shot! Fucking prick was going to shoot me and Kendall! I had to kill the bastard." James spilled out.

"You guys got yourself in a horrible situation."

I peeked into the room... they were all hiding this from me thinking I'd be trouble or something like that. And Chloe's in it too. I come back after a long time and this is my welcome back gift. Makes me feel so wanted!

Logan held Chloe's hands and his other hand around her waist, "If you want I could take you and Amelia somewhere safer where it doesn't involve any of you!"

"No, No I want to help you guys! And If I have to lie to Amelia then so be it."

Chloe? Did you just really say that? The fact that they didn't tell me was making me aggravated. What was the point of lying if they could just tell me up front? MAYBE I would listen.

"He's here!" I heard Kendall proclaim. I quickly shoved my head behind the wall again hoping to not get seen. But still tried to peek to see who it was.

"Tyler, did you get them?"

"erm well-"

"It's a fucking yes or no question." James suddenly snapped!

"Yeah I got them." He responded quickly. I leaned in a little trying to see what was going on. The guy Tyler was a little shorter than Kendall. He had short blonde hair and didn't look like the kind that would be involve with guys like James. He had a black bag with him and they zipped it open.

I heard Chloe gasp a little. I would gasp too. There was a whole load and guns and pistol, along with knifes and other weapons that I am pretty sure are illegal! I gulped and had a fear in me. A big fight was going to go down. They took the whole load and Kendall stuffed some cash into Tyler's hand before he scurried off.

"Chloe, she'll go sleep around 11. Remember is she wakes up tell her that we're... tell her we're watching some film or just gone out for a smoke or something. Or gone to the bar or club! Make up some shit! But just keep her here!" James spoke as he fiddled with the weapons.

"She's stubborn. James I'm sure you've figured that out by now!"

"Yeah, I have! But you can control her!" What was I to him? A puppy! This is ridiculous. They're hiding this from me. And Chloe – My so called best friend – is hiding this from me! We promised each other we would tell everything to each other!

What if something happened to them whiles they were there? And I didn't know about it? Would they still fucking lie to me then? This was just totally unfair and fucking ridiculous!

"It's 7pm now, exactly 11.30pm we move out! Got it guys!" James looked at everyone and put the gun in the back in the hem of his trousers.

Okay so they want to play it like that. Fine two can play the game. I decided to reveal myself but act as if I heard nothing or what they were planning. I was fuming inside!

"What you guys up to?" My hair was wet so I just flipped it around to get it a little dry. I knew how James liked it when I did that. I could see him looking at me and smirking.

I walked in to the living room. I noticed Kendall throw the black bag behind the sofa. Clearly trying to hide it from me.

"Watching a film." Carlos responded.

I looked at Chloe and walked right past her without even a smile. Yeah I was pissed at her for not telling me what they were planning. We were meant to be best friends and she hid this from me.

"The TV is not switched on Carlos." I folded my hand and tilted my head.

"We were planning to watch a film." He corrected himself after.

"Amelia, is all your stuff in the room?"

"Yeah. " I replied to James not bothering to look at him.

"I'll go make dinner then." Chloe got up from besides Logan and Logan followed after her.

"I'll help." He smiled at her.

I went to sit on the sofa and James sat beside me. He put his arm over my shoulder and I moved a bit. "Do you have anything planned for tonight?" I asked.

"No not that I know why?" _Nice lie James._

"I don't know it's just haven't been here a while, we should do something tonight..." I bit my lips slowly and from the edge of my eyes I could see him looking and me and smiling.

"Like?" He smirked.

I leaned over to him and lightly brushed my lips against his. And leaned over to whisper in his ear."I don't know, it's up to you." I lightly tugged on his ear lobe with my teeth and moved away. His eyes lit up, he grabbed me my hands and pulled me in and our lips were inches away from each other.

"Anything?" He seductively spoke. I felt his hot breath against my neck and I could feel my cheeks turning red.

I lightly touched my lips against his. "Anything..." I whispered almost into his mouth.

He leaned in a little more and our lips met finally. So I was almost sexually bribing him to either stay with me tonight or let him spill out what they've got planned for tonight. Egh! They're all lying to me! And here I am making out with the guy I'm dating and the guy that came up with this whole _not telling me business_.

The kiss began light. But before I knew it the kiss was getting husky. It was like a full make out session. I leaned on the arm of the couch and James moved his body and leaned over me. His one hand was behind me grabbing on to my waist where as the other hand was on the cushion of the sofa supporting his balance. I giggled a little as his hands were roaming around my back and it hit my tickle spot.

"what?" He said in between kisses.

I was giggling again as he started forming little circles on my back. "Nothing."I said while gasping for a little air.

He started smiling and I could feel it whiles we were still kissing. I could feel his tongue lining along my lips. I opened my mouth a little, and he took that as an all access area. His tongue contacted my tongue and clearly he wanted dominance. And so he visited every corner in my mouth. I wasn't meaning for it go this far. But I nearly lose control when I'm with him. When He touches me my whole body trembles.

Before I knew it, he was near enough grinding his hips against my thighs. I put my hand around his neck and twirled his hair. Every now and then we'd gasp for air but then continue were we were, he'd have a smile on his face while I roamed around his back. And I swear I don't think I even realised when he clasped on to my bra and opened the hooks. Got to give the guy some credits; he knew how to works his way around it without even taking off my top. Wait. I don't think that was a good thing.

I suddenly felt his crotch against my upper thigh and couldn't help but giggle that he was so turned on. His member had hardened and I knew it was it was time to stop. I pushed his hand away and pushed him back.

"What the fuck guys! Get yourself a fucking room!" At that very moment I pulled back. Kendall walked in to our full out make out session on the couch in the living room.

I got off the couch and fixed my hair and my clothes. I realised my bra was still loose. I looked at James who was still on the couch really confused. And I could see his little friend was still standing.

"Oh Sorry Kendall. TV and couch is all yours!" I walked away. "How the hell did you manage to unhook my bra without using both hands?" I ask James in curiosity with a smile on my face. Yet I was still pissed inside.

"It's a gift baby!" He winked. "Now get back here." I could see he wanted more.

I walked over to him sitting on the sofa.

"Guys please, rooms exist for a reason! And this," He pointed at us, "is a reason." I chuckled and looked at James who was totally confused and lost.

I came to sit on his lap and I knew if anything touched his hardened member it would turn him on even more than he already was. I slightly brushed my legs across his crotch area and then leaned over to his ear "Are you sure you're not doing anything tonight?" And I kissed his neck and moved back and walked away.

"Err, Dude, I'd fixed that if I was you." Carlos walked in the living room and saw a big bulge almost busting out of James trousers.

He got up, and I once again fixed myself. "Free every night for you!" He sighed out.

Unbelievable! He still wasn't fessing up!

"You're a fucking tease you know that?"

I sighed out. "And you're a fucking Liar you know that!" I burst out.

* * *

><p><strong>Doneee... What d'ya guys think? Any questions... I have so much drama and just so much planned for this story... the suckish thing is that my exams are coming up so soon! So I'm pre-writing the parts... this is going to be a long story so hope y'all stick by and continue reading and reviewing :') <strong>

**As you can see this whole part was from Amelia's P.O.V... Would You want some P.O.V from like the other guys or More from chloe and how her and Logan are doing? Just hit me with suggestions and thoughtss =) **

**Hmmm I was thinking If i get say 5 reviews in less than 24 hrs should I post Chapter 15? **

**Love You guys a million! With a review... Love you guys a Billion! :') Hope i don't sound too pushy... Just, a review gets me excited and motivates me too write :')**


	15. Chapter 15

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! 2012 is here... Let's ELEVATE the Year babyyy! Haha Hey everyone! Went out partying today... But came home early because i felt sick. And I was like hey I owe you guys another chapter! You guys are just AMAZING! **

**Thank you sooooo Much for the reviews! You guys don't understand How much it really Honestly means too mee! Sending and individual *virtual hug* to you alll! And to those that Favorited/Alerted Author and Story So much love to you guys tooo!**

**Review Note:**

**AmeeraMaslow - _Hey Honey! Thank Youu! And Hope you enjoy this Chapterr!_**

**mpa123 - _Hey Babe! Thanks! Glad You liked the Chapter! Hope You enjoy this onee! 3_  
><strong>

**MaslowLuver - _Heyy! Thank Youu Babeee! Let me know whatcha think of this chapterrr! =)_**

**ClaireClary - _HAHA! Glad to know You Love the story Babe! Thank You for reviewingg! And you're suggestion has been taking on board! Lots of Love Honeyy!_**

**MunchKin Jeeves - _Haha! Thank Youuu! Came up with it in the last minute haha! I like to tease James LMAO! JK I think! Anywaysss Hope You enjoy this chapterr! =)_**

**MissSharon - _Hey Honey! And Yeah i like writing from Amelia's P.O.V =) And Thank Youuu!_ **

**Ally101 -_ Your review always makes me Smile! Thank You SO Much Babee! And Yes I'll Add More Chlogan in future chapters! I'm really glad you're enjoying the storyy! Thank You so muchh. More drama and romance to come.. Hope You enjoy this chapterr! =)_**

**ElevatedRusher - _Hope you enjoy the Chapterr! :)_**

**Deedee - _Thanks For the Revieww Lovee! I Kinda Like teasing James in this Story! Haha! Hmm Well Have a read of this chapter and tell me what you thinkk! :) Lots Of Love babee!_**

**annabellex2 - _Thank Youu! Glad You're enjoying itt! Hope You enjoy this Chapterr!_**

**Guys Thank you so much For reviewing! And Just reading the story as well! Much love!  
><strong>

**Onto the Next Chapter... Hope You enjoy it my loveliesss!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15:<strong>

**Amelia's P.O.V**

"Everything ok Amelia?" I heard Chloe yell out from the kitchen.

"No! Chlo how could you keep it away from me as well!"

"What are you on about Amelia?" Chloe asked with actual confusion.

"You guys were going to DITCH me and go to the whole Jason thing! Without even telling me. And you expected me not to find out or even wonder where you guys disappeared to." I looked at everyone, Logan and Chloe came out of the Kitchen.

"Ahh Fuck Amelia! Can we not talk about this right now! The fact that you are raging is so fucking sexy and it's turning me on even more! I need to sort something out quickly!" James was getting red in the cheeks. I rolled my eyes and he walked off, guessing, to go fix his fucking dick!

"How did you find out about that?" Kendall sighed out.

"I'm not deaf! You guys got your guns and everything ready! Would it have killed, if you told me? And Chloe you were in on it too?" I was fuming.

"Amelia, we told Chloe to keep you here. It's for your own benefit!"

"Logan I just wanted to see what goes on and stuff. I even promised to stay in the car if things get worse!"

"But it's not safe and James said it would be stupid getting you along!" Carlos blurted out.

"SO he called me stupid!" I raised one eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"No, I didn't mean like you stupid, I meant that you know it's not safe!" Carlos tried to reassure. He looked at Logan who looked worried.

"Fuck you guys! Seriously Why the hell did you guys need to hide it from me! And Chloe you even said you'd want to come with... what the hell happened? Why'd you change your mind?"

"Because I know that it's not safe! And it's better for the both of us And for these guys if we stayed here! Let them finish their business off! Why would you want to hassle them and tag along?" Chloe almost, nearly yelled at me.

"Argh!" I groaned out, "Why they hell did you hide it for then! Am I that stubborn to say NO to this whole idea! Because frankly I still want to go!"

"But Amelia WHY? What the fuck is the point?" Kendall rolled his eyes and sat back down on the single sofa.

"Can't a girl just want to go!"

"NO! NOT WHEN THERE'S DICKS LIKE JASON INVOLVED!" Carlos yelled out!

"Plus...This wasn't our idea. James said it from the start that if you went it would be a bad idea! And I'm just doing what's best!" Chloe walked over to me. This was all irritating. I don't care if I was bitching out! I just hate it when people hide things from me or just treat me like I'm some doll they can play around with! Can I not get my say?

"And Lying to me is such a good way to win me over!" I huffed out! "I need to speak to James." I stormed off and I walked straight pass Chloe who tried to stop me.

I told James like a million time that I wanted to go with him to the whole Jason thing. I wanted to go to see things. I wanted to go for experience. I even promised to stay in the car. I just wanted to go. And the fact that they were hiding it away from me pissed me off.

I walked to his room and slammed open the door. He wasn't there. I could feel my anger almost bursting out of me! And it was just becoming frustrating. I was about to leave the room until James came in the room. He was topless. I was guessing he just came out of a quick shower. To calm himself and his little friend down. But I wasn't calm! Although seeing him shirtless did make my eyes wonder. His pecs were perfectly toned and when his hair was wet it was so sex- _Wait Amelia you're angry at him!_

"Amelia?" His lips spoke. I quickly snapped out of my little daze.

"Yeah! It's me!" I gulped. I breathed in and let it all out. "All I Wanted was just to come! And you had to make it all difficult to lock me up and sneak out. Blah blah blah you get the story! Why can't I just come! It's not like you're going to actually find the guy there now are you?" I almost screamed out at him.

"Ameli-!"

"No I'm serious James! For someone that doesn't really give a shit about anyone, you sure do give a shit about me so much! I just wanted to see!"

"Amelia.." He said again, and I was still yapping on. He walked closer to me.

"NO James listen! I wanted to come! Why do you even give a shit! Serio-"

Before I could even finish my sentence, he pulled me in and his lips pushed against mine. He wrapped his hands around my waist and everything I was angry about, almost... _ALMOST _disappeared.

"James! Kissing me isn't going to change the fact that you still-"

"I'm doing this for your own benefit! What if he is fucking there? What if he fucking sees you and tried to kill? And if I act like I don't give a shit, well then get this: I'm doing you a favor by keeping you away from that dick Jason! And that shows that I do give a shit! Yes! I fucking care! And Mostly, I fucking care about YOU! And to show that I'm keeping you away from fucking Jason!" I wasn't expecting that. I just thought he was keeping me away just so it was easier for him. And that I wasn't a tag along to annoy him. I felt like a bitch now. He actually did care. And it made me fall for him even more.

I didn't even know what I was feeling. All these weird feelings where racing up and down me. I think I maybe in Love with this guy. If this is what Love felt like that is.

I didn't know how to respond. I stepped aside. And James through his towel on the bed, grabbed a tee and walked off to reunite with the other guys.

Maybe I should've said something.

...

After eating Dinner, the time flew past. It was 11pm already. I didn't speak to anyone. I ate dinner by myself and just stayed in one of the spare rooms randomly thinking about things. Things meaning James. The real reason why I wanted to go was so I could be with James. I may be useless at the whole fight thing but I might be helpful. I didn't want him to get hurt.

I got out of the room and walked into the living room where the guys were all preparing to go. Carlos checked all the guns. Kendall made sure the knives were all prepared and Logan just came out from checking on the cars. But I didn't see James in my sight.

"You guys ready?" Logan walked over to the table and grabbed his gun and loaded it.

"Let the fucking game begin!" Carlos tucked his gun in the hem of his trousers.

I stood in the corner of the room looking at the guys leaving the place. Kendall and Carlos waved me a quick bye.

"Hurry back...stay safe." I heard Chloe whisper to Logan.

"Don't worry about me babe!"

"What if something hap-"

"I'm going to kick some ass. Not to get my ass kicked." Logan smiled a sweet small smile at Chloe. I couldn't help but laugh a little and Chloe giggled.

"Well then, have fun!" She laughed and hugged him. They both shared a kiss before Logan parted to join the other guys in the car.

"James! You ready?" Logan yelled out before he left the warehouse.

He came out from a room and quickly fixed his hair and grabbed everything he needed. I never really noticed how much he cared for his Hair. He had amazing hair! Not going to lie. Chloe went to check on everything, and then It was just James and me left in the room.

I Looked at the floor and didn't make eye contact with him. I was still in the corner of the room. James stood there about 3 ft away from me.

"If you need anything just ring our cells, Chloe's got it all covered." He looked towards me as he put away the guns. I didn't say anything. He sighed out and began to walk out of the room.

"James." I quickly whispered out. I guess he heard me because he stopped walking.

I walked a little closer to him. "Be careful." I uttered slowly. He turned around and he had a smile crawl up his face. I smiled back. I wasn't just going let him walk off. I couldn't force myself to not talk to him.

He walked over to me and I felt my heart pumping faster the more closer he got. My feelings for him have definitely escalated and I don't know if I should actually label it as Love. He placed a short, soft, delicate kiss on my lips and I shivered a little. I wrapped my hands around him for a hug and feared what would happen, if anything went downhill. "Just know that I care. I care about you." He said before he walked out of the room. At that moment i didn't see him as a trouble maker or a bad guy. I just saw him as James.

Those powerful words took an instant effect on me and I wanted him more than ever! Was it weird?

He left the warehouse and i was still a little light headed after the Kiss. I just hoped everything was going to be okay!

It was just me and Chloe in the place. I was still thinking whether I was angry at her or not. But that all faded away... James left this weird feeling in me and I just couldn't stop smiling.

"Chloeeeeeee..." I knew I couldn't stay angry at Chloe forever... she laughed at me as she shut and locked the warehouse door.

"So, what? now you're going to speak to me?" She laughed a little and walked towards the kitchen.

I showed her an apologetic look and she walked towards me with open arms for a hug.

"So Amelia... You and James ey?" I started blushing. Yeah me and James where kind of going out, but it seemed more of a casual thing. I just stuck around for the fun of it. And I thought he just stuck by me for the sake of it or something. But I guess today proved me wrong. He actually cared about me. And when we kissed, it wasn't an ordinary kiss... there was more behind it and I felt more sparks from him.

"Logan and You ey..." I mimicked.

"Let's stick to you both first... What's going on missy? You're like a love sick puppy right now."

"Am Not!" i giggled

"Amelia, you're eyes are dilated, you have a big smile on your face and when I mention you and James you blushed straight away! Someone's falling in lov-"

"Don't Say it!" That word... it scared me!

"Looooovveeee!" I told her not to say it and she emphasized on the word!

"Chlo! No way... I wouldn't call it Love! Just very strong feeling and can't get him out of my head and I just want to be around him 24/7 and I am scared to death that something is going to happen to him and I'm just in love with him...ooops" My eyes shot open and I looked around the room trying to avoid eye contact with Chloe. As much as the word love scared me... it was true. I think I'm in love_._

"Ah! Amelia! I knew it! I could see the way you look at him! It's full of lust and love! Girlll I knew it!" She was making me blush even more. But my biggest fear was what if he didn't feel the same? I'm scared to love because I'm scared to get hurt. I tried to avoid it but this time it's too big to avoid.

We walked in a spare room, that had just a bed in it and we both laid on the bed. I was still smiling and I could see Chloe looking at me through the corner of my eye.

"Amelia, It's ok to love someone you know that right?"

"Yeah, I Know... But it's the fear of getting hurt or not getting loved back that scares me the most."

"James may seem like the type not to love a girl but Logan and I both know that the guy is hiding his true feeling for you..."

"Why is it that every time we talk about this it's all mushy and sappy..." I laughed and Chloe joined in. It was true it always felt awkward talking about stuff like that.

"You've got to get use to it! And plus you and James... HOT together!" She started giggling and nudged me.

"Shut up!" I laughed with her, "Enough about me... What's going on with the _Logie bear_ and youuu?" I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

I saw Chloe's face and she was blushing. I'm guessing out of embarrassment. "How did you know I call him that?"

"_Logie Make sure every things fine." _I mimicked Chloe. I heard her talking to Logan when they were in there room. What a nickname! Logie! I'm shocked he let her call her that? "I can here through walls." I giggled.

"Well, I can happily say I am In LOVE with him! I'm not denying my feeling for him! It's just ridiculous how much he's been through. The thought of me being scared of him less than a month ago makes me laugh!"

She was right. We were scared of these guys less than a month ago. And now, We're going out with the two of the bad guys from school. How did we both let this happen to us?

We laid on the bed talking for about half an hour or so. We had that sudden worry about the guys, and thinking what's going on.

"Let me get my phone, I'll ring Logan and see if every things going okay..." She got up to get her phone from the living room and I was left alone in the room to just wonder. I looked at the clock to notice it was 11.55. And couldn't help but wonder what was going on over there.

I was so deep into my thoughts I didn't realize 15 minutes had passed by. And yet there was no sign of Chloe. I thought maybe she went to make something to eat.

"Chloe... Where are youuu? You in the kitchen?" Did it really take her about 20 minutes to get her phone?

I walked into the kitchen and found it empty. I was getting a little curious. _Maybe she went to Logan's room_. I went to check Logan's room quickly and there was no sign of her.

All of a sudden I heard weird noises coming from the living room. I was fully alert and quickly got out of the room and rushed to the living room. I thought it was Chloe in the Living room.

As I approached the living room, I slowly walked in and saw the back of Chloe's head while she was sitting on the chair. "Chlo, what are you doing over there? did you ring Logan?" She was all by herself in the living room. I casually walked up to her and faced her... At that very moment my heart dropped and my mouth hung loose.

She was sitting on the chair, her hands were tied to the arms of the chair and I noticed them turning purple probably because of the suffocation. Her legs were tied and she had a cloth around her mouth. Her Left eye was swollen and her forehead was bleeding. Tears where starting to form and a sudden rush or fear crawled into my heart.

"CHLOE! WHAT THE FUCK!" I almost screamed out. Who did this to her? I was trembling in my skin! My pulse was faster than ever! She was trying to say something to me, and I quickly pulled the cloth out of her mouth and caressed her face and tried to stop her from bleeding. Her head kept titling down and I tried to not let it fall.

"Goo Aw-Awayy!" her voice was shaky and scratchy..." GET OUT OF HERE AMELIA! CALL JAMES! CALL LOGAN! CALL THE GUYS! GET OUT OF HERE!" She suddenly screamed and cried!

"What- What do you- why- I'm not leaving without! Who did this to YOU?"

"Amelia... Go! GET ou- Out Of herrrreeeee..." Chloe cried out! Tears were running down her eyes and I began to cry!

I tried to untie her from the chair but before I could even begin too...

"Ameliaaa, isit?"

I heard an unfamiliar voice. My hands had never shaken so much in my life. I gulped. Slowly and cautiously I turned my head around.

Before I could even see who it was I felt a huge punch come across the side of my face and I fell straight to the ground hitting my head on the side of the table losing consciousness!

* * *

><p><strong>Dundundunnnnn! Okay so it was a Minor cliffy? Hope You guys enjoyed that Chapter... Was this chapter a little short.. I felt like it was short. But don't worry the chapters are getting longer. I promise.<strong>

** So guys who do you think the mysterious person isss? And let me know what you think about this chapter.. Hmm and do you have any idea what will happen next? let me know what you guys think, any suggestion about the characters or you know just random questions =)**

**Love You guys a Milllion And With a Reviewww... Love you guys a billion! You guys make me smile everyday :')**


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY EVERYONE! I Am SOO Sorry With THE VERY LATE UPDATE! I've had Exams ever since stupid college has started! Word of advice! Don't go to College!.. Okay I'm Joking! Please Do Go! Don't listen to me! I'm tired! LOL It's a Late night writing session for me! **

**So guys, Have I told You How Much I Love you guys! I am Dead serious! When I see your reviews It actually makes my day! The worst thing was that when I saw your reviews i was getting pissed at my self for not finding time to write! STUPID EXAMS! Seriously guys I am Soo sorry for the late update! And I love each and every one of you for reading it and reviewing it too! Spreading the love to you all! Once exams are over for this month i will start to be more frequent with the updates!**

**Reviews**

**Bigtimerushlover98 - Hey honey! Thansk for reviewing! And more suspense too commeeee! =D Lots of Love Babe! Hope you enjoy this Chapter!**

**AmeeraMaslow - Heyyyyyyy Babeee! Well Thank Youu! Sorry for the long wait... As an Apology this chapter is extra long! =D Hope You enjoy it and thank you for reviewing honey! Lots of Love! xox**

**mpa123 - Hiii! Thanks You for reviewing! Made me a little emotional writing that part! Lol And Hope you enjoy this chapterr! =D Much Love! **

**MeganRoseMaslow - Hiyah Hun! Thank You! And Thanks For reviewing also! Hope you enjoy the next chapter.. it unfolds a lot but also keeps other things a mysteryy! haha! Lots of Love babee!**

**Maslover4life - Hey hun... .You Haha! Enjoy babee! **

**BTRloveJMlovex - Hey sweetheart! Thank You so much! =) And Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**deedee - Haha! Hiyah Hun! And Yeah, I wasn't planning in the whole Amelia knocked out thing but i was like hey.. lets put a little irony on there! Lol! Thanks for reviewing and Just thanks for reading as well :') Much Love and hope you enjoy this!**

**allly0101 - You know every time I read your review you always always always Make me smile! SO I'm going to keep smiling if it makes you happy too! =D Thank You so Much Babee! Just thank You! Keep holding onto the cliff! I don't think i've left you with a cliff hanger in this part! haha Hope you enjoy this Chapter... It's got a lot going on in this one... =) Lots of Love xoxo**

**MaslowLuver - Awww! Babe I love you tooo! And Thank You So Much! Hope You enjoy this chapterr! =D Much love xx**

**aspire-to-be - Aww Thank you soo Much honeyy! And I'm glad i got you back in the mood to write! I will defo check out your stories! its the least i can do for you reading my story! And Just thank you for reviewing and Im glad your enjoying the story also! Lots of Love babee! xoxo**

**Cateriina - Hiya Hun! Thanks you for reviewing! And Hope you enjoy this Chapter!**

**Anonymous - Yes i WIll defo continue writing the stroy! thanks for reviewing! And Hope you enjoy this chapter! =)**

**Ohdarlingyou - Hiyaaaa! Well Here's the next chapter for you! Hope you enjoy it! =)**

**Annonymous - Thank Youuuu! Hoep you enjoy this chapterr! XD**

**I Was just blown awway with the amount of reviews! Just thank you for all your amazing reviews and for those just reading thank you for just reading it aswell! **

**Believe it or not i was on the phone with my boyfriend and he helped me write this part! yes he knows my love for BTR and He also knows i love James more than him! Haha!**

**So this Part has a lot more action... May not be my absolute best part But hope you enjoy it my loveliess!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**Amelia's P.O.V**

I use to go shopping like an ordinary teen. I use to go to the movies with my friends nearly every week. Heck I'm not going to lie I use to sometimes like going to school every day. But now... I'm somewhere I'd never even imagined to be. I'm in a warehouse – tied up. My hands are tied, my legs are tied and my mouth is tied. Along with my best friend. Did I ever imagine this to happen? No! Not in a million of years.

Last thing I remember was seeing Chloe in a state that I only thought existed in movies. I was meant to be that girl in the movie that was supposed to be the heroin that saves the day by helping her. But no! I had a burning headache and I'm not even sure if my eyes are open or not. My hands are tied so tight they've become numb! I tried to move and squirm my hands out but it was impossible.

"Looks like someone's finally awake..."

I once again heard the unfamiliar voice. I couldn't even reply back to him. I slowly opened my eyes and my vision was a complete blur. The only thing I could do was grunt and moan. And wish none of this would happen! Everything was just so unexpected.

James had told me to stay in the warehouse because it was safe! Yeah it was sure as fuck safe!

"Amelia Williams. The girlfriend of James Diamond. Didn't want us to meet like this but it felt like an appropriate time."

The guy spoke again. I couldn't see him very well. He was standing in the dark side of the room hiding his identity. Well I think he was hiding. At this point I wanted to hide. I wanted to roll up in a ball and hide in a cave. How was I supposed to even reply to this guy with my mouth tied barely able to even whimper.

I manage to open and close my mouth to try and jerk the cloth off of my mouth. I felt like I was suffocating.

"who the fuck are you? Let me GO!" I near enough screamed out.

"Is that the best way to talk to someone that has kept you hostage Ameliaaa." I could hear him emphasis my Name; it sickened me. Who was he and what did he want with me and Chloe. James said that Jason and the other jerks don't know about us. Carlos told me that none of them even have a clue that Chloe and I are even involved in their lives.

I didn't sign up for any of this bull shit! As much as my feeling for James were jumbled and possibly turning to love I don't know if I could handle this life style he's living! I don't know how any of the girls that were ever in his life handled this life style. Then again the longest he probably lasted with a girl was probably 12 hours.

"I don't give a shit! I don't care how the fuck I speak to you what do you want! Let us go!" I hissed out! I could hear him step forward. The little ray of light hit the left side of his face and the other side was hidden in the dark. I recognized that face. I saw it before. He had dark, short hair, he had a smug look on his face. I saw it getting beaten up by James and Logan of course. Not only that but he was the boyfriend of James' sister Alyssa.

Jett.

My eyes opened wide. But I could barely open my right eye as it was swollen from the punch some ass through at me.

" J-j-Jett." I slowly murmured out. Fucking Jett!

"Oh so you do recognize me. Well that makes our lives easier."

"I don't recognize you with that smug look! Last time I saw you, you were getting your fucking ass kicked and I sure as hell know it 's going to get kicked again!" Anger, as well as fear, was shivering up and down my body! I just wanted to go! I wanted to escape!

He started walking closer and closer to me. Each step he took sounded like an earth quake. It was fear! If I wasn't tied up I wouldn't be as scared! But because I'm tied I had no control over what's going to happen! I looked around trying to see if Chloe or anyone I recognized was around. But it was empty.

He lowered himself to my level and his face was centimetres away from my face. I turned my head to the side trying not to make eye contact and I could feel his deadly breath hitting the skin of my neck.

"Is that a good way to be speaking to someone who can," he little pressed his burning lips on the side of my neck and the place was throbbing, "kill you?"

I gulped.

Kill. The word I was fearing to hear. His disgusting lips were on my neck. I felt like they were needles piercing into my skin. I wanted to scream. This fucking dick has a girlfriend! I tried to move. I tried to push him away but I had no control. This guy has the power to do anything!

"Get away fromm meee!" I almost cried out. I had to keep it in. I wasn't going to give in!

"I do wwhat I want little bitch!" With his index finger he pushed my face so that I was facing him and he tried to push himself against me! I was trying my best to move around, I wanted to cry! I wanted James! I needed him here with me so bad! He would've known what to do! I'm clueless at what to do! I needed his arms around me! I just needed him!

I was worried about Chloe! She panics in situations like this! If this bastard was doing this to me what did he do with Chloe! "Where's Chl-chloe?" I manage to get it out of my mouth before he could go any further! "What the fuck did you do with her?"

" That's her name? Your friend? Hmm Well, that's all under control." The way he was looking at me made me want to throw up! He kept smirking and moved closer and closer. I felt his hands on my shoulder and he was gripping on to it tight! His left hand was near enough on my waist and he kept gripping onto it tighter and this grip wasn't an ordinary grip! This was insane! I closed my eyes losing faith in everything! At that very moment I heard a scream! This scream was crying for help!

"OH MY GOSH! THAT's CHLOE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO HER!" With my tied legs I managed to kick him away from me and fidgeted in my seat. What were they doing to her? A tear slowly dribbled out of my eyes! I was fearing the worst possible thing that must of been going on with Chloe.

Jett looked towards the stair across the hall and smiled his devilish smile. "She's Logan's chick right?" He chuckled, "Dak seems to be doing his Job. They say loud screamers are the fun ones!"

My eyes shot open wide! Dak Zevon! The guy I hated the most, was involved with guys like Jett!

"What is he doing with her? You fucking BASTARD! WHAT IS HE DOING WITH CHLOE! LET ME GO LET HER GO!" It was true! He was... raping her. My heart beat has never been so fast before. I was certain my heart was going to stop beating because of all the fright I was feeling. Dak... Dak zevon form school had the guts to do this to Chloe! Howw could he! I wanted to cry for Chloe! I just wanted it all to stop! I felt like iw as in a nightmare! Someone had to pinch me! I was certain i was trapped in my own nightmare!

"Oh Little Amelia! You go by our rules now!" He held on to my t-shit and ripped the side of the t-shit leaving me almost topless. Once again I tried to push him away. He pushed himself against my lips and pulled off his tee. I didn't know what to do. I tried to move my head left and right, I tried to push the chair back so I could fall to the ground I tried everything to get away from him. But his grip on me kept getting tighter and tighter.

"Pleasseee.." I slowly cried out. "Pleasee, don't do this. You have...a...Girlfriend."

He did. He had Alyssa. How could he be doing this to me?

"Alyssa will never find out then will she... Or maybe she knows about it...?"

If Alyssa was in on this too, then I had no hope in anything! But she couldn't be! She was James's sister for crying out loud. and Jrtt has a reputation for fucking over girls! I was fearing for my life, Chloe's Life and James' Life as well as the other guys. This felt like the end for me!

"ARGH! Let ME GOO!"

"You know the funny thing is, I don't think James would even care what I'm doing to you right now!"

I knew he was wrong! James does care! "He cares! He's not a heartless fuck like you! All four of the guys would kill you within a second!"

"You don't know the Fucking dicks like I do! He doesn't give a shit about you! You're like his little fuck buddy! Those bastards aren't surviving tonight! And I'll make sure your little boyfriend gets hurt the most!"

"Fuck you," I slowly said under my breath! He doesn't know James the way I do. He hasn't seen his caring, sweet side. I have!

"Bitch! Watch your mouth before I permanently stop you from fucking breathing!"

"Get me out of here!" I whimpered.

"Hmmm, you know what will be more fun than fucking you, me seeing you, watch your boyfriend die! and then fucking you! You get to see your boyfriend die!" What? He couldn't be serious! "He may not be here but we have it all set up! Only for you! Hmm let's give you details shall we... JO!"

I knew it! Jo fucking Taylor! She was on their side! She was messing with everyone! Why! After being with Kendall for almost a year she goes and betrays him like this! Who else is lying?

" Jo? What the hell?" She walked in with an iPad in her hand and my stereotypical view was that it was stolen!

"Save your sappy story for someone that cares!" She looked at me and forcefully smiled.

"How could you? Kendall and yo-"

"Were perfect for each other yeah yeah yeah, as I said save it for someone that fucking cares!"

"You know I thought you were different but you're a bigger whore than I expected!" Before I could say anything more I felt a sharp punch come across the left side of my face! I felt that punch before. And I was guessing it was Jo that also punched me earlier. I was in hospital three weeks ago recovering from a car accident. And now... do I have to describe the feeling all over again?

"You fucking bitch! James and the other guys are going to be here soon!"

"Your naive little mind is soo... Fucking annoying! He doesn't care about! He doesn't give two shits about you! If you were dead on that floor he wouldn't even flinch! Yeah your boyfriend's corpse is going to be here anytime soon! And you're going to see it happen right here..." Jo walked over with the Ipad and placed it in front of me. Jett sat back on the sofa getting prepared to watch and I sat in the chair, still tied up, with tear streaming along my face...

I heard someone shuffle behind me, and saw Dak walking with Chloe almost draped around his hands. I looked at her and my heart almost stopped. Her eyes were swollen; she was so pale and weak. She was obviously crying and her clothes were ripped. He placed her on the chair besides me and Chloe looked at me with so much sorrow. Her eyes could barely stay open. I closed my eyes and breathed in deep and tilted my head back to keep in my tears.

Dak looked at me and winked and placed himself next to Jett. I sneered at him and looked away. My hatred for him expanded! I looked at the ipad and my heartbeat was fastening as I saw James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan show up on the screen.

Where they serious? They were going to kill them and expected us to watch with our eyes open wide! How could Jo even watch this with Kendall also getting hurt! What was hurting me the most was that, I was powerless! I couldn't do anything! I was just hoping James and the guys would know how to control this.

* * *

><p>"Dude lives in a fucking Jungle!" Kendall walked through the trees and the bushes with the other guys following along with him. They all tried to keep it down and kept on guard with their guns on full alert.<p>

"Tell me about it... I think I see his place." Logan walked ahead of Kendal and turned to the right to see an isolated house in the midst with barbwires around the place.

"Ahhhh! Let's get this show on the road!" Carlos loaded his gun and started walking a little faster ahead.

"Keep your eyes open! This bastard is going to end this today! Or we're going to end it for him!" James strutted towards the place and the other guys along side with him. James was determined to end this. Through his whole journey here, he was thinking about Amelia. That's all he could really think about these days. For a guy that couldn't feel shit, he was sure feeling something for her. Well that's what he thought. But he felt like he was misleading his need for sex as something else! Funny thing was he rarely even thinks about sex 24/7 of his life now. It was different for him with Amelia around!

They all spread out but still stayed visible to each other. Slowly they found the entrance of the house but thought it would be better to use the back exist of the secluded house. Kendall slowly walked over to the back door but noticed a little gap through the gates near, what he believed, was the kitchen. He gestured a quick wave to Logan to catch his attention.

Logan walked over to him and heard someone rustling along the bushes. He loaded his gun and started pointing it towards the direction. The good thing about this guy was that it was silent when it came to shooting someone.

"What the fuck you doing pointing at the bushes?" Logan almost pulled the trigger as he shook when James came up behind him.

"Fuck you, you fucking dick! You almost made me shoot you, dumb ass! I heard someone there!" Logan responded back with a hiss! "Kendall found a way in!"

"Save the fucking anger for Jason! Dude, do you think it was a mistake leaving the two at the warehouse..." James began to question his move._ Was it really safe?_ He though. They had got raided before and now he was getting a little paranoid.

"Best if they're not here! Safer there than here! I'm just worried about Chloe." Logan has rarely, ever, felt this way about any girl before! Heck, he's never had a relationship this long! And he felt with Chloe he could actually be himself around her and not this pissed off guy!

" Yeah, Anyways, Where's car-" Before James could finish his sentence, someone grabbed him by the neck and placed a gun pointing towards his temples on his head. James held his breath and closed his eyes and opened it again. Logan turned around to the noise and Kendall rushed out of the gate to see what was taking so long.

A guy the same size as James was almost strangling him. Before the other guys knew it, 2 other bulky guys surrounded them!

"You fucking Dicks!" James muttered under his breath. He looked at the guy and tried to reserve his anger. He looked at Logan who was looking at the bigger guy of the 3 and then looked at Kendall. He raised his eyebrows gesturing something to Kendall, and Kendall knew James wasn't going down without a fucking fight!

Suddenly, James elbowed the guy that was holding onto him. The guy cradled his stomach causing him to drop the gun and James got hold of the gun. He then grabbed onto his wrist and twisted it to his back and Shot him right in the middle of his head causing him to drop dead on the floor.

The other two big guys looked at Logan and Kendall and straight away tried to throw a punch at them. Logan grabbed his guy's fist and lengthened his arms to cracked it with his knee. He kicked him in the pit of his stomach and then held his head and cracked his neck causing him to drop dead on the floor.

The other guy also tried to throw a punch at Kendall. As he was coming closer to him, Kendall got out his knife and sliced the side of the guys neck. But that didn't stop him from, attacking again. So Kendall kicked him on the side of his hip and then grabbed his arms and pinned him to the floor. He got out his gun and shot him in the back of his head causing him to lie down dead on the ground. Kendall got up and poked the guy on the floor to see if he was fully dead. After him and Jo broke up all his anger has been bottled up and he was ready to get his anger out at anyone pissing him off.

Carlos came walking from the opposite direction. He looked really confused... "What the fuck happened here?" He stood there looking at the three dead bodies on the ground with blood oozing out of them.

James fixed his hair by shaking his head and shrugged off any access dirt. "Fucking dicks knew we'd be here! We've gotta up our game!"

"Dude you still got to fix your hair after everything!" Carlos slowly whispered.

"I want to look good when I'm beating these dicks!"

The four guys slowly walked in through the gate trying to not be seen by any one. They entered the house and it was misty and smelt of weed. There was so much dust and smoke in the house, and looked like it hadn't been used in ages. Their guns were pointing and ready to shoot. They stayed close to each other yet still stayed distant.

"Well Well Well, Welcome! You could've just knocked!"

Each of the guys knew the voice! They entered a big empty room and saw a guy smoking a pipe and sitting in the far end of the room. Jason still looked the same to the guys. He had light brown, short hair. And was almost the same height as James but a little shorter. His had light brown eyes and a tanned skin. His Jaws were structured and he looked as if he had a bit more muscles then when he was in Minnesota.

"We didn't want to disturb you!" Carlos replied back sarcastically.

"Jason." James almost growled out.

"James. Carlos. Logan and Kendall. Isn't it good seeing an old friend?" He got up from his seat and snapped his fingers. At that snap, 6 very muscular men surrounded the room with bats, guns and knives.

Logan looked at the others guys and his eyes wear fuming with anger. Kendall got his gun ready and held onto the trigger. Carlos clicked his knuckles and got his gun ready and James stood still with his hands in a fist with his rage bottled inside of him.

"So boys, did you get my money?"

"The question is did you get our money?" James muttered.

"Don't think it's your money pretty boy! Everything you fucking dicks have done to me will be all dealt with today!"

"Not unless we finish you off first!"

"Oh, so Kendall that's how you want to play it! How's Jo doing by the way... Haven't slept with her in a while!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Kendall sneered. HE hated the fact that Jason and Jo were ever a couple! And Kendall hated it even more that it was near enough over with him and Jo.

"You boys have made life hell for me! And I'm just returning the favour!"

"We did nothing to you! You fucking messed with us! You fucking bitched us out! You FUCKING MADE IT WORSE FOR YOURSELF WHEN WE WERE IN MINNESOTA!"

"FUCK YOU GARCIA!"

Carlos stepped forward with his hands ready to fist Jason throat against the wall. James kept him back, knowing if they make one stupid move the other 6 guys would attack.

"No FUCK YOU JASON! YOU'RE NOT LEAVING THIS PLACE ALIV-"

"I wouldn't be speaking like that if I was you Logan..." Jason's 6 men stepped forward and James, Logan, Carlos and Kendall prepared their weapons to attack when they do. "James and Logan, I believe you too have gathered yourselves a bitch..." He smirked at them and then looked at his phone. "Chloe and Amelia right?"

Logan almost growled and stepped forwards, James stood still with his eyes wide open.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO THEM?" Logan screamed out! He ran over to Jason and pushed him against the wall grabbing his throat!

"Oh so, they aren't just your toys aye!" Jason muttered. One of Jason's men ran over to Logan trying to get him off. The other guy held a gun towards James' head, and the 4 guys surrounded Kendall and Logan.

"James, Amelia's your chick right!" Jason fluttered out! James gritted his teeth and Logan was held back by the other built man.

"She's a Nobody." James sternly spoke.

Kendall and Carlos Looked at him and they were shocked!

"What the fuck are you doing man!" Logan screamed out to James.

"Oh is that so." Jason looked at James again, "So you don't care about her or what we do to her?"

James gulped. He was stood extremely still. "She's a fucking girl, that's just around! She means nothing. You're wasting your time" James spoke sternly again.

"JAMES! YOU FUCKING PRICK!" Logan yelled out across the room again! "You Bastard what did you do with Chloe and Amelia! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO WITH THEM!"

Logan managed to reverse the grip of the guy that was holding him. He flipped his arms around him and kicked him in the back causing him to fall to the ground. Logan hit the guy on his head with the back of his gun and he dropped to the floor. At that very second, Kendall shot two of the guys that were surrounding him and Carlos, and Carlos punched the other too unconscious to the ground.

Logan pointed his gun at Jason, " WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THEM! YOU FUCKING BUSTARD I WILL END YOUR LIFE IF YOU EVEN PUT YOUR FINGERS ON CHLOE! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" His eyes were almost bursting out of his eye sockets. And James still stood there!

"JAMES ARE YOU GOING TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS! THEY HAVE FUCKING AMELIA TOO, YOU FUCKING PRICK!" Logan was going crazy! James' facial expression was emotionless as if he didn't even care.

"James! What the fuck is going on with you!" Carlos yelled out as he tackled another guy that entered the room.

"James, James James... Hmm, So I was wrong, the girl didn't really make a difference in your life... Poor thing is suffering for nothing... wasting my fucking time with that one then aye..." Jason yelled out to him!

Logan was about to pull the trigger! "What the fuck did you do to them?"

"I've got them hostage... not even that but with sex craved men!" HE slowly hissed out!

Within a second, James looked around the room and noticed something. He suddenly shot every corner of the room, and one of Jason's men held him by his neck. James grabbed onto his shoulders and kneed him in the pit of his stomach and then elbowed him in the back of his neck. Logan pulled the trigger at Jason Foot causing him to collapse to the ground!

More of Jason's men were coming into the room! Kendall and Carlos were dealing with them as James walked over to Jason and punched him across his face! One of his punches backfired and Jason ended up head locking James!

"Don't get too bitchy with me Diamond! I will get both my men to shoot your little girlfriend!" James was beginning to suffer.

"LOGAN! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE AND GO AND HELP AMELIA AND CHLOE!" James managed to burst out!

"James, we can't leave you here alone!" Kendall screamed out!

"JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! GO AND FUCKING HELP AMELIA! PLEASE! DON'T LET THEM TOUCH HER! GO HELP BOTH OF THEM!"

Logan ran off and Kendall followed after him Leaving Carlos and James to deal with the bullshit they got themselves into.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter finishedd! What do you think? The second part is from no ones P.O.V Btw Just incase you were confused. Okay so this chapter was a little long... and had more action. Was it confusing? And i have alot planned for the next chapters.. Some Romance is on the way I promise! <strong>

**Anyway back to this chapter... Amelia witnessed alot on that ipad! :O And Hmm Wonder what is going to Happen betweet logan and Chloe also. I've come up with so much questions of my own that i need to answer haha! So what do you think is going to happen in upcoming chapters guys? Between the couples? And Any suggestions or any questions? You can ask about the story or anything in general Up to youu! =) And how's January been for you amazing people so far :)**

**Love you guys a billion... And With a review love you guys a trillion! I Just love you all! :')**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry. I am so so So Sorry for this Late update. Exams have finally finished and I have a week off. I've honestly been thinking about writing this part through out my whole exam schedule and FINALLY some late night writing. Seriously college sucks. I am seriously so sorry for the late update. But i hope i didn't disappoint with this chapter. By the Way, Happy Valentines Day everyone. I had an awesome Valentines day, hope you did too. **

**Anywho, How is everyone doing? Hope you're all well. And, Those going to the BWU Tour are lucky bitches. Just saying :P If only the tour was in the UK. And yes, I saw BTR when they were here. Where? Manchester signing. OMG they guys are just AHH-MAY-ZING! I love them. I want to say A HUGE thanks to everyone that has been reading the story and has also reviewed. I Like LOVE YOU GUYS SO FRIKKING MUCH It's indescribable. Much Love to you all Seriously!**

**Reviews**

**AmeeraMaslow - Hey Honey :) Thank you so much. Hope this chapter doesn't you love xox**

**aspire-to-be - Girlll, I am glad you're loving the story! haha! Thank you so much babe. And yes i will defo ask if i need help. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Much love xox**

**Mpa123 - Hey Babe, thank you. Thank you so much. You are soo sweet too. I'm guessing you just had another email alert :P Hope you enjoy this chapter! And Yeah Jett is an ass LOL Lots of Love darling xoxo**

**Schmidten - Loving the username XD haha And yes I have been told i use exclamation point a lot, I just Love it! haha :P **

**BTRloveJMLovex - Updated! :P And Thank you babe. Hope you enjoy this chapter xoxo**

**ally0101 - I love how you understand me =) I will never let writing become a burden to me. I just love it and i love writing it because of the amazing readers and reviewers ;) hope the characters don't disappoint :P My boyfriend does get jealous which is pretty hilarious sometimes but he's a sweet heart. And 2012 has been awesome to me so far! How about for you? Thank you so much! And I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Lots of love xoxo  
><strong>

**Cateriina - Hey hun, Updated for yah. =) Glad you're liking the story! Much love xox**

**MaslowLuver - Hey babe! did it send you an email this time? :) Hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you, and i am so glad you're loving the story :')**

**MeganRoseMaslow - Aww thank you so much sweetheart. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry if i disappoint. Much love xoxo**

**How amazing can you readers and reviewers get? I really hope you all enjoy this chapter, i feel like it wasn't my best. It's late night writing as always, enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**Amelia's P.O.V**

It was blank. The screen went blank. My head went blank. My heart had stopped. My mind had stopped and my eyes froze onto the blank screen. I couldn't even quiver. I couldn't even think. I looked at Chloe, who just about managed to open her eyes. She looked at me with her sorrowful eyes and tears were welled up in them.

I didn't know what to think. I just... I just witnessed something I didn't want to. I mouthed to Chloe _it's going to be alright_, and she just shook her head. We both knew it wasn't going to be ok. She didn't have to worry about anything; but me, I was a fucking nobody.

I was stupid to let this dick into my life and let myself believe all his lies! I wanted to beat myself up. I was the one crying. I was the one that knew nothing was going to be okay, well for me at least. I let myself believe he actually has a heart. But no. I'm just one of those girls he uses. Everything I just witnessed on the iPad was beating me up in my head. Am I that stupid? Am I that naive?

_She means nothing, she's a nobody, she's a fucking girl that's just around_. Those words where stinging me.

_I care, I care about you._And those words just got thrown out the window. He didn't mean a single thing he has ever said to me.

What the fuck am I suppose to believe? Clearly, everything he was saying to Jason was true. Then why the hell was he wasting his time with me? Obviously, to add another girl to his fuck list. Tears were dropping out of my eyes like it was a natural thing. Suddenly all the physical pain I was feeling was nowhere near as painful as what I was feeling emotionally. It pained me so much to hear those words come out of James' mouth. I felt useless, stupid and I wasted my time on someone that felt shit towards me.

"What the hell happened to the stream?" Jo yelled out as she tried to regain the stream. Last thing I saw was James looking towards the cameras and then the stream died. How did he not flinch saying those words?

Logan truly loves Chloe. After seeing what I saw today he wasn't going down without a fight and to ensure survival for his girl - Chloe. I didn't have that. I thought I did. But I was nowhere near that.

"Fuck! Argh! Fuck! He knows! He fucking knows there were cameras in the room! He shot them dead!" Jett screamed out! The whole warehouse was echoing. As much as hatred and hurt was building up for James I was still tied up wondering whether he is okay or not. And I hated myself for thinking like that. What if he was forced to say all that stuff? As always I was trying to find my way out of a situation I didn't want to believe is true. Logan almost risked his life for Chloe, he almost strangled the Jason guy dead. It couldn't have been a set up. It was all true.

"What? What do you mean?" Jo was still looking at the iPad stream and was looking back at the stream. Her eyes were wide and she bit her lips. "Kendall..." I heard a small whisper escape her mouth. I looked at her and she looked as worried as we were. Even after everything she's done to Kendall she still has feelings for him. ARGH! Why is it that my life was the fucked up one?

"JO! Fucking hell! He knows! We need to get them out of here! They'll come here after! Ahh fuck! This shit is not going to plan!" Jett kicked the table out of his way and loaded his gun. He walked over towards Chloe and lifted her wilted head with his gun. "How was he then sweetheart? Hope Dak didn't disappoint! Had fun seeing your boyfriend almost die?" I could feel Chloe sneering. Dak walked over to her and pushed his lips against hers. I heard a murmur come out of Chloe's mouth and she tried to move away but Dak was forcing himself on her.

"JUST STOP!" I cried out. Poor Chloe had no energy left in her to retaliate and these bastards were taking full advantage. Dak grinned and untied her slowly and lifted her up and started walking towards the main entrance of the warehouse.

Jett came closer to me and pushed his gun on my cheek so hard. "Where are you taking her?" I slowly murmured out. He just grinned as he untied my legs and hands but still held me insanely close making it hard for me to try and escape.

"We can't keep you here now can we sweetheart! We, Well I, have a little surprise for you!" I could just hear him grinning. It was disgusting. My hopes of survival had been chucked out the window the minute the words came out of James' mouth. "Amelia, baby, so as we were saying before, your boyfriend James is he coming to help you then?" I could hear him chuckle. As much I didn't want to wastes my tears on that bastard it was impossible. Now that they know James doesn't give two shit about me they'd take advantage of me. I had to try everything to escape. Escape from this stupid lifestyle I had gotten myself into, escape his presence, and escape this fucking place! I just had to escape.

"Ahh fuck! JETT I JUST GOT OFF THE PHONE WITH THE OTHER GUYS! THEY'RE FUCKING COMING HERE! WE HAVE TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Dak screamed out.

"All four of them?" Jo said stunned as she quickly grabbed all her belongings. "How the hell did Jason ma-"

"No, Just Mitchell, and Knight!"

My heart sunk. No diamond. They say finding a diamond is rare but this is no ordinary diamond, this is James diamond. A fucked up Diamond.

So I knew for sure I was dead, unless Kendall was willing to save me. Who was I kidding, once he sees Jo, there is going to be some next level drama in the place. I let myself fall to easily. Why wasn't I like Angelina Jolie in most of her films? She's kicking and shooting the shit out of people and here I am hoping someone will come and save me. What was this, fucking sleeping beauty or Rapunzel?

"We've got to get out of here fast, before these dicks show up. Grab the bag and let's get the fuck out of here." Jett grabbed onto my wrists hard and still kept me captivated. I looked around trying to find something that will allow me to escape but I found nothing. I tried to squirm my way around his grip but he kept holding me tighter and tighter. I had enough of this. My legs were free so the only thing I could think of doing was to kick him.

I slowly lifted my leg up not trying to make it obvious and swiftly kicked him on his knee. I twisted my arm and then again kicked him where I knew it would hurt the most. And at that very second he was one the floor in agony.

"You fucking whore!" He almost cried out. My legs were numb still, after sitting on the chair tied up for hours. I ran the opposite direction, away from Jett. But I had to go to Chloe. I wasn't going to let them take her. Before I left the room, I grabbed the nearest thing that was helpful, and the only thing that was helpful was a hammer. Quickly, I grabbed the hammer and ran. I knew Jett had more men on watch so I had to escape the place silently. I looked around every corner but all I could here was Jett screaming '_where the fuck is she _or_ get her now_.' I've escaped, like hell am I going back! I ran down the fire exit on the far side of the warehouse and managed to get outside without anyone seeing. I could see Dak and I could see Chloe's hands draped around his shoulders. Although she had no energy, no more soul or emotion left in her she was still trying to get away. I held my breath in and squeezed my eye shut. Tears were streaming down the sides of my eye. I gripped onto the hammer and was prepared to hit him with it. This was going to be for everything Dak Zevon has ever done to me. Everything including all the things he's done to me in school, outside of school and this.

I breathed out and slowly tired to get behind Dak. Making sure the coast was clear, I slowly took my steps. As I was taking my step cautiously, all I could think about was why was I stupid enough to let James into my life. I wouldn't be going through this right now.

"Let her fuck-" I lifted up the hammer but before I could even attack him, my words were cut off Someone held onto my neck, almost suffocating me.

"Oh you little bitch, think you'd escape so easily?" His voice was back. So much for escaping.

"Let...me...go..." I managed to choke out. I was saying that too often. It was just not going through my head that he wouldn't let me go.

"Just accept the fact, I won't let you go... did you not hear your boyfriend, you're just another girl. He wouldn't mind if I had you all too myself." He whispered into my ears. It was like someone injecting poison into my ears. I had the hammer in my hand, if I wanted to I could just sway it over my head and hope it will hit his, and so I started to lift it up. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." My heart almost stopped beating. I have never had someone hold a gun to my head. I gulped. A fucking gun to my head limits every single one of my moves. "Now do what I say princess." He grabbed onto my hair with his other hand and pushed me towards his car. I was refusing to move. I was not going to go. He wasn't going to take me. Once I get out of this mess, I'm never turning back. Chloe can have Logan all she wants but she can count me out of this fucking drama.

"Move your bitchy little body or I will shoot you dead right here!" I gulped again. He was pushing the gun on my head even harder and I was a trigger pull away from my death. I breathed in and tried to keep the tears back.

"PUT DOWN YOUR FUCKING GUN!" I heard a voice from the distant. This was a familiar voice. Within a second, I heard gun shots go off. I closed my eyes shut thinking it was me that was dead, but I opened it again and looked behind to see one of Jett's men shot dead.

"Logan Mitchell. Finally decided to show up?" OH MY GOSH! LOGAN? I wanted to cry, just because there was actual hope.

"Don't worry Amelia," Kendall came up from behind Jett and held onto his neck causing me to escape. "And as for you," Kendall through a punch across his face and kicked him on his back making a big crack sound. I flinched hearing that but I was so grateful. Jett laid on the ground with a broken noise, back and jaw.

"CHLOE!" Logan screamed out as he saw her around Dak. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER?" He ran over to Chloe and as he ran closer to her, Dak held the gun to her head. Logan stopped. I have never seen him so anger and so pissed.

"Come any closer and I will fucking shoot her!"

"I WILL FUCKING END YOUR LIFE RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW! AND THAT IS A PROMISE! LET HER GO!" Logan screamed out.

"SHUT YOUR FACE MITCHELL!" Dak's fingers were on the trigger.

"OH MY GOSH, CHLOE!" He can't just shoot Chloe! NO HE JUST CAN'T! "Kendall do something!" Kendall stood there angry as ever and he was constantly punching Jett. He got up and looked towards Dak and Chloe.

"No, You're not going to control me you BASTARD!" And at that very second... BANG! I was too afraid to look.

I open my eyes to see... Dak on the floor with a bleeding leg and Logan had Chloe around his arms. He hugged her tight and i could see Chloe hugging him back. Jett slowly got up and grabbed onto Kendall and punched him across his face. Kendall grabbed his arm, then grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, I heard him whisper in vengeance, "Tell your fucking Boss to be careful with who he messes with. This is fucking war." And he pushed him off. Jett ran off and dragged Dak away.

I felt like I could breathe again. A small smile crept onto my face and I leaped onto Kendall for a hug.

"Thank you so much Kendall. Just thank you." I cried slowly but also tried to keep it Silent. I have never been so grateful.

As I was hugging Kendall, I could see Jo in the distant looking at me and giving me filthy looks. Jealous much? So much for getting over him.

"Let's go inside." Kendall whispered.

...

"WHAT?" Kendall asked in a confused expression.

I just nodded. Just looking at Kendall and Logan reminded me of James. I just wanted to get out of here. I was just done with this all.

"Yes Kendall! He was on me! I was hopeless; I just... gave up at one point when he tried to kiss me again." I was starting to choke up. I didn't want to relive that all again.

"We thought you guys would be safe here."

"Didn't we all." We were in warehouse in the living room. I just couldn't stand the sight of the place. It was a mess and it was giving me shivers down my spine.

"What else happened?" Kendall straightened up and buried his head in his hands.

"Stuff okay. You don't need to know every detail!" I hissed back. I just didn't want to let myself remember it all.

"Calm the fuck down, I was asking out of kindness. You girls are a fucking piss take."

"Wow, seriously Kendall you don't have to be a fucking ass." I rolled my eyes and got up from the single sofa, I had to get out of this place.

Kendall sighed out, "I'm sorry."

"Save it." I answered back sharply.

"How are you feeling Amelia?" Logan walked into the living room and pushed all the crap on the floor aside with his legs.

I just shook my head.

"I know what happened must've been a shock or something, but you have to open up Amelia... We need to know exactly what happened so we can make sure this doesn't go out of control again!" Kendall almost shouted. He was pissed. He was so angry!

"When I want to tell you, I'll tell you! I can't deal with this. I almost died and here you are pestering me."

There was silence in the room.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I hate myself for letting this happen especially to Chloe." Logan breathed out heavily.

"Where is Chloe?" I asked Logan. I was worried sick about Chloe. I don't even know how Logan is going to react when he finds out what happened. And hearing your friend scream for help while she's getting raped is possibly the worst thing any friend would want to witness.

"I put her down. I am never leaving her sight again! I've never seen her so torn or with so much sorrow in her eyes, I just never want to see her like this again. I'm just fucking stupid to have let this happen! If I didn't drag her into my life, none of this would have happened."

Would it be bitchy of me if I agreed? This all wouldn't have happened if I wasn't stupid enough to see what was going on in that ally way.

"I just want to slit his throat open and make him suffer! All of them in fact!" Logan clenched his jaws.

"I've booked a hotel room somewhere away from this fucking place! We can't have them locate us! We need to move from the warehouse." Kendall pointed out.

"I'm just going to move back to my place. I just need a break from it all." I walked into the kitchen.

"What? Amelia you can't. You have to stay with us. You're like a main target now and so is your apartment." Logan followed behind me. Kendall walked in after.

"I can't"

"Amelia what about James? He's not going to let you go?" I laughed a little at hearing this come out from Logan's mouth. They were both putting on a charade. They were both pretending that everything that was said in that room was a fucking joke. Or they'd Just let James be James. Well it was not going to work with me.

"What about him?"

"He's not going to let you go, no way." Kendall replied.

"I just can't deal with this all! I'm wasting my time with him I'm just another girl I mean nothing to him, then why the fuck would I be wasting time with a dick like him? I'm sorry I just can't deal with it anymore!" I was having a break down. Those words he said in the video actually hurt. Felt like daggers being stabbed into my heart. I just can't and won't endure the feeling anymore.

"Amelia! You can't leave now! And where are you getting this from?" Kendall looked confused but I could see he knew what I was talking about.

"Don't try to play innocent! They made me watch you guys get beaten up when you were with Jason and I heard James say all that crap! Arrgh! You know how fucking stupid I feel right now?" I wiped my tears and chuckled because I was crying over him, the worthless idiot. I walked out of the Kitchen and walked towards the entrance of the warehouse.

"Amelia, that was all a misundersta-"

"no... no! I saw it and heard it! If he cared where is he now? Logan what you have with Chloe is fucking adorable and sweet it hurts me knowing I will never have that! You came to save her and I was just a burden!"

Kendall looked up at me and started coughing. I had to laugh a little. "Oh yes, thanks for saving my life Kendall."

"You're welcome now don't forget that." He smiled and I had to smile back because... Well you just have to smile back at Kendall.

"I just want to go! Just make sure James is alive or something, don't want to be too harsh and wish his death now do I!"

" Amelia, don't be stupid it's way too late and you're not going anywhere!" Logan shut the door and made me walk into a spare bedroom.

"Look Amelia every things going to be okay, you and James will work it out! He may be a dick sometimes but trust me James will surprise you sometimes" Logan left the room leaving me to wonder. I was not going to change my mind. As Logan left the room Kendall came in and looked at me.

"I'm sorry for everything. I know this all must be a shock to you."

"You think? Tell me, how do you handle this?"

"It's not easy! Life went downhill for me when I was young so this is just life now. Just have to get use to it. I guess you're sucked in as well now, so we're here to protect you!"

"Thanks Kendall." I was thinking whether to tell him Jo was involved in all this. But I didn't know if it was an appropriate time. I was in too deep and I didn't want to dig myself in deeper.

"And You and James will work it out... whatever you heard him say was..."

"Kendall, even you don't know. I'll just leave the guy alone. I can't deal with it."

"If you're wondering, James and Carlos are fine."

"Great to know Carlos is fine." I forced a smile.

Kendall chuckled. "You might be hating on James now, but just know he was risking his life to protect you back there. He told me and Logan to leave him and Carlos there just so we can save you guys."

He left the room. I couldn't get myself to believe him. What I saw will never be forgotten.

I was on the bed but just couldn't go to sleep. Not with everything on my mind. I slowly got up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and I heard someone rattling with the front door.

My heartbeat was speeding up. I quietly put the glass down and thought it was someone breaking in. I looked out to towards the door to see... James and Carlos walk in. I sighed out of relief.

"You both okay? What happened?" Kendall spoke quickly helping the guys to the couch. Carlos was limping. He had cuts and bruises across his face. His lips were busted but he made it seem like he was okay. James...James was also badly bruised. He also had a busted lip and a slit across his neck. As much as I hated him right now, I was glad to see he was okay.

"We just left him unconscious. I don't know how long this will go on for but yeah he wasn't willing to even shut the fuck up!" The ass spoke. "How's the girls?" oh, so he cared?

"Chloe's asleep. Dak and Jett are going to fucking die."

"and Amelia?"

"She's in the kitchen." ah shit, Kendall knew I was in the kitchen. James got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Er James, She's pretty pissed." Kendall quickly added in.

"Why?" He asked confusedly. Is he having a laugh?

"You'll find out."

I began to panic knowing he was on his way to the Kitchen. I didn't want to face him, not at this hour. I had the worst timing for everything, as I left the kitchen I bumped into James.

"Hey, How you doing?" He asked calmly. He put his hands on my shoulders but I couldn't look into his eyes knowing I'd break down into tears. "I'm so sorry for everything! I can't believe this shit happened I hope you're okay I just can't -"

"I'm fine. Good night." I completely cut him off and pushed him aside and walked away. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in and pressed a slow gentle kiss.

"Just stop this fucking acting of yours." I pushed him off and he was confused.

"What?"

"I know I'm just another girl that you're toying around with but please let me know beforehand so I don't have to be fucking wasting my time with an inconsiderate bastard like you! Now good fucking night"

"Amelia what are you on about?"

"I mean shit to you, I heard it ALL! I just thought you actually meant every world you said to me and you meant every kiss but they were all attempt to fucking sleep with me so you can add another girl to your list. Just typical James nothing surprising right?"

"Can I explain?" He signed out and touched his forehead.

"More like, can you lie? Yeah you sure can!" I stormed off and the other guys were peering over at us. James once again grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me in tight and I was shaking. "The last thing I need is another jerk pulling me by my wrist. Don't you think I've had enough of that today? Don't ever touch me." I pushed his hands off of my wrist and barged pass him. I did a good job keeping the tears in, in front of him, but I did a terrible job holding back the tears when I entered my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! What did you all think? It was all rushed wasn't it? Oh gosh see I knew it. I'm sorry if this part disappointed you. I think James and Amelia need to sort themselves out. haha<strong>

**So, what do you expect in future chapters? Do you think Amelia is going to stick by James? Is James Lying.. erm... you can ask me whatever you want. About the story or in general or if i love Big time rush (Duh) Lol Don't worry readers, there will be more Logan and Chloe parts in the next chapter.**

** I don't want to give too much away about the story but i promise so much shockers coming your way :)**

**You know I love you guys just for reading the story right? Love you a billion for reading and love you a trillion for reviewing. I Just love y'all! So Much love going around :')**


	18. Chapter 18

**Heyy My loveliess! How have you guys been? Well I'm here with another chapter. I finished all my work so I've got the weekend free and I shall be writing the next couple of parts so I can update a little quicker. So has any of you lovely readers been to any of the Better With U concerts? How amazing are the guys? **

**Anywho, I say this in every chapter but **_**I'm expressing my love **_**(see what I did there :') no idea lyrics) to all you readers and reviewers. Honestly you guys are my motivation for writing this story!You all seriously know how to make a girl smile!  
><strong>

**Reviews**

**Mpa123 – Heyy Honeyy, And Thank Youu! Updated. Hope you enjoy it xoxo**

**AmeeraMaslow – Hey babe! And Well, hope this chapter answers your questions! Enjoy! Much love hun xox**

**Aspire-to-be – Hey sweetheart. And I'm glad to have made your day better! Hope I can do it again by posting this chapter! Hope you enjoy this part! Sending you lovee xx**

**Loonii – Well hey thereee Laura, Thank you soooo much babe! Your review made my day :') I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. And drama queen? Me.. noooo ;) LOL! I do love a little bit of drama haha, In the story ofcourse. Thank you once again! I hope you enjoy this part! Much love babe! Xoxox**

**Cateriina – Heyy Honey, and Thank you so much! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. And I will try my VERY best to update Asap =) Much Love xox**

**Darkninja21 – Hii babe, And Thank You soo much. Well here's the next part, Hope you enjoy it! :) Lots of Love xoxo **

**BigTimeHannah – Hey Hannah! Thank you so much for reading and Reviewing and just being awesome. I'm glad you love the story, really puts a smile to my face :') I hope you enjoy this next part :) Sending you love hun xoxo**

**MaslowLuver – Ahh, no email "/ Oh well. And thank you sooo so much, You know how to get a girl smiling! =) Hope you enjoy this next part! And Lovee you lotttss! Xoxo**

**MeganRoseMaslow – Heyy darling! And aww thank you. I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter :) Well let me know what you think of this chapter :) Sending you lovee xoxo**

**BTRChick4027 – Hiya Honey! Aww I'm absolutely glad you're loving the story! Makes my day :) Hmm well let me know what you think of this chapter, I don;t want to spoil anything but there will definitely be romance soon :) Much Love babe xoxo**

**To my reviewers, I love you guys so much and to my readers I love you guys too! Seriously thank you! I really hope you enjoy this Chapter.**

**Now on to the story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18:<strong>

**Logan's P.O.V**

Amelia walked off into her room. I've known her and Chloe for quite a while now and I must say they are different to the normal girls that James and I would go for. I feel guilty as fuck for getting Chloe involved in all this crap.

_Guilt._

Something James should begin to understand. We all heard James and Amelia arguing outside the kitchen and couldn't help but listen. Sometimes I just want to beat the shit out of James for being such a dick.

"Is he seriously going to act like the innocent shit right now?" Kendall sighed out. Frankly we were all sick of hearing the two argue.

I feel like an ass and responsible for everything that has happened today, everything that has happened to Chloe. I never knew that I'd fall for a girl this bad. She's just not those girls that would throw themselves on me or expect so much from me. As fucked up as this sounds, she actually sees the me I want to be but I can't get myself to be like that.

"He could do whatever the fuck he likes, like he'd give a shit what we have to say about all this." I replied back to him. One thing I've realized about James is that he can be so fucking blind and stupid. He will never blame himself for anything and when someone spots a mistake in him he'll try to avoid it. But like all of us, he's been through a shit load.

"What just happened?" James asked confusedly. He scratched his head and slowly staggered over towards us in the living room.

"James you're a fucking idiot, that's what happened." I answered his question. I shook my head in disbelief to how stupid he can be sometimes. We all heard what he said in that room with Jason, maybe he doesn't know that Amelia knows but we all know what he's thinking.

"What the hell is going on?" James was still confused and was getting a little pissed. He went to sit down on the longer sofa beside Carlos.

"Why the hell do you think she's pissed?" I questioned him. I don't know why I cared so much, but I knew if Amelia was hurt, Chloe would be too.

"I don't know, I don't fucking understand girls."

"Dude, tell me about." Kendall responded casually. I looked at Kendall and he kept eyeing me to continue questioning James.

"Kendall, get over the fact that Jo's a bitch." Carlos hissed and Kendall. Kendall flinched at those words and rolled his eyes. "So what was all that about then, with Amelia?" Carlos slowly adjusted his seating position and faced James.

"I don't know anymore." He huffed out and rested his head. "Where's Chloe?"

"She's sleeping. James, You and Amelia need to sort your crap out."

"Well, you tell her that. How the fuck am I suppose to know what's wrong if she doesn't tell me."

"She doesn't need to tell you shit. She saw us in the fucking room with Jason where you had to fucking say you don't give two shits about her." I leaned against the wall and clenched my hands. "Now you tell me why she's pissed?"

James lifted his head up and his eyes were wide open and red. Kendall looked at James and so did Carlos and we all waited for his response.

"How did she find out?"

"Is that all you can say? For fuck sake James. She was tied up by Jett and fuck knows what Dak was up to, they made her watch it all." Kendall got up of his chair and walked to the kitchen. I was still stood up and James had an emotionless expression.

"James, I don't get you, I understand why Amelia is being like this to you. We fucking told you to keep this one close and fucking don't mess with her, but you seem to always fuck things up." Carlos busted out. We were all shaking our head in agreement. We knew he wouldn't find anyone like Amelia.

"Can you guys fucking stop with all your bullshit?"

"No James, Carlos is right. We told you loud and clear not to mess with this one and you just couldn't stop yourself from fucking up again." I was getting more pissed at James for not talking any of this seriously. "You have got to understand that she's a fucking target now, everything you said in that room is going to make them want Amelia more! If she gets hurt James just now it was all your fucking fault! She did nothing at all and this is how she's getting treated by you!" I walked out of the living room kicking the chair out of my way. He shows to her he cares for her but it seems like he's only doing that to fucking sleep with her or something. It just doesn't make sense.

"I did nothing to Amelia, and this is none of your business anyway!" James shouted out as I left the room.

"James, you're a dick. Simple." I yelled out.

"You guys don't know shit that is going on with Amelia and I, so shut the fuck up!"

"James _you_ don't know what's going on with AMELIA! I know you have a reputation of fucking any one and shit but seriously, _you_, even know that girl is different. You know she's not like these other whores you go for."

"Shut the FUCK UP LOGAN!"

"No James! It's about Fucking time you heard it come out of someone's mouth! We're all fuck ups here but by far you are the one that seems to alw-"

"I FUCKING LOVE HER! That's my fucking problem! I am falling for her so bad that it's fucking sickening to me! Everything I said in that place was a fucking lie to make them shut their mouths and leave her alone! If they know she was just another whore then they'd let her go or something! Did I fucking know they'd make her hear it! DID I? NO I FUCKING DIDN'T! Don't you think I feel bad for everything that is happening as well?" Everyone in the room looked stunned to here that all come out of James' mouth. I for one was really shocked. He stood up and stormed out of the warehouse.

"You know James, I'm not the one you have to explain it all too." I yelled out as he was leaving. He stood there in silence and the other boys disappeared slowly.

I shook my head and walked to the back of the warehouse onto the little balcony. I got out a cigarette and pulled out a lighter. I had to calm myself somehow. I took one whiff of the smoke and inhaled it in and slowly breathed it out to calm myself down.

**Amelia's P.O.V**

I couldn't sleep at all. I wanted to leave the place but I feared all the guys would be out there and wouldn't let me leave. I wanted to go see Chloe, but Logan would probably be in her room.

He acted like he didn't know anything. Or everything he said was just a casual thing. James probably thought I would never find out. Little did he know? At this point I hated my life. There was nothing good about it. I almost died twice. I was falling for a guy that couldn't care less about me and I was stuck in this stupid warehouse. Let's not forget, I almost died, _twice_. That's exactly what an 18 year old girl wants to go through at this age.

4 hours had passed and I managed to stop the tears. I tried to think about everything else besides... James. I wasted almost a month with him. _Haha_, pathetic right. I just needed to get out of it all. I was pacing around the room thinking about Chloe and how she must be feeling right now. She never imagined her life to be like this. And the whole Dak thing has probably pushed her over the edge. I was sick of staying in the room and I decided to go and check up on Chloe whether Logan's in the room or not.

I left my room and walked along the corridor. I walked pass James' room and stood in front of it. I hated him so much yet I cared for him like an idiot. This is why I needed to get out of here, so I could forget he ever existed. I wasn't going to go in. But then again I didn't know why I was actually standing in front of his door. I put my hand on the handle and just stood there.

"Amelia, you're up?" I shook out of fright and released the handle quickly. Casually I turned around to see... Kendall.

"Er, yeah... Couldn't sleep. You're up too?" I spoke quietly.

"mmhmm, well erm, I heard what happened... you know with you and James." He scratched the back of his neck and walked over towards me. I moved away from James' door.

I nodded, and looked to the ground. There was no way to reply to that.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"He'll come around, I promise."

"Promises shouldn't be made, if they can't be kept." I looked at Kendall who had a sympathetic smile on his face. I hated when people smiled at me like that.

"Trust me on this Amelia. You and James will sort it out." He walked to me and put his arms around me to give me a comforting hug.

"Thanks Kendall, but I think this is it for me. I just can't deal with it."

"Listen, You guys have been up and down for the past month. Everything James said or what you heard him say was all just bu-"

I laughed a little at how Kendall was trying to cover for James. "Kendall, Please. No need to cover for him."

"Trust me, I'm not. Just stick around, you'll see. Now come and eat breakfast or something."

"I need to go home."

"HA HA HA HA, You are so Funny!" He sarcastically laughed at me. "You aren't going anywhere. Now come to the kitchen and Make me breakfast." He quickly added in while pulling me to the kitchen. I raised an eyebrow crossed my hands and just stared at Kendall. He wasn't getting uncomfortable at all.

"What?" I laughed a little.

"The stare doesn't work, even if you held a gun to my head, I'd still stare you down. Now make me breakfast bitch." He smugly smiled at me and pulled me into the Kitchen.

"Whaatt? Bitches don't know how to make breakfast." I once again raised my eyebrows but just laughed it off. "Make your own breakfast."

I guess it wasn't a bad idea to make breakfast; at least it will get my mind off it all. I walked into the kitchen and started checking the cupboards to see what there is to eat exactly.

"Kendall? You guys should really do some shopping."

"What there's no food? What the fuck James did the shopping the other day."

I burst out laughing at the fact the James Diamond did the grocery shopping. I'm not saying he's a bad shopper it's just he takes FOREVER to even decide what brand of cerea- _Amelia. STOP_. I thought to myself. I shook my head at the thought that I was thinking about him. I sighed out and tried to erase the thought out of my mind.

"What was that about?" Kendall looked at confused, and I just looked around trying to avoid eye contact.

"Oh, I was just thinking of erm- I-"

"You guys okay?" Thank goodness for Logan. He's been a life saver quite a few times for the past couple of days.

"DUDE! You Bought BREAKFAST! There's no food, so do the shopping." Kendall had a huge grin on his face and grabbed the Mc Donald's bag from Logan's hand and rushed off to eat it.

"What? It's your turn and Your welcome!" Logan answered back sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah, Thanks Man. You're still a dick though." Kendall yelled out from the living room.

"Feeling the love man."

I chuckled at the two.

"I bought you coffee and a bagel. I didn't know what you liked, and I bought Chloe something to eat as well." He handed me over the coffee. "You feeling okay Amelia? I'm sorry about the whole thing."

"Thanks Logan. I'm feeling a lot better than yesterday."

"I'm going to go check on Chloe and about this whole James thing..."

I looked up at Logan and slightly shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I just want to go."

"That won't be happening anytime soon you do know that?"

"Yeah, I figured."

Logan left the kitchen and all these thoughts were once again crawling through my head. Logan was so different to what I thought he was. My god was I so wrong about him. The way he cares for people is just so... sweet. I must say, Chloe is one lucky girl.

"I SMELL Mc D's?" A very tired Carlos staggered into the room. But as soon as he saw Kendall with Mc Donald's bag he rushed over to him so fast. "DUDE! You ate my nuggets!"

"Fuck you! You're nuggets are in the Kitchen!...HEY DON'T TOUCH MY BACON" He slapped Carlos' hands and the Bacon fell to the ground. This was not going to be good.

"What the fuck Kendall?"

"THE BACON IS ON THE FLOOR NOW! WHY THE HELL DID YOU TOUCH IT? PICK IT UP FROM THE FLOOR AND EAT IT OR I'm going to eat your Nuggets!"

"Fuck OFF! You ain't touching my Nuggets!"

I walked into the Living room to see a very vexed Carlos and Kendall. This is a side to them I've never seen. They sure do love their food. I was laughing at the way the two _'19 year olds'_ were behaving.

"OH I'LL TAKE THOSE NUGGETS AND I'LL GIVE IT TO THE FUCKING PIGEONS OUTSIDE!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Can the two of you shut the fuck up? Carlos you fucking idiot, does it look like Kendall is near your nuggets, go move you fucking ass to the kitchen and get it!"

Everyone in the room froze. Especially me. James walked in through the main entrance of the warehouse. He wasn't in his room then. I thought he probably went out for a smoke or I don't know went to a strip club or something.

"Calm down, I just wanted some bacon." Carlos rolled his eyes and staggered off to the Kitchen.

"Where were you?" Kendall asked James. He didn't even look towards me. I tried not to look but my eyes kept swerving towards him.

"Just get your stuff ready. We're out of here in an hour. We're going to that hotel on the other side of town for a few weeks until I can arrange the safe house. We need to make sure everyone is safe." I looked at him and he was looking back at me. Quickly, I broke the eye contact.

Kendall looked at me and then looked back at James. He kept looking at the two of us back and forth and then stopped when I gave him a stern look. He mouthed_ sorry _and I just shook my head.

"I need to go pack." Kendall got up and left the room. The living room and the hallway were connected together although the living doesn't really look like a proper living room. Only a few sofas with a TV. And the hallway was wide and long and very big in fact. It was just James and I in the room. Anyone could feel the tension in the room. I decided it was a good idea for me to get up and go to my room to also go pack.

As I got up to leave the place I heard a faint voice. "Amelia." James voice echoed a little in the warehouse. I didn't know whether to continue walking or stop.

"I'm sorry."

I stopped. James Diamond was actually apologizing.

"I bet you don't even know why you're apologizing. Save it for someone that is willing to accept the apology James." I didn't turn around to face him. I slowly started to walk off.

"I'm sorry for everything that's happened." There was silence in the room. I was confused whether to continue walking away or hear him out.

I rubbed my forehead and turned around to face James. "Argh! James! A Sorry isn't going to take back anything you said!"

"Then let me explain what happened to you."

"I saw it all with my own eyes, you don't need to explain!" I frustrated exclaimed.

He clenched his fist and looked at the floor. "You see, this is your problem Amelia, you NEVER let anyone explain."

"Oh my gosh, Are you seriously going to turn this around on me?" James was trying to turn this situation around. I wasn't going to let that happen. I just don't know how I could get myself to forgive him.

"Can you let me explain what happened yesterday! CAN YOU LET ME EXPLAIN ATLEAST!" His voice was getting louder. And I know that both of us were getting pissed off at each other.

"You know what I've realized, ever since this has been going on between us we always fucking argue! And Why? 'cause you're a fucking lying!" Whatever this is between James and I was just not how it should be. We constantly argue with each other. We're hiding things from each other. I hated it. I just wanted it to be normal. But that never seemed to exist in my life.

"What the hell is _this_ between us? Because frankly I don't KNOW! DO you not fucking understand I Lie to protect you?" He laughed faintly but it was a pissed of laugh. He walked closer to me and we were a feet away from each other. "You're so stubborn that if I don't keep certain things hidden from you, you'd put your life in danger!"

"We've spent a month together. And yeah we've had good times, but all I can remember are all the fucking times I almost died or you lied to me and I still stuck by you like a little dog!"

"How many times do I have to say, can you let me explain everything!" He yelled. His Jaws were clenched together and my eyes were getting teary. I didn't understand why I always got so emotional.

"No! Just NO!" I didn't want to hear his explanations. I was done with this relationship.

"Why? Why don't you ever let me explain anything! You always fucking flip out, and then don't let me explain? WHY?"

"I'm done. I don't want to hear any of this. I'm only getting my things packed and going to come along with you guys just so I don't get killed. Once all this bullshit is over, I'm out of here! I won't be a fucking tag along or just another girl anymore." I turned around to walk away. But before I could James held onto my arm and spun me around so we were face to face and had eye contact.

"AMELIA! Stop trying to avoid the DAMN question right now! WHY DON'T YOU EVER WANT TO HEAR ME OUT?"

"BECAUSE JAMES, BECAUSE I Know everything you will say will make me fall for you even harder! Because James, you're a fucking smug dick but you have this side to you that only I can see and I don't want to see it because I know it's going to make me want you even more! BECAUSE JAMES I don't want my heart broken after believing everything you tell me! Because James, I am falling in Love with you so bad that it hurts me when you decide to fuck me over."

There was complete silence in the room. I tried to hold back the tears and I must say I was doing a pretty good job at it. But once I looked over and James, the tears were forming. He was standing opposite me. I tried not to look into his eyes but my eyes met his. I could feel myself leaning in and I didn't want to but it was like my body was drawn to his body. All of a sudden I felt a gentle press against my lips. I felt his hands on my waist and he held me in tight but he held be softly. This kiss was something different. Not like how we would normally kiss, I felt like there was more to it. I slowly pushed myself back realizing that this is not what I wanted to happen.

"Everything okay in here?" Carlos walked in and I automatically looked towards him. He looked at me and smiled. I shook my head and couldn't smile back knowing I still wasn't certain of what was going on between James and I. "Well if you need anything I'll be loading the cars."

He left the room.

"You have to understand that I never meant anything I said, everything that you heard was all a lie just so they don't harm you and they know that whatever they do to you is just going to be a waste of time. They have to know that you mean nothing to me so they don't come after you."

"ARGH! Why DO you always have to make things difficult!" I didn't want to face this drama anymore. But he had to go and say all of that!

"No, I'm not making anything difficult! You Are!"

"James that kiss, was... was wonderful but that's not the only problem. I can't handle any of this drama you are going through. I can't deal with this. This month has been one of the toughest months of my life you know. And I just don't want to be fucking stuck in this situation anymore."

"But this is how it is."

"And you see that's why I can't do this. I almost got fucking raped yesterday. I could've died. And one top of that I may have to hide from all those fucked up people. Do you know how hard it's been for me?"

"And this why I'm going to be here for you!"

"I can't do it."

"Amelia! Why are YOU making this so fucking difficult!"

"I just don't know what to do anymore!"

"You know you want me. Admit it." He gently held on to my hand and had a small grin on his face.

"Are you seriously going to make a joke out of this now?"

"No, Your eyes just keep looking at my lips, clearly you want more!" What a smug bastard. I raised my eyes and chuckled at his remark. That was a mesmerizing kiss but I couldn't pretend like I was still okay with the way things were going between us.

"Shut up. I'm going to pack." I just had to clear my head before I could come to terms of it all.

**James' P.O.V**

She always had to make it so difficult for herself. I'm not use to all this just like her. Does it look like _James Diamond_ is capable of having a girlfriend? No. But with Amelia. It's a complete different story. I want her so bad. Not to fucking sleep with her. I just want her to be mine. She's so fucking gorgeous even without make up. She's just everything a guy would want. I don't deserve her that's all I know but come on, her and I would make a fucking hot couple.

I should stop.

"Hey Kendall, you done?"

"Yeah, just sorting out the guns and crap just in case they check when we're at the hotel. What's happening with you and Amelia?"

"It's complicated."

"Woah, Woah woah, Mr _I can fuck any girl_, just said _It's Complicated_. The Fuck bro, you got yourself in an actual relationship."

"Fuck you Kendall and I don't even know if it's a relationship." I chuckled at his response. Never in my life did I even think I'd say it's complicated. But Amelia was all worth it. "Go put your stuff in the car asshole."

"Everything packed?" Logan walked out with his bag and Chloe also walked behind him. I haven't seen her since last night incident. She looked so out of it.

"Hey Chloe, how you feeling?"

"Erm, Yeah. I'm fine." She quietly spoke. She seemed a bit different. It was weird seeing Logan care for someone so much. I look like a dick compared to him.

"James, You and Amelia take your car and the other guys are taking their cars. Better to spread everyone out and to have a few extra cars." I shook my head and was checking I had everything. "And James, I'm only doing this so you and Amelia can sort it out during this car journey. Don't fuck it up. Please." I nodded my head at Logan and he was serious. And so was I. I wasn't going to mess this one up.

Logan and Chloe left the warehouse. I'm not one to express my feelings to someone, or even open up to someone. I don't even know how I'm going to tell Amelia that the way I'm feeling isn't a charade. How the fuck do I tell this girl I'm fucking in love with her?

* * *

><p><strong>Finishedd... Well what did you think? Hate it or Love it? Or Erm, it was okay? Or no feeling towards it? Too long? Well let's just say there's a road tripppp. I have a brief idea on what's going to happen in the next chapter.. but I'd love to hear what you think will happen.<strong>

**So hit me with questions, what do you think will happen in that car ride, or will anything happen...And what do you think of James? Well I personally think he's so hot and just so sweet and so caring and so muscular. Haha! Well in the story and in real life :') **

**I Love you guys a ton for just reading it and you all know that right? Love you a million with a review also :') I just want to spread the love!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello Darlings! How have you all been? Hope you're all good. How's everyone's week, month or even year going? 2012 has been a very interesting year for me so far, haha! BTR wise ;D Too much fangirling! One question...Who is going to the Big Time Summer Tour this summer? If you are... imagine this..**

_It's going be very hot. The guys are going to be dancing and singing. There's going to be so many people in the room and the heat will get to the guys head. One by one they'll lift up their tops and through it in the audience exposing their lush skins and their defined body with their muscles bulking out. Everyone in the audience screams out of excitement and then... _

**Well you can make the rest up :') Hope you have an AMAZING time if you are going. Anywho, I'd like to say thank you to you guys! Thank you so much. And I'm not just saying it for the sake of it. I genuinely, honestly mean it when I say thank you to you guys. And I know I don't update frequently but hopefully that will change after exam stress is over. Thank you to those that have stuck by me through the first chapter, and Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing and giving me feedback about the chapters. It's seriously a real motivation for me to continue writing. I need more of that in my life :') **

**Reviews:**

**Mpa123 – Hey babe! Hmm well I don't want to give anything away so hope you enjoy this chapter. Andddd Thank You so much honey! I;m glad you're like the story! Much Love xoxo**

**Someone – Well hello stranger, First half of the chapter is all Chlogan, Hope you enjoy the chapter! Much love xoxo**

**Clair – Hiyah honey, Thank you so much! It really means so much to me, thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter, Sending you love xoxo.**

**Ally0101 – Awww babe that's alright! School work is a pain in the ass. Don't worry about it. I know exactly how it is, truly sucks! And yeah I do love a little bit of drama... did i say little bit... I mean A LOT, well stories, it's just more interesting to read I guess :P And thank you so much for reviewing and So glad you're enjoying the story, let's make this and epic year... (I had to add a BTR pun there haha) Lots of Love babe! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Xoxo**

**BigTimeHannah – Hi sweety! Haha and yeah, I do know what you mean, I should really post more. You know what I'm going to do over the Easter break I'm going to write couple of chapter beforehand so I can post it more frequently :D And aww, I'm glad to know that I'm inspiring you to write more :') And thank you! Much love xoxo**

**1BTRFAN – Hey sweetheart! And YESS JAMELIA ALL THE WAY! And I also love... JAVERY *Cough* James + Avery (me) ;) *cough* haha Hope you enjoy this chapter honey! Much love xoxo**

**MeganRoseMaslow – Hey Honey, Thank you so much! Well I don;t want to give anything away about this chapter so have a read and hope you enjoy it :) And OMG You went to the LA show.. Jealous! Haha I bet you had an AMAZING time! :') Lots of Love xoxo**

**LivingHalfWayThere – Well hey There! Not going to give anything away ;D Hope you enjoy this chapter! Much love xoxo**

**P.S I don't own the lyrics i used in this Chapter.. Jason Mraz I won't give up is the song. LOVE IT..  
><strong>

**I've realised my A/N are a bit too long. Sorry "/ You can always skip it and go to the chapter. Well I don't want to take up any more of your time sooo**

**On to the chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19:<strong>

**Chloe's P.O.V**

What's the purpose of life? At the age of 18, a girl shouldn't be thinking like that. No girl should ever think like that. No girl should ever suffer or go through what I'm going through. Did I know what I was getting myself into? Apparently not. I had no idea what I was getting myself into by even falling for Logan. I didn't know this is what he was living. This... this so called life of his. How am I suppose to ever forget what happened to me? How am I suppose to even tell anyone what happened? I hated myself. I hated my body. I hated staring at myself. I hated the fact that I was alive. He should've killed me. I'm practically dead inside.

"Do you want anything before we leave?" He asked, so unaware of everything I was feeling inside. I shouldn't be angry at Logan. He's doing everything he can to make it 'normal' for me. But it's this whole situation, this whole life of his that I feared the most.

"No, thank you." A slow whisper came out of my mouth. What more could I say to him? We haven't had a normal conversation ever since all the crap happened. Every time he tried to put his arms around me I jumped. I felt like I couldn't trust anyone's presence anymore. Just because of that one experience, I didn't know how to be me again.

We walked towards his car and he opened the door for me to enter the passenger seat. Before I entered the car, I had a moment to think to myself. If I entered the car, that's it I'm permanently stuck in this situation for good. However, if I refuse to go in and just walk away, my life would somewhat go back to 'normal' – if I could ever erase that horrific moment.

"I need to get something." I uttered out slowly. Logan stood there confused and looked worried. I didn't know what I had to get but I didn't know if I wanted any part of this anymore.

"Should I get it for you? Are you okay Chloe?"

"No. I just need to do this on my own." I sternly spoke. I didn't want to make it sound rude. But I just needed to go back up to the warehouse and get... nothing. I just needed to think.

Logan had no idea what was going on with me. It was partially my fault for not telling him what is going on with me. But how do I open up? I just had to go back up, and quickly freshen myself up. I think the main reason I was going up was because I needed to talk to Amelia; the only person that understands me. I hated the way I was acting towards Logan. I had to pull myself together. He's only been trying to help me and I feel like I've been throwing it all back to his face.

"er, Okay. Okay, I'll be here." He responded back. He stepped back and I could see that he was trying to figure out what was wrong with me. _Logan if only I knew myself._

I closed the car door shut and made my way back up to the warehouse, still trying to find an excuse to why I needed to go up. I entered the place and it was only James in the hallway checking the bags.

"Leave something?"He asked.

"Er, yeah. In my room." I lied. He moved out of the way and let me through. I walked passed him and turned in and suddenly bumped into something...someone in fact.

"CHLOE!" I recognised the voice very well. Amelia through her arms around me and squeezed me tight for a hug. I shivered. As soon as she touched me, I cringed. I lightly pushed her away and her facial expression changed. "You okay? I've been worried sick about you... How are you feeling?"

I just slowly nodded my head. She would know I was lying if she heard me speak.

"Even when you don't speak I know how you're feeling inside. Does Logan know? Did you tell him what happened?"

"How am I supposed to tell him?" I slowly spoke. How was I suppose to tell Logan what happened? I didn't even know how to process it all, let alone tell Logan what happened. "I don't want to be here anymore. Ame-Amelia, I can't handle it and I don't want this." I kept my tears in. I was being honest. I can't deny the fact that I actually love Logan but if I have to face something like this again I might as well just kill myself.

"I know Chlo, I know how you feel." She pulled me in for a comforting hug and I just rested my head on her shoulders. "It's going to be over soon." I knew she didn't mean that. I knew I just have to deal with it for as long as I can and see where it goes. "Where's Logan?"

"Waiting for me downstairs."

"Where's Carlos and Kendall?"

"Carlos and Kendall have gone with Kendall's car. And Logan and I are in one ca-"

"You must be joking. James and I in... a car. Great." She murmured under her breath. It just wasn't going right for either of us.

"It'll be alright. I'll see you at the hotel then." I tried to smile and I walked away.

"Chlo, tell Logan what happened. It'll make things better." She smiled a comforting smile.

Why was I making this so hard? She was right. I should let him know what happened but I just don't know how. I walked passed James again and I had no idea what he was up to this time.

"Everything ok-"

"Everything Okay? I presume you're going to ask... Everything's fine." I answered back. I hoped it didn't sound rude. He didn't reply, just smiled.

I walked out of the warehouse and saw Logan leaning against his car on his phone. He was wearing his hat backwards and he always looked good wearing it. He was wearing his black jacket, the jacket he wore when we first met. A smile came across my face just by looking at him. He noticed me, and a cute smile came across his face.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah." He once again opened the door for me and I entered. He came inside the car and started the car. It was going to be a long 4 hour drive.

An hour had past and we hadn't said anything to each other in the car. It was absolute silence.

"Should we stop and get something to eat?"

"No thanks."

"Well, I'm hungry so we should eat." He laughed a little and I can see he was trying to make me laugh as well. It did crack a small smile on my face.

"Well then, we should stop."

We went to the nearest service point and Logan parked his car. We got out of the car and went into a little diner.

He ordered us our food and I really didn't care what we were eating. I wasn't very hungry to be honest but for Logan's sake I would eat something.

He sat down opposite me and I was fidgeting with the menu and the straws. I was restless. I couldn't sit still and I could see Logan examining every move of mine.

"Chloe, we need to talk." Ahh great. I bet he's sick of seeing me like this. Or he wanted to talk about what happened... either way _we need to talk_ is never a good thing.

"We're talking now."

"We need to actually talk about everything that's happened. I know that it's going to be hard for you to tell me what happened but I need to know what they've done or said." I was still fidgeting with the straws and he put his hands over my hand to stop me from fidgeting. "Chloe, look at me."

I refused to look at him. I knew if I looked at him I would break down into tears. But I had no choice. I looked at him and he was staring at me. "What?" I tried to reply back emotionlessly.

"I'm sorry for everything that has happened. I promise you if I had known this was going to happen I would've not left you alone in the warehouse."

My eyes were welling up. Logan got up and sat beside me. He put his arm around me. I leaned against his chest and just let it all out. I couldn't keep it in. I was terrified of what was going to happen. As much as I hated this all, I didn't want to lose Logan.

"I won't let anyone hurt you. I won't let them touch a single finger on you. I will kill them if they ever do anything to you...that's a promise."

"He raped me Logan. Dak raped me." I quietly cried out. All of a sudden I felt his chest tighten. His hand fisted and his teeth clenched.

The only thing I could hear was the coffee machine and knives and folks clattering against plates. And... Logan's heartbeat increasing.

"Here's your food sir and... ma'am. Would you like anything else?" The waitress gave us our food and placed it on the table. Neither of us replied back to the waitress. She looked uncomfortable. She smiled and awkwardly walked away.

"I want to kill him. I'm going to kill him." A small murmur came out of Logan's mouth. I was still trembling. I couldn't even stare at the food. My heart was racing just by thinking about what had happened. "I'm so sorry, ARGH! This is all my fault! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I couldn't. I couldn't get my s-self to b-believe what had happened, Let alone tell you about it." I stuttered, trying to grasp for air while tears were slowly dripping out of my eyes.

I couldn't continue with the conversation any longer. He held me so close. It felt secure. I leaned my head against his chest again and quietly sobbed. "The filthy bastard isn't going to get away with this. I promise you, he isn't going to get away with this." He slightly leaned his head on top of my mine and kissed my forehead. "I promise you." I have never felt so secure in someone's presence before.

**Amelia's P.O.V**

They all had left. It was just James and I left in the warehouse. And I had to travel with James. I could already feel the tension between us, so I could only imagine how bad it would be in a confined space.

I packed all my things and made my way to the corridor. James leaned against the wall looking down at his phone with all his other bags on the floor. I never actually stood there and observed a guy before like I was doing with James. His hair has always been his main priority, which is actually quite sexy sometimes. I never really realised the type of clothes he wears. Well I do, but I never use to go into detail with it. He'd always wear skinny Jeans, sometimes they were extremely skinny but hey I'm not complaining. Sometimes he'd wear leathered skinnies and they looked really good on him. He'd always wear a black tank top exposing his muscles and his tattoo. But today he was wearing a v-necked grey t-shirt that really outlined his hazel, light brown eyes. The sleeves of the t-shirt wrapped around his biceps perfectly, it was hard not to stare at it. The fucking guy was gorgeous, I couldn't deny that.

After a couple of minutes, I realized what I was doing. I quickly snapped out of it and realised I was extremely pissed at him still. And that he's a waste of my time. My head and my heart were just being...Stupid! He's messing with my mind and I shouldn't have been dumb enough to fall for it the first time. I had to distant myself from him. But this car ride wasn't going to help me do that.

"You know all that time you stood there perving at me could've been spent with us loading the car."

_Ahh fuck. He noticed._

He smugly smiled and walked over towards me to take hold of my bags. I could feel my cheeks going red and I tried to hide it.

"I can handle it." I slightly snapped at him whiles he was trying to take hold of my bags. I barged past him and began to walk out to the car. He rolled his eyes at me as I walked pass him.

"Well okay then. Was just trying to help..." He replied back in a bitchy tone. I could sense it already. This car ride was going to be a joy.

James locked everything in the warehouse and we started loading the car with our bags. I got in the car and sat in the passenger seat. Couple of seconds later James got in the car.

"So that's 4 and a half hours drive. Get yourself comfortable." He looked at me and I looked away staring outside the window. I just wanted this car drive to be over, this whole fucking thing to be over in fact.

He put the key in the ignition and we began our journey.

First half hour of the journey was awkward. Neither of us spoke. All I could hear was James occasionally swearing at a person riding a bike or if someone got in his way whiles he was speeding. And then it would go back into the awkward silence.

"Well... how's your week off going?" James broke the silence, and he broke it with the dumbest question of all questions.

"Hmm, well you tell me James, how is my week going? I sure didn't plan on getting kidnapped and tied to a chair and almost raped now did. So how do you think my week is going? Great, don't you think?" I sarcastically replied back. Why would he ask that question? Was he stupid in the head or something?

We fell back into the awkward silence. This was exactly how I imagined this journey to be.

"Okay, fuck that question. I was meant to ask how are you feeling."

"James, I know we've been forced in one car together, but that does not mean that I want a conversation with you. After we talked this morning, it does not mean everything is back to normal." I breathed out quietly. I tried to keep my tone of voice calm. "You don't understand how fucking dumb I feel for even liking you. I just get myself in more trouble and honestly I hate it."

"I am TRYING to make things right between us, but it seems to be getting impossible." He sighed and leaned his head against his hand and the other hand was on the wheel. "I told you everything I said was all a lie."

"But that doesn't change the way I feel about us. I don't even think you care about feelings. So I'll just shut up and that'll make our lives easier."

"No Amelia. Tell me right now, what do you think of me?"

"You're a narcissistic bastard."

"Ouch."

"See James, you don't understand what I'm going through! It's this whole life style you live and I find it hard to believe everything you said was a lie. I've seen guys like you and how you guys will end up fucking over the girl and how I'm just another sex toy and what not. Seriously James only reason I'm here is so I come out alive."

He didn't respond. The tension in the car was once again so thick that you could cut through the atmosphere right now.

"I love how you always think you fucking know someone when you don't." He responded back. I knew that we were going to get into an argument soon.

"But you're one of those that are easy to read." I snapped back. I could feel his rage escalating.

"Amelia, you're no better yourself. You act like you're the most perfect bitch or everything and everyone is too good for you! Well, get this through you're little head you're not perfect!" Each word stung. I breathed in heavily and tried not to let his words get to me. I closed my eyes and it was actually pain.

"Well th-"

"I'm sorry It was-"

"Save it. I know how you actually think of me now. It's fine. I'm just certain now that I did waste my fucking time. Thanks for clearing it up. I guess this... this... thing we had was actually just fake." I looked away and didn't even want to look at his sight anymore. My skin was actually crawling with anger with just being in the same car as him. I looked out the window and was seeing the sun setting. A tear slowly fell from my eye. I couldn't lie, every word he said actually stung. It hurt me. But it made me more aware that he was just another prick that couldn't get what he wanted.

The car journey seemed like it's been going on for more than 4 hours. An hour had passed and there was still silence in the car. I tried to sleep but I couldn't.

"We're stopping here so we could get something to eat and fill up the car." James spoke sternly and emotionlessly.

At least food was the only thing we could both agree on, although I wasn't feeling very hungry.

He drove us to a gas station and pulled up. As soon as he stopped the car I got out and started walking towards the cafe near the station. I had to get away from the car and James. There was too much tension between us. I had to get away a little while.

I found a little seat near the window and just sat down breathing out heavily. I was supposed to take a break this week since everything has been a little hectic for the past month but that wasn't happening. Ever since I got myself involved with all this I've been falling behind in school. This was just a week off, school opened next week. What a mess I've got myself into.

My head was buried in my hands, and I was deeply lost in my thoughts. "Would you like anything ma'am?" Someone suddenly asked and I jolted in fright.

I lifted my head and was about to respond till I noticed how cute this waiter was. He had beautiful blue eyes and his light brown hair was just above his eyes, slanted to the right. I was stunned to see a waiter that looked so good working in a little cafe like this. I didn't realise how long I was staring at him until I saw him awkwardly smiling.

"Ma'am?"

"Oh, yeah, erm... can I just have a regular coffee please?" I tentatively smiled. My cheek were burning at how obvious I made it seem when I was staring at him.

"I'll get that for you right away. Anything else?" He smiled back but it wasn't awkward.

"Er, no thank you." He walked away and I rolled my eyes at how stupid I must've seemed to him. He was cute. He had a very beautiful smile. He reminded me of... James. That would explain why I found him attractive._ No Amelia, you're not supposed to think of him._

Maybe I was being too hard on James. But then I remembered him saying all those things in the car about me. Maybe he was genuinely trying to patch things up but the fear of him using me for his own good scared me. I looked out the window to see James filling up that car with gas. I then noticed a girl opposite James, looking at him and smiling flirtatiously. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a skirt...a really mini, mini skirt. She was wearing a top that was way to revealing for my liking. She slowly starting walking towards James and I was seeing giggles and hair flicks. I wasn't okay with this. I should've just let it go but I was burning of envy inside. I thought James was going to push her away or not look at her but he was laughing along with her and I swear I saw his eye look at her chest 100 times already. I was so right about James. He was a complete ass.

"One regular coffee." The cute waiter placed the coffee on my table and looked at me looking outside the window, looking at James and *cough* the whore. Clearly the clothes she was wearing would raise speculations like that.

"Bastard..." I mumbled under my breath.

"Excuse me?"

I quickly snapped out of my gaze and looked at the waiter and realized he had heard me. "Oh, no. Not you sorry. I was just annoyed at something."

"I know it's not my place to intrude... but are you looking at that tall guy, totally checking out the blonde chick?"

He had to put it like that didn't he? "You're quite an observer." I laughed a little.

"Well thank you. Is he anyone special, might I ask?"

"Just a complete asshole that's all."

"Ahh, so you have feeling for this guy?"

"What?" This waiter guy doesn't even know me and he's already guessing things.

"So many girls come in here on a daily basis, It's part of my job to hear them talk about their life." He laughed and took a seat opposite me. I didn't know whether to feel comfortable or extremely awkward about this. I barely knew the guy.

"Doesn't mean I'll tell you mine."

"You don't have to. I can already see it. Right now he's looking towards your direction and he looks furious I think."

So the waiter is good looking and a little arrogant. Oh my god why did he remind me of James so much?

"Wait, what? He's looking my way right now?" James was flirting with the blonde bitch and then looks at my way furiously, hypocritical much.

The waiter chuckled and nodded his head. He had the cutest laugh. "You both must've had some argument of some sort?"

"How do you know this?"

"That was just a guess," he laughed at my response, "He'd be stupid to lose a beautiful girl like you." I started blushing. He was quite the charmer.

"We're not... together." I gulped.

"But you like him right?"

"I really don't know."

"I'll take that as a yes. I tend to put a lot of my female customers on the spot like that." He smiled.

I chucked. "Yeah, I can see."

"Names Conor by the way."

"Amelia." We shook hands as a way of greeting. Conor got up and was about to walk away. "And Conor thank you. And Thanks for the coffee as well."

"Anytime, when it doesn't go too well give me a call." He grinned and placed a paper with his phone number on it. I wondered how many other girls he did that too. He may be a pretty face but he was cocky. Egh, exactly like James.

That was the weirdest thing that has happened. I found it quite hilarious how James looked at my direction furiously, what did he think I was doing flirting with the guy like he was doing with the girl? I placed the money on the table and walked out of the cafe to find James being dragged by the blonde bitch into another place. I scrunched my eyes brows and followed the two. He tried to "sort things out" between us but then he goes off with this whore. This is why I shouldn't even try.

I entered the place and the loud music was blasting out; there were so many people dancing around either high or sober on the dance floor. The bitch brought James to a club. I knew James would take this opportunity to sleep with a girl or something, I don't know but he hasn't changed a single bit. In the opposite end of the room I could see the blonde bitch with couple of her other friends i think and they were all chugging down drinks. Not far behind I saw James chucking drinks down his throat. He went towards the blonde and she grabbed him and walked over to the dance floor with him. I didn't know why I was still standing here witnessing everything. I kept telling myself _I told you so, I told you so_. I should really listen to my head often. I couldn't stand the place no more. People were everywhere and it made me physically sick. I looked back at James again and they were dancing like there was no tomorrow. She was grinding her skanky little body every on him and he looked like he was enjoying every second of it. I shook my head and made eye contact with James. He looked completely out of it but his eyes were telling me a different story that I refused to look through. I stormed out of the place disgusted at what I just saw.

I strutted towards his car but stopped halfway. I didn't want to be in the same car as him. I was going to call one of the other guys so they could come and pick me up. I refused to be in the same car as him.

Not far along there was a little park, I decided I'd just sit in the park and just... sit there. It was cold but I didn't care. I sat in complete silence once again thinking why I had to make such a stupid move and fall into his trap; I could've been at home studying or something, but no, I'm at a park... with a drunk ass James in the club, with a raped friend with a guy that's not half as bad, nowhere near in fact, as bad as James and with a guy that's possible out to kill me. A fucking fairy tale I'm living.

I suddenly felt someone grab me on my shoulders and I screamed loud enough for the birds in the tree to fly away. I turned around quickly to find...a drunk James staggering along.

"Ameeeliiiaaaa, you shouuld've camee in." He staggered besides me and sat down. He was completely wasted.

"Shut up." I slowly suggested to James.

"Heyyy, let's not be meann to each otherrr. We do that too much." I rolled my eyes at him. I tried to move but he kept pushing me down to sit next to him.

"James you fucking stink of alcohol."

"I doo? Dammit! I thought I smelt of cologne! Oops I must've sprayed the wrong bottle." I didn't even know what he was on about.

"Oh gosh, you're completely out of it." He was actually pretty badly drunk. He kept smiling at me. "What?"

"Nothingg. You're just jealous. Jealouss Amelia. Hey that rhymes."

"What? No it doesn't. And No I'm not jealous." I Lied. I was jealous but he would never know that. I just wanted him for myself but not the him that's an ignorant, narcissist bitch. I pushed his hands off of my shoulders and got up.

"Yeah you areeeee. I saw you in the club and you looked like you were going to eat me! Scary shit man."

"You. You need to get some rest and you have to go to your car and... just rest."

"no no no, we need to get to that place we were meant to go to. I'll drive, let's go." He could barely walk up right, and no way in hell was I going to let him drive. I experienced a car crash already; I didn't want to experience another one.

"James, you can't even work let alone drive. I'll drive now give me the keys." I snatched the keys out of his hand and helped him walk over to his car. I opened the passenger seat and placed him in there. He sat down and I lowered his seat a little. I pulled the seat belt over him and i could feel his hands resting on my back. I didn't realise how close our bodies where touching.

"I Like it like this..." James slowly uttered as he grinned. He moved his head closer to mine and knew what he was trying to do. I moved back and shut the door. I got inside the car in the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition and started the car.

"You can driveee?"

"Shut up."

He turned the radio on and kept changing the radio station.

"James! Pick one and don't change it." I snapped at him.

He moved his hand away from the buttons. James started humming to the song. I knew this song well. It had been stuck in my head for a while. I heard James' humming turn into singing.

"_I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up..."_

His voice was beautiful; even if he was drunk he still sang it beautifully. My eyes were on the road but I could see he was looking at me whiles he was singing.

"Amelia, did you like that guy in the coffee place?"

Where was he going with all this? He was so drunk and he was asking me these kinds of questions.

"No."

"I don't like the blonde girl."

"Ok."

"You should be happy."

"Yay, I'm happy." I sarcastically replied.

"I don't like anyone." He felt so proud of that.

"The truth always comes out when a person's drunk."

"I don't like you."

I didn't reply. I know he was drunk but I took that personally. It's true when a person's drunk everything they say is true. Their brain makes the truth come out because they're too afraid to say it when they're sober.

"I Love You, Amelia. I really seriously fucking Love you." James muttered slowly as he drifted to sleep.

What? I slowed down the car as a red light was approaching. I looked at him and was astonished with what he had just said.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! Hate it, Love it or was it just pointless? What did you guys think? I'll let you know on a little fact.. that last bit was something that I had experience with my boyfriend... was very awkward...haha.<strong>

**Ask me anything you want about the chapter or just anything in general.. what do you guys expect in future chapters. Is there anything you want to see happen between the couples or even Kendall and Jo or Do you want to see James's bitchy sister return.. you know just leave whatever you feel like when you review ;)**

**I must now give my boyfriend his laptop back... he has witnessed me right this chapter and has questioned my sanity... oh dear god haha!**

**Love you guys a million and With a review it just escalates :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! How have you all been? Sorry for the Late update once again. I've had 4 weddings to go to last week. I had two weeks off and this is my second week. I should be studying but i wrote this chapter 'cause i just realized how long it's been since I updated :s sorry. But I'm here now :)**

** Well. BTR Won a BLIMP! Guess who screamed the whole house down? That would be me. I was soo fucking happy!  
><strong>

**Anywho, Thank you guys for actually reading and reviewing and favoriting and alerting etc. the story. Thank you so Effing much!**

**Reviews:**

**Mpa123 – Haha! Well thank you. I think A lot of people knew it was coming. Heck I even knew it was coming before I even wrote it LOL. Hmm you are giving me a lot of Ideas XD And Thank You FOR READING the story and Thanks for reviewing love! Hey, reading is exciting haha! Much love xoxo**

**Aspire-to-be – Hey babe! And Thank Youuuuuuuu! Enjoy this chapter hun! Much love xoxo**

**MeganRoseMaslow – Hey honey! And JEALOUS. Have a great time though :P And I really hope they do take their shirts off haha. And thank you so much. Hope you enjoy this chapter Lots of love xoxo**

**BTRLuverrr – Ahh Yes I remember you reviewing! Well hey there honey :D And your review literally made my day. Thank you so much babe. Seriously thank you. And so glad you're enjoying the story. Haha and yeah the whole drunk, I love you thing happened... was very awkward though. I literally laughed at how awkward the situation was haha! Much love babe xoxo**

**BigTimeHannah – haha! He's like a little annoying child when he's drunk :') I'm acting like I know for real life haha! I don't really :') Or do I? :P**

**MaslowLuver – Hello sweetheart, and thank you honey! Okay, I must apologize for not updating ASAP, but I promise I'm trying to get better at it. Hope you enjoy this chapter :) Lots of love xoxo**

**Ciara – Hey there! And thank you so much babe! And I'm excited for you! I bet they'll take their shirt off haha :') Hope you enjoy this chapter. Much love xoxo**

**Anonymous – Hi Stranger :) haha! Yeah, I laughed a little when I read over it :')**

**Clair – Thank you so much honey! And of course I'll keep writing :) Much love xoxo**

**My A/N are too long, but what the heck, it's fun... right? :S LOL Anyway lots of love to all you readers and reviewers! And Just realized I'm so close to 100 reviewers... OMG.. How the hell can I express my love for you guys :') THANK YOU!  
><strong>

**WARNING: Sexual scenes involved in this part. Just saying. Not too graphical though. **

**Onto the chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20:<strong>

**James P.O.V**

I don't even know what's going on with me. Is that new? The answer to that has to be a no. I seriously don't know why I mess up. For fuck sake I don't even know what happened last night. I'm pretty sure I was wasted last night. I remember the blonde chick, the club and then me drinking my fucking ass off. And then I remember Amelia. But I can't remember what I did, what I said or what happened? Aww shit what did I do? What did I say in fact?

"Shh, he's still a sleep. Perfect. WAKE THE FUCK UP RETARD!" Someone screamed annoyingly in my ear causing me to flung my eyes open and almost jump out of my bed. Wait bed?

"WHAT THE FUCK CARLOS?" I yelled out at him. He stood opposite my bed chuckling at me. I had a stabbing headache and I quickly stopped myself from moving just so the headache would stop; definitely hung over.

I looked around to notice I wasn't in my car. I wasn't in the club and... Carlos is in the room.

"Where the hell am I?" I scratched my head and looked around the room again. I was wondering how I got to the room in the first place. The thought that came into my mind was did I sleep with someone last night and bring them here? I looked around again... Ah fuck, where was Amelia?

"You're in the hotel you booked for us you idiot! Someone drank too much last night."

"Last night? What time is it?" I asked confusingly.

"It's 2pm man." Carlos responded.

"WHAT? How, wh- what? When, how did I get here? Which girl did I fuck last night? She still here?" I straight away assumed I slept with someone. Why? Because I tend to do that when I drink. Not proud of it at this moment.

"Erm, Well good Afternoon to you too." The moment I said that, Amelia walked in through the door. That is not what I wanted her to hear from me.

I ran my fingers through my hair and quickly tried to change the topic. "Oh, how did I get here?"

"Well, James. You were so drunk last night Amelia had to drive here. She called us up and we came out to the hotel to see you wasted in the car and Amelia and I took you up, and that's how you got here." Kendall came into the room as he answered my question.

"So I didn't sleep with anyone last night?"

"Good to know what's on your mind James." Amelia spoke quietly and walked out of the room. "And Breakfast is on the table beside you." She briefly smiled and left the room.

"Oh my fucking gosh James? Seriously, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Kendall was getting aggravated and chucked a pillow at me.

"OI! Watch it! The hair!"

"Shut up James. You don't talk about fucking a girl in front of another girl that you like, that likes you too! Why are you so fucking dumb man?"

"I just woke up. Take it easy! I have no idea what happened last night. And I'm still confused. I don't know if I said anything stupid to piss her off or something. We kind of had an argument yesterday. But she doesn't seem too angry, does she?"

"Well she will be if you don't pick yourself up!" Carlos almost yelled back.

"Look she even got you breakfast. James this is the first girl to have actually left breakfast for you and she didn't sleep with you." Kendall pointed out.

"What're you trying to say, all the girls that sleep with me, make me breakfast in the morning?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm trying to say 'cause all them girls wanted a bit of James Diamond and they got a bit of you and that's how they say thank you. And Amelia got you breakfast 'cause she wanted to. Not because she slept with you. And that's when you know the girl actually likes you."

"Are you being serious Carlos? It's just breakfast."

"You guys talking about the breakfast thing with him?" I heard a voice but didn't know from where and then Logan walked in with Chloe besides him. She looked a lot better than yesterday. But back to the breakfast thing. It's only breakfast. And we're in a hotel; obviously Amelia would leave breakfast on the side of the table.

But if I think about it...

There was that time when I slept with this blonde chick. She had these big blue eyes, but nothing compared to Amelia eyes. Anyway, so I met her at this club straight after I met this brunette chick and got her number and I thought I'd go for the blonde one. And I got her back to the warehouse. Kendall and Jo were busy, Carlos was hooking up with some other chick and Logan, well the guy was probably doing twins. But that's all changed with him.

Back to the story, so I brought her back to my place and we got it going on. She gave me what I wanted but didn't satisfy me. The next morning she was still there. I thought she would've disappeared or something. I woke up, and wanted to go take a shower and find her in the kitchen. She made breakfast and brought it to my room and left it on the bedside table. I thought it was just a thank you thing, you know 'cause she had the chance to sleep with James diamond. And it turned out it was. And then it became a tradition. The next night I brought home a brunette chick, she did the same thing. Made me breakfast, left it on the bed side table and that was like her thank you and then the same thing happened couple nights after. And it kind of became a tradition.

And so seeing Amelia leave breakfast on the bedside table made me think she slept with me and it was a thank you thing. But obviously, it didn't seem like we had sex. She actually made me well, ordered me breakfast because she wanted to. I wasn't use to that.

"You all noticed this breakfast thing?" I asked curiously.

"How could we not notice it?" Kendall sarcastically replied.

"You guys are just being stupid."But I knew it was true. "Enough about me. Chloe how's thing? You doing okay?"

"I'm perfect now." She sweetly smiled back and held Logan's hand. "How's thing with Amelia?"

"I wish I knew. I'm kind of lost." I replied.

"How the fuck did you get drunk last night? Whiles with Amelia?" Logan looked puzzled.

"We got into a little argument. So she went off to the cafe and I went off to some club. Drank a little too much then don't remember what happened after that. I thought, you know, she'd be pissed or something."

"No, I spoke to her and she seems pretty fine to me." Chloe replied. She was insanely pissed before I was drunk and now she's okay? My head was spinning a little too much.

"Dude, you guys were meant to come back you know, together and stuff but she came back with a drunk James. Not how I planned you're little time together alone to go."

"Logan, I wish I knew what happened. Now all of you get the fuck out and let me get dressed and crap. I'll skip breakfast. Did you guys have lunch?"

"Nah, get dressed we'll be downstairs in that fancy lunch place." Carlos was the last to leave the room and closed the door.

I slammed myself back onto my bed. My head was hurting bad.

[BREAK]

I had a quick shower, took down some pain killers and got dressed in a simple black tee and skinnies. I left my hotel room and walked along the corridor. I suddenly bumped into someone and quickly lifted my head up to see whether an apology is required.

"Sor- Amelia." I gulped at how stunning she looked. She never had to try hard and put make up all over her face to make herself look good. She was just simple. And I found that so sexy about her.

"You're awake." A small smile crept on her face; it was so good seeing her smile at me finally. Even if it was a small smile.

"Yeah." I nodded. She started walking and I followed her as we both were going the same direction.

We both walked towards the elevator and she pressed the button. We patiently waited without saying a word to each other.

"Err, what happened last night?" I decided to ask.

"Nothing." She replied back casually. "You just drank a little too much. And I brought you here. And that was it."

"Did we talk? I'm sorry I can't remember anything."

"Yep, I know. And yeah we did kind of talk." She had a cheeky smile on her face. It was so sexy and irresistible. I put my hands in my pocket and just rocked a little on my heels.

"DO you know what we talked about?"

"Hmm, well I wouldn't call it a full on conversation. We just spoke." She was still smiling.

Dammit. I must've of said something good to get her smiling this good. The elevator arrived and it was an empty elevator which was even better.

I gestured her to go in first and then I followed in after. I pressed the ground floor and the door closed.

"You look good by the way." I slowly blurted out. If she was in a good mood why not throw in some compliments.

"Thanks."

We were on floor number 18. And the elevator was going down slow.

"So..." I looked around the elevator, completely lost at what else to talk about.

"So..." She also said.

"Listen Amelia, I'm so sorry for everything. I feel so bad about everything. And I wish all the things I said that hurt you I could take back. And I take full responsibility and i-" Before I could even finish my sentence, Amelia slowly put her fingers on my lips and slowly hushed in my ear which almost made me melt. She leaned in forward and I could feel her breathing on me. She slowly pushed her body on me and her lips pushed against mine. I was taken by surprise. She was actually kissing me. What the hell did I say that made her smile, that made her kiss me?

She stepped back and smiled. It wasn't a casual smile, it was a cute, sexy smile.

"Er," I cleared my throat and was just taking in what just happened.

The elevator door opened and we walked out. That was strange. But a good strange I guess.

**Amelia's P.O.V**

Yes. I just did that. I actually made the first move this time. I actually kissed James Diamond. Did that seem a little desperate? No, I hope not. He was talking and, well I guess I didn't want him to say something stupid to piss me off or something.

Something changed. I was pissed at him last night. I was annoyed and I couldn't stand it. But that changed. I could see that he looked really shocked when I kissed him. I missed his lips against mine. I don't care how cheesy that sounds but I miss his arms around me. I miss sleeping next to him. I miss us basically. Although we spent most of our times bickering, I still missed it. Maybe, James being drunk last night was actually a good thing. I found out what he thought of me exactly. I reminded myself of the memory again and small smile crept on my face.

The elevator door opened and we both walked out. I walked out first and James followed behind me. I could see him looking at me, trying to read my facial expressions or just try to figure out what just happened. In the distance I could see Logan and Kendall. I slowly waved.

"Wait, wait Amelia?" Before I could walk any further James held my hand and I turned around to see a confused James with a sexy grin on his face. "What was that about?"

"Erm, I don't know. You were talking too much?" I laughed a little and continued walking towards the other guys.

"Very funny Amelia. But seriously, I'm confused as fuck. What happened last night? You were so pissed off at me yesterday. And Now... that just happened?" He was actually really confused. And I kind of liked it.

"Fine then. I guess that won't happen again." I shrugged my shoulders and continued walking. I wasn't really giving him any clues on what actually happened last night. But hey I was having fun with this.

"No no no no no, I didn't say I didn't like it. I mean I loved it, but so unexpected."

"Oh my gosh James you sound like a girl." I laughed, and he chuckled. "We'll talk about it later."I tiptoed and pecked him on the cheeks. He had some faint stubbles and I loved the look on him. He was still so confused but it made him that much sexier.

"Ahhh, I see you both have worked things out." Kendall raised his eyebrows up and down and I just playfully pushed him. We walked towards our tables and prepared to sit.

"Ey, Yo. James what did you do then? You guys seem to be doing great?"

"Erm, Logan. I wish I knew." I heard Logan and James whispering behind us. I quietly laughed and shook my head.

"Does he remember anything from last night?" Kendall whispered.

"Nothing, I'm going to have a chat with him later on. See where things are between us after."

"Well it's good to see you finally smiling."

"Thanks Kendall."

We go to our seats and I saw Carlos and Chloe already seated. Chloe was laughing and smiling. It was so good to see her like that. When I settled in the hotel last night I had a long chat with Chloe and Logan about everything and both of them seems to have everything under control.

"About time you guys arrived." Chloe got up and moved a seat to the left so Logan could sit beside her. He leaned over to her and they shared a quick kiss.

"Sorry, the elevator took time." I looked at James who was looking at me also with a small grin. I sat down. To the left of me sat James and to the right was Kendall. Besides Kendall, Logan was seated and besides Logan was Chloe, who was seated next to Carlos who was besides James.

"Let's ORDER!"Carlos almost screamed out of excitement.

Our food had arrived and everyone was eating and laughing. We haven't had days like this in a while.

"Okay, guys, school starts in 4 days. What's the plan?" I asked.

"Only you would think about school at this time Amelia." Carlos chuckled.

"Hey, I want to graduate, unlike some of you guys on this table." I rolled my eyes and they all stared at me.

"We want to, well might graduate this year you know." Kendall protested.

"Mmhhmm. How many days of school did you attend then?" I raised an eyebrow waiting for a response.

"Not the point." Kendall squinted his eyes and looked away.

I laughed at his response. "Well then Kendall, looks like that's another year, you're not getting any younger you know."

"Shut up you!" Carlos laughed.

"Well, we'll head back on Sunday then. But we won't go to the warehouse or your apartment; we have a safe house not too far from school so we can all just go there." Logan answered my question.

"What aren't we there now?" Chloe asked.

"Well, Jason and his asses won't find us here and they'll back off a little while and we all need a little break from it all." James replied. He put his arms around my chair, and I could see he was hesitant to whether he should put it around me or not.

"Anyway, let's talk about how our friend James Diamond managed to get drunk on the trip to here." Carlos changed the topic and put his arms on James shoulder and laughed.

"In my defence, I was forced to drink, by some bitch and her whores."

I looked around the table trying not to laugh. Well he was right the blonde chick was a bitch and her friends did look like whores.

"I honestly can't even remember how I got to the hotel in the first place."

"Well, I told you. You see, Amelia was going to leave you in the car to sleep, but I was decent enough to help you get to your room."

"CARLOS?" He laughed. I folded my arms and looked at him trying not to laugh. "No James, He wanted to leave you in the car." James looked at Carlos and punched him in the stomach playfully. Everyone at the table laughed.

"And then what happened?" James asked.

"Well that's all between you both, my dear friend." Kendall pointed towards James and I, and James looked at me curiously.

I giggled. "People sleep talk you know." Logan, and Carlos laughed and Chloe was shaking her head and giggling. Kendall was nodding his head and pointing to James.

I leaned back on my chair. And could feel James' eye on me. I felt him put his arms around me. He pulled me little closer and hugged me holding me tight. He quietly whispered into my ears. "I remember now." And he slowly kissed the side of cheeks causing me to shiver a little. My cheeks turned a bright red and I tried to look away from James.

"Ey, ey what's going on you two?" Carlos raised his eyebrows with a smirk. James chuckled and I looked at Chloe who was laughing at me.

"Nothingg." I replied back to Carlos in a mocking tone and pushed James away.

"Well, then, we've been seating at the table for 2 and a half hours you know. We should really go." Kendall got up from his seat and walked away and Carlos followed him. "We'll see you guys later. Carlos and I are going to go see what we can do around here."

"Oh dude, we should go check out the casino. I'm like a good luck charm when it comes to winning some money... plus getting some girls." I could hear Carlos' excitement all the way from the other side of the room.

"Totally wants to get laid!" Logan mumbled. We all laughed quietly. "And As for Chloe and I, we're just going to go relax or something."

"I say we watch a film." Chloe asked as Logan put his arms around her.

"No chick flick."

"You sure were enjoying the one we watched last night."

"They were cheerleaders." Logan smiled innocently and shrugged his shoulders.

James laughed and they both hi-5'd each other, "Nice."

"Logan." Chloe said furiously. She got up from her seat and dragged Logan along with her. "Well then, we'll see you guys later. WE'RE going to go watch a film where there are really hot bulky men in shorts or something."

"Are you serious?" Logan whined as he was getting pulled by Chloe.

"And then there were two." I mumbled.

It was now just James and I. It wasn't awkward for the first time in a while.

"I guess I should go sort out my room." I really didn't need to sort anything out, but it was too quiet between us.

I got up from my seat and began to walk towards the elevator.

"Amelia, you know we have to talk right."

"I know. There's plenty of time for that." I innocently smiled at him and continued walking.

As the elevator came down we both got in. It was a peaceful silent between us as the elevator went up. I walked to my room and James was walked to his. I waved a little and entered my room.

I settled on my bed and tried to remember everything that happened in the past 24 hours. And I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and James was standing there grinning he put his arms on my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. Not too hard and not too soft. It was like the perfect kiss.

"I guess I wasn't that drunk to remember what happened last night." He whispered into my ears.

"Oh yeah, I bet you don't remember." I whispered quietly and lightly breathed into his ears and tugged on it with my teeth.

"You're so fucking sexy when you're a tease. Don't you think I remember saying I love you to you and don't you think I remember you saying it back."

"SO pretty boy has a good memory?"

"I'm not just any pretty boy. It's James diamond babe."

I grinned and kissed him again. "I know. You're my pretty boy. But is that all you remember?"

"I remember you taking me to my room and I remember before you left, you left a small kiss to someone."

"And that someone also sleep talks." I grinned.

"I thought you figured that out when you heard me scream your name every night." He had a smug smile on his face.

"Egh! James, fuck you." I laughed.

"Not possible." He kissed my neck slowly and my nails were digging in threw his t-shirt into his skin. "But yeah, I remember saying how much I don't deserve you and how much I fucking love you."

"Op, and let's not forget how I have-"

"How you have the sexiest, beautiful smile, gorgeous eyes and the softest hair."

"So you do remember."

"It all just suddenly came to me."

He slowly pushed me into my room and I closed the door behind us. Our lips were still connected. I opened my mouth the slightest and James took that as permission to enter my mouth. His tongue visited every corner in my mouth and my hands were wrapped around his neck securely. He lifted me up and my legs wrapped around his waist. He placed me down on to my bed and was on top of me. I put my hands under his t-shirt and pulled it off of him. My hands gentle circled his back. He had one hand under me and the other hand was keeping him steady as he was still kissing me. His hips were grinding onto my thighs.

I placed little kisses around his neck and my hands roamed around his chest. He put his hands around my back and he tugged my top off leaving me in my bra. And that slowly came off. As our lips were still together I unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them. My hands were rubbing up and down his thighs and I could see he was getting frustrated.

"I can see you... getting frustrated diamond." I said in between kisses.

"Only... you... can get away with that... Williams!" I giggled.

He kissed my neck and slowly made his way down my breast and placed small kisses on my breast. He left little trails on my stomach and unbuttoned my jeans and slowly took them off.

My body leaned against his chest and his gentle touches sent shivers down my spine. He kissed the inside of my thighs and came back up again and our lips re-connected. They moved at the same rhythm. His hands cupped one of my breasts and a small moan escaped my mouth. I felt him plunged his teeth onto my neck and slowly started sucking on my skin making me flinch a little. As my hands roamed around his stomach, they slowly went down to his crotch area and I slowly started stroking his erection. He slightly moaned, I stroked it a little faster and he tilted his head back and moaned a little louder.

"Ahh fuck, Amelia..." I giggled. He pushed his lips against mine a little harder. He pulled out a condom from his trousers on the floor and quickly placed it on. With his hands he directed his member into me and slowly placed it in.

A small moan escaped my mouth.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly. My hands gripped around him tighter. "We can stop if you want."

I closed my eyes. This moment was to perfect to stop. "I'm just fine." I smiled at him and he placed a soft, light kiss. He slowly entered and my back arched. He slowly pulled out again and then entered. And the manoeuvre continued. I quietly screamed. My legs wrapped around his waist tightly and he was getting faster and faster, and I tried to control my moans.

James was quietly moaning as he was going faster. I was reaching my peek and so was he.

He thrusted in one more time and that's when I released and so did he. He pulled out and lay beside me on the bed. I had a huge smile on my face. We were both breathing for air. It was just perfect. James put his arms under me and pulled me into his chest. I put my hand on his chest and rested my head against it.

"I thought I'd never say this to a girl after this, but I love you Amelia Williams!"

I giggled. "Well, I love you too James Diamond." I pecked him on his cheeks and rested beside him.

"I should get drunk more often if it leads to this." James had a smug look on his face.

I lightly slapped him on his chest. "Erm, think again James."

"Fine, fine." He chuckled.

We suddenly heard a ring.

"Mine or yours?" I Asked.

"Mine. Egh. Just when I was getting comfortable. We always get interrupted by something." James complained. But it was true. We always got interrupted. "I'll be right back." He got out the bed and pulled on his boxers. He placed a small kiss, grabbed his phone and went to answer his phone.

Yesterday and today were two completely different days. I would never have thought today would turn out like this.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! What did you guys think? A Stupid chapter? It was okay? Could've been better? Or it just sucked? I personally thought this chapter was a little too cheesy... haha But that's what i came out with it. Hope it didn't disappoint. <strong>

**Well, All you Jamelia fans... You happy? Haha. Now do you think its going to last. Or is something going to happen? Is there a new problem that's going to come about? Who called James? oooh, So many questions. LOL :D If you have any suggestions or any questions about anything, the chapter or just in general please do ask. And Don't worry, There will be Chlogan parts in the next chapter :)**

**Oh and It was mine and my boyfriend's 1 year anniversary on the 9th. :') It's been a year. SO happy!  
><strong>

**Anywho, Love you guys so much! Thank you for reading and Love you LOTS for taking your time to review if you do :') Spreading the Love!**


	21. Chapter 21

**HELLO! Update time, sorry for the long wait. Exams are almost over. And I will be more frequent. I finish on Wednesday and then I'm done with college FOREVER! Uni here I come. Anyway, found some time to write. **

**I just read over the last chapter and was really disappointed with what I wrote. Sorry. It was a very disappoint chapter, and the smut scene sucked. But I was just starting off so I'll get better at it promise. **

**Thank you guys for reviewing and for those reading! THANK YOU!**

**Reviews:**

**ally0101 – Hey babe, And thank you so much! I love the reviews you leave me, hope revision is going well hun! This chapter contains Chlogan too, hope you enjoy this part :) And once again thank you! Lots of love babe xoxo**

**MaslowLuver – Hey hun! And thank you sooooo much :') And hope you enjoy the chlogan-ness in this chapter haha much love babe xoxo**

**Schmidten – Hiyaa! And no of course it's not rude. I agree with you! I suck at writing smut, but I hope I'll get better. Thank you for being honest :) hope you enjoy this part. Much love xoxo**

**Loonii – Hii! And thank you so so so much for reading and reviewing and wishing me a happy anniversary ^_^ Hope you enjoy this chapter! Lots of love! xox**

**BigTimeHannah – Heyy! :) Thank Youuu hope you enjoy this chapter Much love xoxo**

**Molly – Hiya! Thank you so much, and wohoo 100****th**** reviewer thanks for reading and reviewing babe! And I might consider doing a sequel. :P Hope you enjoy this chapter! Lots of love xoxo**

**Anon – Updated :P Enjoyy!**

**Warning: CONTAINS SEXUAL SCENES! Okay, so I don't think it's really too graphical.**

**Onto the chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21:<strong>

**Amelia's P.O.V**

When I have a shower, I think about everything that happens that day. Everything good, everything bad. And in today's case, everything good. I just finished rinsing my hair and wrapped a towel around my body. Slowly I got out of the shower and wiped the mirror just to look at myself smile for once. I actually had a decent smile on my face. Nothing fake.

I opened the bathroom door and at that moment James walked in through the door.

"Well Hello beautiful," He walked over to me and placed a kiss lightly.

"Where did you disappear to?"

"I answered the phone call and told you I'd be right back." He sat on the bed and pulled me on to his lap.

"Yeah, I know that. You had a shower as well didn't you? Your hair smells fruity." I giggled as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Not fruity, just, Shampoo." He smirked and lightly threw me onto the bed.

"James, Let me wear my clothes first. The towel's going to come off."

"I'd like to see tha-"

"Shut up you. Seriously though, Chloe's going to come here soon. I need to get changed."

"Finee. Go, but I'm staying here."

"So, who rang you earlier?" I asked intriguingly.

"Oh, no one."

"You say no one, and I say someone. And this is when I get suspicious. You idiot, don't hide."

"If you gave me time to speak I would've said my sister, idiot." He copied.

"oh, and stop mimicking. When was the last time you saw her then?"

"At the hospital."

"I remember. How is she then?" I casually asked, trying to not make it obvious that his sister and I don't really see eye to eye.

"Cut the act Amelia, I know you don't care or like her."

"Hey, I never said anything?"

"I can see it in your eyes."

"Is that so? So what did she want then?"

"She was just pissed I never told her I left the place. And I was pissed at her for still being with that jackass."

"Is that all?"

He slowly chuckled "Amelia, why the sudden curiosity?"

"I'm not curious, I'm just... curious. Isn't it weird how she called you up out of the blue and I is talking to you. No offence, but they way you left things with her would make me want to chuck a shoe at you."

"What? You're so random. And no. Amelia she's my sister despite everything she does, I still need to protect her."

"Yeah, I guess so...Turn around."

"I've seen that beautiful body of yours babe, nothing to hide."

"Still. Turn, Diamond! Anyway..." I quickly pulled down a light blue t-shirt and pulled on a pair of skinny jeans. "Did she say anything else?"

"No, she just wanted to know where we were."

"And..."

"And if we're still here."

"And..." I was waiting for a little bit more information.

"And... if you and I are still together?"

"Egh. See I knew that was coming. Does she have a problem with me? Because I swear, I done nothing to the girl and I was on my death bed last time I saw her. This doesn't make sense. "

"Babe,"

"But seriously, I don't get it." I continued talking without pausing.

"Babe,"

"Is there something she doesn't like about me, or am I jus-"

"Babeee!" James walked over to me and tried to keep me still, as he connected his eyes with mine.

"What!"

"Yikes, feisty aren't yah! I'm just going to say ignore her for now. I don't know what she's up to. I didn't tell her where we are and just calm down okay. She just doesn't know you yet."

"What's there to know? I'm a fun girl." I pouted trying to make a cute face... but didn't know whether it was working or not.

"That is only cute when Michelle Tanner does it. You my sweetheart look weird." He chuckled and I felt somewhat offended.

"Fuck you." I lightly slapped him on his arm. "Okay, so other than that, there is no new Jason news or anything like that?"

"Nooo, you can breathe now! Hmm we've got spare time before Chloe comes here..." He raised an eyebrow and instantly I felt James sweep me off my feet and laid me down onto the bed.

"James, not...know." I giggled.

"Fine." He got off the bed and dragged his feet across to the couch, located in the other end of the room.

At that very moment Chloe knocked on the door. "I hope you both are decent."

"Well open your eyes and see for yourself, you might like what yo-"

Behind Chloe, Logan also walked in and gave a stern look to James.

James hesitantly coughed... "I mean you might like the view of the hotel room. Amelia, you have a nice room."

I laughed at his response and through a pillow at him but he dodged it. "Stupid."

"Anyway, looks like everything is going nice here." Chloe noticed.

"Yup, it is... drink?" I asked Logan as he went over to sit besides James.

"Nah, I'm cool."

"Yo, stupid. Drink?" I asked James.

"You sure wasn't calling me that whe-"

I interrupted him straight away and coughed crazily. "When we were watching TV. James!" I squinted at him and he flashed his beautiful but cocky smile.

"Yeah okay, whatever, we don't want to know your sex life. I was going to ask, Logan and I are planning this little thing were we just go on this cruise, at night though. It's an hour cruise. And you just sit and relax and look at the view and stuff."

"Logan?" James curiously asked Logan.

"What man? The mrs gets what she wants." He answered in defeat.

"Logieee, you agreed to it." Chloe smiled at him forcing him to nod his head.

"Oh, yeah. Yup. Ofcourse." Logan hesitantly replied.

"Oh logieeeeee." James laughed and turned to Logan who was giving him a furious look.

"That actually sounds like fun." I looked at the brochure she had and quickly scanned it.

"What?" James turned around instantly.

"What's wrong?" I smirked.

"yeah, so which boyfriend are you planning to take?"

"Woah there, what are you indicating Diamond... or Whoremond?"

"Ouch, that stung."

I walked over to James and sat on the arm of the sofa and leaned against his shoulders. "Pleasee," I batted my eyelashes, "It'll be fun." I slowly bit the side of my lips and licked across it.

"Oh err... Yeah of course." He caved in. That always worked.

"Dude, that's how my chick got me to agree." Logan blurted.

"So when is this cruise?"James asked in frustration.

"Tomorrow, 10 pm." Logan responded. "See you there man." The couple left the room and James just stood up staring at me.

"Seriously?" he frowned miserably.

"Yup." I smirked as I sat on the couch just admiring his frustration.

**Logan's P.O.V**

"Chlo, you ready?" I yelled out as I came out of the bathroom.

"Yup, I'm done. Shall we leave?"

"Yeah, let me just call James and tell him to meet us at the lobby."

I got my phone out and quickly rang James.

"Dude, meet us at the lobby."

"Ehh, yeah..." He seemed like he was busy. But all I heard was Amelia giggling in the back ground.

"James, Stop. We'll see you in a bit Logan!" Amelia laughed as she, I'm guessing snatched the phone from James. I hung up and nodded my head at the two.

"The two messing around again?" Chloe asked. I just nodded and smiled. James has been getting more action that I have these past months. I love Chloe and everything but a guy has needs. I felt selfish though. She's been through a lot so I don't want to force her to do anything.

"Everything okay? What's on your mind Mitchell?"

Chloe walked closer and rubbed my back to reassure everything was okay.

"Just thinking of the little cruise thing. Quite strange how it's at night right." I grabbed Chloe's hand lightly and swirled her to in front of me. I lightly placed a kiss on top of her lips and wrapped my hands around her. "But it's going to be that much better with you."

"Someone's feeling very affectionate." Chloe giggled. I held her a little tighter and placed a small kiss along her neck. "Logan, we have to go or we're going to be late." She pushed me aside a little and I smirked knowing how much she can't resist it when she sees me smirk.

"Fine fine. Let's go."

We left our hotel room and made it to the lobby noticing James and Amelia had already arrived.

"Guys, Where are you off too? I turned around to see Kendall and Carlos eagerly walking towards us.

"It's for couples only." Amelia responded.

"So what are me and Carlos suppose to do?" Kendall asked confusingly.

"Errr, Casino dude, we'll hit the casino." Carlos lowered his head in disappointment as if he was sick of going to the casino.

"Any wins bro?"

"Pfft...did I win? Did I WIN?...No" Carlos answered in shame. I laughed and so did everyone else. "Well have fun then."

We thought it'd be better if we walked to the destination as it was only 10 minutes away from the hotel. Chloe and Amelia were ahead whiles James and I were following along.

"Logan, Ali called me today."

Did I want to know Bitch diamond called? No not really but I had to act like I cared. "Oh she did? How has she been?" I asked but I seriously couldn't care less.

"She was acting really odd. She wanted to know where we were. Well where you guys were and when we're coming back?"

"What? Do you think she's still with Jett?"

"I don't think so. I didn't answer any of her questions, you know just in case."

"Yeah, okay, keep it like that. We don't want them finding us here. Did you tell Amelia?"

"Yeah. But I didn't tell her this one thing though... but it's quite irrelevant?"

"What's that?"

"Ali told me that our parents are in town... and they want to see me?"

"WHAT!" I almost said too loudly. But it was loud enough for the two girls to hear.

"Is everything okay?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, just so..."

"He's so... excited." James answered Chloe in a sarcastic tone that apparently was not meant to sound sarcastic.

I exchanged smiles with Chloe and she continued walking.

"Ahhh, we're here." Amelia screeched. She ran to James and pulled him by the hand. I mouthed to him before he left "Tell her."

And he shrugged it off as if he didn't understand me. We both knew he understood me.

We were right on time. It was 10 pm and the boat was waiting for us before it could leave. The boat was sectioned out. So each couple had their own private area. This was perfect.

James and Amelia went in to their place and Chloe and I entered. And sat down. I put my arms around her and she leaned on it. She snuggled in and we both just sat there in a peaceful environment. The captain said a whole load of safety crap and then began the boat.

"Okay, so maybe this is a little scary. We're in a boat at 10...20pm." Chloe asked. And I could sense the fear. So I held her a little tighter indicating protection.

"I'm here for you babe."

We both looked over at James and Amelia, but with the little wall separator we couldn't see much other than what the captain wants us to see. But all we noticed was James and Amelia bickering about something but laughing at the same time.

"It's actually a very beautiful day. And a very relaxing trip so far. Thank you."

"It has been relaxing. And why are you saying thank you."

"Well thanks for everything. Protecting me and just being so damn... you."

I looked down at her and she leaned in and we both locked lips.

"I should be apologizing to you! I'm sorry for all this. It's my fault you've been suffering."

"Logan, we've been through this so many times. No it's not your fault. Everything has happened... what can we really do about it now."

"I know, but I could've done so many things to prevent it all from happening."

"Logan Just leave it. Anyway... I want to ask you something?"

"hit me..."

"I was just curious, Amelia and I were talking, well this doesn't really concern her but..." Chloe was entwining her fingers into mine. I looked down at her and her cheeks were brightening up a little.

"Chlo..."

"How many girls have you actually been with?"She blurted out quickly.

I stopped everything I was doing... well I wasn't really doing much other than fidgeting with Chloe's hair. So I haven't really been with that many girls. Well I think I haven't. I've slept with quite a few, but she doesn't need to know that.

"Oh just about, 4."

"lies, lies, lies." She was right. I lied. She got up from her sit a little and looked at me again.

"How about you? You tell me then I'll tell you?" I tried to change the topic around but I don't think she wanted to let this question go.

"I asked you first though..."

"Fine...about 7." Yeah 7 was a good number. Every guy gives the number 7. She'll believe that I'm sure. But James has been with a lot more girls than me. He was the bigger dick out of us. Kendall's been with the least amount of girls... he'd been in quite a few long term relationships...with the wrong type of girls though. And Carlos... you know what, I think Carlos is the one that's probably been with more.

"7? You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes." I grinned.

"Whatever. I've only been with 3."

"Lies, lies, lies." I mimicked. She laughed at me and tapped me on my arms lightly. "Atleast 4."

"Nope, 3. Okay another question..."

"Are these going to get more intimate..." I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head side ways to were face Chloe.

"Maybeeee... first time you had sex?"

"ding ding ding.. the question I've been waiting for. Someone's nosy today..." I laughed.

"Shush, I'm just curious."

"Well, I was... 16 I think."

"Wow. You can't even remember."

"Well, I think it was 16... How about you?"

"Young much, Well...erm 17. First boyfriend, and pressure. I was so not ready."

"17 isn't much younger than 16 you know. Well that's never going to happening again."

"well, it's not the same. You know with the whole Dak thing, I've never been so petrified in my life. Just thinking of it...makes me shiver now." I looked at her and she shuddered. Her eyes were tearing up. My sex crave had to wait. I wasn't going to do this to Chloe no way.

"Hey, it's all over now. Just wait till I see him. He's going to wish he was never born." Anger was slowly trying to take over but I handled it.

"But, Logan I feel bad."

"Why's that?"

"I feel like, I'm giving you nothing back. You've had to deal with all my crap. I see the way Amelia and James are so close with each and I see how you look at the two wishing we were like that."

"No way Chloe. Believe me, I'm fine. Take your time. Just believe me, I just want you to feel comfortable and I want you to not rush into things."

"But still, it's must be driving you crazy and James and Amelia just got back together and they've pro-"

"Chloe, you have to stop worrying about me! As long as you are happy and safe."

"I love you, you know that?"

"Maybe." I winked and our lips connected once again.

I playfully fidgeted with her hair and she placed her hand on my arm. The kiss was going slowly and light. Before we knew it the kiss was getting a little more intimate. She bit my lips a little and her mouth opened the slightest and our tongues met.

This was really unexpected of Chloe. She adjusted her seat and held onto me a little tighter. I felt her tongue swerve its way into my mouth and so I decided to win this battle by making mine the dominant one. I could feel her smiling.

"Why are...you...smiling?" I asked in between kisses as I was also smiling back.

"Am...I?" She giggled. She then got up and sat on top of me and placed her legs either side of me. Her hands were wrapped around my head and I placed my hands on her waist.

"Chlo, you don't have to do this?" I said calmly making sure she didn't need to owe me anything. I didn't want to take advantage of her at all.

"But, I want to." She replied back. And I wanted her to stop so she didn't feel like she had to force herself to but she started softly kissing the side of my neck. I couldn't resist it. She came back up and licked my lips causing me to moan quietly. I've never seen this side to her... well not in a while anyway. I felt like she was controlling me right now, that she had all the power. And so I decided to change things a bit.

"Chloe are you sure?"

And she replied back with a nod and put her hands under my shirt. I could feel her circling my back and so I pulled her close to me and flipped her around placing her on the seat and me on top of her. This was surely a cruise to remember. I must say the seat on the boat was comfortable and the fact that we had our own little area made it even better.

Our lips were moving at the same speed and her body was grinding into mine. She tugged on my ear and so I tugged her lips and slowly but cautiously decided to move my hands up her blouse. She still didn't wince. I was waiting for her to say stop or something but, I guess she was serious about this. This boat was not where I wanted this to happen. But I couldn't control myself. My hips grind into hers and I felt myself harden quickly. Her hands started roaming around and I felt it on my thighs. I knew what she was trying to do. She then decided to unbuckle my belt and unbutton my pants. At that moment I closed my eyes trying to maintain myself but couldn't. And so I sloppily connect my lips with hers and then lowered myself to her neck. I plunged my teeth into her neck and slowly sucked. "ahhhh," A small groan escaped her mouth.

Her hands then finally slipped down my trousers and underneath my boxers. I knew what she was doing. I tried not to flinch but once she grabbed hold of my possession and I couldn't help my let out a moan.

"Ahhh fuck," I moaned as she giggled and stroked it a little faster.

"I knew you'd like that babe."

I tilted my head back and tried to keep myself from moaning any louder before anyone could here. I crashed my lips onto hers and she continued to move her hands faster each time she stroked. "Chl- Chloe."

She kept stroking faster and I knew I was going to release soon. Chloe looked at my face and seductively came closer and licked my lips slowly and started trailing her tongue down my neck whiles she kept hold of my possession. She then made me sit up a little and slowly went down... down there and i gulped.

I suddenly felt her tongue lightly brush against the tip making me tilt my head back and bite my lips trying to contain myself.

"Fuck... Chloe... Fucking... tease." Was all I could mumbled out.

She continued giggling. Her mouth was over it and I could felt her tongue swirl around making me want to scream her name so loud. Her head started bopping up and down slowly but then the pace started quickening. And that's when I knew I couldn't handle it any longer.

"Chlo, I'm goi- cu-..." I tried to get out of my mouth. She slowed down a little and I finally came causing me to sigh in pleasure. My head was tilted back and my eyes were still closed.

She got up and sat next to me, I zipped myself up and just starred at her in absolute shock.

"what the fuck?" Was all I was thinking.

"I told you, I wanted to. I felt like all I've been doing is dragging you along and I wanted to repay you but with something more."

"But after- the Dak thing?"

"I trust you Logan. I don't trust him."

I smiled at her in shock still. That was the best I've ever experience it.

"Hmm, Well Chloe, that was just pure bliss. I didn't know you could do that?"

"Just wait till we get back to the hotel." She winked at me and then snuggled up. It didn't seem like Chloe at all, but I guess this just meant we're that much closer.

"damn, that was just something else."

She laughed and I kissed her forehead. I was still panting after the pure enjoyment she gave me... and I was just waiting for the hotel room experience now.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! Finished. Hate it? Love it? Wasn't worth reading? Smut sucked? I don't know guys just hit me with questions or suggestions. <strong>

**Okay, so the story may feel like "where the hell is it going?" But don't worry guys, it's going somewhere Lol.**

**Oh and please do read the new story I just posted :) called **_Something Different**. **_**I'll be updating both of them more frequently after exams are overrrrrr!**

**101 reviews guys! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Lots of love to you all!**

**Please do review this chapter! Love you guys a ton with a review it makes me that much happier :')**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi. I am so sorry for the late update. I've just been caught up in other things and also I had writers block for this story, but all is well. I know how this story is going to end. Which will probably be... well I really can't predict that, once I start writing It may go on for a while but yeah. **

**Aywho, It was my Birthday last week Tuesday and I am 19. Yuck. I was going to update on Wednesday but I had a hangover. And then the week kind of went pass so fast that I haven't had time. But HEY! UPDATE BABY! P.S Windows Down OMFG! My summer Jam for sure! The song is sex in other word HAHA! What do you guys think of the song? Love it!**

**101 REVIEWS GUYS OMFG! THANK YOU!**

**Reviews:**

**Annabellex2 – Hey babe! And thank you. Exams are difficult as it is so yeah it was hard but I pulled through. Glad you enjoyed this chapter hun. Hope you enjoy this one :) much love xoxo**

**Meigha – Awwww Thank you so much babe! Really means a lot. You're review made my day! Thank you babe. Really. And exams are difficult as it is so yeah, was hard haha. Hope you enjoy this chapter babe lots of love xoxo**

**Ally0101- Hola amigo ;) Your reviews seriously always make my day no matter what mood I'm in. Thank you! And I hope your exams went well! Revision sucks? YES! Couldn't agree more but I'm free finally LOL Once again thank you hun! Hope you enjoy this chapter... things get heated... not in that way though hehe Lots of love babe xoxo**

**ARocksprpl2 – Hello there hun! Hehe, Thank you so much babe! Glad you enjoyed it. Hope you enjoy this chapter Much love xoxo**

**MeganRoseMaslow – Hey babe! And don't worry about, but thank you for reviewing generally seriously means so much and it motivates me and inspires me so thank you so much, for in fact just reading it as well! Hope you enjoy this chapter babe much love xoxo**

**BigTimeHannah – Awwww Thank you so much babe! :') I'm so glad you're enjoying the story, thank you it really means a lot. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Lots of love xoxo**

**MikaG-L – Thank you darling! Hope you enjoy this chapter! =) Much love xoxo**

**Savannah – Hey babe! Awww thank you so much! I've tried to make the characters different and more confident if you get what I mean and not to fragile. Like with Chloe she may seem fragile but she's actually a tough cookie as you can see from the last chapter. And with Amelia, she's like the confident one and stuff. I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. Thank you Hope you enjoy this chapter Lots of love xoxo**

**Okay I always go a bit over board with my A/N And I truly apologize. And thank you to you amazing readers and reviewers who have stuck by me throughout the whole story! Seriously you guys are my motivators! **

**On to the Chapterrr...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22:<strong>

**Amelia's P.O.V**

"True or false...You've only slept with on girl?"

"True."

"Wipe the fucking smug smile of your face diamond. Come on no lying."

James and I decided whiles we were on this cruise, which seemed to have no impact to excite us whatsoever, to play a little game of truth or dare just to get to know each other. The past three months has been a rough road for the two of us. And the three months I got to know James... I felt like I have got to know enough about him. All I knew about him was that he's fucking pervert with a bitchy sister, parents who can't stand him and he's from Minnesota. I knew why he moved to LA but I don't know anything else about him - his past life with girls to be specific. Everyone at school knew he and the other guys were kind of players. But that's all I knew. I felt like everything happened too fast for us. So it was the perfect opportunity to get to know him a little more.

"You know you like the smile." He once again smirked pulling me closer so our lips were inches apart.

"James I'm serious. But if it's you know... that many girls, round the number to a number I'm not going to get pissed off about." I told him honestly. I knew whatever number he would give me I'd have to multiply it by 8 or something.

Judging my own boyfriend. Aren't I great?

"Fine... 7." He said with a poker face.

I lifted an eye brow, faced him properly and folded my arms, "7?"

"7." He once again said emotionlessly. Was I meant to believe it?

"I'm going to get myself to believe that when really I don't." I relaxed myself against his arms as they were around me.

"Alright then...How about you?"

"You don't ask a girl that question idiot."

"What the hell? And it makes it right for you to ask me it?"

"Well, I've only slept with one guy before you but I don't want to talk about it." I shivered to the horrible memory. I would never forget the day I lost my virginity to... him. I thought I loved him but I was 16. What the fuck did I know about love. Ridiculous, right?

And the guy I lost it too... was someone I don't even want to talk about or think about.

"You sure? I'll tell you who I lost mine too. And trust me this is something."

"And you're so open about this?" My head turned to the side so I could see James' facial expression. It was ridiculous how laid back he was about it.

"Ahh, it was ages ago. I was what, 16 as well I think."

"Wow. Okay then fine. You tell me and then...I'll consider telling you."

"Consider?"

"Don't push it."

"Fine. This was a while ago. Remember that. And we were both drunk. Yeah my first experience was a wild one. She was in Minnesota with us. Not with Jason or with Kendall." He sheepishly smiled and I was stunned at the information he had just given me. I had already figured out who he was talking about.

I quickly sat up so we were face to face. "Jo. Jo Taylor was the girl you lost your virginity to. You're kidding me right?"

"Nope. No joke there. It was at a party. We were drunk. We all moved to LA around 17. Jo came with us to get away from all that crap. But we both agreed we wouldn't tell anyone 'cause it was stupid. She got with Kendall after." He said nonchalantly. I was still trying to process it.

"And Kendall doesn't have a clue?"

"Nah, and if he did I don't think he'd be too worked up, three year ago that was. Plus she couldn't resist James Diamond. Kendall would understand." And the smug smile had returned.

"Shut up. Vain much."

"Okay, so that's me. How about you?"

I froze once again. I was contemplating whether I should tell him. But since he opened up to me the least I could do was do the same thing. I took a deep breath and thought maybe it was time to open up. "Dak."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the cruise is over. It is 12.03pm. You can leave the boat once we have instructed you. Hope you enjoyed it." The captain had interrupted us.

The terrible memories where flooding back. I start shaking and shivering. Not because of the breeze but because of how it all had happened and how I wish it never would've happened.

"Fucking bastard." James murmured under his breath. His jaws tightened. His fist clenched and his eyes had widened.

"It was forever ago, I try to forget it ever happened but it's hard to forget the first time." I stared at the boat floor and tried my best to forget. James moved closer and wrapped his arms around me so gently yet so protectively. I leaned on his chest trying my best not to tear up. This was the James Diamond that I loved.

"This gives me a better reason to kill the bastard. It's all good now. Don't worry about it." He tried to sooth me and keep me calm. "You don't have to tell me anything else."

To be honest, I didn't know what else I could say. _Oh yeah Dak forced me to sleep with him_. I wasn't ready at all. And he had manipulated me, making me believe I was in love with him. Once he got what he wanted he just... left. And after that summer I had to go back to school to see his fucking face. And we just couldn't stand each other after that. He'd torment me. Jokes about how he wants to "get in my pants" again. And I know he means and it scares me. After what he did to Chloe I knew when he says he wants it, he's going to get it. Chloe was strong enough to move on from it. And stupid me, always dwells on the past.

"Thank you, for not being an ass at the moment." I lightly laughed trying to ease the tension.

"You two can go now." The captain pointed at us. We both got up and he held onto my waist tight and followed me out making sure I didn't fall.

The weather outside was beautiful. Not to hot or too cold. We had a 15 minute walk back to the hotel. James wrapped his arms around my waist as I did the same and put my hand in his back pocket as we walked.

"I'm not an ass to you all the time." He chuckled. "Only when I want to be." He lowered his head to the crook of my neck a gently kissed it causing me to giggle as it tickled.

"I know, Stop it. We're in public." I sniggered. "Where are Chlo and Logan?"

I looked out to see Chloe and Logan coming off the boat. She was smiling and acting all giddy and Logan had the biggest smile on his face. I haven't seen him smile like that in a while.

"Looks like someone got a bit of action down there." James snickered.

"Chlo would never do that in pub- wait... she might have you know." I cocked my head and observed the two walking towards us.

"Of course she did. I know that look on Logan's face the dude had his dick sucked." James just casually blurted out like it was okay to do in public.

"When you say it like that it sounds so... vile... And once again, dude we're in public." I shivered.

"But I know you like mine up y-"

"Oh my gosh. James please stop there." I quickly interrupted and laughed out of embarrassment.

"Logan?" James called out to him gesturing him to come over as we waited for the two. They came hand in hand. Chloe then wrapped her arms around Logan's torsos whilst Logan had an arm around her.

"Whatcha up to?" I asked as innocently as possible. I looked at Chloe and she was blushing red. Oh dear god, she did just give him a blow job...

"We're going to go to bed." Logan smirked. They both walked off leaving me and James to laugh behind them.

"DUDE, YOU'RE BUCKLES UNDONE!" James yelled making me go into a laughing fit. Logan turned around pulled up the middle finger and continued walking. "HAVE FUN! Fuck her like never before!" James screamed out to him. I slapped him on his chest at how loud he was. The other couples looked at us as if we were drunk or something I looked down trying to avoid eye contact from them yet couldn't contain my giggle.

"We might as well head off to bed as well." James grinned and his mind was clearly not thinking what I was thinking. "No." I shrugged and walked off in front of him.

"I didn't even sa-"

"I know you very well Diamond!"

As I was walking, I noticed someone looking at me. It wasn't just a normal look a stranger would give to another stranger. This certain look was a bit terrifying. I looked away and then looked at the guy again. He was still staring at me. I didn't recognise him. I couldn't see his face properly as he was standing on the darker side of the opposite sidewalk, but all I could actually acknowledge was that he had light blue eyes that were piercing directly at me.

"James, can we get out of here." I quivered out.

James walked a little closer to me as he was on his phone. "urr, yeah, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired." I lied. I was in fact getting freaked out. I didn't want to startle James, Knowing him he'd get pissed off and god knows what he'll do.

We both casually walked into the hotel lobby after 10 minutes to find Carlos and Kendall, strutting up to James. There facial expression did not look to pleasing.

"James we need to talk to you." Carlos whispered clearly making it out as if he didn't want me to hear.

"Kendall?" I looked at him in a confusing manner and he shook his head as if it meant a_ Don't worry about it._

"I'll drop Amelia to her room and I'll see you guys in a bit." James whispered back. "I'll meet you in 10."

He ushered me into the elevator and Carlos and Kendall sighed out of frustration. I was getting confused. "What was that about?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll have to go find out."

After coming out of the Elevator and throwing a smile to random strangers walking past us we arrived at my hotel room. Well what was left of my hotel room... we walked into see something horrific. My jaw dropped. I lightly pushed open the door and entered my room. I looked over at James and his eyes were completely open wide and he looked as shocked as I did but his eyes were full of anger.

"What the fuck?" Was the only thing I could get myself to say.

My hotel room door had been forcefully open.

Everything was everywhere.

My luggage had been open with my clothes thrown everywhere.

And...

My bed had been flipped upside down.

What the fuck?

James stormed out of the room and went down the hallway to, what I was guessing was Chloe's room. He knocked on the door hard. Within seconds Chloe had answered the door with a puzzled expression.

"Is Logan in there?" He spoke furiously.

"Yeah, why?" Chloe asked innocently.

"What's up man?" Logan asked completely unaware of what was going on.

"Amelia and Chloe, come with me. You're gonna stay in my room." James called out. Chloe and I looked at each other completely puzzled.

"What the fuck is going on?" Logan exclaimed as he was getting aggravated.

James marched up to the elevator as we went up to his room. "Tell you later, we need to get these girls out of this floor. And we need to go talk to the others."

"Hello, can we not come either?" Chloe asked, and I could see she was getting a little scared.

"Just stay in my room, both you and Amelia."

"Um, yeah okay." I went along with him. I wasn't bothered arguing or forcing him to let us go with him to talk with the other guys. He gave me his hotel room Key card and Chloe and I settled into his room.

"Stay in there, don't come out and don't open the door unless one of us let you know." I nodded my head and James and Logan disappeared.

"What the hell is going on?" Chloe and I both said together.

"My hotel room just got raided." I said in realization, still trying to process in what's going on.

"WHAT?"

"And the weird thing is, once we came off of that boat thing, across the street from where James and I were walking some guy kept creepily staring at me. Do you think it's got anything to do with him? What if it's one of Jason's men? Oh my god. Chlo, I want this to be over. Oh my god."

"Amelia, Breath. You're panicking. Just breath." Chloe rubbed my back as I was shaking a little. I thought I'd get use this crap but clearly I haven't.

My fucking room just got raided. Why my room? Who the hell knew that was my room?

/

"_How is this even fucking possible!" Carlos screamed._

_The four guys were all in Kendall's hotel room. Kendall was pacing back and forth; Logan was against the wall with his hand massaging his temples. Carlos was on the couch burying his head on his hands and James was on the opposite couch with his head low and his hands fiddling with each other._

"_Ali called you didn't she? What if she had your call traced?" Kendall exclaimed getting worried._

"_Shit? SHIT shit shit! This is why she probably asked where I was. She probably told Jett and Jason is on to us now! Ahh fuck!" James was getting furious. His temper was boiling up. "Fucking snitch."_

"_What the fuck are we gonna do now?" Logan spoke with his teeth clenched. _

"_Kendall, you need to call up Jo." James had asked. The guys were completely clueless at what was going on. They were sure no one would find them here and the fact that someone did was actually scaring them._

"_What the fuck? Why? No she can fuck off."_

"_We need her. My fucking parents are coming to town tomorrow as well. She's knows everything Kendall. We have to keep her close."_

"_ARGH! FUCK This shit! She can't do anything!"_

"_Did you tell Amelia? You know about your parents coming over?" Carlos panicked._

"_What the fuck am I meant to tell her, I don't want to see them end of. You know what's going to happen if they see me. Actually if they see US! Still together!"_

"_We need to get out of here. We have to go back. We'll go back to the warehouse. They won't know we're there." Carlos had suggestion completely content about his idea._

"_Fuck the warehouse. We have to go to the other safehouse." Logan blurted out. "Jason is going to find us James. And I don't think it's going to end well! The mother fucker has to die!"_

"_And we'll sort that out later. Alright, Just get your crap ready. We'll be out of here in 30 mins." _

"_Wait, James and Logan, are you guys going to tell Amelia and Chloe then?" Kendall stopped before walking outside._

"_NO! What exactly are we meant to tell them?" Logan snapped quickly._

"_About this all." Carlos questioned once again._

_"There's nothing to tell. When time comes then we know what to do." James had answered sternly and moved Kendall out the way to get out._

"_Just keep Alyssa away from them. If she gets any closer you know what's going to happen." Carlos reassured as James continued walking._

"_Yeah I know." He nodded his head. "I know." He repeated under his breath again._

_/  
><em>

"Guys it's us open up." We heard Carlos speak out.

Both Chloe and I jumped up in fright and Chloe went to open up door. The four for them came in and James started packing a few things.

"Babe, get your things we're leaving." Logan told Chloe as the both of them walked out.

I looked over at Chlo who was also as bewildered as I was.

"Kendall, take Amelia to her room to pack her things. And Carlos get your things together." James spoke discreetly.

"James...?" I called out quietly.

"Just do it Amelia." He spoke monotonously.

I followed Kendall out still completely puzzled. "What the hell is going on?"

"We need to leave. They're here."

"Wait wait?" I then tried to remember what happened earlier that night and started mumbling to myself. "The guys from the street must be one of Jaso-"

"Wai- wai- wait...Who?" He put his hand in front of me stopping me too walk and turned around to look at me.

"This guy. He had like really light blue eyes and he was staring and James and I. I got freaked out but didn't tell James."

"You're kidding right. For fuck sake." He ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair and then ran his hands down his face. I haven't seen Kendall so stressed out before.

"You guys always tell me it's going to be alright, but seriously I don't even know anymore." I said truthfully. In all honesty I had no idea what was going to happen. I thought the worst had happened, what more can happen now?

"I don't even know anymore either. Just remember one thing Amelia, it's going to finish one way or another." He said calmly and looked into my eyes. Those eyes were telling a completely different story. Not the cocky ass Kendall I know, it was filled with care and worry and a bit of fright which got me worried.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Let's just pack your things.

We arrived at my room and I just tried to get my things that weren't torn or ruined. There wasn't much to actually pack. I stuffed it in my duffle and sighed out at how frustrated the whole situation was.

Kendall took me down to the lobby and everyone was there waiting to leave. Logan was at the checkout whilst Chloe was speaking to Carlos. I walked to James and he hugged me indicating a feeling of protection.

"This wasn't meant to happen." He whispered as he stroked my hair.

"I know babe. I know."

We left the hotel as soon as Logan was done and everyone went into their cars the way we had arrived.

"See you guys later!" Logan and Chloe went into Logan's car. Carlos and Kendall went into Kendall's car and James and I had entered James' car.

"Where are we off to now?" I asked in complete exhaustion.

"Safe house, not too far from school yet no one can see it." He put the key in the ignition and the car journey begun.

I didn't know what to say or how to react to it all. I felt like I was too drained out to even give a damn anymore. James hand gripped onto mine. I looked over at him and he smiled his comforting smile. After thinking of what was going to happen next, my eyes slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>DONEEEEE! Finally Got a chapter up... Welll? Too rushed? Yeah I know but the story has to kinda get to the point Lol... Like it? Love it? hate it? Waste of time? Let me know my lovelies. What did you think of this part... Please do excuse any spelling error " Late night writing as usual lol  
><strong>

**I thought it was getting a little too quiet so I had to you know be the dramatic bitch I am and add in some spice LOL. Hmm, so the story might end soon, but not like in 2 parts or anything but like part 29 or 30 maybe. 'cause I have the ending sorted, I have the drama sorted and I have everything else in place. Just need to write it all up. So tell me people what do you think is going on? **

**And if you haven't already, please do check out my other story called **_Something Different_** :) **

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Honestly I don't think saying thank you is enough. I love you guys a ton, and with a reviews it gets that much stronger because I feel like I'm connecting with my readers. LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**P.s How have you guys been? Hope all is well! Can't wait for Window's down Music Video :')**


	23. Chapter 23

**HI everyone! How's everyone doing? Okay so I have a reason for this late update... I have been on holiday for the past 3 weeks with the boyfriend and couple of other friends in... HAWAII! YES I WAS IN HAWAII! GUYS IT WAS AMAZING! I DONT EVEN KNOW HOW TO EXPLAIN IT! I didn't want to leave. Sadly we weren't in Maui (wanted to see where the guys had visited haha!) but we were in Waikiki! It was just amazing; I got a beautiful tan and met some cool people there, went to parties visited place and Ugh was the best holiday ever! 3 weeks there was not enough! I came back a week ago and was bored outta ma mind and thought I'd update the story since it's been a while. So here I am... Okay so in this chapter, things are getting interesting... it might be a little confusing but don't worry.  
><strong>

**Reviews:**

**annabellex2 - Thank you darling! finally found time to update, Hope you enjoy this chapter, much love xoxo  
><strong>

**Arocksprpl - Thank youuu babe! Hope you enjoy this chapter! lots of love xoxo**

**MikaG-L - Hii! Thank youu, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoyy itt! lots of love xoxo  
><strong>

**Mpa124 - Hey darling! thanks so much babe and Yes, the drama is picking up again :D Hmm that's an interesting idea, well i shall keep that in mind! Hope you enjoy this chapter, love of love hun xox  
><strong>

**Meigha - Hey sweetheart! thank you soo much for the review! :) well in this chapter you'll see what happens, I don't want to give too much away, anywho hope you enjoy the chapter, much love xoxo  
><strong>

**MaslowLuver - Heyy babee! Thankk youuu! And don't worry about it! Just glad you're still reading the story hun! But thank you for reviewing whenever you can seriously means a lot :') Hope you enjoy this chapter much love xoxo  
><strong>

**BigTimeHannah - Hey sweety! thank you so much! Hope you enjoy this part :)  
><strong>

**ally0101 - Heyyyy babe! Glad you're having funn though! And well what can i say... I like a little bit of drama here and and little there XD I know it sucks for me too even begin to think about how to end the story, but I've got it all planned out and i know it's depressing :'( But there's a lot more to come! Oh and i will keep the hangover tip noted. Seriously can't stand waking up in the morning feeling like a fucked up zombie LOL And thank you so much hun! Hope you enjoy this chapter lots of love xoxo!  
><strong>

**Guest - Hiiii thanks for reviewing and all will be revealed sooooon!  
><strong>

**Bigtimerushlover98 - Hey sweetheart :) Well here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy it xoxo  
><strong>

**Thank you guys soo so so sooo Much! You guys are just so awesome words can't describe it! Lots of love to you all! Oh and the BTSummer Tour, they guys outfits, and the guys themselves are just soo dcjkvhfuvhbqfb Ugh! I don't have a word to describe them! **

**Anywhooo, on to the chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23:<strong>

"Amelia, Amelia wake up. We're here." James hushed quietly trying to awaken me. My eyes slightly opened and I saw James' face hover me. I threw him a smile and yawned trying to get my eyes to open fully.

"What time is it?"

"5.20, I know, too early to be up."

"You drove all night?"

"Well, nah. The car drove itself." He sarcastically replied causing me to roll my eyes and force myself out of the car. I looked around and was completely unfamiliar with my surrounding. I felt like we were in the middle of a forest or jungle, well just in the middle of nowhere.

"Yeah, Okay smartass, the fuck are we?" I was still tired as hell but managed to look around properly at the secluded surroundings. The sun looked like it was just rising as the ray of light peered through the trees hitting the ground as if it was showering with rain. In the fair distance I spotted a little cabin. It didn't look too tattered but still didn't look to appealing.

"We're going to stay here for while." James spoke as he got the remaining bags out of the cars and slammed the door shut.

"What? In that shitty little cabin?"

"Look behind it."

So I did as he told me to. And was I expecting a 5 bedroom, non-scary looking house to be in the middle of the forest behind an old petite cabin? Fuck no.

"What the hell? In the middle of nowhere?"

"This way no one will find us here. Simple."

"For a dumb guy you're kinda clever." I smirked as I leaned against James chest. "But what if there's like killers, zombie and all that crap on the loose here."

"For a smart girl, you're kinda dumb." He chuckled clearly because he was mimicking me. "Babe, this ain't no cabin in the wood shit. You're going to be safe here."

"Please don't remind me of the film." I chuckled at the memory. It was a terrible film. Waste of money. My eyes were drifting to sleep and I was still leaning against James' shoulder as one of his arm was around my waist laying on my stomach. "I'm about to fall asleep. I'm soo tireeedd."

"I know, let's go inside. The others have arrived already and I think they're In bed. And don't worry, I called the biggest room with the bigger bed." I looked back at him and he slyly winked smirking making me blush.

"Whatever. I know what you're thinking but I just wanna sleeeep."

I sluggishly walked behind him into the house. It was an actual house. And I was shocked with how nice it looked when we entered. The house looked really homely but looked like it hadn't been lived in, in a few years. We entered the place to find an open living room straight away. The staircase was on the left side as you entered. When you walk straight ahead the kitchen was awaiting. It was a huge kitchen with an island in the middle.

"Wait, is this like yours? Is the house yours?"

"Nah, it's the ghost."

"Well someone's in a fucking sarcastic mood today."

"I was joking. Well it belonged to this guy but he gave it to us for emergency use."

"So it's not stolen property."

"No," He chuckled, "You can relax."

I decided to go upstairs and there was a long hallway with at least 6 doors altogether. The first door I opened was a huge bedroom. It was bigger than my apartment.

"That's our room." He dropped our bags in the room and i was still astonished at how big the room was.

"Wait, what if I want a room to myself?"

"Well you can't." He smirked as he held me around my waist and pecked my cheeks.

The second room was just a little smaller with a king-size bed inside.

After exploring the place a little, I went downstairs and sat on the sofa and everyone else joined me. I wanted to go to bed but i just needed to know what was going on in order for me to actually attempt to sleep. Chloe sat besides Logan on the smaller couch. I sat on the singular couch, my eyes drifting open and close as James sat on the arm of it. Kendall leaned against the wall as Carlos sat on the table.

"Before I go to bed..." I began the conversation..

"Who cares to tell us what exactly is happening." Chloe finished off.

"Jason found us." Carlos answered simply.

"So..." I tried to get more out of them. It was getting harder to hide from Jason by the look of things.

"We moved again." Once again Carlos somewhat explained.

"This can't keep happening, can't you just kill the bastard already. I miss my apartment."

"Someone's feisty." James looked at me, and his left eyebrow rose as he smirked.

I rolled my eyes trying not to smirk back, "Seriously, I hate this hiding around."

"Yeah we all do." Logan commented.

"What's going to happen now then?"

"Jason is still after the money." Kendall dragged his hands over his face sighing.

"Why can't you just give him the money, get it over and done with." I leaned back on the couch managing to stay awake.

"We can't just fucking give him the money!" James snapped. My head automatically went up to his direction and he kept his hands fisted and his teeth gritted.

"James calm down." Carlos tried to stay cool.

"Carlos, you fucking know why we can't give that money to him. I don't even think it' about the money anymore. He's going to get others to come find us."

"Yes. YES JAMES! We are aware of that!" Kendall shouted back. The atmosphere in the room was tensed. The guys were worried sick and I still didn't know why they were worrying so much. Yes Jason found them but I've never seen them this worried.

"Okay, everyone just calm down." Chloe, the peace maker as I would call her, tried to hush everyone down.

I looked at James again and he was deep in his thoughts. Logan then looked up and spoke, "We need Jo. Jo is helping Jason with everything. Kendall you've got to get Jo back, or y-"

"The bitch dumped me okay. She fucking dumped me and went with Jason."

"KENDALL!" James once again snapped. I've never seen this side to him before. He actually looked panicked which was freaking me out. "Sorry... Look Logan's right. Just do whatever you have to, to get Jo back and make sure you keep an eye on her."

"Fine." He grudgingly spoke.

"I don't know what the big deal is you liked the girl, well loved her didn't you? Shouldn't you be happy to get her back?" It was true though. I thought Kendall and Jo was a strong couple.

"She was just there to fuck with."

"What?" I raised an eye and astonished at Kendall's response. I thought they had a good solid relationship going. Clearly Jo and Kendall were on different pages.

"Look, she's a nice girl and stuff well before she went with fucking Jason but c'mon I slept with other girls when I was with her."

"What the actual fuck Kendall?" Chloe raised her voice in disgrace.

"I thought you genuinely like her?" My voice rose in disbelief.

"I did in the beginning but she just got too, I don't know possessive and clingy. she was a good fuck but nah,"

"Wow, Fuck you Kendall, I thought you were different."

"I don't give a shit what you think. You can't control what I do. I'm not here to please you."

"Shut the hell up seriously. If you're like that Kendall, it makes me think the others are as well. So, this whole thing is more a like an act."

"Whatever, Amelia I'm not here to hear your bullshit. I just want this Jason thing to be over. And if stringing along Jo is the way then so be it."

"Wow, that is a low thing to do even for you."

"Fuck off Amelia, like you didn't do that with James."

"Excuse me? I'm not a fucking little whore, so shut your fucking mouth!"

"Even if you're not you might be the one getting played with. SO drop the fucking attitude." Kendall was getting furious. Fuck that, I was getting pissed, pissed enough to punch the little shit.

"Kendall shut the fuck up!"

"James you're trying to tell me that Amelia's not just someone on the side?" Kendall came a step closer. James stood up straight away and the heat in the room was building.

"FUCK YOU KENDALL! GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER! ... Babe he's winding you up. Don't worry." James looked at me but the look he gave me was warm and filled with passion. Well hey that's not something you see every day from James' Diamond. He smiled at me and mimed and I love you causing me to blush a little.

Kendall retrieved leaning back against the wall. Well that made me see Kendall knight in a new light.

Fucking prick.

"What about Aly?" Logan mentioned.

James sat back down on the arm of the couch, "Leave her to me. And School starts soon. Dak is going to be there and-"

As soon as he said Dak's name I looked to Chloe who shivered a little. Her facial expression changed, and Logan realised it too. He whispered something into her ear which I couldn't understand and Chloe was slightly smiling again. He had definitely scarred her and knowing Logan he wasn't going to let him go off easy.

"Well, Amelia, I need you for this. I know you hate the dick and I promise you if he does anything I will break his neck but I need you to do something for me." I looked at James in a confused manner.

My eyes widened. I didn't want to go anywhere near the fucking idiot. When James told me what he wanted me to do I refused. I just couldn't.

"We need to know what Jason's next move is. And this is the only way."

"James what if –"

"There's no what if because I will beat his ass and shred him into pieces and feed them to the fucking sharks if he dare does anything."

Hmm, well that did make me feel a little better.

"I'm not sure about this..."

"Just take it slow."

"So wait, is it going to work though?" Chloe was a bit skeptical of the plan, probably because she just hated Dak in general.

"It should do." Logan answered for James and he nodded back and forth calmly.

"I'm only doing this so it all can be over and done with...First day back?"

"Yup. I love you, you know that." His lips reached out to mine as he warmly smiled, instantly making me smile in return.

"So I've heard."

"Okay, But James what about your parents?" My head went to Carlos who had causally slipped out that James' parents were here. Carlos quickly covered his mouth and slapped himself on his cheeks as he squinted his eyes. My eyes flew back to James who looked severely vexed.

"Sorry." Carlos shrugged his shoulders and buried his head in his hands.

"The fuck is wrong with Carlos!" He spoke with his teeth closed.

My gaze fell on James again, "Wait, James your parents are here. Did you see them?"

"No, And I don't want to."

"What do you mean you don't want to? You should at least meet with them, try to patch things up."

"You don't understand Amelia, it's not that simple."

"What's so complicated? Just talk to them, call them. Let them know you're okay."

"I can't Amelia."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't." He sternly spoke and I knew I shouldn't push his buttons any further and so dropped the matter. It would've been a perfect opportunity for him to fix things with his family but I guess he didn't want to.

"Alright, it's 6.59. We should at least get some sleep." Kendall yawned and trudged off upstairs. Logan and Chloe followed on after.

"Yeah, I'll head off too." I began to walk up the stairs. "you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be up in a bit. Just going to go through some last details with Carlos."

"Alright." I walked off upstairs a little curious at what the two had left to talk about. The typically thing for me to do was to eaves drop. But I was way too tired to even think about that.

/

Monday morning.

School morning.

Which meant an early morning.

Our week off wasn't exactly how we planned for it to go. It was more of a disaster. As much I didn't want to go back to school, I had to. The teachers recognized a failure in class participation and a drop in my attendance. Which meant they'd contact my parents. Heck no, I didn't want parents to be involved so I had to attend and get my grades back on track no matter what.

Everyone was up without any hesitation. Chloe and Logan sat at the island and had their breakfast, whilst Carlos sat on the couch watching TV and Kendall just walked downstairs. He and I weren't seeing eye to eye right now. In other words he's a prick. And I was not a big fan of this idea of him getting back with Jo. As much as I hate Jo, no girl deserves to be treated like that.

"You ready?" James came downstairs grabbed his car keys and opened the door.

"Yeah let's go." I grabbed my bag as I headed for the door, "See you guys later. And don't be late, make sure you come."

"Gotcha. See you later Amelia." Logan waved a small good bye from the Kitchen and Chloe waved as I left.

After about a 20 minute drive and going over the plan with James constantly we had arrived at the school parking lot.

"That was quick?"

"There's just a lot of twist and turns not a lot of people know about."

"Okay, let me run over this one more time. Are you sure he's going to buy it?"

"Just, do as I said." He leaned forward and our lips connected. I breathed out and was ready for whatever I was getting myself into. "Now, we have Chemistry first and Dak is there. Just don't try not to kill him... yet."

I hesitantly laughed and opened the car door, "Okay. I'm taking your word for this."

"I promise you, nothing bad will happen."

I took a deep breath and got out of the car. I slammed his car door shut and walked off inside the school.

I walked straight to my locker after greeting a couple of people. Everyone had heard about my little incident before we went off for the week. And now everyone would stare at me, be scared of me or just ignore me. But there were some that just saw me for me. I opened my locker, shoved my bag inside and grabbed my book.

As I turned around getting prepared to go into lesson, I spotted Dak walking down the hallway and closed my eyes, to breathe out. I turned around quickly trying avoid him and not get face to face with him but then I replayed everything James said to me and face the stupid bastard. This had to go the way we planned it to go.

From the other end of the hall way, Chloe and Logan were walking down. Carlos looked at me but then looked away straight away. I furrowed my eyebrows and then suddenly felt someone barge pass me. I looked up to see fucking Kendall walk straight by me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I screamed out as he walked passed grinning like a fucking jerk. His attitude had changed completely.

"Watch where you're walking." He hissed out as he walked off causing me to roll my eyes. Definitely not liking Kendall at the moment.

I looked back down the hallway to see a very smug looking Dak darting his eyes at me and grinning. A sudden shiver crawled down my back. I gripped onto my books and walked towards my chemistry class. Logan was looking at me but his facial expression had also changed. This was not good news.

"Amelia, we need to talk." Chloe came to me before disappearing with Logan to her class.

"What? Now is not the time." I spoke through my teeth. I looked back to see Dak still starring and I was getting a little tensed.

"Whatever then. Do whatever you want."

"Wait?" I pulled her back by the arm. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Don't act like you don't fucking now!"

"Shut up Chloe! Don't fucking piss me off right now."

"Fuck you Amelia. You've changed." She held my wrist and shoved it off.

I sighed in anger and watched her storm off as I stormed off after her. At that moment James walked into the school.

"What's going on?" He asked casually.

"Fuck knows." And I barged passed him as he stood there confused.

I made my way into the chemistry lab and sat down on my usual seat. Once again everyone in the class was looking at me. I could hear people saying "yeah she's the girl with James Diamond." And other people saying "Yup, she's the girl that almost died." I also heard the worst rumour "She's James diamonds fuck buddy, I heard she does the other three too." What the fuck did they think I was? Some fucking whore?

Was I going to do what James wanted me to do? It was hard to tell at this point. Everything was getting to me and it was even 9 yet.

One by one the class was getting full. Only 4 people out of the 23 in the class said a Hey or good to see you or even a how are you feeling. Wow. The love I had for these people were infinite, nice to know the rest of them cared.

I was settling into my seat and my eyes darted to the door as Dak Zevon waled in, Looking smugger than ever. I sat up in my seat and tried not to make eye contact.

He walked right behind me and stopped.

"How's your friend Chloe doing?" His breath almost burnt the inside of my ear. And he walked off. How was I meant to do this without getting severely frustrated and fucking angry?

The bell went off and the teacher walked in. "Welcome back 12th graders. Hope you had a good week off. So this term is going to be a lot more pressure on everyone since your exams are coming soon. You have to participate and don't let your grades drop. Do you understand? Especially you Ms Williams."

Everyone turned their head around and looked at me. I lowered my head and returned a "Yes Sir."

"Okay. And good to see you back and healthy Amelia." He smiled as if he genuinely cared and then started his lecture on atom diffusion.

I was completely blocking him out. My eyes kept flying to Dak's table. As much as it burned to even stare at him, I had to make a move. I was contemplating whether to do it or not. I don't know if I was up for it. Chloe was pissed at me, Kendall was acting like a Jerk, Carlos was acting like as if he didn't know me and Logan didn't seem to give two shits.

At exactly half 9 James' decided to show up.

"Well Mr diamond, What time do you call this?"

"I call this the time I come into the lesson. Which is 9.30. You're the teacher, damn use your brain." He chuckled and came to sit beside me. I looked back at Dak whose head looked like he wanted to stare back. I had to make my move fast.

"What the hell? Did you smoke weed before you came here?" I couldn't stand the smell, and I hated it when James smoked that crap. "What the fuck?"

"Shut the fuck up Amelia."

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Is everything okay there you two?" Mr Sherman asked.

"I don't know ask her."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"For fuck sake Amelia don't act dumb! Chloe told me! You're no better than those whores."

"WHAT? FUCK YOU JAMES! SERIOUSLY! FUCK YOU!"

"EXCUSE ME! MS Williams can you please come and sit next to Mr Zevon and you also have a detention. We do not accept foul language being used in this school." I grabbed my books and breathed in as I furiously moved to sit next to Dak.

"You're no better than them Bitch. Fuck you;" I heard James utter before I moved and I was about to throw a punch at the mother fucker. What the hell was going on? He was definitely high.

I sat down next to Dak and was still contemplating whether to go through with it or not.

"Okay class, open up your text book, and make notes on the atom."

"Well, if it isn't Amelia." He grinned as he moved his seat a little closer making me move back a little. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you." He whispered into my ears. Obviously I shivered. "Missed me babe? I definitely missed you in-"

"Dak please just stop."

"Why? You're little boyfriend's going to get pissed?"

"I don't even know if I should call him boyfriend." I uttered under my breath making sure it wasn't loud enough to hear.

I opened up my exercise book and began to flick through the chemistry book. "Well Amelia, how are things going with you and... your friend Chloe?" I sensed the cockiness escaping through his mouth. He moved his seat closer to me and his hand rested on top of my hand. It stung as his skin touched mine. I quickly removed my hand and tried to move back.

"Don't act like I want to speak to you."

"But baby, You were once mine remember, do I have to remind you of it again?" His arms made its way around my back and rested there. I shivered and looked back at James who looked like he wasn't even looking at my direction. I don't think I was going to go through with this. James really looked like he couldn't give two shits. It was too much pressure and I just could hack it.

"Fuck off. Nothing happened between us! You're a fucking pig, what you did to Chloe will always scar her and you're gonna get it, bad. Not just you but the others too."

"I think I should remind you of what did happen between us." He moved in closer and I felt his breath hitting the side of my neck. I felt his lips lightly brush against my lips and instantly I dropped my pen, pushed him back and retrieved out of my seat. The whole class stopped to stare at the commotion. I stood still for about 10 seconds before grabbing my bag and rushing out of the class. I looked towards James who eyed me as I walked out. Was I expecting him to follow out? Yeah a little.

"Ms Williams At least take the hall pass!" I Heard Mr Sherman yell out before I stormed off.

I ran to the bathroom to cool myself off and with the sleeve of my sweater I started rubbing my neck trying to get the scent of Dak to vanish. I cringed at the memories I ever had with him. And my eyes started tearing up just thinking of how all this would never end. After 15 minutes of pep talking to myself I decided to get out of the bathroom as the lesson would be over shortly. As soon as I stepped out, a hand grabbed me and pulled me aside to a discreet hallway pinning me against the wall.

"Hey, I didn't like the way you ran out back there."

When I finally saw who it was I had the urge to scream, scream loud.

"Let... go... of... me." I struggled to escape his grasp as he continued staring at me.

"We have unfinished business."

"Dak, FUCKING LET GO!"

"I don't think your boyfriend cares, so No. I told you he never cared. Fuck, I don't really care either, but I need to satisfy myself somehow." His fingers slowly drifted down my face and down my chest before stopping to get his head closer.

"You don't know anything."

"By the looks of it I do. It looks like you're the little whore of the group aren't you. The other 2 dicks and your friend Chloe, who is definitely a loud screamer in bed; don't give a rat's ass about you. Right?"

"FUCK YOU Dak!"

"shhh, Baby, shhh, I know you're a screamer too but let's keep it our little secret. If only you knew what those 4 dicks are really like you would've been on me like an animal." Every world he spoke stung, his grip was like acid against my skin. I wanted to escape as fast as I could but it was getting tighter and impossible. He suddenly moved in closer still pinning me against the wall and his lips pressed against mine. I tried to move and did not want to give in to the kiss. He was getting aggressive and as soon as he tried to slip his tongue in the school bell rang and I wanted to cry. I had never been so thankful to hear the school bell and the chatter of other people. Straight away I tried to escape but he grabbed my hand again.

I forcefully removed my hands and rushed off as fast as I could and wiped my lips harshly. But I guess I wasn't fast enough to escape. Before I could walk away Dak managed to swig his arms around me once more, walking the same pace as me. "How about we try this again? Obviously you're upset which is somehow making me give a fuck."

As we walked along the hallway, eyes were glued to us and it was making me feel more uncomfortable than ever. In the far distance I saw Chloe and Logan standing on top of the stair case, as if they were disgusted in me. Dak had noticed the ;look on there faces straight away, "Well aren't they happy." He smirked as his grip around me got tighter and I felt like I was going to vomit.

And walking towards us was James. His eyes were glued on mine and I tired to look away but couldn't.

"Well this outta be good. Making the boyfriend jealous. My favourite thing." And his grip around my shoulder tightened again and he held me closer. My eyes were still fixated on James, His eyes then looked at Dak pissed as ever and almost bright red. Dak grinned enjoying the moment.

As James walked by us, his lips curved a bit, mine were trying not to do the same. His hand managed to grab onto mine squeezing it tight, reassuring me everything will be fine. I looked at him and he winked his infamous sexy James Diamond wink and walked off before Dak could realise.

Finally, the plan had just begun.

* * *

><p><strong>FINISHED! Done! Well what do you think? Hate it, Love it, ok with it, could've been better? WTF? Well?<strong>

**Well, things are kicking off. I think the chapter was a little confusing, but that was the best part about writing it LOL It will all be explained! Oh and forgive me for the mistakes in this chapter,,, late night writing..**

**Hmm I still can't predict how many chapters left to go, but there's a lot of thought to this plan, and then the resolution of the story as well. I don't know maybe, say about 7 more chapter till the story's done? or maybe moree Sighhh. Had fun with this.**

**Anywho, I will eventually get around to update **_something different_**. And also I have these other story idea in my head so I may start posting one-shots or another story pretty soon. **

**Anyways, love you guys soo much, like a billion! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! And thank you for just reading as well! Please continue reviewinggg and to the silent readers thanks for just reading **


	24. Chapter 24

**Heylooo awesome peeps! How are you guys? So, I'm back with another chapter! And I actually had fun writing this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy reading it. I apologise for the late update again, sigh, just recently moved into an apartment and I now have a roommate. The adult word is fucking scary let me tell you that! Lol So I've settled down and wrote this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it, oh and I got 11 reviews on the previous chapter :') thank you guysssss so much!**

**Reviews:**

**annabellex2 – Heyy, and thank you, I'm honestly so glad you're enjoying it! Thank you for reading it and reviewing as well. Hope you enjoy this chapter hun, much love xoxo**

**Arocksprpl2**** – ahaha, I tried to make it seem like that ;) And thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Lots of love xoxo**

**Mpa123 – Hiiiyaa! Well back with another chapter and thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Much love xoxo**

**Schmidten – hmmmmmmm, well I don't want to give anything away ;) ahaha you're answer may be in this chapter :P hope you enjoy this chapter hun sending you love xoxo**

**MaslowLuver – Hey babe! Awwww well hope I brought a smile to your face by updating :) and thank you so much, there is going to be a lot for this plan to actually work out ahaha but I wont give anything away. Hope you enjoy the chapter hun! Lots of love xoxo**

**Meigha – Hiya, aahaha and yeah I was kinda going for that lol, and thank you so much, hope you enjoy this chapter, the plan is defo kicking off. Much love xoxo**

**MikaG-L- Hiiii again haha :) well here's the next chapter, plan is kicking off :P hope you enjoy it and thank you so much! Lots of love xoxo**

**BigTimeHannah – Heeyy! Awww thank you so much babe, and I will definitely continue with the story as much as the story lets me lol The planis just starting XD Hope you enjoy this part much love xoxo**

**Anon – well hey stranger, and thank you, new part posted, hope you enjoy it! much love xoxo**

**BTRLuveeerr – HIIII, good to see your reviews again ahah :) Yup Dak is back lol more drama to come :P lol, and thank you enjooyyy lots of love hun xoxo**

**Guest – Hii, well that was nice of them :) aww thank you for giving the story a chance. Glad you are enjoying it. Lots of love xoxo**

**Thank you guys for reviewing! You guys are serious some amazing folks! Okay so, I'm just thinking if I need to let you guys know anything before you read this chapter.. um... nope lets keep the a/n short lol well hope you guys enjoy the chapter...**

**Onto the next chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24:<strong>

Everything didn't go exactly to plan but at the end I managed to get Dak where we wanted. I still couldn't stand a single word that was coming out his mouth. I couldn't even stand the fact his flesh was touching mine. I felt disgusting. But this is what I signed up for. And since I wanted to be involved in this shit I had to take some responsibility and so was left with Dak.

After I walked pass James I was a little more comfortable with going through with the plan. I had to remind myself not to give anything away and make sure Dak was completely oblivious to what we had planned for his sorry little ass. I honestly didn't care what I had to do as long as it wasn't going overboard. I didn't know where we were going but it had seemed that we left the school building. But I had never been to this end of the school; well at least I don't think I have. It was dark and rugged looking. Would probably explain why I never came to this end although it did look a little familiar.

"Wait, where are we?" I asked hesitantly. So far, apart from the whole kissing me thing - which by the way made my lips bleed internally - he didn't make a single move on me or made any disgusting perverted comments. I was meant to be insanely pissed after what happened between James and I... Well the 'fake fight' we had put on in chemistry class today. I must say James seriously should've picked drama as one of his options ... But because it doesn't go well with his bad boy facade I doubted it.

I looked around the room and it had nothing on the walls, no windows and only one door. There were only 3 tables and a couple of chairs in the room with one big white board. The walls were painted black and there was only one spotlight shining. "Why did you bring me here?" The atmosphere in the room was actually frightening. A fucked up guy bringing you into a room away from the school, that has no windows, surely spells out trouble of some sort.

I was walking towards the door trying to let myself out of his presence but he had stepped in front blocking my way. "Sweetheart do you not remember this room?" He turned me around and pushed me against the wall. One of his arms was leaning against the wall while the other gripped around my waist. Tightly. Causing me to flinch. His head moved in closer and I felt his lips slowly rest on my neck. I bit my lips trying not to whimper at how much his flesh touching mine made me wince.

"Dak. Stop.. St-stop it pl-please." It came out as a whimper. One thing James taught me was to make sure he couldn't sense my fear. I guess I was failing at that part.

"Babe, I just haven't had fun with you in so long. Chloe was good, but you. You Amelia were something else." His fingers trailed down my neck and I closed my eyes hoping I wouldn't punch the shit out of it.

He was trying to bring up the past most definitely. And I hated to even think of those memories. "That was the biggest mistake of my life."

"Really? Is that what you've been saying to yourself? I know you enjoyed it more than me baby." Dak slid his hands down my arms and held on to my wrist, not too tightly, but his head was still inches away from mine.

"Can we just stop talking about it? You forced me okay. You made me do it." The memory was surfacing and I did not want to even think about it but it looked like he wasn't going to give it a rest.

"I made you strip for me? Is that how you remember it?" He once again got his fingers and started slowly sliding it down my chest, "I remember you leaning on me and grabbing on to my belt unbuckling me. I remember you saying you wanted me t-"

I instantly pushed him away from me and tried to keep a reasonable distant between us. "Fuck you Dak. Just stop. Why the fuck are you even talking about it!?"

"What's the matter? You don't like hearing the truth. Does your boyfriend know I de-virgined his little girlfriend? Oh wait he knows you're the little whore doesn't he. That's why he's with you, ahh makes sense. You don't like to admit how you through yourself on me do you?"

"SHUT UP! YOU MADE ME!"

"If that's how you want to play it. How about I make you do it again, what do you say? Be the little whore you are then? Since the boyfriend, what, dumped you I've got you all to myself!"

The horrible memories taunting me were getting too much. I didn't know whether I wanted to cry, hurl or just scream to get out of his presence.

"You look terrified baby, do you still not recognise this room?"

"Can I please go? Why did you even bring me here? You're making it seem like you're a heartless bastard but Dak we both know you're not."

"I bought you hear because this is where it all happened remember? This is where we fucked the daylights out of each other."

My heart stood still. I looked around the room again and the horrible memories just became vivid. This room was in the abandoned Part of the school. It's not in the school building but outside the school in the back. I didn't tell James the exact truth about how I lost it to him. And frankly I didn't want him to know. That was a part of me I did not want to look back on. I was a different person back then.

"and, we both know I'm a heartless fuck!"

"No Dak. You're not. I knew you were a jerk when it all happened yet I fell for your stupid game. But I didn't know you turned into ... This." I stood against the wall hoping Dak would stay where he was leaning against the door.

"Don't act like you know me Amelia. You know jack shit about me."

"I didn't say I know you! I actually don't know shit about you! I feel stupid for always falling for the fucking pricks and it's always me who gets hurt!"

"James only used you for a good Fuck you know." He smirked and folded his arms, then rested his back against the door.

We've only slept together once. And I for sure knew that wasn't even true. And James always reassured me of that. I get to see the real him now and that's how I like it.

"You don't know that. You don't know him at all." I walked over to one of the tables while shaking my head at how stupid he was. I sat down on the edge of the table with my arms folding still trying to figure out a way to get him to open up.

"Still backing up the little scumbag that hurt you aye! Ahh, Amelia it amuses us at how those 4 assholes have got Chloe and you wrapped around their little dicks"

And it amused me knowing how he knew absolutely nothing.

"You don't know them like I do okay! So don't fucking at like you do! You're busy with Jason and his fucking idiots trying to get us killed."

"Be honest with yourself Amelia. Is there really an US with James and you? Is there even anything there? He hasn't even told you half the truth has he. He doesn't give a shit about you or he would've been here. He's using you guys as bait just to get to us. From the very first day."

_Oh trust me Dak he's gives a shit. You're just so fucking dumb. _

He began to walk towards me. I was getting a little uncomfortable but realised he grabbed a chair, put it beside me and sat on it backwards. "Plus, I think I know those dicks more than you. And whatever they have planned for us is going to backfire. I know he hasn't told you the entire truth or you and your friend would've went running away."

"We know everything we need to know and we're not going anywhere."

"It surprises me how you're talking like you have friends and a boyfriend when they've all actually ditched you."

"Shut up." My teeth were gritted and I rolled my eyes.

"You know what I realised, I actually give a Fuck about you."

"Gee thanks. Can I go?"

"I'm being serious here. You're actually quite different to all those other chicks." He got off of the chair and came to sit beside me on the table. I shuffled a little making sure he wasn't touching me. I just wanted to go. And I don't think I was even trying to get anything out of him.

"um... Okay"

"You're quite the talker aren't you?"

"Just not the talker with you."

"Whoa calm down, you're a little feisty aren't ya, I like that in a girl you know." His arms then flung around me causing me to instantaneously get up and slowly start to walk towards the door. His need to always touch me and harass me was disgusting. If James were here he'd definitely be in for a beating.

"I don't know why you've got yourself involved in all this but I know you well enough to know you're not the type to be involved in this whole bad boy villain ass crap. What's Jason holding against you?" I blurted out. I was getting tired of waiting for the right moment and so I just said it.

"wow wow, you didn't even hesitate to ask that did you?"

"It's just weird okay."

"And do you think I'm fucking stupid to believe you genuinely fucking care, you're going to go running off to your little group and tell them this." His temper rose quickly. He got up and harshly walked towards me causing me to back up a little.

"NO ACTUALLY BECAUSE IF YOU COULDN'T TELL WE'RE NOT FUCKING TALKING! I WAS JUST FUCKING ASKING OKAY! You were the popular kid back then and didn't get into this kind of trouble."

"You don't know me well then do you? Jason and I go way back. Way way back. And those dicks and Jason got into some shit back in Minnesota. And you know Jason found out I go to the same school as those fucks and asked me to help him and..." He didn't go any further. He stopped speaking and his hands were clenched as well as his jaws. His mind went elsewhere.

"and what?"

"Something happened ... And I'm not going to let those bastard get away with it."

"But you're not even from Minnesota what could've happened? Isn't this between Jason and them?"

"oh you'd think that wouldn't you? There's more to them than you know Amelia."

"And there's more to you than anyone knows."

"Just a little heads up, they better get their game together Jason isn't going to rest unless they get what they deserve and give him what belongs to him"

"The money..." I quietly mumbled.

"That and more. He's up to something ... Something big and James sister... Yeah she's a good one." He smirked disgustingly cause me too cringe. I looked at my watch and I had to go in for my next and last lesson of the day. "Has he even told you what exactly went down in Minnesota and how it somehow made its way here? Did he even tell you all those people the 4 of them fucked over?"

I looked at Dak he seemed genuine about it. But James told me what had happened. They ran away from their parent's at least that's what he told me. _Wait Dak could be playing with my minds right now._

"How do I even know what you're telling me is real?"

"I would've fucked you then and there rather than near enough opening to you." he smirked and winked as he opened the classroom door for me. I didn't know whether to smile back or get freaked out so I just continued walking into the school.

"um.. Yeah okay, so that's what I pretty much meant."

"What the Fuck you on 'bout?"

"You weren't so obnoxious back there."

"Whatever." He once again smirked, and in return I rolled my eyes.

We walked back into the hallway which wasn't too scattered. Eyes once again were flying at me and I could already hear the name calling and rumours begin.

"It's not the last of me Williams. Let me know how things work out with the dicks ... clearly there's nothing there. If you want someone bigger you know where to find me."

He winked and he walked off the opposite direction. I didn't even smile at what he said because it was just disgusting.

I looked back again to make sure the coast was clear. Quickly, I walked into the girls bathroom and pulled out my phone. 'did you get all of that...?"

'Heard every single word." James replied back from the other end of the line. I'm guessing he had definitely heard the whole part about my history with Dak and his tone of voice was not pleased.

"Ummm, so you heard about the, um, Dak and I-"

"I don't want to talk about it now. We'll talk later." And he hung up. I bit the side of my lips worried that he was probably pissed off at what he heard.

But Dak got me thinking about things. I knew we'd probably talk about it later, and I really needed to talk about what Dak had told me. Was there more to this war than James told me?

**Chloe's P.O.V**

School was finally over. The first day back was somewhat an interesting day. I didn't know whether it actually went to plan. All I knew was Amelia and James had an argument which was actually planned and that Dak fell for it. Okay that was going somewhere. But I felt really bad. Me, being an absolute bitch to her wasn't a part of the plan at all. Carlos ignoring her wasn't either and neither was Logan completely blowing her off. However, Kendall being a bastard to her was a natural Kendall thing, the either of them have not been getting along for the past couple of days and so that behaviour was only expected.

It wasn't our idea to kind of bitch at her in front of Dak. Carlos and James said it'll be a lot more believable if we just 'attacked' her in front of him so Amelia's reaction was believable. I feel incredibly guilty for not letting her know. For all I know her and James did an excellent job at the whole fake fight.

"Where's Carlos? Is he not coming?" I asked as I pulled my books out of my locker. Logan took the books from me and leaned in letting his soft lips settle on top of mine before grinning and moving back.

"He's coming with Kendall a little later. They're going to go buy food which means," he lightly pushed me against the lockers and his head lowered down to the crook of my neck, his lips resting and softly kissing it causing me to bite back my giggle and slight moan, "We have the whole safe house to our self."

"Don't be too sure. They'll come back sooner than you think you know."

"I guess I'm willing to take the risk." His lips touched mine once again. My hands wrapped around his head circling his hair as he lifted me up and held my thighs keeping me balanced against the wall.

"Ehem."

Both Logan and I froze. He dropped me to the floor, fixed himself up as I did the same.

"Mr Mitchell and Miss Whess this is not the time or place to be showing your affection in public. Please take this elsewhere. And if I catch you again both of you will have Saturday Detention." My face went bright red and Logan had his crooked smile while looking at me clearly enjoying what was being said by Miss Averden.

"We won't let it happen again Ms Averden."

"Yes. Okay, well it's good to see Chloe and, Logan... It's never good seeing you." she rolled her eyes causing Logan to smile his cocky smile and I tried my hardest not to laugh.

"It's my pleasure Gracie." he smirked as Miss Averden strutted off like the stuck up teacher she is.

"THAT'S MISS AVERDEN for you Logan! And Chloe, I expected better from you. Not... him" she near enough yelled out. She disappeared out of sight before I could even say anything back.

"what?! how dare she?! Little bitch. Let's go!" I furiously walked off ahead.

"She hates me. And knowing that makes me feel that much better. Because if I'm with you doing this..." as I was walking a head Logan came behind me and put his arms around my waist kissing the side of my neck "...in front of her it pissed her off." he laughed causing me to giggle and we both walked off to his car to get home.

After a 20 minute drive we made it to the safe house in one peace. I got out the car and Logan followed after. He opened the door only to find Kendall and Carlos arguing over god knows what.

"I'm not doing it!" Kendall yelled out to Carlos who was standing on the opposite side of the couch to Carlos.

"You have to! You fucking pussy just call her!" Carlos through Kendall his phone and Kendall through it back to him.

"Fuck you Carlos; I'd like to see you call her!"

"Alright then I will, and I'll tell her Kendall misses you and he hasn't had sex in ages and needs you back!" Carlos chuckled and started pressing random numbers into Kendall's phone.

Kendall grabbed the phone from Carlos' hand and pushed him to the floor causing Carlos to retaliate with a huge punch to the pit of Kendall's stomach.

"woah, woah, woah, what the Fuck is wrong you guys?" Logan intervened on the two and pushed them aside for each other.

"James said for Kendall to call Jo already before she gets involved in Jason's plan but Kendall is being a fucking pussy and isn't calling her."

"Nooo! Actually since things with Amelia's plan was going well I assumed Jo wasn't needed."

"Shut up Kendall, you still like her don't you?" I placed my bags on the side and sat down on the single couch. If Kendall was making such a big deal about calling Jo, it was kind of obvious he still had feeling for her and always did.

"Chloe Fuck. Off."

"I'd watch your mouth Knight." Logan stepped forward being the protective boyfriend. This side to him was incredibly sexy.

"I'm just, no, it's not like that, and she's just... No I don't want to call her."

"Aww Kendall you still like her and you did love her. She wasn't just a toy was she?"

"For Fuck sake Chloe, you don't know shit. She was a fuck buddy, simple. I don't want to call her because I don't want to waste my time on her."

"Calm down douchebag." Carlos slapped his head and ran off to the kitchen. I knew not to laugh as Kendall was getting pissed.

"Dude, you fucking have to get back with her. We've got to have her with us. God knows what she'll tell Jason and she's a little stirrer as well so fuck what you feel, and just get with her till it's over. Or stay with her I don't know man. We just need her on our side right now!" Logan sighed out and sat on the arm of the single couch I was sitting on. I sweetly smiled at him when he looked at me and In return he kissed my forehead.

"I don't even know her fucking number since she changed it and what am I meant to even say!?"

Carlos came in with a hand full of chips and got a paper with a number from his back pocket. "Here's her new number."

"Well Carlos, you're not so useless are you." I chuckled.

"Hey, I was never useless!"

"Whatever you say buddy" Logan patted his back and sat down.

"So do I just call her... And just ask to get back together."

"ugh, you guys are so useless, put in her number, I'll take you through it all." I sat up and Kendall sat on the chair opposite me.

"Fine." he put in her number on his cell. I insisted he put it on speaker and so he listened. Four rings later someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" the girl's voice sounded so sweet and naive, but she was a bitch really.

"What do I say? What the Fuck do I say?" Kendall covered the phone and whispered as he started panicking.

"Say Hello you fucking idiot." Logan slapped the back of his head actually surprised at Kendall's stupidity.

"oh yeah okay..." he removed his hand from the phone, "hey," his eyes then shot open, and instantly covered the phone again. "Shit I said hey instead." he started worrying again. This was hilarious. I couldn't believe Kendall - the 'bad boy'- was having trouble trying to talk to a girl.

"Doesn't matter you ass." Carlos whispered back face palming.

"Kendall, is that you?" Jo responded back. Kendall moved his hand indicating his loss of words and not knowing what to say next.

"Um, yeah."

"Why'd you call?"

"Can't a guy just call his ex?"

We all looked at Kendall, shook our head and face palmed at once. You do not say that to an ex girlfriend.

"What do you want Kendall?" Jo sighed out clearly frustrated already. Hey I would be too if my ex said that.

"What do I say now?" he mouthed quietly as he covered the phone again.

"oh um... Tell her you... Miss her." Carlos suggested. I nodded in agreement as did Logan.

"But I don't"

"Shut up, now you do." Logan once again slapped the back of Kendall's head causing me to quietly laugh.

"Can you stop doing that?!" Kendall frustratingly whispered. He removed his hand from the phone again, "I miss you."

"oh well um... Okay. Is that why you called?"

Wow she really isn't like those typical girls is she. I looked at Kendall who was confused again and so I started hugging Logan. "Kendall, say you miss hugging and holding her"

He looked at me weirdly and rolled his eyes. Logan put his arms behind me holding me firmly. "Fine." Kendall quietly spoke.

"I miss you hugging me and me holding you." he spoke in the most unenthusiastic way a human can speak.

"What the fuck?" Carlos slapped the back of Kendall's head again.

"ouchh!"

"Thank you Carlos" I shook my head at how awful Kendall was. It's obvious he still has feeling for her but he's denying it.

"Well, um... Why are you telling me this?" Jo asked. Kendall covered his face with his hands not knowing how to respond... Again.

"Just say something, anything for crying out loud." I huffed and leaned back onto the couch.

"Because, I miss you baby. And I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I want to get back together again."

There was silence again. We were all anxiously waiting on Jo's response.

"Kendall I miss you too. And I know the way I broke off things was unexpected but after what I found out freaked me out okay."

My eyes furrowed. I didn't know what Jo was talking about. Could she mean that she knew Kendall slept with other girls' whiles they were together? Logan looked at Kendall and so did Carlos, both of then wide eyed at what Jo had just said. I was confused.

"But you know it's not like that... Come on..."

"But you lied. You lied about -" before Jo could finish, Kendall put her off speaker, took the phone and walked off upstairs I was guessing to his room.

"mmmmm...they're sorting out their issue I'm guessing?"

"mmhmm..." Logan looked worried as well as Carlos. Well that was just weird. I didn't comment only because they were provably making sure Kendall didn't screw up. Well looked like plan number 2 was somewhat going to plan. I just had to wait for Amelia and James to come home, to see what information they've gathered and what was in store for tomorrow.

But one thing my mind kept thinking about was why Logan and Carlos suddenly acted weird when they heard what Jo was about to say, I guess I had to just let this one go.

* * *

><p><strong>DONEEEE! Well hate it? Love it? Don't care? Not bad? Nicee? What are your thoughts people? I can sense some drama coming up lol of course I can, I know what's happening in the next part. Lol<strong>

**Sooo, I have the next few parts kind of in my head already, just really need to decide when to actually type it up. Ever had those moments when you're in front of the laptop staring at the screen deciding how to start the chapter? Yeah I go through that every day when I want to write. Sucks really! So what are you expecting in the next chapter? Let me know. Amelia and Dak had some pretty weird past aye LOL there is so much more to reveal about that but let's not give anything away *evil laugh***

**QUESTION: Who is your favorite BTR member? And who do you get conflicted by? I don't even have a solid fav member anymore, I just love them all so freaking much and they all conflict me -_- sucks! When I'm stuck on James, Kendall conflicts me like no others. Crazyy!  
><strong>

**I've started writing other small drabbles and stuff and working on another story. I will update Something Different by this week **

**Anywhoo, I talk too much, time for you guys to be awesome! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Love you guys so freaking much! And with a review I love you guys so freaking much! Just so much love for you guys thank you!**


	25. Chapter 25

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! WOO! Finally decided to write a chapter for this story! I've been really busy with uni and work and updating my other story 'Painful Endearment' and made it my main priority because I planned out the chapters for the other story, which I really should've done for this story as well. But I know what will happen in this story but just didn't plan it out properly which is costing me time obviously. BUT Don't worry peeps! Never forgetting about this story! :D**

**Anywho I'm SO SORRY for an extremely late update on this story. It's been a year since I've been writing this story... I know.. a YEAR, Wow. Hope you guys are sticking around :D Well it was a year on October and should've really posted a chapter then. So sorry. :( Anyway, let's keep the A/N Short. **

**THANK YOU TO YOU AMAZING SILENT READERS AND AMAZING REVIEWERS! I keep getting emails that someone put the story on alert and felt bad about not updating for a while. You guys are just amazing for sticking around! THANK YOU!**

**Reviews:**

**JDMlvr1 – Thank you Babe! And finally here's an update :D Much love xoxo**

**Mpa123 – Hey Babe! Thank you :) Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy it. Lots of Love xoxo**

**Arocksprpl2 – Hey sweetie! OMG I Love Jendall too :O I kinda added a twist to their relationship in this story as you can see lol I loved writing that part in the last chapter ahaha Hope you enjoy this chapter! Xoxo**

**Annabellex2 – Thank you so much! That will be revealed quite soon. Dak/Amelia/ James triangle is fun to write haha. There's more of that in this chapter :P hehe Hope you enjoy this chapter Much love xoxo.**

**Ally0101 – Hey babe! Don't worry about. I've been incredibly late with this update. I have some exams coming up for uni and been busy like crazy. And was busy with the other story as well. Ahh! Hope you're all good! And the Dak/Amelia/James triangle is gonna get a little more tensed in this chapter! I love writing about them ahah! Thank you so much babe! Hope you enjoy this chapter! xoxo**

**Cheyanne Henderson-Horan – Hiya love! THANK YOU SO MUCH BABE! And All will be revealed soon. Hehe don't want to give anything away :P Ooo They all conflict me altogether with is the worst D: Hope you enjoy this chapter! Lots of Love xoxo**

**BigTimeHannah – HI! Thanks Hun! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! Much love xoxo**

**Greekdagger1892 – Hiya! And Thank youuuu! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Much love xoxo**

**Cat – Hiiiii! Hehe Finally... story – Updated :P Enjoy! Xoxo**

**So it took me a while to get back into this story... But I did it somehow. But forgive me... this chapter kinda sucks, but I promise it'll get better :( Not my best work. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless. **

**On to the Chapterrrr**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

**Amelia's P.O.V**

After an hour and a half, the bell finally rang and I was done with the last period of the day. After putting and grabbing a few things from my locker I could see from the corner of my eyes James walking towards me. But then also saw Dak on the opposite end and thought approaching either of them would be a bad idea, so thought it'd be safer to just casually walk outside.

I was about to walk outside the school until I heard someone call me from behind making me turn around.

"Amelia, a word please." I was a little curious as to why principal Shay called me over. He didn't look to pleased which made me worry. I followed after him and turned back to see James' eye shift towards me curiously.

Principal Shay led me to his office. He sat down in his seat gesturing me to sit opposite him. "Sit."

I did as he told and placed my bag on the floor. "Um, why am I in here sir?"

"Amelia," He sighed as he folded his arms. "I'm a little worried about you."

My eyebrows furrowed. "What's there to be worried about sir?"

"I was informed with what happened in your Chemistry lesson this morning Amelia." He once again sighed looking disappointed. My eyes widened and I sat in silence, letting him continue, "Before the one week vacation, we noticed a slack in your attendance, punctuality and your grades were dropping. You were one of our brightest students Amelia, what's going on?"

I never realized how much I was actually slacking in school. Ever since the day I met James my education was neglected. I couldn't focus in anything without the thought of James and the others coming into my mind. And the stress of the plan was now talking over.

"Nothing. Nothing's been going on." I smoothly lied trying to get out of this discussion. The last person I wanted to talk to was the principal and he was the last person I was going to tell all my problems too.

"I know you suffered an accident and were off school for 2 weeks but still, Amelia, if you keep slacking we are going to have to bring your parents into school to discuss what we can do to help you."

"I don't need help, I'm doing just fine." I harshly snapped back hoping Principal shay didn't catch on to my sudden reaction.

"Really Amelia? Because I was told today you got into a little dispute with Mr Diamond in chemistry?" He leaned back on his chair and stared at me suspiciously. Words get around fast in school.

"And..."

"And this is not like you!" his voice rose slowly. He leaned forward and rested his arms on the table trying to make direct eye contact which I, without trouble, gave back. "This is none of my business but Amelia, are you and James Diamond dating?"

"You're right sir; that is none of your business." It was getting uncomfortable talking about it with my principal. And the fact that he said he may bring my parents involved was a little sickening for me. If he involved them then they'd take the chance to control every aspect of my life again and treat me like their little shit and I wasn't going to let that happen. They would've bought be back into the house and everything would've been a big disaster.

" Look, I am just trying to help you. Your attitude has changed and it is becoming unacceptable if you keep interrupting the class with that kind of behavior, and if you have been truanting Ms Williams, your parent _will be_ called in and matters _will be_ taken into their hands and ours."

"Sir, I'm just dealing with other things. And I will try my very best to get myself back on track again this term. But please don't get my parents involved in this."

"Okay, I'm taking your words for it, but if I or the other teachers notice any more slacks, consequences will be faced."

"I understand." I got up from my seat still thinking about how I was actually going to get school to be my main priority again. With the whole Dak situation, keeping that promise was going to be difficult.

"And Amelia, stay away from Dak Zevon. And James Diamond, You can do better than them both."

I gave an uncertain smile in return. "Once again sir, I don't want to be rude but that's none of your business." And I left the room with that.

Like I didn't have enough to deal with already and now I actually had to focus in school just so I can avoid my parents getting involved in anything. On top of that I needed to get this whole Dak thing dealt with. And Help James and the others with this whole Jason thing. The stress was definitely pilling up.

I walked out of the office with a confused expression. As soon as I stepped out the office, James walked over to me, "What was that about?" He asked intriguingly, yet carefully.

"Just about what happened this morning and my whole slacking in school thing."

"Is that all?"

"Mmhmm, is it safe for you to be here beside me?"

"Dak's gone." He said with a hint of vengeance.

As we both walked out of the school beside each other there was this weird, awkward tension between us for the first time in a while. He wasn't saying anything, and I didn't know what to say. I wasn't bothered about what Principal shay had said to me, instead everything Dak told me about James, Logan, Carlos and Kendall not being who we thought they really were was replaying in my head. But then again Dak could be lying.

We walked towards James' car and got in. He started the car and started driving. I then suddenly realized why their might have been an awkward tension between us. Dak had spoken our relationship together in the past and our sexual side to it as well which probably didn't blend well with James. I was a total different person then and I'm disgusted to even think about it.

"Um, is it safe for me to be going back with you to the safe house. What if Dak sees?"

"He won't know. We'll leave when he leaves." He said monotonously. I couldn't tell whether he was angry or not.

"What about the mornings?"

"I'll park somewhere so he won't see you come out."

"O...k... So what's the deal with Chloe and the others... I don't even know why they flipped out at me today. Really pissed me off." I tried to get push the awkwardness between us away but it didn't seem like it was working. If I were to hear about his past with a girl I would probably do the same, but knowing me, I'd probably completely bitch out.

"I don't know. Ask them." He simply replied.

There was definitely tension between us.

I breathed in and turned my head to face him. He was focused on the road but he was thinking about something else, "Is everything okay?"

"Yup." He didn't even blink, or even flinch. The simple 'yup' just said it all.

"Ok then."

The rest of the journey back to the house was silent. I didn't know what else to say to him without making him flip out. It all happened in the past and I didn't want to relive the memories Once we had arrived at the house James and I both got out of the car. I looked at him while he continued walking inside the house.

"Wait, James." I couldn't leave it like that between us. The restless feeling inside me didn't allow it.

He stopped and turned around as if everything was fine. And it was annoying me. Why wasn't he confronting me about it? That's something he would've done by now.

"Yeah?"

"What's going on here?"

"I thought we're walking inside..." Confusingly, he looked at me. He tightened his lips and turned back around to continue walking back inside.

Before he went inside, I grabbed on to his hand to stop him from walking inside, "I'm serious, what's up?" I smiled the slightest and laced my fingers into his fingers.

He leaned in and a small smile crept to the side of his lips as he placed it on top of mine, leaving a mesmerizing feeling behind when he departed. Well, okay then maybe I was over analysing things.

"Everything's fine." And he went inside the house. I bit the side of my lips and watched him smirk as he entered the house.

As I entered the house, Chloe, Logan and Carlos were watching tv whilst Kendall was on the laptop on the table. I looked around nervously. Chloe literally flipped at me in school and Carlos practically ignored me. Kendall, well he's been a dick to me recently so his actions don't really matter to me but Logan was also being a little harsh. They all looked up at me, with the exception of Kendall of course.

"Uh, hi." I hesitantly asked feeling a little weird with all their eyes on me. I didn't know if they were going to yell or walk away.

Chloe got up from her seat and the next thing I saw was Chloe's hand around me clasping me in for a hug. I was taken aback with her sudden affection. Where was that earlier?

"Amelia, we are so so sorry for freaking you out like that today at school." Chloe spoke as she squeezed me tighter.

"Huh?"

"We thought Dak would find it more believable if we kind of hated you too and made sure he realised so that's what we did and we didn't want to tell you because it makes it more believable and we are so so sorry Amelia." Chloe said in one breath. She looked at me with her pleading eyes and then pulled me in for a hug again.

"Ohhhhh, thank goodness. It was just a plan. Do you know how fucking scared I got. You were all calling me whore and shit." I let out a sigh of relief. I looked at James who half-heartedly smiled and it disappeared so quickly. I knitted my eyebrows together and shook it off when Logan started speaking to me.

"Yeah sorry about that Amelia." Logan said apologetically as he passed me a bottle of water and sat down on the arm of the couch while resting his hands around Chloe's torso's.

"Amelia, I hated the plan so I didn't say anything and just ignored you." Carlos turned the TV off and turned around to focus on us.

I laughed, "Carlos it's cool, as long as it wasn't real." I looked at Kendall and I knew his actions were real. I didn't even bother talking to him and by the look of things he didn't seem to want to talk to me either.

"okay okay, tell us what happened. How did it go with Dak? Did you get the details?" Carlos sat up, but slouched into the couch with his one hand resting on his stomach and the other behind his head.

"Let's eat something first then I'll tell you the full story."

James stared at me but he was lost in his thoughts which got me worried. I waved at him to get his attention but he was too into his thought and so I just let him be while I entered the kitchen, beginning to tell them exactly what happened. Obviously leaving out the part where the past was mentioned.

/

Day 4 – Thursday.

The past three days had gone by quick. Nothing major took place, but I was still distant from James, and the others in school. News was going around that James and I had broke up but others were saying they spotted us before and after school together. I was building quite a name for myself. _A two-timing slut_. How nice.

I was spotted in the hallways with Dak a lot more and word was going around that we were 'dating'. Disgusting. I know. I'd never make that mistake again. I was basically the girl who was going out with two people that despised each other. Yup, that's what was going around.

It made me feel absolutely sick staying with Dak in school but every day I was getting to know a little bit more about Jason and his plans. Dak was believing the charade day by day and his perverted mind was of course still there.

"No way? I missed out in lunch.. again then." I sulked as I whispered in the library. I sat down near the window with a text book open and a pen in my hand talking to James. It was the only way I could communicate with him in school, through the phone, in the library, where Dak wouldn't even be caught dead in.

"I guess I'm not the biggest dick then after all." I could almost here a faint disappoint in James' voice. even though i see him after school, I missed him majorly in school.

"Why do you sound so disappointed about that?" I said with a smirk and mockery to my voice. He chuckled causing me to giggle and I quickly quietened when I saw the librarian look at me.

"That was kinda my nick name you know."

"Fuck off." I giggled, and quickly hushed when the librarian started getting up from her seat to look over, "You know Dak said the stupidest thing today, made me want to kick him." I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"He did?" James replied back uninterested.

"yea, he was saying how the only thing girls are good at are at sleeping around with guys and cooking. Sexist fuck." I scribbled on a piece of paper, occasionally flicking through the text book. I had some rare decent conversation with Dak but he was really sexist, which made him that much more unbearable.

"Wow."

"Tell me about it. He was mentioning the girls that Jason had rounded up, and about Kendall and Jo as well. Jason ain't too happy about that." I continued talking not knowing how much I actually talked about Dak with James. I was surprised he hadn't shut me up.

"I could imagine. The more we get on his nerves, the better." James replied back seriously and a rustle was being heard from the other side of the phone,

"James?"

"Hang on..." He whispered through the phone. I cocked my head wondering what was going on through the other side of the line when suddenly I felt a hand cover my mouth jolting me up in complete horror and shock.

I closed my eyes in fear and couldn't let out a single scream. I suddenly smelt a familiar scent and my heart beat began to descend to a normal pace. I turned around and was relieved by the sight. He removed his hands away from my mouth and pulled me to the far end of the library. It was darker, more abandoned, most importantly, away from the public eye.

"You idiot! You scared me." I whispered and slapped him on his arms for scaring me half to death. James chuckled as I pushed him against the wall. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me in, connecting our lips together.

"Hey babe." He charmingly said as he pulled away from our kiss. His lips hovered inches away from my lips and his eyes were locked with mine. My hands sat on his neck and my fingered fidgeted with his hair.

"Well, Hi to you too, I'd say it's not safe being here together, but fuck it." I smirked and he immediately pushed his lips against mine. Our lips started moving rhythmically and soon became deeper than it should've gotten.

"We... haven't... done something... foolish... in a while." I said inbetween kisses and bit the side of my lips once we pulled away... "And it's going to stay like that." I giggled as I pulled him down onto the floor and leaned against the wall, making James do the same. We stretched our legs out on the carpeted floor and l leaned onto his shoulders as he held me in a firm grip.

"I was getting excited there." He grinned and rolled his eyes.

"When we get home." I leaned in pecking his lips and started fidgeting with his fingers.

"You know... Dak said something that's been playing with my head for a while..." I randomly opened up. On Monday Dak mentioned how the guys weren't what they perceived to be and he said something along those lines to me quite frequently. It was playing with me a lot but I knew Dak had a way of getting to me.

"And what might that have been? The little dick would shoot us down as much as he could." James mockingly chuckled and rubbed the side of my arms.

"It's stupid really, but he kept saying how I'm basically naive for trusting use in the first place." I said hesitantly hoping Jame wouldn't flip out on me. "Obviously I'm not going to believe that, because you guys told me everything."

"Know that he thinks you basically hate us, he's going to say shit like this. He's done it with Jo and my sister already. Fuck me. Jason has got quite a pawn."

"See, that's what I was thinking too. And I think that recently he's being extra nice to me... I know he's using me to get to you. But I don't want to be a part of his little charade." I knew Dak would say things to mess with me. I just had to be strong and let it pass. He said a lot of bullshit about Chloe and I know that nothing he said was even close to being true.

"Baby, I promise you I won't let him hurt you at any cost. I love you okay. Always remember that when you're with him." He answered with sincerity to his voice.

"I love you too. You know... Dak's really different to how I remembered him being."

"Good way or bad way?"

"I guess... good way. But then I remembered what he's done and I hate him ever more."

"Maybe part of his little game. Who knows. Now enough about him. I wanna spend time with my girlfriend." He pulled me up onto his lap, and I saddled him. My hands wrapped around his neck while his hands rested on my back. Our lips connected, quickly turning into a fiery kiss. My body started slowly grinding into his while he slowly thrusted up with every grind. His hands slowly began to find the hem of my blouse and made it's way up. All of suddenly a small ring and vibration interrupted us.

"My phone right?" I sighed out frustratingly and leaned my head on his shoulders catching a breath.

"Always the fucking phones. I hate phones you know that." He moaned and rest his head against the wall. His cheeks were red and he licked his lips making me want to attack him. But I had to answer the damn phone.

"Oh shit, it's Dak." I quickly bounced off of James and got up. I fixed my self and quickly answered the phone, acting as if he'd be able to know what was I was up to

James rolled his eyes and I could see he was getting annoyed with the amount of time I'd been spending with Dak. "I thought this was our time together. Guess I was wrong." He muttered to himself. I threw him a small smile before going to answer the phone.

"Hey?" I answered cautiously hoping nothing sounded obvious. "yeah, I was just getting some work done... um sure... yeah I'll be able to make it... alright cool... see you in a bit then..."

"Well you both seem to be getting on great." James sounded frustrated. He rolled his eyes and got up. He leaned against the wall and just watched me.

"Just going with the flow." I truthfully and simply stated back. I was playing along of course. If I had the choice I would've spat a the guy and left.

"Ahh, okay." The sarcasm in his voice was screeching through. I shook my head and rolled my eyes and tried to ignore any further comments from him.

"What's the supposed to mean?" I replied intriguingly wanting to know what was actually going through his mind.

"Nothing... Just you seem to be getting on well that's all." He tried to make the answer seem genuine but I could sense the anger and jealousy.

"That's the plan, you do know that."

"Yeah... Anyway, what did he want?"

"He wanted me to come to some basketball game..."

"Little fuck. We have basketball today. And we're in the opposing team. Wonder what he's up to now?" He pulled out his phone to look at the time and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh... well this is going to be interesting." James and Dak were going to be playing against each other and Dak wanted me to go... that was going to be interesting.

"very."

"Anyway I have to go... I'll see you later." I quickly pecked him on his cheeks after grabbing my books and heading off.

"Remember to hate me." He said jokingly.

"With passion." I played along and waved him a quick bye.

/

The gym was packed with people sitting in the bleachers. There were a few empty seats around and I picked the seat right in the centre, at the top so I had an over looking view. Soon after, Chloe, and the other guys came in. I directly made eye contact and almost gestured them to sit near me but remembered I couldn't do that. So they went to sit at the far end of the gym. I was going to be the loner at this game.

Minutes flew passed and the players were on the court ready to play. My eyes connected with James for a split second and a small smirk was plastered on his face before looking away. When I saw Dak I had to wave slowly and through him a fake smile which made me want to vomit. I looked at James once Dak wasn't looking and he didn't seem too content with the way Dak and I were communicating.

It was James and Dak who were up against each other in the center for the ball. I felt a couple of eyes on me and tried to shrug it off. This game was about to get interesting.

"You ready for this diamond?" I could hear Dak say to James with mockery.

"Bet your ass I am." James spat out. And with that being said the coach blew the whistle and threw the ball in the air. James jumped up high and grabbed the ball and passed it to the player in his team, then got complete possession of the ball again. He bounced the ball a couple of times and Dak tried to block his view from trying to pass it to the other payers. But James had a way of doing so.

Once they reached their side of the court, the ball was thrown to James again and he aimed for the hoop and scored, getting 3 points for his team.

Seeing him play was increasingly attractive. And it was bad because I couldn't get my eyes off of him. I had be careful with who I cheered for just in case I gave it all away.

"Come on Dak. You got this one!" I screamed out and he grinned when he had possession of the ball. He swerved pass the opposing players and passed the ball to his team members. James came in front trying to take possession of the ball but Dak suddenly made a false turn, Jumped in the air and dunked the ball into the hoop.

"WOO! Well done!" With false enthusiasm I exclaimed. James looked back at me and shook his head in what looked like anger and frustration. I was just playing the damn game. Don't know why James was getting pissed off.

The game continued, and it looked more like a James verse Dak basketball game. I was scared they were going to attack each other. The score was tied and there was still 15 minutes of the game left. James was bouncing the ball deciding who to pass it too. Before he could pass it, Dak barged passed him harshly making him drop the ball. Dak casually walked pass while James' anger rose! They continued playing and Dak once again scored.

"Woo! Go Dak!" Once again with false enthusiam I scream out.

James' jaw clenched and he looked at me with disgust. Dak walked up behind him and I could see he was up to mischief.

"Hurts seeing your girl- wait... ex girlfriend scream my name doesn't it." Dak said smugly to James and I knew this was going to throw James over board. I got up getting a little terrified at what was going to happen next. "Not the first that's happened though."

James suddenly rushed up to him and he was standing just inches away from Dak, "I'd watch your fucking mouth."

"Don't act like you're the shit Diamond, I will fuck you up within a split second." Dak started pushing James and the anger was rising between both of them. Logan, Carlos and Kendall got up from the bleachers deciding when to attack, it was obvious something was going to break out.

"Don't even go there." James said with gritted teeth and his hands clenched straightaway.

"Well, I went there with your sister and your girl- Dammit I mean ex."

James came marching up to him and threw a punch to Dak's Jaw. "Take that back You fucked up piece of shit." Instantly I came running down trying to come inbetween them. Dak tried to throw one at James but I pushed them both back and that's when the Coach came to stop them and Logan, Kendall and Carlos stood beside James trying to calm him down.

"What the hell James?" Beating up Dak was not apart of the plan at all. He was going to mess it up if he continued.

"Don't you dare even try to defend him right now. He's a little piece of shit!" He spat out as the coach held Dak back.

"Okay Mr Diamond. Enough." The coach pushed them apart and made go their separate ways. I went over to James before the other guys took him away, and shook my head in confusion.

"What the fuck was that about?" I whispered.

"I cannot fucking stand his guts and the fact that you're all over him makes me want to fuck him up even more." He leaned in closer, making himself look intimidating. He was majorly pissed off.

"I am just trying to do my fucking job!"

"Well you job DOESN'T INVOLVE FUCKING!" He moved back and pushed Logan's arms away from his shoulders.

I looked at him in complete shock. I didn't know where it was all coming from. But I was guessing what he heard on Monday was bugging him. I felt offended. I felt disgusted, "Excuse me? What the fuck, James?"

"You're practically all over him and whatever the fuck happened with you two looks like it's still happening!"

I didn't know how to respond. Yes, I am ashamed of my past. But for James to judge me like that in a split second made me feel sick.

"Alright James. Come on man. Drop it." Logan pulled him away smiling at me apologetically. Chloe looked at me in sorrow and walked off with the others. I turned around and found Dak sitting at the bench with an ice pack to his Jaw. All the memories of the past was playing back... I felt guilty and I knew James wasn't going to drop the matter. Who knew my past would haunt me? It just hurt hearing those words come out of James' mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! What did you think? Good, Bad, sucked, Ahh, Anything? My chapters don't feel complete unless I add some sort of drama in it :P I suck at describing anything to do with sports. LOOL I knew some stuff about basketball, but i have completely forgot it. And when i asked my boyfriend to help... he was just as useless. So i apologize for my stupid knowledge on sports. lol &amp; Sorry for any grammarSpelling mistakes. I suck at re-reading and spotting mistakes :(**

**Soooo, the next part, we'll have some confrontation... we'll have some Kendall and Jo. I'm gonna throw in some Chlogan... Lol obviously I'm going to have to because I've got something up my sleeve... hehe So I was doing some thinking and this story is closely coming to an end. All will be revealed soon. **

**So Update information: Obviously with My exams coming up I won't update this for a while. (Three weeks or more) But also I'm going to be focusing on my other story as well. But I promise I won't forget about this story. It's just I can feel this story coming to an end. :( quite upsetting.**

**Please do Check out my other story called 'Painful Endearment' It's a Kendall/OC. Full of Angst/Drama/Romance. But we do get other storylines to do with the other guys. It's COMPLETELY different to this story but please do check it out and let me know what you think :) **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Pleasee Do review and let me know what you think! Love you all a ton for just reading it and would appreciate it so much if you guys reviewed too! THANK YOU! Sending you all love xoxo**


	26. Chapter 26

**It's about time I bloody updated this story... woo chapter 26 finally arrived. I had to re-read this whole story to get the feel of it again and dammmmmn a lot has happened. Since I'm back into the TCPTH (two can play the game) mojo again I shall update more frequently. **

**A HUGE thank you to the readers, reviewers and everyone for giving this story a chance and those who have stuck by it! Sending you all LOVE right now!**

**Reviews:  
><strong>

**Guest  
>Arocksprpl2<br>Mpa123  
>Greekdagger1892<br>annabellex2  
>btrluverrr<br>BigTimeHannah  
>ceecee<br>seianna**

**I'm sorry I couldn't reply to your reviews, I'm currently doing this from my tablet and it's quite slow but THANK YOU SO MUCH REVIWING! And Silent readers thank you for reading!**

**So let me know what you guys think about this chapter :) **

**Onto the chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

**Amelia's P.O.V**

"I am going to kill that son of bitch!" James yelled out as he entered the safe house and slammed the door behind completely disregarding my presence behind him. I stood in front of the door just as pissed as him, and frankly I didn't understand why he was so angry. After what he accused me of I felt the right to be more agitated than him.

I slammed open the door with the same force James had opened it and entered the house screaming over his voice, "And where's that going to get you? What happened to sticking to the plan?"

"I was clearly sticking to it, you fucking weren't!" He yelled. I looked at him in shock. Did I want to play house with the enemy? Hell no, it seemed like someone had forgot what the damn plan was.

"Oh, so it's my fault now? This was your fucking idea!" I walked directly to him at the other end of the living room and looked at him with hurt written all over my face. He was meant to trust me, not accuse me.

The others had eventually come into the house, each of them with worry and confusion written all over their faces with the exception of Kendall. I could tell how he was enjoying the drama. I still didn't understand why Kendall still felt the need to be such a dick…

"I'm sorry I didn't know about your fucking past with Dak! Clearly you both have something still going on." James spat in my face and I stared at him in anger. Did he really think that low of me?

"Come on, James that's unfair." Chloe stepped in trying to get some heat out of the atmosphere but it was obvious James wasn't taking any of it. Chloe knew me well and she knew those were my dark days… something I never want to re-live or even think about.

James didn't say anything. He looked down at his fist, flexing them to feel the motion of his blood again after he threw that punch at Dak.

Carlos handed James an ice pack and the room fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"James you've got to let Amelia finish off what she's started. Dak's just going to get suspicious if she ignores him." Logan was being logical about it and that's what James was lacking: Logic. James was failing to realise how much I despised Dak and the only reason I was taking part in the whole thing was to satisfy everyone and find out what the hell Jason was up to. And from what I gathered, Jason was up to something big but apparently to James I was busy actually sleeping with the guy: Wonderful; Just what I needed in the relationship.

"She can't seem to control herself around him and he seems like he's been having a lot of fun with her." James viciously spoke and I gasped in absolute disbelief. I had no word for him and I just shook my head.

"Me? I can't control myself? What do you think I am? I'm not like one your prostitutes you'd hook up with…" I bitterly said. I couldn't stay in the room with him any longer.

"Clearly you are to him."

"That's smooth. Thanks James." I scoffed and pulled the door open aggressively to get myself out as soon as possible. I didn't even want to look at him or even speak to him. Talk about having the past bite you in the ass.

As I walked out I noticed Logan and Carlos look at each other and I could tell they were silently communicating at how to resolve the situation. Every time James spoke Carlos would be on his feet pushing James way from me and trying to get him to calm down but James was generally a hot headed person and trying to calm him down was like trying to calm down a huge fire with a glass of water.

It was just unusual to me how awfully quiet they were and as for Kendall he just silently observed and texted, I assumed, Jo.

"Amelia?" Chloe called out as I marched away from the house not wanting anything to do with it.

I stopped and turned around only because it was my best friend calling. Clearly James didn't care enough to stop me and I'm glad he didn't give a shit because I was sick of his unusual sudden behaviour. This wasn't jealousy… it was more than that.

"You can't just leave!" Chloe pleaded.

"I don't want to deal with his bullshit Chlo."

And just then, James walked out onto the porch… still not looking any happier, "Where are you going?"

"Far away from you and this place." I screamed and stormed off.

"You can't fucking leave."

"I sure as hell can. Don't want to over show my skankiness." I sarcastically screamed out not making eye contact with him.

"Where the hell are you going?" This time James' voice softened. He stepped down the porch as an attempt to approach me but stopped half way. Chloe knew it was best to go back inside giving the two of us space and I wanted Chloe near me more than anything but I didn't want to be a burden.

I sighed… I turned around and blinked heavily, "Home. I'm going home because I've had enough of your bullshit James. Say what you want about me but I have changed. I'm not that girl I was back then and I sure as hell don't give two shits about Dak Zevon. I just want this to be over because I've had enough!" I wasn't going to lie, my eyes were threatening with tears but I had to be in control. I wasn't going to let James' action and harsh words effect me because I was strong. I am strong.

"You can't just quit. And you can't just leave. You have to finish this off and-"

"James… what do you want from me? You're confusing me! One minute you're fucking going insane at me and the next you seem like you care. I can't keep up with you. If you fucking care you sure have a way to show it… but I can't pretend everything you just said didn't affect me!"

"Do you know how it feels to see someone you hate with all your heart messing with the one you love? Because that is what Dak is doing!"

"He's _MESSING_ with you! Dak is _MESSING_ with your head and you're letting him get to you, damn it James, I'm doing all this just to get as much info as I can about Jason! I'm doing all this for you dammit!" We both stood there in silence, "I just want to know something… why didn't you tell me the Dak thing was bothering you when I told you if you wanted to talk about?"

James looked to the ground grinding his jaws for a few seconds, "Just the thought of you and him..." he whispered.

"Little bit of faith would be nice you know, i did it with you after all." I bitterly chuckled...

James exhaled and I could tell he was processing everything I was telling him. It felt good letting everything out but I didn't know how much more I could take…

"Amelia, I'm so-"

"Save it… I'm going to go home tonight because I need to be alone, I need a break from all this and… from _you_."

"Amelia…"

"I'll see you tomorrow." And I left. James stood there hopelessly and it was the first I'd seen him quite speechless. But I had to do what was right for my own benefit.

**Chloe's P.O.V**

"I didn't know things were getting that bad between them." I closed the door behind me and sat down on the couch near Carlos whiles Logan sorted through a couple of things. I hadn't realised James and Amelia were going through a rough patch, to be honest I don't think Amelia even knew until the sudden blow out from James.

"They were both pretty pissed at each other." Carlos muttered… He kept eyeing Logan instantaneously and then finally relaxed his eye sight out the window. I thought Logan would jump in to ease the situation but when James and Amelia were arguing neither of them could be controlled.

"Could you blame him for being pissed at her though? The girl's a mess. He has to control her one way or another." Kendall bitterly announced and slouched onto the couch picking up his phone.

I rolled my eyes at him and wasn't going to take any of Kendall's comments. He was on my good side but I could easily put him on my bad side and I wasn't going to let his words about Amelia slide, "Kendall, don't start. You haven't even bothered to get to know her so don't assume you know her."

"If she's had a past with Dak and failed to tell James or even us about it then something's not right about her." He nonchalantly said and I raised a brow. I knew Amelia well and I knew the person she was then was a very lost, brittle Amelia who needed guidance and I was there for her throughout that.

"Seriously Kendall, you should just stay quiet. Whatever happened between them happened in the past, and I'm sure she wouldn't want me to be discussing it… especially with you." I leaned back on the couch wondering what was being said outside between Amelia and James. As much I tried to help I knew Amelia was stubborn and she wasn't going to let me help her… moments later, as I got lost in my thoughts James walked in, his face plastered in disappointment and anguish.

"She's gone." He muttered. He walked into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of water…

"Wait, what do you mean she's gone? Where did she go?" I stood up instantly… I thought she was just going for a walk to suppress her mind…

"James, what did you do?" Logan and Carlos' voice were smeared in concern and they both shot up from their seats looking anxious but clearly trying to cover it.

"She just left. She needed time to think, we both do. She's gone back home." James quietly spoke and took a seat at the table gushing down his bottle of water.

"Dude, you're fucking up the plan." Logan massaged his temples and almost slammed his hand on the table, agitatedly. I looked at him quizzically and then at Carlos who was just as agitated.

"I think I know that already... It's just – argh!" James threw his bottle across the room and burying his head in his hands, "I don't know why I'm so fucking pissed."

"You have got to mend things with her. We told you we need her and clearly you need her." Logan sat opposite James and his knee shook beneath the table. That's when I knew something was going on.

"Let her have some space. I'll give her a ring tonight and see what she's thinking. But honestly James, you did cross the line." I completely understood why both of them were angry but I knew James' harsh words would have an effect on Amelia.

"We both need time to think…"

"I know what you're doing man." Kendall propelled up and looked behind to get a better look at James. He pitifully laughed and shook his head, "You're looking for an excuse."

"Shut up Kendall." James seethed through his clenched teeth.

"What do you mean looking for an excuse?" I asked confusingly.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about." Logan sat next to me, placing a kiss on top of my forehead…

"Don't try to sugar coat it Logan, you know it too. Do whatever man… but this plan has got to keep up." Kendall chuckled and began walking upstairs to his room, before he completely left the room James wanted to know something…

"Kendall?"

"What?" Kendall stopped half way up the stairs.

"Have you called Jo?" James asked, with his head still buried in his hands.

"Why?" The blonde looked at James with wide eyes…

"Is she on our side?"

"Yeah…"

James lifted his head and looked into the distance, "Can she be trusted?"

Kendall gulped… "I fucking hope so." And then he left the room. That's all the guys needed to hear according to their faces. They were planning something for Jason and I wasn't going to lie, I was feeling rather anxious.

Kendall had confused me before he left and I wanted to know what he meant by 'looking for an excuse'. An excuse for what exactly?

/

As the day progressed I grew worried about Amelia and how she was coping at home. I texted her a few times wanting to know if she was okay and if she needed to talk but she replied back saying she needed to be alone and I completely understood that.

"Pizza's here!" I yelled out to Carlos and Kendall upstairs as Logan came in with two boxes of Pizza. They rushed downstairs grabbing the boxes as I brought some plates for the guys.

"Isn't James going to eat?" Carlos asked as he pulled out a slice.

"I don't know. He's been in his room since this afternoon." Logan responded.

And just as I was about to go check on him he walked downstairs, phone in his hand but still a frown on his face. He looked at the pizza and went straight into the kitchen…

"I guess he's not going to eat." Kendall shrugged and went back to eating…

I leaned on the couch and Logan decided to sit beside me handing me a small slice on my plate. With a small grin he exhaled as if he wanted to say something to me but couldn't…

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Just a stressful day."

"I know…"

"I want you to know something… You know that I love you right?" Logan said in a worried tone, looking directly into my eyes. I could tell how serious he was being because he didn't even blink.

"Yeah of course. I love you… what's going on?" I gulped quietly getting a little scared at how Logan's posture had changed.

"I just… I need to say it as much as I can because I want you to know I truly mean it. I love you ok."

I nervously giggled. Carefully, I put aside my plate and held onto Logan's free hand, leaning in to place a small kiss on his lips, "I love you too ok." He bit the side of his lips with his sexy lop-sided grin, and I felt a little more stress free even though Logan had scared me a little.

All of a sudden, we all heard James yelling at someone in the kitchen. We instantly got up and James walked out of the kitchen and he was on the phone to someone, pacing up and down the place…

"Ali…ALI! Fucking listen to me! Keep them away from me! You promised you would!" So it was his sister… I could feel the guy's eyes on James and they were all staring at him with wide eyes almost as if they saw a ghost… James looked like he was panicking and it was freaking not only me but Kendall, Logan and Carlos out.

"I don't know where it is!... Don't you fucking dare Ali… You know what's going to happen… What… The dick had it coming okay!" And the conversation was moving onto what I assumed was about Dak…

Logan suddenly ushered me out of the kitchen… "You should try calling Amelia, see if she's doing okay." He said in a faint panic and looked behind me to look at James. He was right, as she was my best friend I had to check if she was fine even if she didn't want to talk.

"You're right… I'll give her a ring now." And so I did. I left the boys to deal with James' over dramatic sister and whatever was going on between Ali and James was their business. Although I was a little timid watching the other guys react just as worriedly.

I dialled Amelia's number and waited for a few minutes for her to answer the phone…

A couple of rings later, no one answered. Maybe she had fallen asleep but it was very unlikely as it was only 8.14pm. So I texted her. Maybe she was avoiding my call on purpose and preferred texting. I had been texting her the whole day and she replied but this time she didn't so I rang again… no one picked up.

Immediately I got worried… After a few more calls I was certain something was wrong. Or maybe I was over thinking things and Amelia had actually fallen asleep…

I decided to go back into the living room where the guys were engaged in a very tensed conversation. They all straightened up as I entered and James instantly got up...

"Have you called Amelia?" He anxiously spoke.

"I just rung her but no one was picking up."

"What? Wait, call her again?" And so I did as he told me to and put it on speaker. After a few rings the line disconnected.

"She's not picking up…" Carlos had a hunch something was wrong and I was feeling the same hunch.

"What if something's wrong?" I spoke.

"She's probably asleep." Kendall said a little tensed and if Kendall was tensed then something was going on.

"It's not like her to avoid her calls especially if it's Chloe calling…" James said, worry taking over his whole face, "She has to answer."

I rung her one more time but no one answered and I knew straight away something was definitely wrong and James knew it too...

"Fuck." He muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! What are your <strong>**thoughts on this chapter? Good? Bad? Sucked? Ooo? Anything? And what do you think is going on with Amelia? Ooo a lot of unanswered question regarding this chapter that will be answered very soon.**

**Next chapter we'll find out why Amelia isn't answering her phone? If you have any guesses let me know with a review :P **

**Update info: Well depends on how many people read this chapter... nonetheless I will update most probably by next week or sooner. If I do get called into work for extra shifts then maybe a little longer :/**

**Also, please do check out **_Painful Endearment _**if you're into Angst and Romance. It's a Kendall Fic BUT the other guys do play a major role in the fic.**

**Anwho hope you enjoyed this chapter! Love you guys LOTS and sending you alllll some positive energy and loveeee! xoxo**


	27. Chapter 27

**HELLOOOOOO... Anyone here? Haha Hey everyone! Back with Chapter 27 and I'm not going to bore you guys as to why i haven't updated early. Let's keep the author's note short and I'll save the little announcement for the end... well it's not really an announcement, just information about this story...**

**So I didn't get much reviewers, oh well but I'm assuming people did read the chapter and felt the need not to review? Yeah, I'll go with that. Haha, I just want to say a HUGE thank you to the following three that did manage to leave a review! Thank YOU SO much!**

**Reviews:**

**Annabellex2 - Hiya, hehe Have a read I don't want to give you any spoilers... Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Arocksprpl2 - Heyy, hahaha 'bitch slaps him' hilarious! I laughed reading your review! Thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Kellyburrr - Hello there, Thank you very much, hope you enjoy the other story too and hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**I'm so terrible, I had this chapter written for a month and just realized i forgot to put it up, ha. Stupid me... anywhooooooo, hope ya'll enjoy this chapter.**

**Onto the chapterrr**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

**Chloe's P.O.V**

It didn't even take 10 minutes for us to arrive at Amelia's apartment. As soon as James realized something was up, he shot up as well as the other guys and drove straight to Amelia's.

I was panicking. I don't think panicking described the gut wrenching feeling that was brewing within me.

James knocked on the door lightly and we were all hoping for Amelia to answer or even scream out 'I'm coming' but all we heard was the unsteady breathing and heart beat from everyone...

"Amelia?" James called out...

Nothing.

"Amelia, it's chlo, open up..."

Nothing.

Kendall squeezed pass us to the front of the door. He rummaged through his pocket grabbing something I couldn't recognize. He poked it through the key hole and the door comfortably opened.

"How'd you do that?" I asked curiously.

"Just something I picked up." Kendall shrugged.

He moved aside letting James and I go through and James searched every inch of the place, not that there were a lot of places to search.

"She's not in her room." James rushed out, "It doesn't look like she was in her room much either."

"She was watching TV, there's a drink on the table." Carlos observed the couch and he realized the controller on the floor, "Guys, I think she was startled or something."

"Someone came in here. Fuck, fuck fuck! I should've told her to stay!" James' fingers ran through his hair and he stormed out of the house and pulled out his phone calling someone.

"She probably just went out and left her phone on silent... she must've." I refused to believe anything bad happened and was trying to think of every positive scenario. We already suffered, what more could we possibly go through?

"Don't think that's the case..." Logan walked out of her room with her phone in his hand holding it up clearly for me to see. I felt my legs almost buckle and my heart started beating faster than I thought was possible. Logan and James went back into Amelia's room and once again started rummaging through her stuff to see if she left any clues as to where she disappeared too. But they came back as worried as before.

"Oh my god..." I choked out and Logan was instantly on my side caressing me and trying to calm me down. But it was impossible, she was missing. She didn't have her phone and there's no sight of her. Where could she possible have gone? I just needed to know she was alright.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back." Logan hushed into my ear as he stroked my head trying to comfort me.

"Has this got anything to do with Jason?" I hesitantly asked.

"It's got his name written all over it." Kendall muttered as he left the apartment.

We followed Kendall and James back to the safe house trying to figure out where Amelia could've gone or who would've taken her. If Jason was behind it then we needed to find him as soon as possible.

"Call Ali, maybe she knows where she is." Carlos suggested. And the thought was playing in my mind for a while. Ali probably knew more than James and the guys did.

"I did call her and she's not picking up. She's busy doing something else for me!"

"Did Amelia say anything or where she was going before she left, James?" I asked pacing around the room uneasily.

"She just said she was going home." James whispered and muttered a few things to himself.

"Home?" I repeated. Clearly she wasn't here.

"Home? Well she must think someplace else is home then…" Kendall muttered.

"Her parents? Maybe she's at her parents' house! That's still technically her home." I walked in enthusiasm hoping it would be the last place we searched.

James seemed to be on board with the idea and instantly got up, "it's worth a shot."

The drive to her parents didn't take too long. Kendall stayed at the safe house trying to get info from Jo. It was nice to see him co operate for once. Logan and Carlos stayed in the Car and James followed me to Amelia's parent's house.

I recalled Amelia telling me that her parents did know about James since she still had to talk to them every now and then. Although she refused to want to listen to them begging her or as she liked to say 'demanding' her to come home, she did share the fact that she was seeing someone called James. But her parents didn't bother questioning her relationship as they still thought she was the same girl from years back.

"Wait, I've never met her parents before? What the hell am I suppose to say?" James suddenly stopped in his steps and looked at me worriedly.

"I d-don't know. She'll probably open the door anyway."

"Chloe, you can't get your hopes up that she'll be in there. When was the last time she even spoke to her parents?"

"She is in there James." I sternly said. Tears threatened my eyes and I refused to believe the alternative outcome of the situation.

We both took a deep breath and knocked on the door… a few knocks later the lights switched on and we heard the door open…

We hoped for Amelia, we desperately hoped it was Amelia…

"Chloe?"

Our faces dropped in disappointment, things weren't looking too good at this point.

"Mrs Williams, Sorry to bother you so late… but is Amelia here?"

Amelia's mom looked at us in confusion. She looked at James in speculation and then her brows knitted together…

"Amelia?" She pitifully chuckled, "It would be a miracle to find her here. Why, what's going on?" A sudden worry fell on top of Mrs Williams and it was so visible.

"We just thought she'd be here since she wasn't at her apartment." James said it casually hoping it wouldn't trigger any further actions.

"Hmm, And you are?" Mrs Williams raised a brow.

"James. James Diamond, Amelia's a friend."

"Oh, I see. A _friend_, the friend I presume," Well looks like she had a rough idea as to who James was, "Well I'm sorry to disappoint not only myself but the both of you, but she isn't here."

I could see James muttering something and I felt like a huge rock pressed against my chest…

"Well, thanks and sorry again." James said disappointingly and stormed off. I tried to follow behind but I couldn't keep up.

"Um, Chloe… is everything okay? Is Amelia okay?" Mrs Williams called out before she closed the door… she looked really worried at this point after looking at our reactions and I wouldn't blame her.

All I could do was nod, and that's when Mrs Williams knew something was up…

"Chloe, where's my daughter?"

I looked and saw James in the car waiting for me… and I had to keep it together for as long as I could, "I have to go, but I'm sure Amelia's taking a breather. I'll tell her to call when she's back." As falsely as I could I reassured Mrs Williams that things would be okay, but I had no idea at this point. Not a clue.

/

Once we got back to the safe house, Kendall couldn't find any information. Jo came over to help Kendall out while we were gone and even she didn't know what Jason had planned.

"I called every fucking number in this book. Every single person connected to Jason in this book and no one knows or fucking cares!" James yelled out pacing around the room dialing another number.

I sat on the chair, my hands rested against my lips to stop me from shivering. Logan and Carlos went out to search a few familiar places, but from what they informed us, still no luck.

"James, call Alyssa again… maybe Jett informed her of something by now." Jo calmly suggested.

"I told you before she's doing something else for me right now! This is all my fault. If I didn't start it off… If I-"

"We need to finish this off already!" Kendall suddenly shouted, making both Jo and I flinch.

"The right way!" James yelled back.

All of a sudden the phone rang… and everyone's attention flew to the phone as if a we had just spotted the first meal of the day. James rushed to the phone and answered it after half a ring, "Hello? Did you guys find anything?"

He suspected it was Logan and Carlos just as we all did…

"Diamond," A small chuckle was heard from the other end of the phone.

My eyes widened, and James clenched around the phone as if he wanted to strangle it, "Put it on speaker…" I whispered. I didn't want to miss a single thing.

James hesitantly complied, "Where the hell is she, Jason?!"

"Ouch, suspecting me straight away? Am I that predictable? Come on now, you know I'm not that sick." Jason snarled over the phone. His voice was smeared in mockery. If he killed and shot people, he was sure as hell capable of kidnapping Amelia… again, just like he did months back!

"Where the fuck is she? This has gone way too far!"

"You took it this far, Diamond."

"Don't even get me started… now tell me where the hell she is before I shoot that dumb as fuck brain out of you."

"Calm down solider, I wouldn't be speaking like that with a missing girlfriend…"

Jason had taken Amelia. Fact. Not only was my blood boiling out of anger but I could see how James' temper quickly rose.

"I will trace this motherfucking call if you don't tell me right now where you are and where she is and it'll save you from getting killed."

"You sure talk like such a professional… keep in mind, if you do anything stupid… I do have someone else you also care for…"

"What?" Just as confused we looked at each other…

"Ja-James… help…" A small whimper of pain slithered through the phone and James' went into shock…

"Alyssa?" He gulped.

"Fuck, he's got Ali…" Kendall whispered carefully.

"Let my sister go Jason! She's done nothing to you and neither has Amelia!"

"Your sister's a little bitch and you're girlfriends… or should I say ex… is a little whore… but it's fun to see you suffer."

"Dammit! I will kill you once I get over there!"

"I want my fucking money, I want my fucking revenge and I want you dead Diamond… Let's just do this… you come in one peace, no guns, and make sure your little pussies have no weapons too because I've got men in Minnesota, where Mitchell's mom lives and Knights family… Come in peace and I'll let your sister free and their family. Now to get Amelia free, you better have the fucking money or every hour you delay it, I'll slowly cut into her… you know how good I am at that… 135 Rockwell Way, take the road from behind. I hope to see you soon." And he hung up.

"Hello?! What? Don't fucking hang up on me! Don't you fucking dare!" James screamed down the phone and tried to relocate the number.

"He's bluffing. He has to be." I gulped. This was getting out of control. And I felt sick.

"That's the sick thing about him… he's not." Jo summed up…

"You have to do something, we have to do something? Do you have the money?" I was starting to panic. Everything in my mind was getting so jumbled up and it was confusing me.

"No, We don't have the fucking money! _Jason has the fucking money_ and he still pins us!" Kendall yelled and Jo nodded in disbelief.

"I'm not giving him anything." James said nonchalantly.

"This is Amelia's life we are taking about! Just give him anything to get her back!"

"I need more time. I need to think…"

I looked at him in utter shock… "Did you not hear the part where he will cut into Amelia and possibly your sister the more you delay it!?"

"YES I fucking heard! But I can't go in there without a plan or we'll get all of us killed!"

"James, I thought you sent Ali to do something…" Kendall said, curiously.

"Jason got to her first, shit." James and Kendall shared a very worrying look.

"James…" Kendall quietly uttered and Jo seemed to catch on but I was clueless.

"I know man, I messed up bad."

We waited for Logan and Carlos to get back and they came back looking solemn and disappointed. Once we informed them about Jason, James and Kendall started planning, while Logan and Carlos got weapons ready even though Jason forbid it.

"We tried everywhere…" Carlos whispered to James and James just shook him off.

"Don't worry." He said calmly, but all I could do at that point was worry…

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! Thoughts? Good? Bad? Hmm? Ok? Confused? I'm guessing you guys saw that coming? haha So Amelia AND Alyssa have been captured... this time by Jason himself. Not his men... ooooh, shit's going down. <strong>

**Okay... soooooo, here comes the depressing news, since I've been dormant for about two months, I had time to_ finish_ writing the remaining chapters. And I can officially say that there are _THREE_ chapters left of this story... yes, you read correctly.. three. I think the story has run its course, and it was slowly coming to an end anyway. Plus, I don't want to bore you guys by dragging the story on and on with no real storyline. I've written it all up and I feel very upset..**

**I'm not going to give you any spoilers, the next two chapters are going to be very... dramatic haha...**

**Anywhoooo, I hope you guys will review these last couple of chapters to let me know what you think, and what you think will happen in the latter chapter. Love you guys a ton and sending you all love and positive energy! xoxo**

**P.S please check out my other story **_Painful Endearment_**, if you have the time :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Helllo, third to last Chapter time. Things get very heated in this chapter… and in the next. AND I'd like to say a HUGE thank you to the reviewers and the new people that have fav'd and Followed the story! Thank you so effing much!**

**Reviews:**

**Btrfanfiction1216 – Hehe is this soon enough? Haha this chapter may be a little more intense :P & Thank you Very much!**

**Annabellex2 – Hey :) I hope you enjoy this chapter and I don't want to give any spoilers :P**

**Arocksprpl2 – Hahahaa 'holy tardis of gallifrey' Please don't apologize this had me laughing a bit too much! HAHA Thank you very much for you review! Xox**

**SeinnaMaslowP – Finallly! Lol Your questioned will be answered hopefully in the next chapter. I know it's sad to know the story is ending. :(**

**Guest – Hello, Thank you very much :) And I hope you enjoy the lasts couple of chapters!**

**Courtneyyyyyyy – I'm glad you reconnected with the story :) Thank you for reviewing xoxo I hope you enjoy the remaining chapters, and you're right better late than never.**

**BTREdition – Updated! This chapter is also very intense If I say so myself lol And thank you so much! Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**FanfanaticBTR112 – I love the elongated damnnnnnnn haha Drama is what I'm known for… well when it comes to writing lol. The next chapter is something quite… dramatic I guess lol**

**Once again a HUGE thank you for reviewing and those that have been reading. I'll leave my long speech for the last chapter :'( **

**Anywhooooo, on a happier note, **

**Onto the chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

**Amelia's P.O.V**

Dark.

Cold.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

That's all I felt. My hands were tied above my head with a rope that I was sure was made of thorns. I felt it digging into my skin every time I moved, and when I stayed still I felt the rope burning through my bones. Was it meant to be that painful?

My head was spinning slightly or it was the room that was spinning, either way something was spinning. I couldn't see clearly but from what I could see, I was in a room: a big, empty room. It smelt funny and I could hear drips of water falling on me and beside me.

A couple of months ago this would've been shocking or mortifying but to me this was all just a déjà vu. I had been captured before and I'm guessing by the same people but this time they tied me up good. Things were different as hell a couple of months ago. I wasn't missing that much school and I was on top of all my classes… well I somewhat was. Now months later I'm tied up… I'm tied up and all I could think about was school, very typical of me.

It's funny how a couple of months back things were different but then couple of years back things were even more different. And now… things are different again. Imagine I hadn't decided to peak at what was going on in that ally way. Would I be where I am now? Tied up?

I was lonely and I was hurting, I wanted everything to be over and I didn't know if that included my relationship with James. Things were getting incredibly difficult with him and I didn't know what to do about it anymore, and I don't think he even knew.

The plan was going almost well but if I was here and James was nowhere to be seen things must've gotten bad.

As I was completely lost in my thoughts and pretty much gave up trying to escape, I heard a small rattle from the side which was hard to configure…

A small ray of light peered through and the door opened wide. I quickly closed my eyes. Heavy footsteps approached me and then someone suddenly sat beside me…

"Ameliaaa? I know you're awake?" The man's voice trickled on my neck and I felt a pair of lips touch my skin making my insides bleed.

"Get off of me" I managed to whisper. I then heard a small chuckle… His teeth suddenly sunk into my neck so hard I was sure he was trying to rip my skin off. I squeezed my eyes shut and sneered at the pain, but I wasn't going to scream.

"I knew you'd be awake…" he sighed after letting go of my skin and leaving his teeth marks and a small red mark that was slowly bleeding.

I then heard the guy pulling out something from his pocket and that's when I opened my eyes… I should've guessed it was Jason.

"Ahh, well Amelia, it's lovely finally meeting you in person. How are you, my dear?" Jason cheerfully spoke as he ran his fingers up and down the sharp knife he possessed.

"Oh I'm all sunshine and rainbows." Sarcastically, I remarked.

"They did mention you being the feisty one."

"What do you want?" I sighed and held my breath when I saw him touch the tip of the knife.

"Well I've got you… and now I want your boyfriend…"

I chuckled, "well I'm sorry to break it to you but he swings the other way…" I mocked and he didn't seem too happy about that because straight away I felt a sharp punch against my jaws instantly causing me to bleed inside my mouth.

"Don't get smart with me, I can and will kill you…'

"I'm guessing your mother never taught you to never beat a woman." I muttered hoping he wouldn't hear but he did and I felt another sharp punch across my stomach.

"I'm going to have a lot of fun with you, Amelia… I'm just waiting for the clock to strike 10…. In 5, 4, 3, 2," and once he said one he held my face with his hand and slowly dragged the knife along my cheeks down to my neck where he bit leaving a long trail of blood to shed from my skin.

I promised I wouldn't scream, but I did. I hissed at the pain and a few tears slowly streamed down my cheeks, a few even came in contact with my now freshly opened wound.

"The first hour done…"

"You're sick in the head" I cried.

"Oh trust me sweetheart, I'm not the sick one. Every hour your boyfriend and your little friends don't show up… the worse your cuts will get…. Just enjoy that one for now." His lips pressed against mine harshly and I could've sworn I vomited.

"Why are you doing this? I have nothing to do with whatever business you have with James…"

Jason stopped in his tracks; he turned around with the knife still in his hands and laughed quietly…

"Tell me this Amelia, how long was you going to lead Dak on for?" He leaned against the pipe beside me, towering his body over me.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered but talking was getting more painful by the minute.

"Don't act dumb sweetheart, it doesn't suit you…" He squated in front of me and trailed his finger against my cheek that was still in its natural form. "I know everything Amelia…"

"You don't know shit…"

"I know the fact that you were stringing along Dak to get info on me for your little boyfriend… correct?"

I gulped, that was correct… but I wasn't going to mention it, "It's not even like that… he's not my boyfriend."

"Oh… trouble in paradise already? Oh dear…"

"This thing between Dak and I has nothing to do with you or James."

He came closer to me, his face centimetres away, the knife was once again pressed against my skin but this time down my forearm… his lips were inches away from my ears, "I'm not stupid so don't act like I am. I know what you were trying to do but that backfired miserably sweetheart. And now I've got your fucking little boyfriend just where I need him."

"What are you going to do to him?"

"Whatever I feel like doing…. Now do me a favour and try not to get any blood on the floor. This place is a rental." And he left the room this time leaving the door open and leaving me a tiny bit of light to endure.

I had no idea what was going to happen in the next couple of hours of my life but all I knew was that there was a possibility that I would bleed to death. After the way I left things with James, I wouldn't blame him for not even wanting to show up. His hatred for Jason and the money situation was far too big than his 'love' for me… if that's what he even classified it as.

My eyes were about to close and from a far distant in the other side of the room; the light was reflecting another door with a small window. Either my mind was playing with me or I saw a pair of eyes looking in through the windows…

"Hello?" I croaked out hoping to get the person's attention…

As soon as I spoke the eyes disappeared and another pair of eyes had a quick look and disappeared. I had no idea who it could've been and clearly they were enjoying the sight of me suffering.

/

Another hour went by and Jason came back at exactly 11 with a bigger and sharper knife this time. His lips violated mine constantly and my non bleeding neck before he decided to cut my chest in between my breast causing the blood to slowly ooze out. The tears streamed down my eyes as the pain was getting worse and there was still no sign of anyone to get me out of the hell hole.

And then it occurred to me… did they even know I was taken? Did Chloe know I was missing… Did Logan, Carlos anyone know? My heart was racing at the thought that I was possibly going to die in such a traumatic way and I wasn't ready.

I wanted to see and do a lot of things before I died… I wanted to travel the world at one point… James and I even decided we'd go somewhere nice after we graduated but that was before we had our 100th argument. Most importantly I wanted to make things right with my parents. It sucked how I had to be in a dying situation to realise how messed up I left things with my parents… with James, with Kendall, with everyone I cared about? How was I going to get a chance to apologize before I died…?

Time was flying by and I was certain another hour was approaching. Just as I was about to knock out, I heard footsteps go pass and they stopped just outside the door…

"Here she is…"

I looked up droopily and it was Dak…

"What are you doing here?" He said sarcastically and a grin played on his face. If I wasn't so occupied being tied up I would've happily punched him in the face.

"I don't know, Dak. I think I'm here to sleep or something, well that's what I was about to do when I was home." I rolled my eyes and leaned my head on the wall behind me.

"Oh right, I do remember you walking to your room."

"You brought me here." I uttered painfully, "You broke into my house."

"Indeed. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you from the very beginning and I was right." He laughed, "Not so different from me now are you?"

"I haven't killed, tortured or raped anyone. Don't ever compare me to you."

"I thought what we had was real and special but you used me… Hell, I used you too. I guess we're even then."

I looked up at him and what more did I expect.

"We are always one step ahead of you. See, I knew you wanted info on Jason and so I went along with it and that's when Jason said If I get close to you I can get close to James… which I did. And thankfully he punched me, you both had an argument, and you left… right? So then that gave me the perfect opportunity to get to you, bang you on the head and pull you here." He smiled proudly.

"You're disgusting."

"Not nearly. We would've thought he'd arrive earlier to save his _girlfriend_, but to our surprise it's taking them a while, in fact we don't know if they will show up… We have a wonderful surprise for them especially James when he shows up." He clenched his fist and clenched his teeth.

"Just let it go. Why are you guys doing this? What are you going to get out of it?"

"A lot. Trust me. Just waiting for the money and I'd love to punch that son of a bitch back… revenge at its purist."

"This is all a trap just to get your stupid money that you technically owe him?"

"I don't even know who owes who money… but I do know a little secret. But that will be revealed when your boyfriend get's here."

"I know James well and you guys are going to be sorry you messed with him. He's not going to rest until he's done with you guys."

"Ahh, oh well, we know what we're doing. I wonder how the searching is going for them?"

"Wait? They don't know where this place is?"

"Maybe… I don't know. Hmm, You know we've got Alyssa here too." Dak pulled out his gun and started giving it a quick shine...

"But isn't she with you guys in all this? Her and Jett?"

"See, we figured if he doesn't come for you then at least maybe for his sister. He can only save one of you anyway." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"What?" And I knew that my time was up. It was his sister over me any day. Knowing Logan he wouldn't let Chloe anywhere near this place and I knew the others wouldn't try to save me if James had anything to do with it.

"So you're basically saying I'm done?"

"So you have no faith in your boyfriend then?"

"I'm sure he'll come. I know he will and he'll probably kick your asses, get his money and whatever the hell he deserves and put this at rest."

"Oh we'll see about that."

We fell into a very uncomfortable silence.

"How do you know all this?" His knowledge of all this was too detailed. Not something Jason could figure out himself.

"Let's just say a blonde rat has been keeping us updated." He smirked. Shit… there's only two people I know that are blonde… three if I include Chloe but really? Chlo a rat?

Suddenly, we heard a huge door jerk open and Jason's voice echoed into the hallways…

"Hmm, looks like it's show time. Come on, I get the honors of dragging you to your doom."

"Just take the damn ropes off." I hissed.

Dak didn't untie my hands but he pulled the rope off of the hook on the wall. I could barely walk or support myself on my legs. But I refused to let Dak touch me and managed to follow beside him to a much open space. The corridor we walked through was so bright or maybe it was 'so bright' because I was in the dark for a while.

Dak pulled me by my arm and we were revealed to a few, big built guys around Jason and a few in front of the huge door.

"Get off of me." I tugged my arms away from Dak's, but he seemed to think it was funny and held it tighter.

"Just on queue. Now take your position Zevon." Jason brushed his shoulders and once again grabbed me by my arm.

"What is this? Grab me by my fucking arm day or something?" I tugged my arm out of his grasp and attempted to wipe the blood off of my chin with my shoulders.

"Shut up." HE growled…. "Let the show begin."

The huge door opened and my eye vision was going completely blurry. I felt blood trickling down the side of my forehead. The huge door opened, and I finally so some familiar faces.

My eyes connected with his straight away… I had that little slither of hope that maybe things would be fine… but things where questionable at this point.

/

"Pat them down, boys." Jason commanded and his little guards towered over James, Logan, Kendall and Carlos and started patting them to see if they possessed any weapons. The guards gave Jason a thumps up and stepped away slowly. A small smile crept onto my face as James' eyes finally met mine, but my cheeks were so swollen that it hurt to move any muscles on my face.

I mouthed a small 'hey' and brushed my chin against my shoulders trying to wipe away the blood that was once again slowly flowing down.

I felt like James' couldn't bare to look at me but he did with a faint smile but that quickly disappeared as soon as Jason stepped forward.

"We're here, now let her go." James said calmly but his eyes were beaming with hatred when he looked at Jason.

"But It's 12… I think I should-"

"Jason, don't! We're fucking here. Let her go!" He yelled as he watched Jason pull out his knife and hold it against my jaw.

I held my breath as soon as he flipped the knife towards me and gripped onto me so tight. Jason looked James directly in the eye and dragged the knife along my jaw then along my neck. I heard the knife slither into my skin, ripping open my flesh and I felt the blood oozing out like It had been for the past couple of hours. It was impossible not to feel the pain and instantly, even though I tried to resist, tears escaped my eyes mixing in with the blood on my face.

"We had a deal man!" James shouted and rushed forward but as soon as he stepped out of line, Jason's guards instantly stepped forward and pointed their guns at each of them so close to their flesh just above their temple.

"Oh shut up, yeah we had a deal but you guys took your fucking time. I might as well take my fucking time too. Now let's get down to business… Do you have the money?"

There was silence in the place and the only thing being heard was the rattling of the pipes and drops of water echoing. Clearly… it was a no.

"What the fuck are you doing here then?"

"We don't owe you anything Jason." Carlos spoke loud and clear with so much precision then looked at his friends unsurely.

"Is that so?" He chuckled bitterly.

"WE don't fucking owe you anything." James repeated with anger and malice… but it only seemed to make things worse.

Jason stormed over to James and pointed the gun toward him, "You fucking owe me everything. You owe me a life and you owe me YOUR life!"

"I didn't take his fucking life!" James hissed in his face. It was like the gun on his chest didn't frighten him like the way it was terrifying me.

"How long are you going to fucking lie for? Your whole life is a lie, Diamond. How long are you going to continue to live in that lie of yours?"

I looked at James and then back at Jason, confused. I knew I didn't know what the hell went down between them in Minnesota but I felt like what James told me wasn't the actually truth… or maybe it was but there was something beyond my knowledge going on.

"Stop playing mind games. Just stop with your fucking games! I came here for my girlfriend and my sister now hand them over or I swear I will destroy everything and everyone here."

I guess girlfriend's still is in the cards. But still, I was feeling too confused to understand what was going on. The fact that I was in physical pain wasn't helping anything either.

"Oh… right, your sister. We'll get to her later. She's around here somewhere… but let's start off with the damn money you were suppose to come with. You owe me 100 grand you son of a bitch. Do you remember our fucking deal?"

"I can't forget that fucking deal even if I tried because you keep talking about an empty deal ever damn second! You never keep your half of the deals. Don't except me to keep mine." James screamed and Jason chuckled. He stepped back and put the gun away.

"You know what James, Fuck you," He chuckled again but with malice," I've wanted to do something to you for a while now…" He suddenly rushed over to him and threw a huge punch across his jaws and then once again into the pit of his stomach. It was too painful to watch.

Jason then kneed him in his chest and then punched James right in the eye. I would've thought James would fight back or the other guys would jump him but with all the guns pointing towards their direction, moving their eyes was a challenge.

"Jason! Stop! He's had enough!" I yelled out with bravery and since I was the only one without a gun to my head and a mouth that can barely be open I gave it a go anyway. I couldn't stand to see James getting hurt… well I could barely stand anyway.

Jason wiped his forehead and held James by his vest. The blood was trickling down his jaws and Jason looked at me in a slight confused manner. He then pushed James aside and clicked his knuckles, making his way back to me.

"I find your love for him very interesting, Amelia… I'll stop just for you. But just for a few minutes. So I'm surprised to see you here, Kendall. I thought you disliked, Amelia?"

"If it meant beating your ass, I'd come in a heartbeat."

"Dak?" Jason clicked his fingers and Dak rushed over, his hands in a fist and threw a straight one across Kendall's eyes. Kendall attempted to fight back but one of the guards held the gun towards Kendall's head. He gulped, put his hand up and stepped away.

"Jason, what do you want with them?" I asked. I was getting fed up with the conversations going nowhere and wanted him to get to the damn point of his stupid plan.

"You care awfully lot about these boys don't you… hmm I don't see your friend amongst them. Logan? Where is that girlfriend of yours?"

"Away from you that's for sure." Logan didn't hold back and hissed out straight away.

"Are you sure about that… Ben?" Jason screamed out into the hallway and we all saw a shadow walking towards us and suddenly we see Chloe… not alone. There was a cloth that covered her mouth and her hands were tied in front of her. The Ben guy dragged her across the room and threw her in front of Logan. He caught her and instantly took off the cloth and rope, then wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly and safely in his grasp. I wanted that. I wanted a hug so desperately. I wanted a shoulder to cry on… I just wanted James besides me.

The guys all squeezed their eyes shut and clenched their fist. I'm guessing they had a plan that had just backfired badly. Once Chloe and I saw each other we didn't know whether it was appropriate to smile so widely but we didn't have it in us. It was just good seeing her.

"Hello there, sweetheart." Jason grinned so proudly, "Looks like we're always a step ahead you dicks."

"She has nothing to do with this Jason!" Logan said caressing Chloe, who looked traumatized.

"Oh but she does. Wasn't she going to drop that bag of guns and knife through that window shield up there so you boys could use it against us later?" Jason scratched his forehead and then ran his fingers through his head.

They all looked at each other confused and lost, as if they had already lost the battle. I had never seen them so vulnerable. I looked at Chloe and I mouthed a hello with a small pitiful chuckle. And she mouthed back a sorry.

It was frightening how Jason always seemed to be a step ahead of them. I went back to when I asked the question to Dak about how they knew all this and he did say there was a rat amongst us…

"Are you fucking spying on us or something?" Kendall muttered and everyone in the room excluding the hostages, laughed.

"Hmm, funny how you're the one saying that, Knight… Jo, baby?"

From the distant, Jo confidently walked in through the huge door. She walked past Kendall and straight to Jason who put his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"_Keep Jo on our side, we need her_." Jason mimicked and laughed so viciously.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! Well thoughts? Good? Bad? WTF? Hmmm? O…k? Damn? Anything? What did you guys think? Turned out a little longer than I hoped but it is the third to last chapter… and well drama has to happen. Ha.<strong>

**Soooooo Jo. Jo, up to her mischievous ways still. Explains how Jason is always a step ahead right.**

**Soooo the next chapter is the penultimate Chapter of the story and I was thinking that if you guys want I can post it by Wednesday and the last chapter by Friday rather than waiting two weeks? Just let me know by reviewing :)**

**I realllllly hope you guys review to let me know what you think and have thought about the story so far! Let me know how ****you**** think the story will END.**

**Love you all a ton and sending you all love! Xoxo**


	29. Chapter 29

**Penultimate Chapter. It is finally time to get those questions you have so eagerly been waiting for to get answered. This feels really upsetting but so exciting… **

**So before you read this chapter I would just like to say I hope you all enjoy it and I hope it doesn't disappoint. If it does then I am very sorry. But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

**A huge thank you to everyone that reviewed! Cannot thank you guys enough!**

**Reviews:**

**Guest (btrfanfiction1516) – Yes, I like that – Holy Hell! It was pretty intense! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reviewing, love! :)**

**Mandie1511 – I don't know why I wrote Jo as a bitchy person haha, I really do love her it just seemed fitting lol Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the review :)**

**Annabellex2 – Oh they need ass kicking for sure! I hope you like this chapter… A few :o moments maybe coming your way… or not Haha Thank you for reviewing! :)**

**Claire – Haha Thank you very much! And Update timeee! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the review :)**

**Courtneyyyyy – I couldn't catch how many y's there were there haha Here's the next chapterrr! Enjoyyyyy! Thanks for the reviewwww! XOxo**

**BTREdition – I really like your username, idk there's something about it that really catches me lol ANywayy thank you very much! I started writing the story almost 2 years ago which is just crazy, but I'm glad to know there were some sort of progression lol Hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks for the review! :)**

**Guest – I love writing about cutting and stabbing and all that kinda gruesome stuff. I have issues according to my boyfriend HAHA It's the description part that I love! Lol hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the review! Xoxo**

**FanFanaticBTR112 – Welllllll, In Jo's defence she was always kinda a bitch HAHA I hope you enjoy this chapter And thanks for the review xoxo**

**Helloooo – Hello to you too, love! Updateeeeddd. Haha Thank you xoxo**

**Guest (Kendorkieeeeee)** – **It has to end :( Very upsetting I know! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reviewing! Xoxo**

**Woo! Thank you guys once again for reviewinggg! I'm quite worried about the thoughts on this chapter for some reason. This is were it all is revealed. Soooo**

**Enjoy.**

**Onto the chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

**Amelia's P.O.V**

Things became a little clearer after the 'oh so shocking' news. There was something about Jo that I never trusted, well since the first time of the kidnap. And now here we all were standing in shock. We thought… well I know I thought, she had the guys back this time round but it was all just a part of Jason's plan.

I looked straight at Kendall knowing he had just recently thought he had her back and I had never seen him look so hurt before. His eyes widened and they were stinging with hatred and hurt but it was hard to get a clear distinction as to what he was feeling the most.

"I fucking trusted you! I trusted you with everything!" Kendall yelled and Jo avoided looking at him at every cost. She pushed herself away from Jason and stepped back almost as if she felt ashamed of what she had done. Why did she suddenly look like she was feeling guilty?

"It was never real, Kendall." Jo took a deep breath and her expressionless face made it hard to tell whether what she was saying real or not. Kendall's jaws clenched and his hand balled up in a fist, like he was ready to attack someone. I was waiting for him to blink or something but he stood there still. Looks like he did have feelings after all…

I actually felt sorry for him.

"One step ahead. Always one step ahead. Jo's been telling me everything you boys have been up to recently… for example, Dak and Amelia," Jason's eyes were furrowed when he looked at Dak then back at me, "Come on Diamond, you couldn't think of anything better. I thought you were smarter than that. Jo also informed me about little Chloe and her little plan… oh and about the money," He started walking around the guys.

"Wait, you knew they wouldn't show up with the cash?" I interrupted. What was the point of it all then?

"Mmhmm,"

"How about our family in Minnesota?" Carlos hissed, but I could tell how tamed he was trying to be with his words and actions.

"Oh hell, I forgot about that…" He scratched his head then chuckled venomously, "They're fine…"

"Then what the hell do you want?! We're here now so let Amelia and my sister go!" James screamed. He was getting tired and impatient which meant he was going to do something very stupid soon. We glanced at each other once again and I desperately wanted to be in his arms.

"Ok, Ok," He approached me calmly and got out his knife again and I held my breath, like it was some sort of an instant reaction… He cut the ropes and finally my arms were free. I rubbed my wrists and the relief I felt when I could move my wrist was unexplainable.

Jason stepped aside and I rushed over to James as fast as I could, both of us engaging in a long awaited hug. The guard beside James rolled his eyes but kept his gun close by and it felt very intimidating.

"I'm sorry about early," James whispered into my ear and held me tight. I couldn't formulate my words and just nodded into his chest… for a minute I almost forgot where we were.

"Alright, enough. We get it, back to business…" Dak muttered and I could hear James growling just by looking at him.

We stepped aside from each other and Jason started laughing suddenly… and it had so much malice behind it, it almost scared me, "This is so sweet. Cute isn't it. Let's see how long it lasts this time."

"Enough with the fucking game, Jason! Give me my sister and let us leave."

"What? Without my money? Since I knew you weren't coming with the money… I had other ideas in my mind. I didn't get your asses here for just that or the fact that I want to kill you," He folded his arms and cleared his throat, "oh and Speaking of that sister of yours."

We heard footstep in the midst and Jason smirked viciously.

"Ali?" James said questioningly as he watched the silhouette grow larger and soon turn into an actual figure.

It was Alyssa Diamond, casually walking in as if nothing was wrong.

"Alyssa? What the fuck are you doing here?" Carlos confusingly demanded and James stared at his little sister in disbelief… He desperately wanted whatever was going on to be false..

"Perfect timing. Come and Join me Alyssa." Jason proudly smiled and watched the brunette comply. She stood next to Jason nonchalantly. It was like she was okay with the fact that there were guns pointed at her brother and his friends… like she didn't even care. I guess she really didn't care for the other guys, but not even for her brother?

"Hi, James. Thought you'd come sooner hearing you're little toy over there was captive… or a lot sooner knowing I was captured. But it's her over me isn't it."

"You're my fucking sister Ali! You're fucking family! You're supposed to be helping me! Not him!" James suddenly shouted. And he was pissed off to another level which was impossible to describe.

"So what, now it's about the fucking family? When have you ever cared for me, James?"

"Alyssa, trust me, he cares." I hesitantly added, we all knew how James felt about Alyssa, he loves her.

"Stay out of this, bitch. You're the reason for this mess anyway!"

"I'm not the one that ratted out my own brother!" I screamed back and I swear if I wasn't feeling weak I would've pounced on her.

"It had to be done."

"Handing me over to Jason? You told him every fucking thing? I cared about you Alyssa, and you fucking know I did!" James stepped forward but stopped himself from getting out of control.

"I'm sorry… but I had to." Alyssa gulped. I don't think she was expecting that kind of reaction from her brother. I looked at Carlos and Logan who had no idea what to do at this point since there plan had failed miserably.

"Had to what? Had to what Alyssa?"

"Oh this is where it gets fun. You're not here for any particular reason… especially you James…" Jason grinned, and that instantly set James off.

He rushed as fast as he could towards Jason and grabbed him by his shirt, "What did you fucking do? What did you do Alyssa?" James stared back at Alyssa, who stepped back fearing James.

Jason's guard immediately rushed over to James and pulled him back and Kendall elbowed a guard on his face and tried to help James free. But the guard held Kendall by his neck physically pressing the gun to his head. I had nowhere to run and I couldn't even get to James because of another stupid guard hovering behind me.

Jason hissed as he stepped closer to James who was being held by two guards, "Not the smartest move James. If it wasn't for your sister, this would've never happened… so thanks Alyssa." Jason lifted his fist and punched James straight in the face, several times.

"That's enough, Jason." An unfamiliar voice suddenly echoed into the room.

The guys all froze. But James, James looked like he saw a ghost… I had never seen him turn so pale or be so speechless. A woman and a man – both dressed incredibly smart – walked into the scene and they were not pleased. They looked really familiar… and then I realized, their eyes were the ones I saw earlier that day through the door.

"Mom, Dad?" James finally uttered after a torturous silence. His breathing started picking up fast. His pale face looked back at Kendall, Carlos and Logan who were all just as terrified. This was not how I expected to meet Mr and Mrs Diamond.

He finally looked at Alyssa who, with guilt, looked away, lowering her head in some sort of shame, "I'm so sorry James, but I had to." She slowly uttered.

James' eyes were burning red, with angry or hurt?

"Sorry for what? Ruining my fucking life? You had one fucking job to do! ONE! To keep them away from us!"

/

The day had considerably turned from bad to worse. Mr and Mrs Diamond stood in front of all of us, like they were a part of some treasure hunt and they had just finally found their treasure. I don't think any of us expected it especially not James since he did put his sister on a mission. Betrayal at its worst.

"What are you guys doing here?" James once again raised his voice but in anxiousness.

"Alyssa came to see us today and informed us about what was going on and what Jason was planning to do tonight. We personally approached Jason today." Mrs Diamond started off in a stern voice but also very worrying. James angrily looked at Alyssa who hid behind her dad.

"You parents and I were both looking for you James," Jason added, "In fact; it was their idea to take Amelia…"

"Excuse me?" I was stunned at this new information. James' parents planned to kidnap me? What on earth was going on?

"Alyssa told us how very protective you all were of Amelia, and James' parents thought Amelia was the best target." Once again Jason informed so proudly. It seemed like everyone was playing the bad guy card.

"We are so sorry dear, but we had no idea where James was and we needed him. Desperately." Mr Diamond seemed genuine with his apology but I couldn't get my head around it all. I looked back at Chloe who still hadn't got over what the hell was going on and I wouldn't blame her.

"So you decided to fucking kidnap my girlfriend!?"

"It was our only option. You never told Alyssa where you were staying at so we had to find a way."

I paused for a second, and thought about what Mr Diamond was saying, "You guys were the ones that I saw? You watched me get tortured for hours and you couldn't tell him to stop? You couldn't do anything about it?" I didn't know Mr and Mrs Diamond but I felt betrayed somehow.

"We're truly sorry. Jason, we told you not to touch the girl, or my son and you broke that promise."

"Well I'm sorry Mr Diamond, but I couldn't resist."

"Why? Why did you need to get to me?! You couldn't think of any other fucking way! You both, all three of you are just as sick as him! This is why I left you!" James shrugged off the guards and dragged his hand across his face trying to calm himself down.

"No, that is not why you left!" Mrs Diamond yelled. And there was dead silence.

"Tell the truth James, and you Logan, Kendall and Carlos. Just tell her the damn truth! Stop stringing her along in this play of yours!" Jo suddenly screamed. I guess the silence was too deadly.

"To Who? Tell who the truth?" I questioned.

"Yes James…tell who the truth? Me, your parents or Amelia?" Jason folded is arms and rested against the wall.

"Shut the fuck up! None of you know what the hell you're talking about."

"Oh the lies…"

"Jason, tell your men to drop their gun. They're not needed. We're just here to talk." Mr Diamond commanded. Jason sighed and looked at his guards. They put their weapons down and stepped away from us.

Mrs Diamond then walked to James, but he only stepped further away from her, "James, you need to come back to Minnesota or things are going to get worse for you. This goes for you guys too." She looked behind Logan, Carlos and Kendall who seemed to be worrying the same amount.

"I was doing just fine without both of you. I would've done better without Ali!"

"It's been two years James! Two years!"

"I didn-"

"Oh but you did." Jason interrupted, "How about we inform your little girlfriend about everything… shall we?"

"He's admitted to all his faults Jason. He's told me everything, and I don't believe a single thing you say." I bravely staggered forward to James who stopped pacing around.

"He's got her hooked more than I thought… What is it about James that tickles your… throat?" Jason asked unusually.

I looked at James with a small smile playing on my lips… "He's not who you're making him out to be…"

James didn't look up.

"James… do you realise she thinks very highly of you… should I tell her?"

James lifted his head up and his eyes widened instantly, "Jason, don't."

"Tell me what?" I gulped. The mysteriousness was killing me… and at this point I think it was literal. I couldn't feel my cheeks or my neck and I felt so numb.

"Jason, this should be between Amelia and James. They should discuss this later. I've got the money for you just let him go…" Mr Diamond demanded in a nice manner.

"But I want it from your son… Not from his parents…"

"How do you guys know about the money?" Carlos instinctively asked. And that was the question playing on my mind too.

"Why would your parents give him the money if he owes you?" Chloe said to James. She finally spoke and she was just as confused as me. And it was the second question I was asking myself. "They don't doesn't owe you money."

James looked back at Ali and his parents but I didn't recognise the look. He was pissed at Ali for telling his parents about this money issue but also very worried.

"Enough of this family drama, let's get down to it… no lies, back in Minnesota, your boyfriend and his friends stole 100 grand from me and they ran. They fled like never before… straight after KILLING my BEST FRIEND they fled with the money…" Jason looked at him angrily. He made eye contact with the other guys and especially James who refused to stare anywhere else but the floor.

I slowly gulped. This couldn't be true, right?

"Jason, they're going to get what they deserve… very soon." Mrs Diamond looked down at her watch then folded her arms as if she was waiting for something.

"I hope so… And let me tell you this, he probably told you I owe them money because I took their share from some job, right?" Jason intriguingly looked at me then chuckled, "That's a lie… "

James did tell me that, that one night I ended up staying at the warehouse.

"He's probably told you how 'a friend got shot' but he never told you who shot him did he? Well it was him and his three fucking best friend's right there! It was my BEST FRIEND they killed for no fucking reason."

Jason was right. James never told me who actually shot him: only the fact that that's how things ended up.

"Oh wait, the best part, did they give you a sob story of how their lives sucked in Minnesota and how their parents didn't like them or some bull shit like that? Lies." Jason chuckled. It was like he was there that night James opened up to me about everything... "You know why he lied… you know why they all lied to you? It's because he wanted you to feel sorry for him and not see the cruel reality he's living. He wanted you close by, they all did. None of their families kicked them out, they all took my damn money and fled the fucking state! Their families knew the disgusting shit they got up to… and that's why they fucking ran because of the consequences!" Jason was speaking with so much spite. I looked around the room, at all their faces, and they were all looking to the ground or at a wall but none of them were making eye contact with each other or Jason.

The silence between them all was deafening. Chloe slowly stepped away from Logan and I saw a small tear escape her eyes. I was all cried out however. I didn't know whether to believe this new story Jason had probably made up but he got his facts straight about the 'lies' the guys fed me and Chloe with.

I looked at James' parents who nodded in shame every time Jason made a point…

"Wait… is this true?" Sorrowfully, I quietly uttered to James.

After a couple of seconds of no reply, James sighed, "Do you actually believe him?" His hands were trembling lightly… I wanted to say no, but with the way none of them denied it made me question the guys' identity as well!

"Just drop the act, James." Kendall shouted suddenly. It was like the silence had finally got to him.

"Shut up Kendall! Shut the hell up! You've been against everything I do since the beginning of all this! Just let me have this one for once! For fuck sake!?" James instantly yelled back, in a very defensive, slightly scared tone.

"So what you could plead your underlying love for her? Your fake underlying love? You fucking used her man, how can you live with that?"

I was once again confused. And my head was starting to spin slowly. There were too much information to take in and I didn't know how much more I could take, "Used me? What is he on about?" My heart was thumping a little louder than before.

"Yes Amelia, James Diamond used you to get to your savings account. Logan and Chloe hit it off and then James found out about your money. He tried to get as close as he could just so he could drain you of all your money, pay back Jason and then make another runner. This is why I kept my distance from you. I'm done with this bullshit. I was happily content living my life the way I was. I am not going to run anymore No fucking way!" Kendall blurted out giving absolutely no fucks in the world. I could've sworn my heart stopped beating that moment Kendall opened his mouth. My saving accounts? How did James even know about that?

"James?" My voice croaked. My eyes slowly started welling up. I was being used… for my money? "Is it all true? Is everything Kendall, And Jason saying true?" My lips quivered and I so badly wanted to believe it was lie...

James refused to look at me. He heavily blinked and breathed in and out indecisively.

"James? Fucking look at me!? Is it true?"

"He's used you ever since he found out you've got money, Amelia." Jason slaughtered even more.

"I swear to god James, fucking say something?" I slowly wiped my tears away.

"Logan, Carlos you both knew about this?" Chloe said as stunned as me…

They both nodded.

"You were going to drain me of my money?" I pitifully laughed, "You told me you loved me? That was a lie too?"

"No, Amelia no way! I fucking love you and I need you to know that! That day we got raided in the warehouse, Jason had heard about you having a lot of money," he finally spoke.

"That is true… so I raided the place, hoping to find some cash or your savings card… but no luck. We wanted to find it before James and his little friends did…"

"How do you both even know about my fucking savings account?" I managed to utter still trying to process the whole fucking day into my head. James' parents and sister stood beside each other also stunned at the revelation.

"Background check…" Jason answered for him, "Gives bank details and everything. Right, James?"

I tried not to cry any further… but another tear slowly spilled.

"The resort place? Explain that?" Chloe asked.

"We found Kendall, and Carlos snooping around Amelia's room and then I sent my men over later to have a better look… but nothing…" Jason once again answered.

"Oh my god…" I gulped. So, originally the search was happening to get information on me. That's another new fact I learned. I was a puppet, a toy getting pulled around in their stupid little game. Carlos put his head down in shame.

"Is that why you guys were looking in her apartment earlier today?"

"No, No way Chlo. We were genuinely looking for her disappearance. It got tough when we realised James was actually falling for her and we didn't know how to get the money, so we stopped for a while." Carlos quickly explained but I didn't want to hear anything else. I felt like my heart was getting pulled out of my chest a hundred times over and over again.

"Stop. I risked every inch of my life for you. All of you but I was a pawn in this stupid game all along!" I looked at James, and I made sure he was staring back, "I trusted you so much."

"It's not like that… I was trying to protect you at the end. We didn't want Jason to find you…" James tried to defend his fucked up motive but I wasn't buying it this time.

"More like you wanted to get to it first! You know what: I'm done. The arguments we had were all real but the relationship was fake. This was all just fake to you!"

"I swear to you Amelia, Our relationship was not fake! I argued with you just so I could get rid of you for a while so I could finish Jason off. I fucking love you dammit!"

"Stop saying that! Stop with the lies! It's over. You don't have to act anymore. Man, I feel so fucking stupid." I was feeling so woozy and nauseous. I almost fell and James quickly ran to my side, helping me up, "Don't fucking touch me! Just stop!"

"I was trying to keep Jason away from you! Protect you!"

"It's true, We lost track of what was real and we're so sorry Amelia." Logan spoke up.

"I went through so much fucking pain for you and it was all just so you could access my fucking savings account. That's sick. You never fucking loved me, and you used me. Sick. Who would've thought Jason was the good guy? I'm fucking leaving. And Jason I hope this is the end. Count me out of everything!"

Jason was enjoying this all so much and i didn't know what to do. Whether to want to punch him in the face or be grateful for telling me the truth, "Well that didn't last long."

"Amelia... Let me explain everything to you at least!" James shouted out, but i didn't want to look at him or even hear his voice. Mr and Mrs Diamond looked at their watch again and stared at the door, like they were expecting someone.

And at that very moment, Just when I was about to leave, a huge rummage came from the door. There were screaming and shouting every where. I heard sirens, and even saw blue and red light flashing so faintly from the windows.

Mr and Mrs Diamond stood nonchalantly as a huge bang opened the door.

All the guys in the room started panicking like never before. Some of Jason's men even tried to run through the foyer at the opposite end but it was no use.

"NOBODY MOVE! EVERYONE PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP." The police stormed into the room like a swarm of bees and one by one they handcuffed each guy in that room and even Jo but they pushed aside Chloe, Alyssa, Mr and Mrs Diamond and I.

"You fucking set me up! YOU SET ALL OF US UP!" Jason yelled out to Mr and Mrs Diamond and at this point I didn't care… I didn't care they were getting arrested. I was too heartbroken to feel any remorse for anyone but myself.

"I told you, they will get what they deserve and that included you Jason!" Mr Diamond yelled out as Jason got taken away along with Dak and Jo, and the four guys that had betrayed me in ways that were unexplainable.

"I'm YOUR SON! DAMMIT MOM, DAD! I RAN BECAUSE I KNEW YOU'D DO THIS!" James muttered in confusion and then looked at me, "Amelia, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

"I should've stayed away from you guys from the beginning. Chloe, I should've not listened to you." I cried. I tried not to but I cried. I heavily blinked and looked away.

Logan apologized to Chloe but she seemed too shaken to say anything to anyone.

"Excuse me miss, the paramedics would like to see you, and is it okay if we can get a statement?"

"I can't remember what happened much," I lied. I remembered every detail but i didn't want to relive any of it! I staggered to the paramedics who assisted my cuts and grazes but the emotional pain was worse than the cuts ever were. I watched each of the guys enter the police car and for the final time my eyes connected with James. All I could see was a deceiving lying son of a bitch at this point. The paramedics finished cleaning me and I tried to leave the place as fast as I could... I didn't want to give a statement. I just wanted to fucking leave.

Just before I left, I saw James' parents talking to Alyssa and I knew I had to get one thing off my chest before I left,"Mr and Mrs Diamond, You raised a great son. A fucking great son right there." And I left after having a last glimpse of James.

I had one last look at what I was leaving behind and I didn't feel even a little bit upset. I felt like someone was strangling me and my whole world was spinning around. I had got myself into a huge mess and I had no one to go to. I wiped my stupid tears once more and took a deep breath.

"Amelia," Chloe called out but i refused to talk to her right now, I didn't want to speak to anyone. The tears constantly flowed; I didn't know what I was feeling.

Physical and emotion pain together felt worse than hell. I had put my whole life into them, into James. I trusted him only to find out he was the one lying after all. The_ I love you_, the _hugs_, the_ kisses,_ everything was all one big lie just to get money.

I didn't know where to go; where to hide or how to comfort myself… I was shocked to see my feet take me to a place I would've never imagined to go to couple of hours ago…

I knocked on the door hoping someone would answer. I wiped away the dried up blood and sighed.

The lights turned on and the door opened,

"Mom, Dad, Hi." Tears escaped my eyes again…

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! This was all planned from the very beginning. From the VERY beginning… Thoughts? Wtf? What? Good? Huh? Why? Okay then? Anything?<br>**

**So I had to re-read this for the spelling/grammar error, all that crap and i'm pretty sure there are still a lot of mistakes i haven't spotted. So i apologize for that. And also when I was reading this again... i was like DAMMNNNNNN wtf's been going on. Looool SO James' parents planned everything that day, with the help of Alyssa... I left subtle hints throughout the story if anyone managed to catch them. Well I've got nothing else to say... Um.. **

**Well that was the penultimate chapter. **

**So the final chapter was suppose to be up by tomorrow, but it has moved to Sunday because I'm working full time Friday and Saturday :(**

**Anywhoooo, I hope you somewhat enjoyed the chapter and pretty please do review with your thoughts or if you have any questions or if you have anything to say. Sending you all some positive energy and love as always! xoxo**


	30. Chapter 30: Final Chapter

**FINAL CHAPTER TIME! And it's time to put the story to bed after almost two years of writing it. My first story on Fanfic has come to an end. I suck at updating but you guys know that and still stuck with me. So thank you. Thank you so much.**

**Exciting things have been going on in my life and I want to know how you guys have all been before I wrap up this story.**

**I want to say a HUGE THANK YOU to everyone that gave this story some time. Thanks for clicking on the title to read it haha. I'll respond to reviews at the end so y'all can jump straight into the chapter. This chapter is toned down compared to the others as it is putting everything into perspective now. I hope you guys have enjoyed the story just as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Hope I don't disappoint.  
><strong>

**Soo, after almost two years. Here you have it; I promised I'd finish this story off.**

**Onto the FINAL CHAPTER**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30:<strong>

**Amelia's P.O.V**

***1 MONTH LATER***

1 month consists of 30 days.

That's 30 days of heartbreak, torturous memories and complete blockage from the world.

After years of resentment towards my parents, it seemed like they were the only ones ever truly there for me. I moved back in with my parents. I attempted to stay by myself for a couple of days after the incident but I didn't feel safe. I felt like I was constantly being watched and I felt incredibly incompetent. That tends to happen when you find out everything you've done was for no worthy cause. The only real option I had was to move back with my parents. They promised me my space and they've been nothing but supportive ever since I came knocking at their door that night, covered in blood, bruises and complete betrayal. I didn't have it in me to tell my parents what actually went down that day. They didn't question it but they comforted me in every way possible and I was so grateful for them.

I couldn't get myself to attend school for a couple of weeks, not that I did want to anyway, but mostly because I had to fully recover before I attended, physically and emotionally. Physical recovery didn't take too long but emotionally, I don't think I've began to heal properly. Mr Shay eventually came home to have a word with my parents about my attendance and everything I was missing out, but I caught up with most of the work in no time. With no distraction, I was back to my A's in most of my lessons.

I walked away from all the drama that was happening in my life, but I couldn't get over everything I went through and the way I got played. I had so many things that belonged to him and I left them in my apartment… I didn't want have it in me to face his things or that apartment.

"Dinner's ready." Mom called out from the Kitchen.

I dragged myself out of bed and joined my parents at the table. I never really felt that hungry anymore. No matter how many times I tried to rinse off the feeling of betrayal, I just couldn't get over it. The more I remembered everything the more I felt sick all over again.

"Amelia, Chloe came by today again." Mom informed me.

"Ok."

"How long are you going to avoid her?"

I shrugged. Chloe had been coming by quite often, but I wasn't ready to face reality yet. I hadn't spoken to her ever since that night… and I don't know how she's holding up. I don't know what happened to the guys and I didn't know if I wanted to know.

"Did something happen between you two?" Dad hesitantly asked.

"No… I just need a bit of space."

And there was silence at the dinner table. I took a few bites of my food and ended up playing with my food on my plate with my fork. I looked up at mom who was looking at dad then back and me wearily.

"I never told you this… but that night you came home, Chloe and James came by looking for you." Mom put her knife and fork down and looked at me. His names made my skin curl… didn't know whether it was in a good way or a bad way?

"H-he came o-ver?" I had a sip of my water and started playing with my food on my plate again.

"Yeah,"

"Let's just move on, please."

"Okay." They said in unison a little too quickly.

I lost my appetite immediately and left the food on my plate and headed off to my room.

/

***1 WEEK LATER***

I was back in school a week later. As much as I tried to avoid coming back, I had no choice. Either I re-do another year or graduate this year. And I wasn't going to risk it.

I hated being back. I hated the looks I was receiving. I hated that everyone kept asking me if I was okay and I hated being alone! It felt weird being back and the atmosphere seemed different, not the usual school feeling. It felt… almost empty. I tried to suck it all up and made my way to my classes and made sure I was as normal as possible. I just wanted to have a normal school day, like before but my first lesson back was chemistry…

I took a seat at my table and the chair beside me was empty. I was missing my lab partner and at this point I was glad he wasn't here because if I saw him walk through the doors I didn't know what I'd do. I didn't know if I would break down into tears again after keeping my composure for so long, or if I was going tell him to leave. Luckily, a girl came and sat on the chair with a friendly smile on her face. I didn't recognise her so I assumed she was a transfer student.

"You must me by new lab partner?" The girl said, chirpily.

"I think it's more like you're my new partner." I wasn't trying to be rude, but I didn't like how she was trying to make me seem like a foreigner.

"You must be Amelia then?"

"Mmhmm."

"Okay, Cool, I'm Tina, What happened to your old lab partner? Was it James Diamond or something like that?"

I froze… His name- his name made me cringe and made my heart throb a little. The memories of us together as lab partners replayed in my head but I then remember that one night, crashing every good memory I had left of him. I put that all aside and attempted to smile anyway.

"I think he moved away. I'm not sure." I thought I was a natural at this whole moving on thing… I think.

I endured the lesson and I survived it at the end, and I felt like I could handle this. I walked to my next lesson and I barged into someone by accident, "Sorry." We said in unison… and I looked up and saw it was Chloe.

"Amelia… Hi!" She lit up and I couldn't help but crack a smile seeing her. She instantly wrapped her arms around me and I returned the hug, "How've you been?"

"I'm good, I'm good."

She looked at me sorrowfully and I was a little confused as to why she looked happier… maybe she moved on a lot faster than me.

"I came by your house-"

"Oh, I moved back in with my parents."

"Yeah, I went over to your parent's house too… your mom said you weren't feeling well."

"Still recovering." I was still recovering physically and emotionally, "How have you been?"

"Not too bad…"

We looked around awkwardly and the silent between us was uncomfortable and that was the first time since I've known Chloe to have ever had such an awkward moment with her.

"How about we skip English and go for a little walk?" Chloe suggested subtly hoping no one would hear.

"Um, Yeah. Yeah that'd be nice." I knew I shouldn't be bunking off any lessons but I'd avoided Chloe for too long. It was time to talk to her.

We ended up walking to the park and we sat down on a bench in front of a pond we use to visit together as children. Chloe and I never had weird moments like these and it was awkward but it was comforting having her around. We started talking about how I decided to move back in with my parents and how my recovery was going. We talked about school and we talked about homework. But neither of us mentioned the one topic that I wanted to eagerly know about but not want to know about at the same time… I felt like I was betraying myself by wanting to know how and what they are up to…

"I'm glad you're feeling better…" Chloe comfortingly smiled and rubbed my back gently.

I took a deep breath and thought I might as well get it over and done with, "What happened, Chloe?" I asked without hesitation; the small talk was beginning to annoy me.

She sighed, "They got taken away…"

"Taken away?" I questioned. Last I remember they were in cuffs.

She took a deep breath, "James' parents took them back to Minnesota…"

His name echoed in my ear and I didn't know how I was going to overcome it.

"When you left, Mr Diamond explained how Carlos' dad planned to get them all arrested, not just the guys. Jason, Jett and Dak too. So Mr and Mrs Diamond made it easier for Officer Garcia. They were flown to Minnesota and properly arrested there. Logan tried to explain a few things to me, which he eventually did before he got taken away." She looked down at her fingers guiltily.

"So they're locked up?" I gulped. Somehow this information made me feel a lot worse.

"Logan and Carlos came out last week… Their crimes weren't as bad. Kendall's coming out in a few more weeks and James-"

"I don't want to know…" I instantly intruded. "Have you s-spoken to Logan or Carlos?"

"I went to- I went to see Logan when he came out…" She said guiltily. She couldn't look me in the eyes and say it and frankly I didn't care if she was still seeing him or not… Logan may have hid a few things from her but he treated Chloe the way I wish I was treated. Chloe wasn't the one that got played.

"That's- Yeah that-s great… I'm happy for you." I was genuinely happy for her, but a small part of me was jealous.

"We started off on a new slate… You don't need to lie about being happy about it or not, Amelia I know how much they all hurt you… especially – and I don't blame you if you never want to see them again…"

"I'm trying to move on with everything. I want to forget everything that happened. But I can't for some reason." I exhaled harshly and clenched my teeth together trying to hold it all in.

"I don't blame you."

Neither of us said anything for a few moments. I closed my eyes trying to blink back my tears…

"Chloe… I hate how much I fucking miss him." I held my tears in and gritted my teeth trying to keep myself in tacked. I refused to let him put me down anymore.

"Logan did tell me he's asked about you…"

"Please, Chlo, I don't want to know."

"I know, I know. I'm not saying you should forgive them, but towards the end they were beginning to prot-"

Finally, the long awaited tear streamed down my cheek and I hated being so vulnerable, "I just don't want to hear it. Am I being stupid for saying that I miss him? I miss them all. I hate him so much but I fucking miss him." I wiped my tears away but it slowly trickled down again.

"No you're not stupid… you're just human." Chloe put an arm around me and I leaned my head against her shoulders…

/

***5 MONTHS LATER***

This was the day I worked so hard for. The day I waited for…

Graduation.

I never would've thought I'd make it this far and I made it. I was going to be a graduate in less than 2 hours.

I sat at my seat and watched Mr Shay make his speech about how challenging our year was and how he thought only 5% of our year would make it to the end… But majority of us made it. I looked behind me to check out the audience and my parents were in the back beside Chloe's parents ready with their cameras.

The ceremony finally started and Mr Shay began calling out names to collect their scrolls. I looked at all my fellow class mates in their blue graduation caps and gowns, with bright smiles. It was a very proud moment.

Mr Shay called Chloe onto the stage to accept her scroll and she happily went up, I cheered her on as did everyone else, especially her parents.

How life had changed in a few months. It took a hell of a long time but life had really turned around for me. I was finally learning how to move on and it felt great…

"Ms Amelia Williams," Mr Shay called out and I went up to accept my scroll. He chuckled as he handed me my scroll and we waited for the camera man to take our picture, "I was so certain you'd be with us for another year, Ms Williams." Mr Shay chuckled, and I laughed. I was certain I'd have to do another year too, but not anymore.

The ceremony finally finished after another half an hour and after we went to our family and friends receiving hugs, kisses and congratulations.

"We did it! We finally did it!" I heard Tina scream out to a couple of other girls from my homeroom.

"Congratulations, honey!" My mom hugged me and insisted we took a photo. Dad gave me a hug and little kiss on my cheek.

"We should go out and celebrate. Where should we go?" Mom eagerly insisted as she took a photo of Dad and me.

"You guys decide, I'm just going to go speak to a couple of my friends quickly," I smiled and quickly excused myself as they discussed a place to have lunch at.

I went over to a few girls in my class and we all shared hugs and laughs. After speaking to a couple of teachers I finally saw Chloe in the distant and we both walked towards each other.

"How does it feel to finally graduate?" I asked Chloe after we shared a quick hug.

"It feels pretty darn good!" She pulled out her phone and reached it out arms length and snapped a quick picture of both of us together, with a huge grin on our face. She started telling me about how she her gowns was too big for her and in the middle of the story her eyes wonder behind and a huge smile played on her face… I instantly knew who it was and so stepped aside giving her space.

"Heyy, How'd you like the ceremony?" Chloe opened up her arms and Logan pulled her in for a hug.

"Hey," Logan lightly pecked her lips, "It wasn't too bad. Congrats babe. You made it."

6 months. It had been six months. It'd been so long since I last saw him and he looked really different, good different. He didn't look like a boy, he looked like a man. His hair had changed from scruffy, to neat and brushed. He ditched his black t-shirts and he was in a light blue jumper.

"Thank you." Chloe was so smitten as was Logan and it was very cute to see.

"Hi Amelia," Logan noticed me on the side and smiled cautiously not knowing how I'd react, "It's been a while…" He hesitantly said, keeping his arm around Chloe.

"Hey Logan, yeah it has been a while." I smiled back and tried not to make anything awkward, but it felt weird… I had forgiven, but I had trouble forgetting, "How've you been?"

"Good… You?"

"Not too bad..."

I guess we're on the brief answering back stage.

Carlos then walked over, and I almost didn't recognize him. He was in a purple polo shirt, a _polo shirt_ and he didn't look like a 15 year old anymore, like he did before. It was so weird seeing little Carlos into a… man. He stopped walking towards us as soon as he spotted me. He took a deep breath then hesitantly started coming closer, like he didn't know if approaching me was going to be a good idea or not.

"Amelia, Hey…" He whispered, "Congrats on… Graduating…." He awkwardly opened up his arms. And I didn't know if it was a good idea to go in for a hug but I did anyway…

"Thanks… you look… different," I awkwardly said, and smiled trying to calm my nerves.

"Just a change…"

And he was right, they had changed, Carlos was a lot more calmer than how he was before, Logan looked a lot more mature and I was still yet to see Kendall… but I highly doubt he'd come… just like James.

"Well, I'll see you guys around." After a few awkward moments I left briefly smiling at Chloe who knew how uncomfortable I felt.

"Amelia…" Logan called out before I left. I turned around and he walked towards me, "We're truly sorry."

I looked at him with a small smile and nodded…"It's all about moving on." I had nothing else to say and approached a couple of other people in my homeroom.

Just as I was walking up to them, I saw Kendall walk over to Chloe, Logan and Carlos. He looked completely different. His hair wasn't floppy to the side anymore, it was pushed back. And he changed from vest tops to plaid unbuttoned shirt. Prison must've changed him, all of them. My eyes connected with his for a few second and he threw an apologetic smile towards me. Considering the fact that we didn't really see eye to eye it was weird seeing him smile… at me.

Eventually I spoke to the people I needed to and went to my parents who were ready to take me home. They still hadn't decided where to go for lunch but it was nice to see them change from the complete utter control freaks they were months ago…

"How about Chinese?" Dad suggested.

"We had that last night, let's try Italian. How about Ristorante in the city?" Mom recommended.

"That sounds good. We haven't had Italian in a while." I happily complied.

Dad got inside his car, and mom was just about to enter but she suddenly looked like she saw a ghost, or someone that shouldn't be here. I gaped at her trying to get her attention and dad was staring at whatever mom was, and then looked at me hesitantly.

"Mom? Dad?" I questioned…

"Honey…" She said shakily.

I turned around to see who or what she was looking at and I suddenly felt sick, but I also felt my heart ache a little… I took a deep breath and sighed not knowing what to do.

"I can tell him to get out of here!" Dad almost raised his voice but I held out a hand in front of him telling him to calm down.

"I'll be right back." I told my parents. I inhaled and exhaled heavily and I walked towards the shocking guest…

I hesitantly walked over not knowing what to say or how to react… the fact that he showed up counted as something, but I didn't know what to feel. All those months of trying to get over him and then him suddenly showing up was confusing me and my emotions.

I could see Chloe looking at me from the corner of my eyes and I was ready to get it over with. The fact that I hadn't seen in him over 6 months made me miss him more than ever. And I swear I would've ran to hug him, but I couldn't. I didn't want to.

"Hey…" He started off. I was taken aback by his completely different look. I would've never recognised him if my parents hadn't spotted him.

"Hi…" I murmured. I missed his voice. I missed his presence, but that day suddenly rained on my parade.

"I heard- I heard the graduation ceremony was today, and wanted to come by and say congrats." His voice was low and I could tell he was nervous speaking to me.

"Thanks." I didn't know what to say any further.

It was silent again. I couldn't get over how he looked. His hair that fell beautifully to the side was gone. And it was up. And it looked just as good when it was down. Instead of being in a tight fitted black t-shirt and tight black jeans, he was in a grey button down with denim jeans. His dress sense had changed. He had a few stubbles and it made him look incredibly attractive and so… mature. Prison seems to have changed them all.

"I like what you did with your hair." I was just about to touch his hair to see if it remained soft and silky, which it clearly did, but I quickly redirected my hand over to my hairs and ran my fingers through my hair.

He chuckled softly, "Going through a few changes… You changed your hair too." He smiled that smile that I loved.

"Added a few highlights and a trim… I see you're still a hair freak then?" I lightly laughed.

He grinned and cocked his head to the side, "How've you been?" He put his hands in his pockets and gazed at me with those hazel eyes of his.

"I'd be lying if I said I've been good… I've been miserable." I said honestly, "I moved on though. I tried to anyway." I shrugged but James' eyes were full of sorrow. I wanted to be in his arms again but I didn't know if I could go that far.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are." A small smile appeared on the corner of my lips.

"Amelia, you have to understand how sorry I am."

"Honestly, I forgive you and the others… as I said I'm trying to move on. But forgetting is another story... I heard you served some time in prison." Maybe I wasn't as broken as I thought I was. I wasn't crippling in front of him and I was keeping it together pretty damn well.

"Yeah, came out last week and it was hell. It was fucking, Hell." He looked at the ground then gazed back at me again.

"I was living in my own little hell for a while too." I uttered quietly.

"I'm a changed man, I'm trying to rebuild my life… even attempting to find a job." He said proudly and I was proud of him for trying to change his life around.

"That's good to hear. That's really great." I smiled at him humbly, not taking my eyes off him.

"And… I miss you…" He said quietly… "...Too much. I fucking miss you."

My heart felt like it stopped a little hearing him say those words. I've missed him too but I don't think I could ever get myself to tell him that.

"James… it can't be like how it was. I don't think it will ever be…" A hint of sorrow covered my voice and he looked down at the ground guiltily.

"I know and again, I'm sorry."

"It's hard to trust once you've been played like that, you know…" I looked down at my fingers and started fidgeting with them.

"I do. I really do… Look I just want a fresh start. I don't want my past to hold me back… or to cause you any more grief." He stepped forward slightly, but stopped in his track knowing his boundaries and I respect him for that. He had changed completely compared to when I first met him.

I agreed with him. Of course I'd love a fresh start. Start from scratch but I knew it'd never be how it use to be.

"To a fresh start then and no lies." He said quietly and once again we found each others eyes.

"A fresh start …" I smiled comfortingly knowing this was for the best.

He cleared his throat and let out his hand, "Hey there, I'm James…"

I quietly chuckled, and shook his hand in return, "I'm Amelia."

"I'd like to call you sometimes, if that's alright with you…" He cutely smiled towards me and tilted his head to the side. Oh how much I've missed that longing look of his.

"I'd like that…" Our hands were still connected and neither of us were or wanted to let go.

It was weird knowing that we were completely different people months ago. And here we stood, a recovering girl with a questionable past and an ex-convict with a questionable past reformed into someone that was worthy. I don't think either of us realised the chemistry still lingering between us. It was like a strong connection pulling us in and we slowly leaned towards each other… I guess the chemistry was definitely still there… after 6 months… our lips slowly touched and the magic was still there.

"Definitely better than our first kiss." He chuckled and I couldn't help but crack a smile as we leaned against each others forehead.

"I'll be waiting on that call." I retreated back after I softly kissed him on his cheeks, knowing we'd end up kissing again and not let each other go. I stepped back and released his hand.

And then I left. I smirked and looked back at him and he stood there with his lopsided grin watching me walk back to my parents' car.

I could tell things were going to be different. Good Different. This was going to be our start over. It was going to be our Fresh Start.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! It's finished. Two Can Play This Game has come to an end… Wow. This feels really upsetting.<strong>

**What are your thoughts on the chapter amigos? I had no idea how I was going to end the chapter but I'm quite satisfied with this ending.**

**So, here's comes the sad part. I'd like to say A HUGE, BIG, MASSIVE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS READ THE STORY, REVIEWED, FAVOURITED, ALERTED. THANK YOU! THANK YOU! It's been what two years? Or a Year since I first started this story. And it took a hell of a long time to finish. Ha apologies for that. You guys motivated me a lot with completing it. Thank you. Thank you. And Thank You.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Annabellex2 – It was quite a shocker when I read through it again Haha. The idea has always been lingering around in my head from the very first chapter… And I did it. Haha! I'd like to say a HUGE thank you to you especially for reviewing EVERY chapter of this story! Means so much knowing you've been here from the very start of the story! SO thank you!**

**Ally0101- Hey babe! How've you been? Don't be sorry! Life happens Lol Well the penultimate chapter had to end with a huge bang and well I hope I did that haha. Thanks so much hun. Glad to see you still following the story! It's my last year at Uni so I'm trying to be on top of all of that. Hope all is well for you love! And feel free to re-read whenever you want Haha!**

**BigTimeAuthor – Surpiseee! I had to put in some kinda twist and I hinted it out subtly in a couple of chapters haha I'm glad no one spotted them out! Thanks for supporting and reviewing this story babe!**

**Court – You know me, I love drama in my stories! Lol This chapter was just putting the story back on its feet and at ease. I personally thought the ending was too cute to get rid of haha. Thanks for the review hun!**

**FanFanaticBTR112 – What did you think about this chapter? Did it satisfy? I hope it did. Finally Amelia and James are going to try to relax and enjoy being with each other! Thanks for reviewing babe!**

**Guest – Wow thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed the story and I hope you enjoyed it to the very end! This last chapter finally mellows down and puts everything at ease.**

**BTREdition – Heyyyy! You caught onto one of the subtle hints. Hehe! Jason and Dak have always been telling the truth but you know how we automatically assume the bad guys are the bad guys and the good guys are the good guys. A little twist :P Thank you so much for reviewing this story!**

**So CHAPTER 30 put the story at ease and finally put it to rest :'( Oh gosh, I didn't know it'd feel so upsetting. Once again, thank you to everyone that gave this story a chance. I hope you enjoyed the final chapter.**

**Since it is my last year in Uni, updating my other story may not happen very often. But please do check out _Painful Endearment_ if you have time and want to that is.**

**Please do review and continue and let me know how and what you think! Writing this story has been a pain but it's been a pretty damn good pain in the ass, love writing for you guys. Sending you all love and positive energy from England!**

**Avery xoxo**


End file.
